Felizes ou não, há sempre finais (Swan Queen)
by Virtugis
Summary: Regina perdeu seu amor verdadeiro mais uma vez, e se viu à beira de voltar a ser a Rainha Má. Ela nunca imaginou o que a Salvadora faria para proteger as pessoas que ela amava e se importava. Apesar disso, Emma não tinha certeza se era ela que estava salvando, dessa vez.
1. Capítulo 1 - Luto

N.A.: A história se passa após a morte de Robin. Regina não se separa da Rainha Má.

Prólogo

Robin morreu. Ele morreu tentando me proteger. Eu estava tão feliz quanto poderia estar, meu final feliz finalmente se tornando realidade. Robin foi tão gentil comigo. Amoroso. Ele cuidou de mim e amou todos os meus lados. Até mesmo a Rainha Má.

Era difícil agora reunir todas as memórias, os momentos, os sentimentos e apenas colocá-los no passado. Robin ainda fazia parte do meu presente. Eu o amava. Provavelmente mais do que eu amava Daniel. Mais do que eu amara alguém, romanticamente falando. Eu não quis prosseguir com esse amor, sentir todo esse furacão de sentimentos que parece distorcer tudo em que eu já acreditei, todas as paredes que eu construí em volta do meu coração quebrado e congelado. Mas o amor tinha acabado de me encontrar, e por mais que eu tentasse – _e Deus, eu tentei_ \- não pude mais lutar contra isso. E isso é exatamente o que tornou tudo mais difícil.

E então, o maior choque veio: Gancho estava vivo. Aquele pirata bêbado imundo e idiota estava vivo e bem, mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Eu culpei a Emma. Culpei o Gancho. Culpei todos os corações que eu esmaguei, todas as pessoas que eu matei e toda a miséria que eu causei em tantas pessoas. Carma é uma vadia. Eu acho que Rainhas Más não têm um final feliz. Nós apenas temos finais.

Capítulo 1 - Luto

[Ponto de Vista: REGINA]

Era como se esperava que fosse. Todo mundo estava em Storybrooke mais uma vez. Gancho estava vivo e bem. Ele e Emma estavam juntos. Henry estava a salvo. E Robin ... Se foi. No começo, isso me irritou além do que eu poderia acreditar. Não era justo que Robin tivesse partido e o Gancho estivesse vivo. Mas, novamente, isso é o que eu merecia, não era?

No funeral, senti como se tivesse enterrado os últimos pedaços quebrados do meu coração junto com ele. Sim, eu o amei. Mais do que eu esperava que amaria - ou deveria, para ser sincera.

Eu fui para casa e me isolei. Eu não conseguiria encarar essas pessoas ... Meus amigos. Nada de bom surgiu do amor. Bem, exceto Henry. _Henry_... Eu tive que proibir ele de vir. Disse que eu precisava de um tempo sozinha com meus pensamentos. Como todos estavam tão preocupados que a Rainha Má voltaria à tona, ele respeitou meus desejos. Nós ainda conversávamos pelo telefone e ele me mandava mensagens de texto o dia inteiro para checar como eu estava. Ele era um menino tão precioso e especial. Ninguém veio me procurar quando eu não apareci no trabalho por dias. Meu palpite é que… Eles estavam _com medo_.

Com o passar dos dias, a verdade é que eu não sabia mais quem eu era. A Rainha Má? Regina Mills? Qual era o propósito de tudo isso? Por que algo tão grande como o amor existe, apenas para rasgar tudo o que temos dentro?

Suspirei e olhei ao redor. A casa parecia completamente vazia e enorme. Todas as janelas estavam fechadas e, àquela altura, não havia como saber se era dia ou noite. Perdi a noção de quantos dias haviam passado. Fiquei tranquilizando Henry dizendo que estava bem, que precisava de mais algum tempo. O coitadinho... Ele não merecia isso. Ele não merecia que sua mãe não fosse capaz de se controlar, assim. Eu tentei sentar na cama. Eu estava completamente tonta, e então as lembranças começaram a voltar lentamente. Eu não tinha comido nada nos últimos 3 dias. A única coisa que eu consegui consumir era álcool. Claro, isso não resolveu absolutamente nada, mas me deixou entorpecida.

 _Essa fraqueza_ , pensei. Eu me pergunto o que Cora pensaria depois de ver sua filha assim. Eu era uma Rainha, pelo amor de Deus. Eu nunca havia tido uma exibição tão horrenda de vulnerabilidade e inconsistência, nem mesmo quando Daniel morreu. Agora eu não tinha certeza se conseguiria me recuperar. A dor era demais, parecia que eu estava sendo esticada muito mais do que o meu corpo poderia suportar, e não havia nada e ninguém para me soltar. Eu senti meu peito ficar mais pesado; respirar estava se provando muito difícil. Eu estava hiperventilando. Eu tentei me levantar, respirando longa e profundamente. Eu tropecei em uma garrafa vazia ao pé da cama, caindo no chão. Uma dor aguda atingiu meu queixo. Eu tinha batido em alguma coisa durante a queda.

Eu ri amargamente. É engraçado como as coisas funcionam. A dor que eu sentia por dentro era incomensurável, mas sentir uma dor externa me deu... _Alívio_. É como se naquele momento, eu tivesse outra coisa para me preocupar. Por um segundo, a dor excruciante deu lugar ao sangue fino que pingava do meu rosto. Não foi muito, mas foi o suficiente para me fazer esquecer dos meus demônios interiores.

Eu senti a raiva e confusão girando dentro de mim. O coração outrora enegrecido bombeava de desespero. Isso se curaria eventualmente? Eu me senti como uma criança toda arrepiada, sabendo que um enorme monstro estava logo atrás dela, e se ela se atrevesse a olhar, seria pega e devorada impiedosamente. Exceto que _eu_ era meu próprio monstro. A Rainha Má ainda estava em mim, e eu a senti arranhando desesperadamente as partes internas do meu coração em uma tentativa de escapar das minhas barreiras pessoais. As barreiras que eu orgulhosamente construí para não ser mais essa pessoa. O que ainda a estava segurando era um mistério para mim. Afinal, não havia mais nada que eu achasse que poderia perder. Exceto pelo meu filho.

Eu me arrastei um pouco e acidentalmente alcancei outra garrafa. Eu peguei mais perto para lê-la. _Whisky_. Abri a garrafa e tomei um longo gole e tossi. Ele desceu queimando meu interior, e meu estômago protestou. Meus sentidos não estavam como deveriam. Senti minha visão começar a ficar embaçada e tentei me mover um pouco para a frente. Para onde exatamente? Eu comecei a rir amargamente. _Eu estava tão perdida_. Lágrimas se juntaram ao fim da risada. _Eu devo estar linda_ , pensei. _Com sangue, lágrimas e uma maquiagem de 3 dias em todo o meu rosto_. Por que eu ainda me preocupei em me maquiar era um mistério.

Suspirei e ouvi alguém chamando meu nome. _Ah, ótimo. Agora estou ouvindo coisas_. Eu tinha colocado um feitiço na casa, para que ninguém pudesse entrar, exceto Henry e... _Merda_. Abri os olhos o melhor que pude e olhei em volta, procurando a fonte da voz.

\- Regina? Você está bem? - _Emma_. Claro. De todos, eu não podia deixar a Salvadora me ver assim. A mãe biológica de Henry. Minha amiga. Eu era apenas uma perdedora patética. Tentei me aproximar da cama para me levantar. Eu falhei miseravelmente na tarefa e estava começando a perder o equilíbrio novamente, quando um par de mãos me firmou por trás.

\- Regina, me deixa te ajudar. - Ela disse, esforçando-se para manter ambos os corpos equilibrados o suficiente. Não consegui ajudá-la a fazer isso e acabamos caindo sobre a cama. Eu bati minha cabeça em outra garrafa perto do travesseiro. _Tão sortuda_ , pensei. Emma caiu em cima de mim, mas rapidamente conseguiu se deitar de lado e me virou para encarar o teto.

\- Eu vim pra ver como você estava. O Henry tá perdendo a cabeça. - _Henry_. _Oh, meu pobre Henry_. _Que péssimo exemplar de mãe eu era_. Eu queria levantar, mas Emma segurou meus ombros em protesto. - Você não vai a lugar algum desse jeito. Você já comeu? - Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente e olhei para ela, e observei enquanto ela examinava todas as garrafas vazias. Ela soltou um olhar triste, e aquilo era _pena_ nos olhos dela? Havia uma desordem que era completamente desconhecida para nós duas em toda a casa. Emma suspirou. Ela abriu caminho até a janela e estava prestes a abri-la quando eu protestei.

\- Por favor... Não. - Algo no meu rosto deve tê-la convencido, e eu sabia o que era. Eu limpei uma lágrima teimosa do meu rosto. Ela chegou mais perto e sentou no meu colo, de repente me assustando. Emma segurou meu rosto e olhou para meu queixo em preocupação. É óbvio para nós duas que nosso relacionamento mudou _enormemente_ ao longo do tempo, mas o contato físico entre nós duas sempre foi tímido, se algum dia ocorreu. Este foi um grande salto entre os nossos "eus" antigos e o que estava acontecendo agora.

\- Eu preciso te dar um banho. - Ela disse com convicção.

\- Não... Eu ... eu não consigo me levantar." Corei. Era verdade. Eu me virei para o lado esquerdo, evitando os olhos dela. Com o movimento, ela saiu do meu colo e da cama. Fechei meus olhos tentando lutar contra novas lágrimas, sem sucesso. Depois de alguns instantes, Emma voltou.

Eu senti meu queixo doer mais uma vez e movi a cabeça, mas Emma apenas segurou meu rosto suavemente e disse:

\- Shh ... Isso vai doer um pouco. - Abri meus olhos e vi ela esfregando meu corte com um pedaço molhado de pano. A julgar pelo cheiro, havia algum remédio nele, mas eu não consegui distinguir qual.

Fechei meus olhos novamente. Porra, era difícil encarar Emma estando tão vulnerável. Eu nunca permiti que alguém me visse nesse estado antes. Eu só queria desaparecer, expulsá-la, morrer... Mas eu só continuei ali, sem me mexer, enquanto ela cuidava de mim. Mais uma vez. _Deve ser um "complexo de Salvadora" ou algo assim_.

Eu olhei para ela a tempo de vê-la colocando um Band-Aid no corte agora limpo e sem sangrar. Nossos olhos se encontraram, e havia algo que eu não conseguia entender em seus olhos verdes. Ela passou o polegar direito sobre a minha bochecha esquerda.

\- Regina... Eu sei que isso não é fácil, mas você precisa melhorar. Pelo Henry.

Evitei seus olhos. _Claro, eu sabia disso_. O que só deixava as coisas ainda piores. Ela colocou a mão no meu queixo e o levantou suavemente, forçando-me a olhá-la nos olhos.

\- O que você espera que eu faça, Emma?! Sair da cama e fingir que minha vida não é uma bola de neve gigantesca e turbulenta esperando para esmagar tudo e todos que cruzam seu caminho?!

\- Não! Eu só quero que você pare de _se matar_. Quer dizer… O que é tudo isso?! - Ela disse, apontando para as 7 garrafas diferentes espalhados pela cama e no chão. – Isso definitivamente não vai te ajudar.

\- Eu sei disso! Eu só não sei... - Minha voz falhou ao fim da frase.

\- O que? O que você não sabe?! - Ela perguntou, levantando um pouco a voz.

-... Eu só não sei, Emma. Eu não sei o que fazer. Eu não sei... Quem eu sou mais. - A última frase saiu como um sussurro. Ela deitou de costas na cama e olhou para o teto, sem dizer nada por um tempo. Eu fiz o mesmo, como se o teto tivesse as respostas para todos os meus problemas.

\- Sabe... Você realmente precisa de um banho. - Ela disse com um sorriso no rosto. Eu ri, _genuinamente_ , e olhei para ela.

\- Eu sei. Eu só não tenho certeza se consigo levantar e...

Antes que eu pudesse terminar a frase, ela me puxou e me ajudou a levantar. Meu equilíbrio estava me pregando peças, mas Emma conseguiu manter nós duas em pé. Passo a passo (cambaleante), ela nos levou ao banheiro. Eu olhei para o espelho e meu coração disparou. Eu vi a Rainha Má olhando e volta para mim e pisquei. Ela se foi. Tudo o que restou foi minha imagem dilacerada. _Porra, eu estava horrível_. Meu cabelo estava surpreendentemente desarrumado. Minhas roupas estavam amassadas como ninguém havia conseguido amassar até agora, e minha maquiagem... _Um urso panda estaria melhor._

\- Aqui, me deixa te ajudar com as roupas... - Emma começou, mas eu protestei.

\- Ah não, de forma alguma eu vou deixar você fazer isso, Srta. Swan. Eu sei o que tô fazendo", eu disse. Era _óbvio_ que eu não conseguiria fazer isso sozinha. Mas a ideia de ser tão inútil a ponto de não ser capaz de tomar banho sozinha me assustou. Eu ainda tinha muito orgulho e teimosia correndo em minhas veias, junto com todo o álcool.

Ela levantou ambas as mãos para cima, como se dissesse "tudo bem, você que sabe", mas permaneceu lá. Olhei para ela, incrédula, terminando de tirar minha jaqueta de couro preta e deixando-a no chão - era o melhor que eu podia fazer na minha condição atual.

\- O que você tá fazendo?! Você não vai _ficar_ aqui, vai?

\- Ah, mas é claro que vou! Eu não vou deixar você ficar bêbada sozinho nesse banheiro. Quer saber? Eu vou só ficar sentada aqui e esperar. Não se preocupa, não vou _olhar_. - Emma disse, e eu revirei os olhos. A mulher não seria convencida, então desisti. Além disso, eu ainda poderia conjurar uma bola de fogo, se necessário.

Eu tirei minha saia de couro preto e tive que colocar as duas mãos na pia para me equilibrar. Emma apenas permaneceu sentada no vaso com os braços cruzados, sem se perturbar. Então, tirei a blusa azul de algodão e fiquei apenas de calcinha e sutiã. Eu Corei. Olhei para Emma novamente, mas ela não olhou para trás. _Pelo menos, ela respeita metade da minha privacidade_ , pensei.

Respirei fundo e tirei primeiro o sutiã e depois a calcinha. Ambos eram brancos. Coloquei tudo no chão e entrei no box. A água que veio do chuveiro estava um pouco fria e provocou arrepios em todo o meu corpo, mas eu não quis aquecê-lo. Alcancei o sabão e comecei o processo de limpeza. Lavei meu cabelo em pouco tempo, ainda um pouco perturbada pela minha convidada indesejada. Quando eu estava prestes a terminar, o sabão escapou pelos meus dedos e caiu. _Ah, que ótimo_.

Antes que eu pudesse alcançá-lo, Emma já estava lá, segurando-o para mim. Ela provavelmente estava com medo de eu cair e morrer com certeza, desta vez. Ela só teve tempo de tirar as botas antes de entrar. Ou ela já havia tirado? Eu não sabia dizer. De repente, me senti mais tonta do que antes. Emma percebeu isso e me segurou em seus braços, soltando o sabão novamente. A água ainda estava caindo, molhando nós duas. Meu corpo parecia mais pesado a cada segundo.

\- Emma ... eu não consigo... - Isso foi tudo que eu consegui dizer antes da Emma pegar a toalha e nos levar para a cama novamente. Ela rapidamente jogou as garrafas de lado e me deitou, ainda molhada. Eu sei que ela estava dizendo alguma coisa, mas eu não tinha ideia do que era. Minha visão estava escurecendo, e é tudo que eu lembro, antes de desmaiar.

[P.V.: EMMA]

Regina desmaiou. Se eu estava preocupada antes, agora havia chegado a um ponto que eu não sabia o que fazer. Verifiquei o pulso dela. Felizmente, estava bom. Eu percebi que ela começou a tremer um pouco. _Hipotermia_. Eu engoli em seco. _OK. Então, eu preciso... Deus_. Eu respirei fundo. _Sim, eu consigo fazer isso. Quer dizer, qual é o problema, né? É só a Regina. Nada de novo, por aqui. Eu só nunca tinha visto sua bunda, obviamente_. E também tem o fato de que cada pessoa na cidade está preocupada que ela possa entrar no modo Rainha Má e descontar em tudo que se move. Que foi a razão pela qual eu vim aqui, em primeiro lugar. Houve uma reunião, todos compareceram. Alguns cidadãos queriam escapar, fugir de Storybrooke, porque tinham medo de Regina. Sim, ela mudou, mas as pessoas às vezes tendem a se prender ao passado mais do que deveriam. Foi decidido que eu deveria ir e dar um jeito na situação, como a Salvadora deles. Ninguém parecia se incomodar em perguntar sobre como a Regina estava ou se havia algo de que ela precisasse. De repente, todo mundo estava vendo ela como uma ameaça não tão diferente de qualquer outra. Algumas pessoas até sugeriram que matássemos Regina. Que bem isso faria? Como poderíamos viver com isso?! E, claro, tem o Henry. _Nosso_ filho.

Sem ter certeza de como proceder nessa situação indubitavelmente atípica, peguei a toalha e com movimentos gentis e amorosos, comecei a passá-la no corpo dela e suspirei. _Não foi pra isso que me tornei a Salvadora_. Eu comecei pelo seu rosto, descendo até o pescoço e ombros. Então, seus seios. _Ela tinha seios lindos_. Eu Corei. Depois desse pensamento, terminei a tarefa bem rápido, especialmente em suas partes íntimas. Eu estava _atraída_ por ela? Não podia ser. Definitivamente, não. Quer dizer, eu tinha um namorado, e Regina era completamente hétero, até onde eu sabia. Já tive minhas experiências antes, mas durante muito tempo nunca mais quis uma mulher. _Até_ …

Fui até seu guarda-roupa e peguei uma nova calcinha, sutiã e um pijama de algodão azul. Seu guarda-roupa era incrivelmente arrumado, e sua lingerie era deslumbrante. Eu sorri. Ela provavelmente tinha uma vida sexual divertida. Eu fui até a cama e olhei para seu corpo nu, corando. Sentei-me ao lado dela e a vesti devagar, como se tivesse medo de ela quebrar, e não consegui controlar meus dedos trêmulos. _Droga. O que tá acontecendo?_ Eu sabia que tinha uma responsabilidade com as pessoas desta cidade, mas isso era quase demais. _Quase._

Depois que ela estava completamente vestida e tremendo muito menos, eu percebi que eu ainda estava molhada do chuveiro - e talvez não _só_ pelo chuveiro. Tirei minha jaqueta de couro vermelha e a coloquei em uma linda poltrona vintage de veludo branco, do tipo que parecia ter saído de um palácio. Claro que a Regina teria algo assim em sua casa. A poltrona chique estava perto da janela. Minha regata cinza também estava molhada, e eu tirei também, junto com a calça jeans skinny azul e as meias. Fiquei só de calcinha e olhei em volta. _Isso tá uma bagunça_. Peguei as garrafas uma a uma e desci para a cozinha. Joguei-as na lata de lixo perto da pia. De volta ao banheiro, peguei as roupas de Regina do chão, levei para a máquina de lavar e a liguei. Subi novamente e sentei-me na poltrona chique. Eu nunca chamaria isso de outra maneira além de "chique".

Olhei para o meu celular. Henry havia deixado uma mensagem de texto.

 _Como ela está? Ela não tá bebendo, tá? Me manda uma foto o mais rápido possível._

Suspirei. Henry não veria a mãe dele assim. Acabei respondendo:

 _Estamos colocando as coisas em ordem, falo com você mais tarde, garoto._

Eu sabia que ele não iria acreditar, mas é o melhor que eu podia fazer, por enquanto. Recebi outra mensagem de texto, mas do Gancho.

 _A Rainha Má tá sendo malvada com você? Me avise se ela tentar alguma coisa. Eu vou arrancar o coração dela._

 _Encantador_ como só um pirata poderia ser. Eu olhei para o relógio. Agora era meia-noite, e eu estava bocejando. Estava cansada, mas não podia deixar Regina assim. _Eu não iria_. Henry nunca me perdoaria... E nem _eu mesma_. Me aproximei e sentei na cama, considerando isso por um tempo. Depois de alguns momentos hesitantes, decidi que seria melhor ficar perto dela, e isso significava... _Dormir com ela_. Por alguma razão, meu coração estava batendo mais rápido do que o habitual com o pensamento. Deus, eu parecia um adolescente com os hormônios fora de controle. Como se eu nunca tivesse visto uma mulher nua antes. Bem, pelo menos, não tão gostosa quanto Regina.

Não em um milhão de anos imaginei isso. Eu ri. _Regina vai me matar, de manhã_. Eu lentamente deitei ao lado dela e coloquei o cobertor amarrotado sobre nossos corpos frios. Ela estava deitada do lado direito da cama, de frente para a parede da janela, e eu podia vê-la tremendo de costas. _Droga. Por que ela não está esquentando?_ Decidi esperar alguns minutos e ver se o cobertor resolveria o problema.

Sem sucesso. Como o desespero estava me tomando, eu fiz a última coisa que pensei que poderia ajudar: fiquei de conchinha. Puxei seu corpo para perto do meu, ajustando nossas curvas para que nenhum centímetro de seu corpo ficasse descoberto. Minha pele nua lhe oferecia calor suficiente.

Sua pele era macia e seu cabelo estava bem perto do meu nariz. Ela tinha um cheiro bom, e eu podia sentir seus tremores se acalmando lentamente. Suspirei de alívio. Um pouco depois disso, eu também estava dormindo.

Eu estava dormindo há algum tempo quando tudo começou. Regina estava murmurando palavras inaudíveis em seu sono e começou a se mover furiosamente.

\- Regina... - Eu disse, colocando minha mão esquerda por cima do ombro dela. - Regina ... O que foi? - Mas ela não respondia. Ela começou a franzir a testa e deitou de costas, movendo a cabeça para os lados freneticamente.

\- Não... Não... De novo, não.

Isso é tudo que eu consegui ouvir. Ela estava definitivamente tendo um pesadelo. Era sobre Robin?

\- Regina, hey. Acorda. - Eu disse, sacudindo-a levemente. Não funcionou. - Regina! - Ela agora estava movendo os braços e os pés como se estivesse correndo, lutando, ou ambos.

\- Não... Por favor, não... Não faça isso! - Eu me sentei na cama agora, desconfortável com a visão e por não ser capaz de acordá-la - NÃAAAAAAAAAO! - Regina gritou e sentou-se na cama. Ela estava suando por toda parte, sua pele estava fria e sua respiração era irregular, como se ela estivesse realmente correndo.

\- Regina? - Eu disse, timidamente. Ela olhou para mim, confusa. Não havia reconhecimento em seu rosto quando ela franziu a testa. Seus olhos ficaram cinzentos, frios e distantes. - Regina! Fala comigo! - Ela pareceu recuperar o juízo, e o desespero assumiu. Sem aviso, ela me abraçou. Foi um abraço apertado, suas mãos tremiam e eu podia sentir o suor frio que vinha de seu corpo no meu corpo quase nu. Seu nariz estava tocando meu pescoço e senti arrepios. Ela parecia uma criança assustada abraçando a mãe.

Longos segundos se passaram. Sua respiração estava lentamente voltando ao normal, e seu corpo ficou trêmulo novamente.

\- Eu... - Regina disse, interrompendo o abraço. Ela olhou intrigada para mim e eu para ela. - Eu... Você...

\- O que houve, Regina? - Eu perguntei com cautela, colocando a mão sobre o ombro dela.

Ela olhou para a minha mão e para mim, em seguida, para a minha mão novamente. Ela tirou minha mão do ombro e virou as costas para mim, deitando-se e olhando para a parede.

\- Nada. Só um pesadelo estúpido.

Suspirei, mas não a pressionei. Eu também virei as costas para ela, e nós duas fingimos dormir pelas próximas horas.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Uma conexão inesperada

Capítulo 2 - Uma conexão inesperada

[P.V.: REGINA]

Eu estava com medo. Eu não conseguia mais dormir e a presença de Emma só tornava as coisas ainda mais difíceis. Me mexi na cama, mais uma vez. Não tinha ideia de que horas eram, e a frustração estava tomando conta. Eu queria beber. Alcancei a mesa de cabeceira e peguei um frasco da gaveta.

No momento em que abri a tampa, uma mão apareceu e tirou o frasco das minhas mãos.

\- Eu não vou deixar você fazer isso. - Emma disse, fechou a tampa e colocou o frasco atrás dela na cama.

\- Ah, sim, você vai. - Eu disse, tentando pegar o frasco, mas Emma segurou meus pulsos em suas mãos. Nós lutamos por ele, mas eu perdi. Já não tinha força em mim para continuar lutando. Emma rolou sobre mim e colocou minhas duas mãos no travesseiro, sentando no meu quadril. Meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas quando eu disse em uma voz abafada

\- ... _Por favor_...

Emma não me soltou, mas eu podia ver uma luta interna acontecendo através de seus olhos verdes. Lentamente ela chegou mais perto, com o nariz tocando o meu, e perguntou:

\- Por quê? Por que você quer tanto isso? Só me diz o que tá acontecendo.

Meu coração disparou. Eu senti que meu espaço pessoal estava sendo totalmente invadido por ela, mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu _gostei_ disso. Eu não conseguia pensar direito e nem tinha certeza se tinha uma resposta real para isso. Eu nunca me senti tão perdida.

O olhar de Emma era tão intenso, eu jamais tinha a visto assim antes. Ela colocou seu peso sobre mim, seu rosto agora ao lado do meu. Sua boca estava perigosamente perto do meu ouvido enquanto ela sussurrava:

\- Por que você _não_ quer sentir?"

Eu senti arrepios e não consegui responder. Se há algo que eu queria agora, era _senti-la_. O rosto de Emma se moveu lentamente para encarar o meu mais uma vez. Meu coração estava acelerado e eu podia sentir sua respiração irregular sobre a minha. Essa era Emma. Algo não estava certo em tudo isso. Então, ela fechou os olhos e pressionou os lábios contra os meus.

Fiquei chocada. Meus olhos ainda estavam abertos quando ela abriu os dela com um olhar inquisitivo. Mais uma vez, Emma pressionou os lábios contra os meus. Desta vez, sua língua pediu passagem para a minha boca, massageando minha própria língua no processo. Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, mas não iria parar. Mesmo se eu quisesse. _E eu não queria_.

A respiração de Emma estava ficando mais pesada à medida que nosso beijo se tornava mais desesperado. Eu não conseguia mais controlar meus próprios pensamentos confusos, então eu não soube dizer quando e _por que_ minhas mãos estavam explorando suas costas com tanta emoção.

Eu arranhei suas costas com uma mão e Emma soltou um gemido. Isso me excitou completamente. Se eu tinha alguma esperança de parar o que estava acontecendo, ela havia evaporado. Emma começou a desabotoar a camisa do meu pijama, e antes que eu percebesse, minha mão esquerda estava no peito dela sobre o sutiã, apertando-o. Sua respiração estava pesada e rápida e ela soltou um sorriso. Eu a rolei e inverti as posições, ficando por cima.

Eu tirei minha camisa rapidamente, jogando-a para o lado. Olhei para Emma intensamente e ela puxou minha cabeça para mais perto com a mão direita para beijá-la novamente. Nós nos beijamos apaixonadamente, como se nossas vidas dependessem disso. Nossos corações batiam incrivelmente rápido, e eu podia sentir o suor começando a se formar em sua barriga exposta contra a minha.

Lambi seu pescoço lentamente, mordendo seu lóbulo da orelha. Ela gemeu. Minha mão esquerda alcançou seu seio direito novamente, e ela começou a mover seus quadris contra os meus. Eu tirei seu sutiã de uma vez e comecei a chupar seu mamilo. Sua mão se moveu furiosamente na parte de trás do meu pescoço, puxando e empurrando com vontade. Eu fiz movimentos circulares lentos com a minha língua, fazendo com que ela fechasse os olhos.

Com a outra mão, comecei a arranhar sua barriga devagar e suavemente, até a bainha da calcinha. Emma exalou bruscamente e me olhou nos olhos. Eu esperei por sua aprovação e ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, empurrando minha cabeça para baixo. Rasguei sua calcinha e mordi a parte interna de suas coxas, fazendo todo seu corpo se mover com desejo.

Eu abri as pernas com as duas mãos e alcancei um mamilo com a mão direita. Ficou instantaneamente duro sob meus dedos. Sem aviso, eu lentamente e suavemente lambi seu clitóris, fazendo-a tremer inteira. Eu olhei em seus olhos e ela olhou para mim. Por um segundo, isso é tudo o que aconteceu. Então, comecei a lamber lentamente seu clitóris em movimentos circulares, fazendo-a gemer mais alto a cada segundo. Chupei seu clitóris vigorosamente, respirando pela minha boca na sua entrada. Enfiei minha língua em sua abertura, fazendo-a arranhar a minha nuca com força e me puxar para cima.

\- Por favor... - Ela disse, gemendo e respirando com dificuldade - Eu quero você... _Dentro_.

Com a mão esquerda, introduzi dois dedos de uma vez em sua abertura incrivelmente molhada, fazendo seu corpo se contorcer e me puxar para mais perto e mais forte contra ela. Suas pernas envolveram minha cintura em um aperto firme. Minha orelha esquerda estava ao lado da boca dela, e os barulhos que ela fazia estavam me deixando incrivelmente molhada. Nós duas estávamos ofegantes agora, seus gemidos eram incontroláveis. Seu quadril estava se movendo contra meus dedos em uníssono, mais rápido a cada segundo. Nós estávamos gemendo, suando, _sentindo_.

\- Regina... Eu... - Emma disse, prazer e luxúria estampados em todo o seu rosto. - Eu vou... - Ao ouvir isso, eu rapidamente tirei meus dedos e levei minha boca até sua virilha, trabalhando minha língua rápido e forte contra seu clitóris. Ela estava gritando agora, arranhando meus ombros e minha nuca com força, e eu sabia que isso iria deixar marcas. Eu podia sentir a pele sendo levemente rasgada pelas unhas dela.

\- Ah... Ah... Regina! Aaaaaaaah! - Ela disse, gozando na minha boca. Senti espasmos quando empurrei minha língua contra sua abertura, lambendo e sugando toda o líquido, finalmente beijando a ponta de seu clitóris, causando-lhe outro espasmo. Eu sorri.

Ela me puxou e me beijou devagar. Ainda era urgente, mas de um jeito diferente. Meu quadril estava pressionado contra o quadril exposto dela. Foi quando percebi que ela mais uma vez colocou as duas pernas em volta dos meus quadris em um laço apertado. Sua respiração permaneceu irregular por vários minutos. Eu coloquei minha cabeça contra seu peito, ouvindo seu coração acelerado. É engraçado o quão _real_ isso foi. Eu me senti de alguma forma viva, _bem_. Seus braços estavam envolvendo minhas costas. De alguma forma, nós duas dormimos logo depois disso.

[P.V.: EMMA]

 _O que diabos eu tava pensando?_ Olhei para a cabeça de Regina no meu peito. Algumas horas antes, nós fizemos sexo de uma maneira muito luxuriosa. _Puta merda, nós transamos!_ Depois de tudo. Depois do que ela passou. Eu nunca tinha pensado nela dessa maneira, mas nessa posição, só... _Tinha que acontecer_. Havia uma leva inteira de cidadãos assustados esperando que um desastre acontecesse. E eu tinha visto. A Rainha Má, assim que ela acordou do pesadelo. Durou por alguns segundos, mas foi o suficiente para ela não conseguir se controlar. Eu tinha que fazer Regina sentir de novo, não importava a que preço.

E agora eu tinha que lidar com isso. Com o Henry. Deus, o Henry... O que ele faria se descobrisse? Ele era um adolescente agora, eu não tenho certeza se consigo esconder as coisas dele mais. E também tem o Gancho... _Jesus, eu sou uma bagunça_. Toda essa coisa de "Salvadora" estava ficando completamente fora de controle em questão de horas.

Eu tentei me mover devagar sem acordá-la. Foi difícil, já que ela estava _em cima de mim_. Foi quando percebi o quão apertado eu estava segurando ela. Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha pela lembrança dela _dentro_ de mim. Eu respirei devagar e com cautela, como se minha respiração pudesse acordá-la. Pensando melhor, depois de todo aquele álcool, acordá-la seria uma tarefa impossível agora.

Consegui me desvencilhar com sucesso e a deixei na cama. Peguei meu sutiã, minha calcinha rasgada no chão e minhas roupas sobre a poltrona chique e silenciosamente fui ao banheiro. Tomei um rápido banho frio, me vesti - sem minha calcinha - e fui para a cozinha. Ela ainda precisava comer. Eu olhei para o relógio. Eram 8 da manhã. Fiz algumas panquecas com minhas pobres habilidades culinárias e deixei um bilhete na geladeira que dizia: "tem panquecas no forno".

Eu comi e saí sem olhar para trás.

A manhã no departamento de polícia passou lentamente. Meus pensamentos estavam me assombrando, e eu sabia que não seria capaz de escondê-lo das pessoas que amava por muito tempo. Eles podiam me ler facilmente. Meu pai estava ficando desconfiado, e meu humor aéreo não me favoreceu.

-... Emma?

\- Hmm? O que foi?

\- Eu tava perguntando o que você quer que eu faça sobre a ligação da semana passada. Nós deveríamos checar isso hoje, mas você parece… _Distraída_. - Ahn… O que era, mesmo?

\- Jesus, Emma. O que tá acontecendo com você hoje? - Ele esperou por uma explicação. Já que nenhuma veio, ele continuou - O incidente da floresta? As estranhas marcas nas árvores e as pessoas dizendo que tem _alguma coisa_ andando por aí...

\- Ah... _Sei_. Pai, você se importa de verificar isso sozinho? Tô me sentindo um pouco... – A lembrança da cabeça da Regina no meio das minhas pernas enquanto eu gozava veio à mente novamente e eu engoli em seco. - Distraída.

\- Tá. Mas depois nós vamos ter uma conversinha. - Assenti e suspirei. Eu assisti quando meu pai saiu da sala, deixando-me com meus pensamentos. Este ia ser um dia longo. Eu me senti culpada por várias coisas. Com remorso. Estava a _rrependida_. E, ao mesmo tempo, não estava. E eu me odiava por ter _gostado_ disso. Inferno. Eu mais do que gostei. Foi _fodidamente incrível_. Ninguém me fez gozar tão rápido e tanto antes. Se ela algum dia descobrisse o motivo pelo qual eu fiz isso...

\- Bom dia, amor - Eu dei um pulinho na cadeira, assustada. Era o Gancho, mordendo uma maçã. Ele sentou-se à mesa na minha frente. - Como foi? Fico feliz em ver que você sobreviveu. - Ele disse, sorrindo.

\- Bem... Foi tudo bem. - Eu disse, tentando não dar detalhes sobre o estado da pobre mulher quando cheguei lá. Gancho esperou que eu continuasse, balançando a cabeça. -… E eu fiz ela tomar um banho e a coloquei na cama.

\- Que? Ela não te amaldiçoou? Te jogou uma bola de fogo ou algo assim? Você tá inteira? – _Mais ou menos_ , eu pensei.

\- Gancho! Ela passou por muita coisa. Não seja tão malvado. - Eu disse, desconfortavelmente, e me levantei. Fui até a janela e olhei para fora. - Ela tá deprimida, só isso.

Ele veio atrás de mim e colocou as duas mãos na minha cintura, virando meu corpo para encará-lo. Ele estava sorrindo. "Você é um homem melhor do que eu, Swan." Ele se inclinou mais perto e me beijou suavemente. Eu não fechei meus olhos e vi quando ele se separou de mim e se despediu, dizendo algo sobre um projeto em que ele estava fazendo. Eu não estava conseguindo prestar atenção em absolutamente nada.

Eu fiquei checando meu telefone constantemente, sem saber o porquê. Será que a Regina estava bem? Ela poderia muito bem ter bebido um pouco mais e desmaiado novamente. Droga. Eu peguei meu telefone e liguei para o Henry. Ele atendeu em um piscar de olhos.

\- Ei, garoto! Como você está?

\- Ei, Mãe... Eu tô bem, e você? Como tá a mamãe?

\- Ela… Ela tá bem, garoto. Você não precisa se preocupar.

-… Você a deixou em casa sozinha, não foi?

-…

\- MÃE!

\- Tá, desculpa! Eu tive que ir trabalhar, e voltar pro Gancho, e...

\- O que? Gancho? O que quer dizer? - Suspirei.

\- Nada. Eu vou lá agora. Meu turno tá quase acabando. Você vai para os meus pais, ok? Falo com você amanhã.

\- Mas, mãe...

\- Eu sei que você é um adolescente e pode cuidar de si mesmo, mas eu sou sua mãe, Henry. Por favor. - Ele exalou irritado.

\- Tá. Mas você cuida da minha mãe, ok?! _Por favor_.

\- Vou cuidar. – Ah, tá. _Eu definitivamente vou cuidar muito bem dela_ , pensei. Eu não era capaz de cuidar de mim mesma, muito menos dela nessa situação. Mas eu tentaria. Por Henry.

Ser a xerife significava muita papelada. Foi extremamente difícil lidar com isso depois do que provavelmente foi o melhor orgasmo da minha vida. Em uma escala de 1 a 10, meu foco era aproximadamente zero, para dizer o mínimo. Depois de vinte longos minutos, finalmente acabou. Saí da estação e fui para o meu fusca amarelo. Entrei no carro, respirei profundamente e liguei o motor. Depois de cerca de dois minutos pensando aleatoriamente, comecei a ir até a casa da Regina. Eu realmente esperava que as coisas não ficassem tão estranhas, mas conhecendo Regina... A viagem foi curta e sem complicações. Estacionei o carro, parei na porta e tentei abri-la. Ela não abria. Tentei de novo. Nada. _Que diabos? Eu posso entrar aqui a qualquer momento. A não ser…_ _Claro_.

Peguei meu telefone e liguei para Regina. Ela não atendeu, mas eu pude ver movimento na casa. Liguei novamente, murmurando um: "Droga, Regina. Atende!" Depois de quatro chamadas insistentes, ela veio até a porta. Ela parecia melhor do que na noite anterior. Ela estava de pijama, mas parecia limpa e alimentada. Mas ela cheirava a vinho. Foi quando vi a garrafa de vinho tinto pendurada na mão direita.

\- Olá. - Ela disse, com um olhar duro.

\- Oi. - Ficamos lá por algum tempo, apenas olhando uma para a outra.

\- Posso entrar? - Eu perguntei, com relutância. Ela pareceu pensar por um longo tempo antes de abrir a porta e me permitir passar.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Força incontrolável

Capítulo 3 - Força incontrolável

[P.V.: REGINA]

Eu acordei e olhei ao redor. Emma não estava em nenhum lugar que eu conseguisse ver. Minha cabeça doía como nunca. Estar sóbria depois de três dias de bebedeira estava me consumindo. Havia alguma poção para curar ressaca? Eu estava determinada a descobrir. Eu sentei devagar e olhei ao redor. A cama estava desarrumada graças a toda a ação que acontecera, e o travesseiro tinha o cheiro dela.

Olhei em volta e peguei a camisa do meu pijama. A coloquei, abotoei e dei uma olhada no quarto. Emma tirou todas as garrafas. Eu lentamente me levantei, uma dor pungente bateu na minha cabeça no momento em que minhas pernas alcançaram o chão. Minha mão esquerda estava sobre minha sobrancelha esquerda, como se isso pudesse ajudar a aliviar a dor de alguma forma. Fui ao banheiro com passos cautelosos e descobri que as roupas amarrotadas da noite anterior não estavam mais lá. Ela saiu da casa? Eu desci para o andar de baixo para descobrir. As escadas foram um desafio. Graças a Deus existiam corrimãos. Chamei Emma pelo nome, sem sucesso. Nada na sala de estar. Fui até a cozinha e vi um bilhete na mesa. Bem, pelo menos havia algo novo para comer. Eu não conseguia lembrar o verdadeiro sabor da comida. Peguei algumas panquecas do forno e as comi. Era difícil sentir algum gosto. Então, um pensamento passou pela minha cabeça. Eu refiz o feitiço que impedia que todos entrassem na casa para permitir que apenas Henry fosse capaz de entrar. Toda a comoção da noite anterior foi demais para simplesmente acontecer de novo, do nada. Eu tinha que pelo menos estar preparada, ou ciente.

Eu olhei para o meu celular. Era 3 da tarde. _Caramba, eu pareço a Bela Adormecida agora_. Soltei um sorriso triste. Com um aceno de mão, uma garrafa de vinho tinto apareceu e eu comecei a beber. O primeiro gole foi um alívio. A sensação de queimação de algo corroendo minhas entranhas foi, de alguma forma, agradável. Como se eu estivesse me punindo. Eu não merecia amor. Eu não merecia estar com ninguém. Fiquei lá por horas sentindo pena de mim mesma, e só percebi quando ouvi a maçaneta se mexendo. Era Emma, eu sabia, e ela não conseguiria entrar. Sorri e esperei. Eu realmente não sabia o que fazer com o que aconteceu. Já que estávamos falando sobre a Emma, ela não desistiria facilmente. Ela me ligou algumas vezes. Eu engoli o resto da garrafa de vinho e decidi abrir a porta. Eu cheguei lentamente, com o meu melhor esforço para parecer não perturbada pela sua presença de qualquer forma.

\- Olá.

\- Oi... Posso entrar?

Eu considerei isso por um tempo, mas abri a porta e abri caminho, fechando-a atrás dela. Eu conjurei outra garrafa de vinho tinto, a abri com magia novamente e comecei a beber do gargalo. Emma olhou para mim com reprovação.

\- Então você só vai beber até morrer? É isso?

Dei de ombros e me sentei no sofá. Ela me seguiu e sentou ao meu lado, ousadamente.

\- Ok, então se você tá bebendo, eu quero um pouco também. - Eu olhei para ela com ceticismo.

\- _É mesmo?_ Eu disse, cerrando os olhos.

\- Sim. - Ela disse com convicção. - Vamos nos matar juntas e deixar Henry com os meus pais. Aposto que eles farão um trabalho maravilhoso.

Eu olhei para ela com olhos penetrantes.

\- O que é que você quer, Emma?

\- Eu quero que você lute, droga! - Ela disse, levantando-se e andando ao redor. Ela olhou para mim, pegou a garrafa de vinho e tomou um gole de 15 segundos. - Eu quero você de volta ao seu eu normal. - Eu me levantei também, tentando tirar a garrafa da mão dela, mas ela não deixou.

\- Emma. Por favor. - Eu disse. Minha voz era feroz e determinada, quase como soava quando... _Quando eu era a Rainha Má_.

\- Ou o quê? - Ela disse, de forma ousada, e tomou outro longo gole. Eu tentei pegar a garrafa, mas ela me empurrou para longe e continuou bebendo. Com um movimento das minhas mãos, eu magicamente peguei a garrafa e corri para o quarto. Emma me seguiu em pouco tempo e alcançou a garrafa no momento em que chegamos à porta. Nós lutamos um pouco, antes de praticamente gritar:

\- Tá! Quer saber? Pode ficar com ela, eu não me importo. Eu vou conjurar outra! - E foi o que eu fiz. O rosto de Emma estava cheio de raiva. Ela perguntou rangendo os dentes:

\- Por que. Você. Tá. Fazendo. Isso?

Imitando-a, tomei um longo gole do vinho tinto em minhas mãos e a observei com curiosidade, quando ela jogou a garrafa de vinho que estava em suas mãos na parede com raiva. As paredes brancas estavam manchadas pelo líquido escuro em um contraste tão bonito. Luz e escuridão pareciam se encaixar.

\- Você é tão incrivelmente teimosa! Não me admira que você sempre acabe sozinha!

E ali estava ele: O gatilho. O rosto de Emma se encheu de arrependimento no momento em que ela disse aquelas palavras, e ela chegou mais perto com as mãos na frente como em um pedido de desculpas.

\- Regina... Eu não quis dizer isso, Regi... - Mas eu fui embora. Com um aceno de mão e uma nuvem de fumaça roxa, eu desapareci na noite. Fui direto ao Mausoléu. Para onde todos os corações estavam... Todos, menos o meu. Emma estava certa, afinal de contas. Eu caí de joelhos, sem aguentar mais nada, e segurei a garrafa na minha boca trêmula, tomando um longo gole. Eu lentamente caí em posição fetal, com a garrafa na mão, chorando e soluçando forte. Havia _algo_ dentro de mim querendo desesperadamente ver a luz do dia, e eu sabia muito bem disso. Toda a raiva, o medo e o orgulho estavam convocando a Rainha Má de volta.

-x-

[P.V.: EMMA]

Se eu tivesse me preocupado antes, não era nada comparado a como eu estava agora. Por que eu tinha que ser tão impulsiva? Agora ela poderia estar em qualquer lugar. O que Henry pensaria de mim? _Deus, ele nunca me perdoará_. Ela ficaria bem? O que aconteceria agora se a Rainha Má decidisse assumir? Eu tinha visto a escuridão e _temia_ isso.

Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa, e precisava fazer isso rápido. Comecei a pensar em todos os lugares que ela poderia ir. Ela poderia estar em vários lugares. Vovó? Não… Público demais. Ela definitivamente não iria para a casa dos meus pais. Talvez o escritório dela, ou... Talvez... _O Mausoléu?_ Bem, valia a pena tentar. Saí de casa rapidamente e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Enquanto corria para o meu carro, evitei duas ligações de Henry e uma mensagem de Gancho. Eles poderiam esperar.

Quando cheguei ao carro, pensei em simplesmente teleportar. Primeiro, eu tentaria seu escritório. Se eu não tivesse sorte, o Mausoléu. Às vezes, a magia tornava a vida muito mais fácil. Cheguei lá em um piscar de olhos, mas tinha outro problema: o feitiço de proteção. _Maravilhoso._ _Como diabos eu chegaria lá?_ Pensei nisso por um longo tempo até chegar à conclusão de que só podia fazer uma coisa: gritar e bater. Nenhuma resposta veio do escritório. Eu olhei ao redor e esperei. Absolutamente sem resposta. Depois de dez a quinze minutos, desisti. _O Mausoléu, então._ Eu me transportei novamente, bem na frente dele. Outro feitiço de proteção pairava sobre o lugar. Suspirei. Maldita mulher cautelosa.

Comecei a bater nas pesadas portas furiosamente, chamando por Regina. Qualquer pessoa no raio de um quilômetro poderia me ouvir, com certeza.

[P.V.: REGINA]

Pouco tempo se passou, mas eu não estava mais chorando. Em vez disso, senti-me completamente resoluta. Vazia. Irritado além do limite. Eu estava sentada contra a parede do outro lado da entrada quando ouvi barulhos altos. Ruídos de pancada na porta. Eu ainda estava de pijama. Eu ri amargamente e mudei para um vestido preto apertado dos meus dias de rainha. Olhei em volta e me levantei devagar, encostado na parede. Fui até a porta e a abri sem realmente pensar.

Emma passou correndo pela porta e me abraçou apreensivamente.

\- Oh meu Deus, meu Deus, _graças a Deus_ você tá aqui! Eu não sabia aonde você tinha ido, por que... Você tá bem? - Ela perguntou, colocando suas mãos em minhas bochechas, analisando meu rosto. Foi quando ela notou a roupa e pude ver um leve arrepio descendo por sua espinha. Ela engoliu em seco.

\- Eu... - _Não sabia o que dizer_. Que mulher estranha a Srta. Swan era. Ela me abraçou novamente. Minha cabeça tonta não fazia sentido e me sentia cansada. Emma estava me deixando cansada.

\- Nós estamos indo para casa, agora, ok? - Ela perguntou, mas sem esperar por uma confirmação, fomos teletransportadas de volta para a minha casa. Meu quarto, especificamente. Emma parecia estar extremamente cuidadosa comigo agora. Ela me levou para a cama e sentou-se ao meu lado na beirada. Nós nos olhamos nos olhos.

\- Emma... Mas que porra? - Eu perguntei, franzindo a testa. – Em um momento, você explode comigo e, de repente, você tá me abraçando, sem mencionar... - Eu não terminei a frase.

-... O quê? - Ela perguntou, cautelosamente. - Sem mencionar o que, Regina?

\- O que aconteceu com a gente. - Eu olhei para ela intensamente, mas ela não conseguia manter o olhar. Senti meus olhos tremerem e tive que lutar contra a vontade de conjurar uma bola de fogo e jogá-la diretamente no seu rosto. Fechei meus olhos tentando lidar com a luta interna que estava lentamente me drenando.

\- Aquilo foi um erro. - Ela disse, simplesmente.

\- Bom, eu sei disso. - Eu disse, e ela olhou para mim. - Quer dizer, você tá com o Gancho, e eu tô com... - Robin? Era estranho lembrar que ele não estava mais lá. - Além disso, nós não somos... Eu não sou...

O silêncio reinou.

\- O Henry sabe?

\- O que, exatamente? Que eu gosto de garotas?

\- Que ambas as mães decidiram se aventurar em um _experimento sexual._

\- Não, eu não contei… Pra _ninguém_.

\- Ótimo. Agora… O que vamos fazer?

\- Não há nada a ser feito sobre isso. Nós apenas… Seguimos em frente. Como se nada tivesse acontecido. Porque _nada_ aconteceu. - Emma disse mais para si do que para mim, como se tentasse se convencer de que era verdade.

Eu assenti. Emma se mexeu desconfortavelmente na cama e tentou vários locais diferentes para olhar, de repente. Ela estendeu a mão para a parte de trás do meu pescoço em um impulso e a tocou lentamente, me dando arrepios.

\- Mas o que... - Eu comecei, levantando minha mão em uma tentativa de conjurar uma bola de fogo - que nunca veio.

\- Eu acho que fiquei um pouco animada ontem à noite. - Ela disse e engoliu em seco. - Suas costas também estão arranhadas?

\- Ai meu Deus. Somos adolescentes de novo. - Revirei os olhos. "Pelo menos você está livre de arranhões, né.

\- Sim... - Emma respondeu com um sorriso tímido no rosto, perdida em seus próprios pensamentos. Sua mão ainda permanecia na minha nuca, e lentamente começou a descer para os outros arranhões, desenhando-os curiosamente. E lá estava. Eu estava _sentindo_ de novo. Meu olhar sobre ela estava fumegando. Meu coração começou a bater rapidamente, mas eu não a deixei saber. Sua mão finalmente chegou à parte inferior das minhas costas e ela colocou sua mão sobre a minha, na cama. Emma estava encarando nossas mãos juntas.

Como se acordasse de um sonho, ela tirou a mão rapidamente e estava prestes a se levantar, quando eu segurei seu pulso e a puxei para baixo, mais perto de mim. Eu engoli em seco.

\- Emma. O que tá acontecendo? - Eu perguntei, desconfiada. Seu pulso ainda estava na minha mão, nossos rostos estavam muito próximos, e uma força incontrolável parecia estar nos puxando pra perto. _Perigosamente_ perto.

Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas nenhum som veio. Seu olhar se direcionou para a minha boca e ela mordeu o lábio inferior. Eu engoli novamente em seco e senti minha própria boca se abrir. Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado um pouco e pressionou os lábios lentamente contra os meus. Nossos olhares estavam fixos um no outro, e desta vez eu aprofundei o beijo. Minha língua atravessou sua boca com uma ferocidade que eu nunca tinha experimentado antes dela.

Eu coloquei uma mão em sua bochecha, e a que estava em seu pulso acabou em sua parte inferior das costas. Eu apertei firmemente e puxei-a para mais perto. Nossas respirações estavam aumentando a velocidade rapidamente e estavam ficando mais desesperadas. Suas duas mãos pousaram na minha nuca, arranhando-a novamente, me fazendo ofegar.

\- Mulher, você deseja me fazer sangrar? - Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido, mordendo o lado esquerdo do seu pescoço com força. Ela gemeu e aumentou seu aperto no meu pescoço. Emma me empurrou na cama e me prendeu com as pernas sobre o meu colo. Eu estava apoiando meu peso nos dois cotovelos, olhando para a loira tirando sua jaqueta e blusa na minha frente. Eu mordi meu lábio inferior ao ver essa cena. Meus olhos estavam brilhando com luxúria e senti um calor no meu peito que eu não pude identificar.

Emma jogou o sutiã no chão imediatamente, fazendo meus olhos brilharem com a visão de seus lindos seios. Eu levei minha boca ao mamilo esquerdo e comecei a chupar intensamente. Emma cravou as unhas nas minhas costas de forma agressiva, fazendo-me chupá-la mais forte. Minha mão esquerda alcançou seu mamilo direito, fazendo movimentos circulares com meus dedos.

Ela começou a esfregar sua virilha contra a minha e eu poderia jurar que nunca tinha estado tão molhada em toda a minha vida. Ela ainda estava usando calças, então eu rapidamente - e desesperadamente - comecei a tirá-lo. Ela me ajudou e, com ajuda de magia, tirou meu próprio vestido juntamente com ela, voltando para meu colo rapidamente. Seu calor e animação me deixaram excitada, e eu só queria foder essa mulher até que nós duas não conseguíssemos mais ter forças nas pernas.

Voltei a chupar seus mamilos, um de cada vez, enquanto minha mão esquerda alcançava sua virilha sobre sua calcinha. Ela soltou um gemido de prazer e inclinou a cabeça para trás. Eu podia sentir toda a sua luxúria através do tecido fino. Com a mão direita, puxei-a para perto de mim. _Ela tava tão molhada_. Coloquei minha mão dentro de sua calcinha e sua respiração ficou mais pesada e irregular. Meu dedo indicador a sentiu por dentro, e eu movi o dedo lentamente dentro dela, enquanto mordia os lados de seus seios. Isso definitivamente iria deixar uma marca, mas eu não me importava.

Ela estava gemendo no meu ouvido e balançando contra o meu único dedo. _Isso era tão gostoso_ que eu não pude deixar de gemer também. Então, sem aviso, tirei o dedo da abertura dela. Ela me olhou intrigada. Eu sorri e levantei meu dedo até a minha boca, abrindo-a e lambendo o dedo inteiro _lentamente_. Ela exalou como se tivesse esquecido de respirar por um segundo. Minha mão voltou para o seu clitóris, fazendo movimentos circulares por um tempo. Ela estava ofegando quando eu coloquei dois dedos em sua abertura sem aviso, acelerando os movimentos. Ela estava gemendo mais audivelmente agora, e eu temia pelas minhas costas, pois ela estava arranhando e puxando à vontade.

De repente, ela empurrou meus ombros para a cama, colocando ambas as mãos em seus próprios seios, apertando, esfregando e _me provocando pra caralho_. Ela tinha uma certa malícia, e estava rebolando em volta dos meus dedos com seus quadris, gemendo ainda mais.

\- Regina… _Mais_. - Ela gemeu e mordeu o lábio com desejo. Coloquei mais um dedo dentro dela e ela estava gritando agora. Sua cabeça estava inclinada para trás, ela colocou uma mão no meu peito, apertando com força, enquanto a outra permaneceu no dela. Seus mamilos estavam incrivelmente duros e ela estava suando. _Porra, nós duas estávamos_.

Eu comecei a mover meus próprios quadris contra os dela em um movimento sincronizado com meus dedos, mais e mais rápido, mais profundo e mais selvagem. Dentro e fora, até ela gritar meu nome. _Ela estava gritando meu nome_ , e puxou meu corpo de volta para o dela. Não havia absolutamente nenhuma distância entre nós, e nossos seios estavam esfregando um contra o outro. Ela me beijou ferozmente enquanto dava um gemido alto contra a minha boca e gozava nos meus dedos ainda em movimento.

Com cada espasmo havia um gemido diferente e expiração profunda, agora contra a minha orelha esquerda. Se havia algo que podia me excitar, era isso: gemer e respirar contra meus ouvidos. É como se ela soubesse, porque ela _sempre_ fazia isso.

Quando seu corpo finalmente liberou o último solavanco do orgasmo, ela encostou sua testa contra a minha com os olhos fechados e respirando pesadamente.

\- Regina... Isso foi... - Ela sussurrou, colocando as mãos nas laterais do meu pescoço e seus polegares no meu queixo. Ela olhou para minha boca e a traçou com o dedo indicador direito.

Ela nunca terminou aquela frase. A luxúria ainda estava estampada por todo o seu rosto quando ela mordeu o lábio e moveu a mão direita no meu mamilo esquerdo. Eu tensionei a mandíbula e respirei fundo. Ela tirou meu sutiã sem cerimônia e começou a lamber apenas com a ponta da língua. Sua língua se moveu rapidamente contra o meu mamilo incrivelmente duro, me deixando super molhada.

Emma ficou de joelhos e me puxou para a mesma posição com ela. Então, ela sussurrou no meu ouvido:

\- Vira de costas para mim.

\- O que?

\- Só faça isso, Regina. - Eu fiz uma careta, mas obedeci, e senti ela me puxando para perto. Sentei-me na cama e depois descobri por que ela havia pedido isso. _De repente ela tinha alcance total do meu corpo_.

Ela colocou o quadril contra as minhas costas e eu tirei minha calcinha com desespero e necessidade. Senti seu sorriso e beijo na parte de trás do meu pescoço. Arrepios. Arrepios _por todo o lugar_. Sua mão esquerda alcançou meu seio esquerdo e apertou com força, massageando os mamilos em movimentos circulares.

Emma continuou beijando a minha nuca e eu fechei meus olhos. Sua mão direita explorou meu seio direito por um momento, e então começou a descer lentamente para o interior da minha coxa. Ela a arranhou levemente e mordeu meu pescoço com força ao mesmo tempo. Eu soltei um gemido e ela reprimiu uma risada maliciosa. Ela moveu a mão direita perigosamente perto do meu clitóris e eu poderia dizer que ela estava propositalmente enrolando. Ela estava me fazendo _perder a cabeça_.

\- Emma... Anda... - Eu praticamente implorei a ela, mordendo meu lábio com força. Com a mão direita, levei a sua ao meu clitóris. O calor de sua mão fez meu coração disparar mais, e eu sabia que ia gemer em breve.

Ela apenas deixou a mão lá por excruciantes cinco segundos, antes de lentamente separar os lábios e encontrar meu clitóris. Ela estava subindo e descendo devagar. De alguma forma, seus movimentos no meu seio esquerdo estavam sincronizados com os do meu clitóris. Ela estava me torturando. Só podia ser.

\- Emma... Você é... _Má._ \- eu disse com dificuldade para manter um tom uniforme. Ela parecia ter gostado, porque começou a acelerar consideravelmente os movimentos. Para cima e para baixo, para frente e para trás, dentro e fora. Ela estava em todo o meu clitóris e entrada.

Eu senti como se estivesse perto de ter um orgasmo. Sem aviso, ela parou todos os movimentos e disse:

\- Deita. Agora. - Obedeci prontamente, e ela foi direto para o meu clitóris com a boca. Ela estava fazendo círculos rápidos com a língua e colocou dois dedos de uma vez na minha entrada. Eu estava gemendo incontrolavelmente agora. Sua mão esquerda alcançou meu mamilo direito, que era apenas a cereja do bolo.

Ela estava _em mim inteira_ e era difícil dizer qual sentimento era o melhor. Seus dedos dentro de mim, sua língua ferozmente lambendo e chupando meu clitóris ou sua mão apertando e massageando meu mamilo.

Mesmo sem perceber ou ser capaz de avisá-la, eu gozei com um gemido poderoso. Meus olhos rolaram para a parte de trás da minha cabeça, meu coração estava mais rápido do que nunca, e sua boca estava _lambendo e chupando_ todo o meu gozo. Era possível gozar depois de gozar? Porque a Emma era _tão boa_ nisso. O espasmo final desceu e Emma se levantou. Eu estava exausta.

\- Isso foi... _Super_ f _oda_ , Emma." Sussurrei, porque nada mais do que um sussurro foi capaz de passar pela minha boca naquele momento. Emma não disse uma palavra, mas ela deitou do meu lado esquerdo, com a cabeça no meu coração, como se quisesse ouvi-lo. Sua mão esquerda estava apoiada timidamente contra a minha barriga, coxa esquerda dobrada na minha cintura.

Por algum tempo, as únicas coisas que podíamos ouvir eram nossas próprias respirações, para dentro e para fora. Até que Emma se levantou, começou a se vestir e saiu sem dizer uma única palavra, e nem sequer olhou para mim.


	4. Capítulo 4 - Um mistério na floresta

Capítulo 4 - Um mistério na floresta

[EMMA'S POV]

Eu perdi a noção do tempo, e já era muito tarde. Voltei para casa e encontrei Gancho dormindo no sofá. E lá estava ela, outra vez: a culpa. A tv estava ligada e parecia que ele estava esperando que eu voltasse para casa. Suspirei e desliguei a tv. Silenciosamente me movi para o banheiro e decidi tomar um banho.

Enquanto me desnudava, descobri um pequeno chupão no meu seio esquerdo. _Regina_. Ao analisá-lo, encontrei outro no seio direito. _Perfeito_. Agora tudo que eu tinha que fazer era evitar sexo com meu namorado até que os chupões desaparecessem. Muito simples, quando você está namorando um maldito _pirata_.

Tomei provavelmente o banho mais rápido da história e fui para o meu quarto. Então, peguei uma camisola de seda perolada e caí na cama como uma madeira pesada. Gancho me perdoaria por não acordá-lo.

Talvez porque o banho foi tão rápido - ou talvez fosse apenas minha imaginação -, eu ainda podia _sentir_ o cheiro de Regina em mim. Rolei na cama e fiquei olhando para o teto. Eu nunca considerei ter qualquer pensamento sobre Regina antes. Não de uma maneira sexual. Definitivamente não de uma forma _romântica_.

Eu procurei por meu telefone, mas não consegui encontrá-lo. _Droga_. Eu tinha deixado na casa da Regina? Isso não era nada bom. Definitivamente. Rolei na cama por horas antes de finalmente poder dormir. E quando eu consegui, sonhei com _ela_.

-x-

Eu acordei tarde. Felizmente, era meu dia de folga. Eu olhei em volta e decidi me levantar. Ser mulher às vezes era mais fácil do que ser homem, pensei. Não havia como conseguir esconder uma incrível ereção depois do sonho sexualmente selvagem que eu estava tendo com a Regina.

Eu fui lentamente ao banheiro, fiz xixi e escovei os dentes. Olhei no espelho, lavei o rosto e fui para a cozinha fazer o café da manhã. Gancho estava sentado à mesa. _Culpa_.

\- Bom dia, amor. Dormiu bem? – Ele perguntou, comendo um pouco de cereal.

\- Sim ... muito bem. – Eu menti. – Você?

\- Teria dormido melhor se eu estivesse na sua cama. – Ele piscou com um sorriso no rosto e me puxou para o seu colo.

\- Bom, você tava tão fofo dormindo no sofá, eu não queria te acordar.

\- Tudo bem, Swan. Você provavelmente estava cansado da lidar com a Rainha Má, aposto.

\- _Por favor_ , pare de chamá-la assim. – Eu implorei com irritação. – Mas sim, ela me cansou. – _Deus, ela conseguiu_.

\- Então, quais são os planos para hoje, querida? Chega de dar uma de babá, né? – Ele estava esperançoso, e eu não pude deixar de sentir pena dele. O que estava acontecendo? Costumava ser tão bom estar com ele. Eu fiz coisas impossíveis para salvá-lo, trazê-lo de volta para mim, mas agora... Agora eu não conseguia nem olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos sem sentir remorso ou culpa. E, absolutamente, não foi culpa dele. Ele foi ótimo.

Limpei a garganta, levantei-me e peguei uma tigela para colocar cereal. - Bem, há algumas coisas que preciso fazer na delegacia e, sim, tenho que ver a Regina novamente. Eu deixei meu telefone lá, de qualquer forma. – Parte disso era verdade. A maioria foi só porque eu não aguentava mais encará-lo. Eu precisava de um tempo sozinha para resolver tudo isso. As coisas estavam se movendo tão rápido com ele, e eu sempre tive problemas de comprometimento, mas agora... Havia uma questão totalmente nova em minhas mãos. Agora eu estava bagunçando a cabeça já bagunçada de Regina.

Comi o cereal rapidamente enquanto Gancho me contava como foi seu dia antes de vir para minha casa. Eu me esforcei para acompanhar a conversa, perguntando coisas aleatórias, eventualmente, mas meus pensamentos estavam tomando conta de mim. Meus pensamentos sobre Regina. Para minha sorte, Henry ligou para casa naquele momento. Saí da cozinha e fui ao banheiro para atender.

\- Ei, garoto.

\- Ei, mãe. O que aconteceu com o seu celular?

\- Eu acho que eu deixei na Regina.

\- Oh... Mamãe acabou de passar por aqui.

\- Ela o que?

\- Sim, ela disse que sentia minha falta, e que ela estava melhorando, mas... ela não parecia melhor. Tá acontecendo alguma coisa?

\- Além da morte de Robin? Bem… - _Sim, eu decidi foder sua mente ainda mais, não controlando meus hormônios_ \- Não, não aconteceu. Eu acho que leva tempo, garoto. Acho que a gente deve dar um espaço pra ela.

\- Sim… Talvez devêssemos. Mãe?

\- Sim?

\- Você pode... Ir mais uma vez esta noite, para se certificar de que ela tá bem? Suspirei.

\- Henry, não tenho certeza se é uma boa ideia, quer dizer...

\- _Por favor_ , mãe? Eu não vou pedir de novo. Eu só tô preocupado.

\- Certo, tudo bem! Mas esta é a última vez!

\- Você é a melhor, mãe. Te amo!

\- Amo você, também.

Eu me perguntei se Regina tinha comido alguma coisa. Mas só por sair de casa, já era um bom sinal. Certo? Talvez ela tivesse ido ao Restaurante da Vovó para comer alguma coisa ou fez alguma coisa sozinha. Ela é uma ótima cozinheira, e sua lasanha...

\- Amor, você viu minhas botas? - Hook apareceu por trás, me assustando.

\- Não… Não, não vi. Gancho, eu tô indo agora, te vejo mais tarde, ok?

\- Ué, mas eu pensei... - Antes que ele pudesse terminar, eu o beijei levemente e acrescentei:

\- Vou fazer valer a pena, prometo! - Ele sorriu e ergueu um polegar aprovadoramente.

Verdade seja dita: eu só queria sair de lá, para longe dele. Saí da casa rapidamente e comecei a andar pela cidade. Eu não tinha para onde ir, realmente. Andei devagar e me perdi em pensamentos por vários minutos. As pessoas passavam por mim e diziam olá ou acenavam, e eu acenava de volta. Eu mal conseguia distinguir seus rostos porque estava tão perdida em pensamentos.

Storybrooke era uma cidade incrivelmente pequena, e eu me vi de pé em frente à casa de Regina. Parei lá, como uma estátua, sem saber exatamente como proceder.

\- Eu não tô lá, sabe.

Eu olhei por trás do meu ombro direito e vi Regina sorrindo para mim. Não havia sinais da Rainha Má nela, então sorri de volta.

\- Sim, eu deixei meu telefone lá, eu queria saber se você tinha visto ele. - Ela pensou sobre isso por um segundo e respondeu.

Não, eu não o vi. Mas você é bem-vinda para entrar e procurar. - Eu sorri timidamente para ela, e ela abriu a porta e abriu caminho para eu entrar.

Eu entrei na casa e ela veio atrás de mim, fechando a porta atrás de nós.

\- Você é bem-vinda para procurar em qualquer lugar, Emma. Apenas me informe se você não conseguir encontrá-lo. - E, com isso, ela começou a subir as escadas para o quarto.

Não foi tão ruim quanto eu imaginava. Ela estava sendo simpática, charmosa e educada. Tudo o que eu não tinha sido nos últimos dias. Revirei os olhos e comecei a procurar pelo maldito telefone. Depois de alguns minutos, não tive sorte no andar de baixo. Era hora de olhar para o andar de cima. Meu coração disparou mais rápido a cada passo.

\- Regina? - Eu perguntei, cautelosamente. – Ele não tá aqui embaixo, posso olhar lá em cima?

\- Sinta-se em casa, estou apenas trocando de roupa.

Comecei novamente a andar e fui para o quarto dela em busca do telefone. Depois de uns trinta segundos, encontrei-o debaixo da poltrona chique. Eu sorri para mim mesma. Regina então entrou no quarto, agora com sua saia vermelha colada, blusa preta e jaqueta preta. Ela estava deslumbrante. Agora que parei pra pensar nisso, ela _sempre_ esteve deslumbrante. Então, por que a mudança repentina?

\- Você tá... Incrível. –Engoli em seco. Ela olhou para mim e sorriu timidamente.

\- Obrigada, Srta. Swan. Eu decidi que era hora de me arrumar um pouco. Alguma sorte com o seu telefone? - Eu tinha passado tanto tempo olhando para ela que quase me esqueci de responder à pergunta.

\- Â? Sim! Sim, eu encontrei. Muito obrigada. Então, como você está se sentindo hoje? - Mordi meu lábio nervosamente.

\- Eu estou melhor. Lutando contra a escuridão aqui dentro de centímetro por centímetro, eu diria. - Ela sorriu nervosamente, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha direita.

\- Muito bom. - Nós duas estávamos olhando para qualquer lugar, menos uma para a outra. Alguns momentos desconfortáveis passaram. Regina mudou seu peso de uma perna para outra. Eu engoli em seco.

\- Então...

\- Eu... - Nós duas falamos ao mesmo tempo, e rimos. - Vá em frente, pode falar. - Eu disse, sorrindo.

\- Oh, por favor, Srta. Swan. Eu sou todo ouvidos. - Regina tinha a habilidade de ser muito boa com palavras.

\- Então, já que eu encontrei meu telefone, eu acho que eu... - Ela me interrompeu.

\- Emma... Podemos conversar? – Era isso que eu temia. Eu exalei lentamente antes de responder:

-... Sim.

Regina pareceu aliviada e foi se sentar em sua cama. A segui e sentei ao lado dela a uma distância segura.

\- Emma... - Ela começou, parando por vários segundos. Ela parecia estar analisando o impacto de cada palavra que ela diria. - Eu acho que isso... Essa _coisa_ que está acontecendo conosco precisa parar. Meu coração acelerou e eu estava com medo de que ela fosse capaz de ouvir. Ela esperou ansiosamente antes de acrescentar - Então? O que você diz? - Pensei nisso por um segundo.

\- Você está absolutamente certa, Regina. Acabou. Eu não sei o que aconteceu, eu... Nós apenas...

\- Tá tudo bem, Emma. Eu sei que é difícil resistir a alguém como eu, mas... - eu ri.

\- Desculpa, o que?

\- Bom, é isso mesmo. Eu sei que tenho um corpo incrível e... - Eu ri novamente.

\- Meu Deus, essa modéstia será a sua ruína. - Regina franziu a testa.

\- Bom, como eu estava dizendo... Eu sei que era algo estritamente físico... Certo? - Ela perguntou retoricamente, mas aquilo era esperança em seus olhos? Ela poderia estar atrás de outra coisa?

\- Eu amo o Gancho, você sabe. Meu namorado. - Regina assentiu em silêncio. Um silêncio penetrante caiu sobre nossos ombros.

\- Bom, já que isso está resolvido, acho que você pode parar de vir aqui todos os dias. Tá vendo? Eu me sinto melhor agora, Srta. Swan. Eu visitei o Henry hoje. - Ela não parecia convincente, mas eu deixei ela falar. Quer dizer... O que mais eu poderia fazer?

\- Certo. Eu prometi a Henry que iria vir aqui hoje, ele não aceitaria "não" como resposta. Você o conhece. - Regina sorriu. - Esse é o meu menino. - Nós duas rimos baixinho. - Depois desta noite, vamos voltar ao nosso antigo eu, certo? Como se nada tivesse acontecido. - Eu disse, mais para mim mesma do que para Regina.

\- Certo. - Nós duas estávamos de novo olhando para o chão. Olhei em volta e só então percebi que a janela finalmente estava aberta depois de alguns dias.

\- Você abriu a janela! - Eu disse, brilhantemente. Ela sorriu genuinamente de volta.

\- Sim. E eu não tomei uma única gota de álcool hoje. - Regina disse, orgulhosa. Coloquei minha mão direita sobre a sua esquerda. Depois de alguns segundos, limpei a garganta e rapidamente tirei a mão. Regina se levantou rapidamente e foi se sentar na poltrona chique. Eu me pergunto se alguém mais a chama dessa forma, e sorri.

\- Estou orgulhoso de você, sabe. - Eu disse, despertando Regina de seus devaneios. - Estou orgulhoso de você por hoje. Tudo o que você fez... Parece estar a um quilômetro de onde estava ontem. - Ela sorriu.

\- Obrigada, Emma. Significa muito.

\- Então, e sobre a escuridão? Está... _Sob controle_? - Regina de repente pareceu extremamente desconfortável, se mexendo na poltrona e cruzou a perna esquerda sobre a direita. Suas mãos estavam firmemente juntas e eu podia ver seus dedos brancos da pressão que ela estava aplicando.

\- Sim... Por hora. E agora, isso é tudo que posso pedir. - Regina disse amargamente. – Eu... eu a vi no outro dia. - Seu rosto estava vazio e ela de repente estremeceu. - Na primeira noite que você veio aqui. Eu olhei no espelho e... - Sua voz falhou. - Não fui eu que vi. Era ela. E isso me assustou pra caramba. - Regina cruzou os braços sobre o peito em uma pose defensiva. Eu fui até a poltrona e me ajoelhei diante dela, colocando as duas mãos sobre as suas.

\- Regina... Você não é mais ela. Eu sei que você está com medo, mas você tem pessoas que se importam com você, que amam você. Você tem Henry, e... E eu. - Eu engoli em seco, e ela me olhou nos olhos como um animal ferido.

\- Obrigada, Emma. - Regina disse, não ousando olhar para mim agora. Eu exalei profundamente e sentei na cama. - É muito importante ter o seu apoio. – Seu rosto estava virado para a parede, então não consegui ler sua expressão. Naquele momento, recebi uma mensagem de David e isso me assustou. Eu tinha estado no limite nos últimos dias.

" _Emma, definitivamente há algo estranho acontecendo na Floresta. Encontre-me na estação o mais rápido possível._ "

\- Regina, eu tenho que ir… Emergência policial. Eu voltarei à noite, tudo bem? - Regina assentiu e eu corri pelo corredor abaixo e porta afora. A estação ficava perto da casa de Regina, então cheguei lá em um piscar de olhos.

Uma vez lá dentro, procurei por David, que andava impaciente pelo escritório.

\- Oh, aí está você! – Ele disse, vindo na minha direção.

\- O que houve?

\- Então, você se lembra dos relatos de avistamentos estranhos e algo sobre as árvores, certo?

\- Sim, continue. - Eu fiz uma careta, tentando acompanhar. Cruzei os braços e esperei.

\- Quando foi a última vez que você viu a Ruby? - Eu pensei sobre isso por um segundo, mas não conseguia me lembrar de quando tinha sido.

\- Eu não sei... Desde que ela foi embora com a Dorothy, Eu acho. Por quê?

\- Acho que ela pode estar de volta e lutando com alguma coisa.

\- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? - Perguntei interessada, sentando na minha cadeira. David colocou fotos na mesa e me mostrou um padrão de marcas de garras nas árvores e pegadas no chão. Ele apontou para eles em ordem antes de continuar:

\- Eu perguntei a Vovó quando minhas suspeitas começaram a crescer. Segundo ela, esses são os rastros dos lobisomens. E eu só conseguia pensar em Ruby, já que a Vovó está bem. - Pensei nisso por um tempo, antes de olhar para ele.

\- Meu Deus. Se é a Ruby, algo terrível deve ter acontecido. - Ele assentiu. -Então, qual é o plano? - Perguntei.

\- Eu estava pensando em ficar de olho na floresta à noite. Para ver se podemos descobrir alguma coisa. Felizmente, podemos encontrá-la e resolver esse quebra-cabeça.

\- É uma boa ideia, pai. Quando você quer fazer isso?

\- Eu estava pensando esta noite. - Eu gemi.

\- Ah, pai… Eu prometi ao Henry que cuidaria de Regina mais uma noite… E tecnicamente este é o meu dia de folga. Podemos fazer isso amanhã? - David olhou para mim com um olhar indagador e desconfiado. Eventualmente, ele apenas disse:

\- Tudo bem. Mas esperamos que ela não machuque ninguém. Até agora, ela está presa na floresta, mas não há como saber. Devemos alertar as pessoas?

\- Não! Ela não é perigosa. Ela só precisa de ajuda. - David assentiu e começou a tirar as fotos da mesa. Sem dizer outra palavra, ele saiu da sala. Eu me perguntei se mamãe sabia.

Meu estômago roncou alto. Já era um pouco depois da hora do almoço e eu pude sentir os protestos vindo da minha barriga. Eu me perguntei se Regina tinha comido alguma coisa e decidi ligar para ela. Ela atendeu depois de três toques.

\- Oi, Regina. Eu queria saber se você estava com fome...

\- Bem, olá, Emma. De fato, eu estou.

\- Legal! Quer dizer... Tudo bem. Ahn… Você gostaria de comer algo? Na Vovó?

\- Isso seria legal. Te encontro lá em dez minutos.

\- Ótimo. - Eu sorri. As coisas pareciam estar voltando ao normal. Ou, pelo menos, estávamos tentando. Meu trabalho era não deixar a rainha má voltar, então eu precisava que isso funcionasse.

Saí da estação e caminhei lentamente pelas ruas. Depois de alguns momentos, passei pela casa de Regina. Eu não pude reprimir um sorriso. Um pouco depois eu andei pelo hospital e virei à esquerda. Uma direita e mais alguns passos, lá estava: O restaurante. Entrei e sentei em uma das cabines do outro lado, animadamente esperando minha companhia.

Cerca de 30 segundos depois, ela chegou. Eu sorri para ela, e ela sorriu de volta. Regina andou lentamente em minha direção, sem perceber os olhares deploráveis e temerosos que as pessoas estavam atirando nela. Isso me deixou um pouco irritada, mas feliz, ao mesmo tempo, porque ela não viu. Ela entrou e se sentou na minha frente.

\- Oi. - Eu disse, alegremente.

\- Olá, Emma. - Disse Regina, sorrindo timidamente para mim. Naquele momento, Vovó veio até nós e anotou nossos pedidos.

\- Vou querer batatas fritas e um hambúrguer, Vovó. Ah! E uma cerveja.

\- Tão cedo, querida? - Ela perguntou, anotando.

\- Sim... Semana difícil. - Eu sorri para ela.

\- E você, Rainha M... Regina? - Regina sorriu amargamente para ela.

\- Â... Eu... Eu estou bem.

\- Regina. Você tem que comer. - Eu disse. Ela soltou um suspiro pesado e olhou para o cardápio.

\- Um suco de laranja. Por favor. - Ela disse, simplesmente. Eu revirei meus olhos. - Eu não estou com fome, só isso. - Isso era uma mentira, eu sabia. Ela estava com fome, mas pareceu perder o apetite quando a Vovó quase a chamou de Rainha Má.

\- Vovó… - eu perguntei antes de ela sair. - Você realmente acha que Ruby está lá fora na floresta? - A velha suspirou e deu de ombros. - Eu não sei. Poderia estar. Não a vejo há algum tempo. Mas o cheiro... Definitivamente é dela, mas há outra coisa.

\- Mas a lua cheia se foi, como você explica a forma de lobo durar tanto tempo?

\- Eu acho que... Quando você é capaz de controlar o lobo, você é também é capaz de soltá-lo quando quiser. Qual é a razão por trás disso... Eu gostaria de saber. Eu só espero que ela esteja bem. - Com isso, vovó saiu, murmurando para si mesma.

\- O que aconteceu? - Regina perguntou com um olhar preocupado em seu rosto. Expliquei-lhe o que David me dissera antes, as fotos e os sinais. Regina franziu a testa. - Algo muito ruim deve ter acontecido. Algum sinal de Dorothy? -Sacudi a cabeça. Não havia nada de novo para adicionar à história. - Emma, você deveria checar isso hoje à noite. Eu vou ficar bem. - Ela me deu um sorriso tranquilizador.

\- Não. Eu prometi ao Henry. Eu preciso fazer isso. - Com a menção do nome do nosso filho, Regina concordou. Ela não pareceu exatamente desapontada com o fato de eu ficar.

A Vovó trouxe logo nossos pedidos e os colocou diante de nós. Eu poderia dizer que Regina estava desconfortável com a presença dela, porque ela endureceu em seu assento e estava passando as mãos freneticamente em seus cabelos, mandíbula e cotovelos.

Depois que a Vovó partiu, ela se sentiu um pouco mais relaxada. Eu comi em silêncio, e Regina tomou pequenos goles de suco, não muito interessada na tarefa. Abri a cerveja e comecei a beber rapidamente. Regina olhou para mim com o canto do olho, mas não disse nada. Depois de um tempo, nós duas nos levantamos, deixamos o dinheiro no balcão e silenciosamente saímos da lanchonete.

Era uma caminhada de dois quarteirões até a casa dela, mas parecia que demoraria uma eternidade. O silêncio estava doloroso, e eu não pude pensar em nada para aliviar o nosso humor. Regina estava olhando cuidadosamente para qualquer outra direção que não a minha, até que ela perdeu a paciência depois de alguns passos.

\- Isso é ridículo. - Com um aceno de mão, estávamos de volta à casa dela. O quarto dela. Suspirei de alívio.

\- Agora, o que vamos fazer? - Eu olhei para ela incompreensivamente. Ela sorriu.

\- Temos um dia inteiro pela frente. Agora são... - Ela olhou para o relógio – 15:30, e Henry quer que você durma aqui. Então, o que vamos fazer?

 _Se ela soubesse o que eu queria fazer_ … Eu tinha esperanças de que ela não pudesse ler meus pensamentos agora, e em vez disso, mudei de assunto.

\- O que você sente vontade de fazer? Quer dizer, esta é a sua casa. Deve haver algo interessante aqui. - Regina sorriu e olhou para mim.


	5. Capítulo 5 - Não confiável

Capítulo 5 - Não confiável

[P.V.: REGINA]

\- Nós podemos assistir a um filme, se você quiser.

\- Ótimo. Qual gênero?

\- Hmm... Não sei. Alguma sugestão?

\- Bem, a gente pode sempre ver o que tem online.

Eu concordei e sentei na cama, deitando em um travesseiro. Eu apontei para o espaço vazio ao meu lado e observei Emma se aproximar devagar, como se estivesse super cautelosa.

\- Pode vir, eu não vou morder. - Eu disse, mas me arrependi das palavras no momento em que elas deixaram meus lábios. Eu engoli em seco e peguei meu celular, localizando o site que eu estava acostumado a assistir filmes. Emma sentou-se ao meu lado, mas a uma distância razoável. Depois de alguns instantes percorrendo a tela sem realmente me concentrar, entreguei o telefone para Emma.

\- É com você. Escolha algo bom.

Emma revirou os olhos e começou sua busca. Ela estava ávida em sua tarefa, totalmente focada. Sua cabeça estava se inclinando para perto da tela e ela estava franzindo a testa. Eu não pude deixar de olhar e sorrir. Ela era realmente linda.

\- Aqui, esse. - Ela disse, me fazendo finalmente piscar. – Cisne Negro. Você já assistiu? - Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente. - É sobre... Bem. Você confia em mim? - Ela perguntou, virando-se para olhar nos meus olhos. Eu balancei a cabeça para cima e para baixo, confirmando, silenciosamente. Emma colocou o filme.

Eu quase podia tocar a tensão que estava se formando entre nós. Nós definitivamente não estávamos bem uma com a outra, mas parecia muito importante fingir. Com cinco minutos de filme, a única coisa que eu conseguia prestar atenção era na respiração de Emma ao meu lado. Eu exalei lentamente e observei quando ela colocou o celular entre nós, na cama.

\- O que? Meu braço tá doendo! Você devia tentar segurar isso por tanto tempo quanto eu segurei. - Coloquei minha mão na minha testa, mas não disse nada. Em vez disso, eu apenas coloquei o peso do meu corpo no meu cotovelo esquerdo, aproximando-me da tela - e da Emma. Eu podia sentir o perfume dela, e isso fez meu coração bater mais rápido. Ela estava muito perto e quente.

A combinação fatal de Emma ao meu lado era excruciante. Eu não pude deixar de me sentir culpada. Culpada, porque Robin acabara de morrer e eu já estava fornicando com outra pessoa. Culpada, porque ela era a mãe biológica do meu filho. Culpada porque eu estava gostando disso. Me aproximei mais da cama, quase deitada completamente sobre meu lado esquerdo. Emma também começou a se inclinar, apoiando-se no cotovelo direito. Nossos braços estavam se tocando levemente e nossas testas quase se encostavam. Eu respirei fundo e exalei lentamente, esperando que ela não notasse o impacto físico que ela parecia ter em mim.

 _Eu senti Emma olhando para mim e engoli em seco. Eu não vou olhar. Não vou. Eu não posso olhar. Eu não vou... Aqueles malditos olhos verdes_. Eu olhei para seus belos olhos verdes olhando intensamente para mim. Nossos rostos estavam a cerca de um centímetro de distância, meu coração começou a bater mais rápido e sua respiração estava irregular. Eu não pude deixar de olhar para seus lindos e perfeitos lábios. Sem realmente pensar, coloquei minha mão direita em sua bochecha esquerda e ela soltou um suspiro abafado. Nossas testas se encontraram, nossos narizes se tocando levemente. Emma estava inclinando a cabeça, lábios entreabertos quando o telefone tocou, fazendo-a pular. Era Mary Margaret. Coloquei minha cabeça no colchão onde Emma estivera anteriormente.

\- M-mãe? - Ela disse, sentando-se totalmente reta, evitando olhar para mim. - Não, eu não vou permitir isso, mãe! E quanto ao Neal? - Alguns segundos mais tarde. - Você é uma idiota teimosa, sabia disso? Te encontro em 10 minutos. - Ela desligou.

\- Regina, eu ... eu tenho que ir. - Ela olhou para mim e tocou meu ombro suavemente. Eu olhei para ela de volta. - Minha mãe descobriu sobre Ruby e quer ir junto. Ela é sua melhor amiga, então... - Emma suspirou. - De qualquer forma, voltarei depois que resolvermos esse problema com a Ruby.

\- Eu vou contigo. - Emma abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes antes de dizer qualquer coisa. Ela parecia excessivamente cautelosa.

\- Eu não acho isso uma boa ideia.

\- Ah, é? Por que não? - Perguntei, estreitando meus olhos.

\- Poderia ficar... Perigoso. - Emma gritou e olhou para longe de mim. Sentei-me na cama com um olhar desafiador.

\- Perigoso para quem?

A resposta nunca veio. Por um tempo, estávamos apenas olhando fixamente nos olhos uma da outra. Emma parecia estar travando uma dura batalha dentro dela enquanto suas próximas palavras eram formuladas.

\- Tá.

Ela então virou as costas para mim e rapidamente saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas. Eu segui em silêncio atrás dela, fechando a porta atrás de nós. Emma pareceu se lembrar que não dirigiu até a mansão e exalou, totalmente frustrada.

\- Droga.

\- Nós podemos apenas nos teletransportar até lá, Emma...

\- Sim, eu sei. - Ela disse, me interrompendo. Ela considerou isso por um segundo e disse. - Então, meus pais querem se separar e procurar por Ruby, se ela realmente estiver lá, nós vamos encontrá-la. Mas você vai comigo. - Eu estreitei meus olhos de forma suspeita.

\- Srta. Swan, o que você não está me contando?

\- Nada! Eu só não quero que você fique em perigo...

\- Isso é bobagem. Eu sou uma _bruxa_ , Emma. Eu tenho magia tanto quanto você.

Emma não respondeu, mas ela não mudaria de ideia, também. Eu estava começando a suspeitar do que se tratava tudo isso. Sem mais palavras, Emma nos transportou para um local bem em frente à floresta. Ela olhou para mim e acenou, sinalizando para nos movermos. Eu obedeci e logo estávamos a poucos metros dentro da floresta.

Nós nos movemos calmamente e lentamente por alguns minutos antes que Emma notasse a primeira pegada no chão.

\- Parece recente. - Olhei em volta. Havia também algumas árvores com marcas de garras ao redor, e eu as mostrei para Emma. Ela tomou a frente e começou a seguir a trilha deixada por um lobo furioso. Conforme nos movíamos dentro da floresta, o corpo de Emma parecia ficar cada vez mais tenso de expectativa. Seus passos ficaram mais cuidadosos e qualquer barulho diferente a assustava. Estendi a mão esquerda, pegando a dela e a apertei, tranquilizadoramente. Ela exalou pesadamente, mas parecia um pouco menos tensa. Ela não olhou para mim, mas também não soltou a minha mão.

\- O que foi isso?! - Ela sussurrou ao som de galhos sendo quebrados por perto. Eu conjurei uma bola de fogo, mas rapidamente a dissipei quando Branca e Encantado apareceram, brilhando na noite.

\- Oh, oi. – Branca disse, olhando confusa para mim, depois para nossas mãos e finalmente para Emma, que rapidamente soltou da minha mão e desviou o olhar. Olhei para ela e depois para David, que parecia não ter noção do que havia acontecido. _Como sempre_. Eu sorri para mim mesma.

\- Olá, Branca. Encantado. - Eu disse, acenando para ambos como uma saudação.

\- Regina. David disse, e Branca apenas acenou de volta.

\- Então... - Emma começou, claramente desconfortável com a situação embaraçosa. - Vocês descobriram alguma coisa? Nós seguimos um rastro que nos trouxe...

\- Aqui. – Mary Margaret e David disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Todos nós olhamos em volta como se esperássemos que algo saltasse sobre nós, mas isso nunca aconteceu. Branca suspirou, frustrada. Ruby era, afinal de contas, sua melhor amiga. E definitivamente havia algo errado acontecendo, ela simplesmente não sabia o que era, ou onde estava sua amiga, por falar nisso.

Eu não pude deixar de simpatizar com a mulher. Eu estendi a mão e coloquei uma mão no ombro dela, tranquilizadoramente.

\- Nós vamos encontrá-la, Branca. - Eu sorri timidamente para ela, e ela pareceu aliviar um pouco o seu humor e sorriu de volta para mim. Naquele exato momento, algo me arrastou do chão e senti o vento correndo. Então, eu bati em um tronco com as costas. _Eu tinha voado_. Caí de cara no chão e fiquei lá por um segundo. Quando consegui respirar de novo, sentei-me e olhei em volta. Foi quando eu a vi. A loba irritada correndo em direção a Emma, agora. O medo se apoderou de mim com toda a força. Levantei-me rapidamente e comecei a andar na direção deles. Eu não podia correr ainda, pois minhas costas doíam pra carramba, e parecia que meus pulmões estavam sendo inundados por água.

\- Hey, lobinha! - Eu gritei, e ela olhou para mim, rosnando perigosamente. A loba deu passos lentos em minha direção, mas Branca entrou na frente dela.

\- Ruby, sou eu... Branca. Sua amiga! - Mas não adiantou. Ela olhou ferozmente para Branca, mostrando todos os dentes possíveis para ela, antes de tentar morder sua perna. Branca conseguiu pular e rolar para o lado e correu para mais perto de David. Emma conjurou uma bola de fogo e se aproximava da loba com cautela, mas resolvida. Eu não pude deixar de pensar o quão feroz e resoluta ela aparentava, e sorri.

Ruby agora estava correndo em direção a Emma com todo seu poder, e eu podia dizer que ninguém queria ferir a loba, mas estávamos ficando sem opções rapidamente. Eu olhei para Branca, e ela agora estava desdobrando uma capa vermelha com capuz e se posicionando atrás de Ruby, então ela não veria qual era o seu plano. _Brilhante_.

Consegui me posicionar do lado direito da luta, antes que Emma ou Ruby pudessem se machucar acidentalmente. As duas olharam para mim quando me aproximei com os braços estendidos e passos lentos e cuidadosos. "Ruby... Tudo bem. Nós não queremos te machucar. Se é isso que você quer, vamos deixar você em paz. Eu sei que você não quer machucar ninguém. Você poderia ter me mordido, mas você não o fez. Você poderia ter invadido a cidade, mas você não o fez. Mas nós apenas queremos ajudar. Somos seus amigos.

Ela pareceu pensar por um tempo, os olhos brilhando de lágrimas enquanto ela olhava fixamente para mim. Branca a alcançou por trás e colocou a capa em volta dela em um movimento rápido. A loba soltou um grito alto antes de se transformar em sua forma humana novamente. Ruby estava encolhida no chão, a capa sendo a única peça de roupa que seu corpo possuía. Ela estava soluçando e tremendo miseravelmente, quando Branca a alcançou, levantou-a e começou a andar com um braço sobre o ombro da amiga. Ruby olhou tristemente para mim antes de passar por onde Emma e eu estávamos, e Branca murmurou um "obrigada" antes de sair do lugar, com David seguindo atrás delas.

Emma olhou para mim e eu não pude entender o que seus olhos estavam tentando dizer. mim. Ela então se aproximou e olhou ao redor de mim por hematomas.

\- Ela te machucou?

\- Não, eu... Minhas costas doem, mas eu vou viver. - Dei de ombros. - Eu já passei por coisas piores do que isso, você sabe. - Eu sorri para ela, e ela soltou um sorriso triste. Eu fiz uma careta. - Você pode, por favor, me dizer o que está acontecendo?

Emma suspirou e nos teletransportou para a mansão novamente. Desta vez, nós duas estávamos sentadas no sofá da sala. Eu acendi as luzes com um aceno das mãos e Emma ficou surpresa.

\- Regina! O seu rosto... - Ela disse, aproximando-se dele para analisar um pequeno corte na minha testa. Eu não tinha notado, provavelmente por causa da dor que sentia nas costas. Emma colocou a mão suavemente sobre o corte e usou sua magia de luz para curar o corte em apenas alguns segundos. Ela então tomou o tempo para remover o curativo no meu queixo e curá-lo também.

\- Como estão suas costas? - Ela perguntou com preocupação em seus olhos.

\- Bom, eu posso respirar normalmente agora... Dói, mas... - Eu fui interrompida por Emma retirando meu casaco e minha blusa vermelha através de magia, deixando-me apenas com minha saia e sutiã.

\- Emma, que diabos... - Emma me interrompeu novamente e virou meu corpo de costas para ela com as mãos fortes. Ela olhou e colocou os dedos suavemente na minha coluna, como se ele estivesse procurando por algo.

\- Eu acho que você deveria ir para o hospital. Há alguns roxos nas suas costelas... - Ela disse enquanto tocava o lado direito das minhas costelas e lá estavam eles: os arrepios. Ela percebeu isso e rapidamente tirou as mãos de mim e colocou minhas roupas de volta. Nós duas olhamos para o chão por algum tempo, até que eu limpei minha garganta.

\- Então, Srta. Swan... Eu estou na cama agora. Você vai dormir aqui? Você pode ficar no quarto de hóspedes...

\- Não! Quer dizer, sim, vou ficar, mas não vou deixar você sozinha... - Emma suspirou. - Deus. Estou preocupada com você, e se algo acontecer contigo e eu não estiver lá para ajudar... Eu simplesmente não consigo.

\- Sim, sempre a Salvadora. - Eu disse, revirando os olhos. Emma fez o mesmo, estreitando os próprios olhos

\- Se você diz. Mas eu prometi ao garoto que ficaria, então... Aqui estou eu.

Desisti, gesticulei para ela subir as escadas e segui atrás. Nós fizemos o nosso caminho silenciosamente. Mesmo quando fomos ao banheiro para vestir o pijama e escovar os dentes, nenhuma palavra foi pronunciada por nenhuma de nós. Eu me deitei no lado direito da cama primeiro, sentindo uma dor pungente nas minhas costas. Decidi deitar do meu lado esquerdo, de frente para Emma, que agora estava deitada na cama. Ela olhou para mim nos olhos e piscou duas vezes.

\- Boa noite, Emma. - Eu disse, sentindo meu corpo ficando mais pesado. Fechei os olhos e mal consegui ouvir o "boa noite, Regina", antes de adormecer.


	6. Capítulo 6 - Luz e escuridão

Capítulo 6 - Luz e escuridão

[P.V.: EMMA]

Foi um dia muito intenso, de muitas maneiras diferentes. Regina me surpreendeu e definitivamente acalmou as suspeitas de meus pais de que ela iria disparar uma bola de fogo na primeira ameaça que cruzasse seu caminho. Na verdade, fui _eu_ quem conjurou a bola de fogo e _ela_ resolveu o problema sem usar magia. Ela só... _Falou_. E era exatamente o que Ruby precisava.

Agora, deitada na cama com ela sóbria, dormindo e segura, comecei a colocar as coisas em perspectiva. Todo esse tempo eu pensei que deveria salvá-la, proteger Storybrooke do que ela poderia fazer se ela voltasse a ser má... _Eu estava tão errada_. Sim, ela estava magoada. Ela ainda podia sentir e ver a Rainha Má nela. Eu também podia. Mas aqueles eram flashes. Momentos silenciosos que nunca evoluíram para nada além de alguns segundos. A verdade é... Naquela floresta, com uma ameaça tão real como a que tinha sido, Regina foi quem salvou a todos nós.

Suspirei e olhei para a mulher dormindo ao meu lado. Ela parecia melhor do que nos últimos dias. Ela não bebeu o dia inteiro e parecia não precisar. _Bem, pelo menos ela não se tornou alcoólatra_. Olhei para o teto, perdida em meus próprios pensamentos. De repente, Regina começou a murmurar palavras inaudíveis. No começo, pensei que ela estava tendo um pesadelo, mas eu estava errada.

\- Emma... - Ela disse, ainda dormindo. Virei a cabeça para olhar para ela, minhas costas ainda no colchão. Sem aviso, Regina colocou a mão direita em volta do meu estômago, acariciando meu pescoço com seu nariz. Eu engoli em seco e senti arrepios por todo o meu corpo. Sua perna direita preguiçosamente se espalhou ao redor da minha cintura e pernas, e ela parecia estar contente com essa nova posição. Sua respiração ficou mais pesada e ela parou de se mover.

Suspirei profundamente e não pude deixar de me sentir culpada por duvidar dela. Regina, de fato, percorreu um longo caminho. Eu fiz parte desse processo. _Eu deveria saber_. Eu me virei para encará-la, suas mãos caindo em meus quadris, nossas pernas emaranhadas juntas. Foi tão bom estar com ela assim, e eu me permiti sentir-me privilegiada e feliz, só por este momento, antes que a sanidade me atingisse de novo.

Eu não sei dizer quanto tempo eu fiquei apenas olhando para Regina dormindo tão perto de mim, antes que eu finalmente conseguisse dormir. Desta vez, eu não fugi.

-x-

Era de manhã cedo quando nós dois acordamos. Regina gemeu alguma coisa enquanto tentava se mexer na cama e algo provavelmente doía. Eu abri meus olhos preguiçosamente e observei seus olhos se abrirem lentamente, encarando os meus.

\- Oh, olá. - Ela disse, sorrindo timidamente para mim. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir de volta.

\- Oi. Você dormiu bem? - Regina assentiu quase como uma criança. Meu sorriso se alargou. Ela parecia muito fofa quando ainda estava com um pouco de sono e eu não poderia _não_ ser afetada por isso.

\- E você, Srta. Swan? Eu notei que você ficou... - Seus olhos estavam brilhando para os meus, e eu engoli em seco.

\- E-eu também... Como estão suas costas?

\- Ainda dói um pouco, mas vai passar. Você gostaria de um café? - Ela perguntou, começando a se sentar na cama. Era claramente doloroso para ela mover seu lado direito, mas ela não reclamou. Eu imaginei por que ela não iria ver um médico, mas nunca perguntei.

\- Sim, seria ótimo, na verdade. - Levantei-me rapidamente e fui para o outro lado da cama - Aqui, deixa eu te ajudar. - Eu ofereci meus braços e puxei-a suavemente. Ela era mais leve do que eu pensava e nossos corpos colidiram suavemente. Seus lábios roçaram os meus acidentalmente, e nos encontramos ambas ofegantes e não nos afastamos. Eu olhei para os lábios dela e mordi nervosamente meu lábio inferior. _Estávamos tão perto_... Seus olhos castanhos desceram dos meus olhos para os meus lábios também, inclinando a cabeça para o lado. Nossas intenções eram claras. Meu coração estava bombeando rápido, eu estava com medo que ela seria capaz de perceber somente _olhando_. Seu hálito quente estava se misturando com o meu, suas mãos se movendo dos meus braços para a minha cintura. Eu segurei seu rosto e a puxei para mais perto. Nossos lábios tocaram suavemente pelo que pareceu a eternidade. Eu inclinei minha testa contra a dela e olhei em seus olhos.

Regina estava olhando para mim. Suas pupilas estavam dilatadas e ela estava tendo dificuldade em controlar sua respiração. _Somos duas_ , pensei. Eu me aproximei para beijá-la novamente. Sua língua tocou meus lábios e eu permiti. Nossas línguas dançaram juntas em um ritmo lento primeiro, acelerando com nossos corações. Eu pressionei meu corpo mais perto do dela. As mãos de Regina se moveram da minha cintura para a parte inferior das costas, arranhando e apertando à vontade. Minha mão direita estava puxando seu pescoço para mais perto enquanto a minha esquerda alcançava seu seio sobre a camisa do pijama. Sua respiração ficou mais pesada com o toque e ela parou o beijo abruptamente para olhar para mim.

Havia algo diferente em seus olhos... Era luxúria? Ela me fez parar de pensar imediatamente quando colocou a boca no meu pescoço e começou a lamber e morder da base até a linha da mandíbula, alcançando o lóbulo da minha orelha. Senti os arrepios e instantaneamente fiquei molhada. Regina estava agora exalando a respiração no meu ouvido, ainda mordiscando meu lóbulo da orelha. Eu arranhei suas costas com as duas mãos, puxando seu corpo para mais perto do meu - se é que era possível.

\- Regina... - Eu sussurrei enquanto sua mão esquerda lentamente descia pela minha barriga infelizmente ainda vestida, então umbigo, e finalmente, a bainha da minha calça de pijama. Eu segurei seus seios e os apertei com força enquanto sua mão se movia para o interior da minha calcinha e para a minha abertura tão _incrivelmente molhada_. Um dedo penetrou lentamente, e eu observei quando ela o removeu rapidamente e colocou o dedo molhado na minha boca. Nossos olhos nunca se separaram enquanto eu chupava lentamente, mordendo a ponta no final, fazendo seus olhos brilharem com desejo e luxúria. Senti meu corpo cair na cama rapidamente. Regina havia me jogado e agora estava sentada em mim. Sua boca encontrou meu pescoço novamente, mordiscando e lambendo meu ponto de pulsação, fazendo todo o meu corpo se contorcer de desejo.

Então, de repente, meu telefone tocou. Regina ignorou no início, mas eu sabia que poderia ser algo importante. Eu era a xerife, afinal.

\- Regina... eu tenho que atender. - Ela resmungou, mas respeitou isso, e se afastou para que eu pudesse me levantar. Eu assisti quando ela saiu da cama e murmurou "café" na minha direção quando eu atendi. Era a minha mãe. _Ótimo timing mais uma vez, mãe!_

\- Ei mãe.

\- Emma, bom dia. Ruby ainda está dormindo, mas ela vai acordar em breve, e... Precisamos conversar com ela, descobrir o que aconteceu. Vocês podem vir?

\- Vocês"? Você quer dizer...

\- Sim, Regina também. - Eu não pude deixar de sorrir com isso. Isso significa muito, vindo da Branca de Neve. Isso significava que toda a desconfiança que ela tinha em relação a Regina havia desaparecido desde os acontecimentos da noite anterior.

\- Eu vou falar com ela e ir assim que puder.

Eu desliguei e desci as escadas para encontrar Regina na cozinha. Ela tinha feito não somente café, mas estava fazendo panquecas agora. E tinha um cheiro delicioso. Sentei-me em uma cadeira e ela sorriu para mim, me entregando uma xícara de café. Comecei a beber devagar, sentindo-me bem acordada em instantes. Logo Regina me entregou um prato de panquecas e colocou uma para ela.

\- Então, minha mãe quer que a gente vá falar com Ruby. - Eu disse, comendo um bocado de panquecas.

\- Oh. Você quer dizer... Ela quer que eu vá também? - Regina perguntou, surpresa.

\- Sim. - Dei de ombros. Regina assentiu silenciosamente e terminou seu café da manhã sem realmente olhar para mim, mas também não conseguiu conter um sorriso. Eu sorri. Depois de um tempo, Regina lavou os pratos e eu corri para o andar de cima para escovar os dentes e trocar de roupa. Regina logo fez o mesmo, e nós duas saímos de casa pouco depois disso. O apartamento dos meus pais não ficava longe da casa de Regina. _Bem, na verdade, nada em Storybrooke realmente era_. Nós estávamos andando devagar, sem dizer nada, mas dizer algo não era realmente necessário agora.

Logo chegamos ao nosso destino, batendo na porta. Minha mãe abriu rapidamente a porta, abrindo caminho para nós entrarmos e nos sentamos à mesa de madeira. Ela nos disse que Ruby não tinha acordado ainda, e David estava agora na estação. Foi quando percebi que horas eram - quase 09h30.

Minha mãe parecia extremamente preocupada e cansada. Havia olheiras sob os olhos indicando falta de sono. Ela sentou-se à mesa com a gente e ficou olhando para o nada especificamente quando ouvimos ruídos vindos do quarto, indicando que a Ruby havia acordado. Minha mãe estava se movendo freneticamente na mesa, sem saber como proceder. Coloquei uma mão sobre a dela e sorri. Ela exalou profundamente e sorriu de volta para mim.

Uma Ruby muito desarrumada, toda arranhada e exausta apareceu no batente, coçando os olhos. Ela desabou na mesa conosco e murmurou "café" para ninguém em particular. Mamãe rapidamente pegou uma xícara, encheu-a com café preto e entregou para sua amiga.

Ninguém falou, a princípio. Ruby estava olhando distante, perdida em pensamentos, e eu percebi que ela estava com remorso. Olhei para Regina e minha mãe e tive uma ideia.

\- Mãe, por que não vamos dar uma volta? Só nós duas.

\- Mas... - Ela olhou para mim, mas eu rapidamente interrompi seus protestos.

\- _Por favor_ , mãe. Vai ser bom para você. - Ela não sabia qual era o meu plano, mas confiava em mim o suficiente para seguir minhas instruções. Ruby ainda não tinha dito nada, mas Regina pareceu entender e se despediu quando saímos.

-x-

[P.V.: REGINA]

Emma e Branca saíram do apartamento rapidamente e em silêncio. A princípio, nem Ruby nem eu falamos, e eu realmente não sabia como começar e o que exatamente dizer. Eu fiz o possível para não deixá-la desconfortável de qualquer forma, e fiquei um pouco surpresa quando ela começou a falar espontaneamente.

\- Como você faz isso, Regina? - Ela olhou para mim com olhos suplicantes. Eu fiz uma careta, confusa.

\- Faço o que exatamente, querida? - Perguntei educadamente. Ela suspirou e não conseguiu evitar que uma lágrima caísse pela sua bochecha.

\- É só que… Você não foi exatamente a melhor pessoa do mundo… Sem ofensa.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Quero dizer, eu sei que há essa escuridão em você que você ainda possui até hoje, mas... Como você consegue não deixar isso te dominar?

\- Bem... Você me pegou. Eu acho que é porque mesmo estando na escuridão, eu consegui encontrar alguma luz em tudo. E isso me mudou. Eu não vou mentir para você e dizer que agora sou super imaculada e não penso em coisas horríveis às vezes. Como quando Robin morreu...

Os olhos de Ruby se arregalaram em choque.

\- Ah bem. Hades matou Robin, aliás. Ele morreu me protegendo.

\- Meu Deus, Regina...

\- …E eu me senti tão... _Brava_. Especialmente depois que voltamos. Eu vi o Gancho vivo e bem, com Emma e os outros, e isso me quebrou. Eu pensei que era o fim de Regina Mills, e o retorno da Rainha Má pra sempre. Não tem sido fácil, sabe. - Eu me mexi desconfortavelmente na cadeira e coloquei uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha direita. - Ela ainda está em mim. Ela ainda sou _eu_. Mas ela não é tudo o que sou. Eu também sou Regina Mills. Eu pensei em me separar dela, mas agora... Agora eu sei que eu não seria quem eu sou se não fosse por ela. Eu percebi isso ontem, quando te vi. - Ruby olhou inquisitivamente para mim e eu sorri. - Minha primeira reação seria lançar uma bola de fogo diretamente ao seu coração, e ainda assim… Eu só _conversei_ com você. A questão é... A escuridão ainda está aqui. - Eu disse, apontando para o meu coração. - Sempre estará aqui. Mas não passas de pensamentos, agora. E eu posso escolher entre agir sobre eles ou não. - Sorri gentilmente para ela. - Agora me diga, querida... O que aconteceu?

Ruby respirou fundo, não lutando mais contra as lágrimas, antes de começar.

\- Então, Dorothy e eu... Acabou.

\- O que? Por quê?!

\- Eu posso ou não ter exagerado um pouco, durante uma discussão sobre o meu ciúme estúpido... E eu posso ou não ter deixado o lobo em mim falar mais alto, e… Bom. As coisas não ficaram bem. Eu não aguentei, então eu corri. Em forma de lobo e tudo mais. - Ela estremeceu.

\- Então você não falou com ela depois de tudo isso?

\- Não... - Ela olhou para o chão. - Eu só vim para cá e estava perdendo totalmente a cabeça, sabe. Eu permaneci como um lobo desde então. Já faz cerca de duas semanas agora. No começo, eu só cheguei mais perto da floresta e estava apenas arranhando meu próprio corpo... - Ruby disse, apontando para sua pele recém cicatrizada. - Mas não foi suficiente depois de um tempo. Então eu comecei a descontar nas árvores e outros animais... - Ela engoliu em seco. - Pelo menos, algo dentro de mim me impedia de ir para a cidade, para ferir as pessoas. Eu não consegui ver uma maneira de sair disso, sabe. Foi tudo minha culpa. E eu não conseguia aguentar. Eu não consigo... - Sua voz falhou no final e algumas lágrimas frescas caíram. Ela rapidamente os limpou, tentando não parecer tão derrotada. Eu segurei suas mãos e ela olhou para mim. Eu estava sorrindo gentilmente para ela.

\- Não se trata de não cometer erros, Srta. Lucas. É sobre corrigi-los. Ninguém é perfeito. Nem mesmo os Encantados. - Nós duas rimos. - Mas tudo o que podemos fazer é mostrar às pessoas que amamos que as amamos de volta, e isso deve ser suficiente para curar todas as coisas. - Ruby estava agora sorrindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo, e ela começou a rir e logo me juntei a ela.

\- Quem diria que eu estaria recebendo conselhos da Rainha Má, e, caramba... Bons conselhos!

\- Bom... Que tal um bom conselho de uma amiga?

Ela sorriu para mim e apertou minhas mãos.

\- Bom conselho de uma amiga… Eu posso viver com isso. Obrigada, Regina.

\- Não há de quê, Srta. Lucas. Então, o que você planeja fazer agora?

\- Eu acho que… Eu tenho um pedido de desculpas para fazer.

Nós sorrimos uma para a outra e ouvimos a porta se abrir. Branca passou correndo pela porta e nos abraçou com força, nos fazendo rir. Emma se inclinou na soleira, sorrindo com os braços cruzados. Ela assentiu com aprovação para mim e eu sorri de volta para ela.

-x-

Um tempo depois de muito abraçar e chorar, Branca e Emma nos confidenciaram que estavam assistindo a toda a troca através de um espelho magicamente produzido por Emma, que agora estava corada por ter sido pega. Era algo que Branca sempre fazia, mesmo com as melhores intenções: ela sempre falava tudo.

Emma, a princípio, parecia preocupada, mas relaxou assim que eu disse que estava tudo bem. E realmente estava tudo _bem_. Passamos muito tempo olhando uma para a outra quando pensávamos que a outra não estava olhando e fomos pegas às vezes. Nós corávamos, mas logo recomeçávamos a coisa toda. Passamos o resto da manhã e a hora do almoço com Mary Margaret e Ruby, que agora se sentia muito melhor.

Ambas prepararam o almoço enquanto Emma e eu estávamos sentadas à mesa. As duas mulheres sentaram conosco servindo nosso almoço e começamos a comer logo.

\- Então, Emma... Você deve estar animada que o Gancho tenha sobrevivido. - Ruby disse, enquanto Emma começou a tossir forte.

\- Ah, sim… tão emocionada que eu mesma quase morri agora. - Emma mentiu, fingindo um sorriso. Ruby pareceu acreditar, mas Branca olhou desconfiada para a filha.

\- Então, como está o Gancho ultimamente, Emma? Você não tem falado muito sobre ele... - Mary Margaret perguntou, estreitando os olhos.

\- Ele está ótimo! Eu tenho estado um pouco ocupada atualmente com o trabalho, e... - Ela olhou para mim, mas rapidamente desviou o olhar. - Dever da Salvadora, você sabe. Minha agenda está um pouco apertada agora.

 _Dever da Salvadora. O que diabos isso queria dizer? Tem alguma coisa a ver comigo? Por que as pessoas pareciam não confiar mais em mim de repente? Ela fez tudo isso porque as pessoas estavam... Com medo?_ Eu engoli em seco.

Eu mal tinha terminado minha refeição quando senti um nó na garganta. Eu rapidamente me levantei e olhei para as três mulheres agora olhando para mim.

Eu esqueci de um compromisso na… Prefeitura. Sabe, coisa de prefeito. - Eu menti. - Obrigada a todos por esta manhã agradável e este almoço maravilhoso. - Eu sorri educadamente para Mary Margaret e Ruby, evitando os olhos de Emma propositalmente. - Eu espero que vocês tenham um ótimo dia. - Eu disse, e ouvi Branca e Ruby se despedirem.

\- Regina! - A voz de Emma ressoou dolorosamente no meu peito, mas eu não virei para olhá-la. – Espera!

Assim que eu fechei a porta atrás de mim, me transportei para o escritório. Informei a secretária que não queria ser incomodada e notei a quantidade excessiva de papéis sobre a mesa. Suspirei, mas fiquei aliviada por não precisar pensar no que aconteceu até o anoitecer.


	7. Capítulo 7 - O jogo virou

Capítulo 7 – O jogo virou

[P.V.: EMMA]

Quando cheguei à porta, Regina já tinha partido. Eu me senti totalmente frustrada por isso. Se eu conhecesse a morena, e eu _realmente conhecia_ , eu diria que ela entendeu o que aconteceu. E ela tinha todo o direito de reagir do jeito que reagiu. Eu bati a porta com força atrás de mim e minha mãe percebeu.

\- Ow, cuidado aí! Não precisa descontar na porta.

\- Eu sei... Desculpa."

\- Ei garotas, eu vou para a cama de novo, se vocês não se importam, eu tô um pouco... - Ruby bocejou - ... Exausta. - Ela sorriu e saiu da sala, indo em direção à cama. Ouvimos um pequeno baque que indicava que ela já estava na cama e o ronco logo encheu a sala.

\- Ela sempre teve um sono pesado." Mamãe disse rindo. Então, ela olhou com uma careta para mim. - Emma, acho que precisamos conversar.

\- Eu estava esperando que isso acontecesse em breve. - Eu suspirei. - Podemos fazer isso em outro lugar? - Ela assentiu com a cabeça e eu nos transportei para a Vovó. Nós nos sentamos na cabine mais distante disponível. Havia cerca de três pessoas lá além de nós, então dava para conversar.

Vovó veio pegar nossos pedidos. Pedi uma cerveja e mamãe pediu um chocolate quente. Eu expirei profundamente antes de começar a dizer qualquer coisa.

\- Então... Eu acho que Regina está chateada.

\- Não brinca!

\- Mãe! - Eu gritei, reprovando.

\- Qualquer pessoa em um raio de um quilômetro pode ver isso, Emma. O que eu realmente quero saber é... O que tá acontecendo entre vocês duas?

\- O que quer dizer? Não há nada...

\- Sim, claro. Como se eu não tivesse visto vocês de mãos dadas na floresta na noite passada. E vocês ficaram constantemente olhando uma pra outra hoje. De alguma forma vocês duas estão... _Diferentes_.

\- Diferente como? - Eu perguntei, franzindo a testa.

\- Se eu posso ser completamente honesta com você, vocês duas parecem estar _flertando_.

Eu comecei a rir.

\- Isso é só... Absurdo!

\- Ah, é? Então, por que você se correu quando ela foi embora, mais cedo? Por que você tá tão preocupada? Você só tinha uma tarefa, Emma. Ter certeza de que ela não voltaria a ser má. Para salvá-la e a cidade. E agora…

\- Agora o que?! Nada mudou! E você ouviu por si mesma, ela tá tão boa quanto parece.

\- ... E tem o Gancho.

\- Oh Deus. Aqui vamos nós.

\- Ele acabou de voltar para você, de volta à vida... E você nem comenta mais dele.

Eu estava prestes a começar a protestar novamente quando ela me interrompeu, com os olhos cheios de preocupação e amor.

\- Emma, querida… Por favor. Apenas me diga a verdade. Eu conheço Regina melhor que qualquer pessoa viva, provavelmente. Nós percorremos um longo caminho. - Eu suspirei.

\- Então, eu posso ou não ter tido uma ideia estúpida enquanto estava na casa dela...

\- Continua. - Ela me encorajou.

\- … Foi bem no começo. Ela parecia perdida, e totalmente bêbada... Você sabia que ela tinha bebido por 3 dias inteiros?! Bem, então eu dei um banho nela e ... E... - Corei incontrolavelmente.

\- E…?

\- Deus, você tá me pressionando! Ela estava com muito _frio_ , sabe. Hipotermia e essas merdas. Bem, eu não sei, de alguma forma eu pensei que se ela _sentisse_ algo, ela não iria mais sucumbir na escuridão. Eu me senti... Pressionada. - Senti um nó na garganta e engoli em seco. - Todo mundo queria que eu consertasse isso, para ser a Salvadora deles novamente, e lá estava ela. Toda vulnerável, bebendo, tendo pesadelos e tudo, e eu fiz algo horrível, eu...

\- O que você fez, Emma? - Ela perguntou gentilmente.

\- Eu... Eu fiz sexo com ela. - Uma única lágrima escapou dos meus olhos pela minha bochecha esquerda. - E não apenas uma vez.

Mary Margaret abriu a boca em choque. Eu estava prestes a ter um ataque de pânico.

\- No começo, fiz isso por causa de _todo mundo_ … Porque eu sou a Salvadora! Eu precisava proteger as pessoas e... - Eu não conseguia pensar direito. - Mas as outras vezes, nós… Eu… _Deus_. Eu me sinto tão culpada. Eu não sei o que fazer, mãe. - Minha voz falhou. - Eu amo o Gancho, mas não aguento mais olhar para ele, não com o que fiz. E Regina... Ela não merece isso. Não depois de Robin.

Vovó colocou nossas bebidas na mesa e saiu sem dizer nada. Eu tomei um longo gole na cerveja e minha mãe gentilmente colocou uma mão sobre a minha.

\- Tudo bem, querida. Tudo bem. - Ela sorriu fracamente para mim.

\- Mãe... O que eu faço? - Meus olhos estavam brilhando com lágrimas não derramadas.

\- O que você sente por ela, querida? - Ela me perguntou com cautela.

\- Sentir?! Eu não…

\- Emma… Por favor. Tem _alguma coisa_ acontecendo. Eu posso sentir. Até a Ruby percebeu.

\- O-o que…

\- É por isso que ela pulou em Regina. - Ela suspirou e soltou a minha mão, olhando pela janela. - Ela me disse antes de desmaiar em nossa cama que ela tinha visto vocês de mãos dadas da árvore em que estava, e que você rapidamente tirou as mãos quando percebeu que eu tinha visto. Isso irritou Ruby, e agora eu sei porque... Ela achou que vocês duas estavam tendo alguma coisa, e que algo tinha estragado tudo. Assim como ela estragou tudo, imagino. E ela não conseguiu impedir o que veio depois. Tudo faz sentido na minha cabeça agora.

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo e eu estava bebendo a cerveja rapidamente. Logo eu pedi outra, fazendo minha mãe se mexer desconfortavelmente em seu lugar.

\- Sabe… Você tem que resolver isso logo. Regina não merece ter seu coração quebrado novamente. Especialmente agora. - Suspirei e soltei outra lágrima.

\- Eu sei, mãe. Eu acho que posso estar... _Sentindo algo_ por ela.

\- O que você vai fazer, então?

Eu olhei para fora da janela. Havia apenas uma coisa que eu poderia fazer. _Que eu precisava_.

-x-

Eu fui para a estação e encontrei meu pai preguiçosamente sentado na mesa.

-Emma! Como está a Ruby? - Sentei-me ao lado dele e suspirei.

\- Ela tá... Bem. - Ele me cheirou e perguntou:

\- O que houve? O que fez você beber à tarde?

Eu considerei por um momento antes de realmente responder a ele.

\- Eu tenho que terminar com o Gancho.

\- Espera, o que?! Mas você acabou de trazer ele de volta!

\- Eu sei! - Eu disse, completamente frustrada. Levantei-me e comecei a andar de um lado para o outro impacientemente. - É só... Eu não sei. - Eu levantei ambas as mãos em um ato de desespero.

\- Ok, Emma. Acalme-se e conte-me o que aconteceu. Porque algo deve ter acontecido. - Eu sorri. Eu realmente amava meu pai, mas ele estava constantemente alheio ao que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. E nessa situação em particular, até Ruby sabia que havia algo acontecendo entre mim e Regina.

\- Pai… Eu amo o Gancho. De verdade. Mas algumas... _Coisas_ aconteceram e não tenho certeza se seria uma boa ideia manter esse relacionamento. Tô me sentindo... _Confusa_.

\- Quem tá confuso? - Uma voz atrás de nós disse. Nós dois nos viramos e vimos Gancho entrar na sala. Ele não parecia tão feliz como de costume, o que me deixou um pouco desconfortável.

\- Gancho... Podemos conversar? - Era agora ou nunca.

\- Com certeza, amor.

\- ... Em particular? - Eu disse, olhando para o meu pai. Mordi meu lábio nervosamente e levou um segundo para ele entender.

\- Ah, sim! Certo. Eu vou deixar vocês dois. Eu só... Vou... - Ele saiu da sala sem completar a frase. Para nossa sorte, ele fechou a porta atrás de si, permitindo-nos um pouco de privacidade.

Sentei-me na mesa e Gancho sentou na cadeira em frente a ela. Era muito difícil fazer isso. Nós tivemos momentos incríveis e tocantes. E eu amava ele. Eu só não tinha certeza de que ainda estava _apaixonada_ por ele. Havia muita coisa passando em minha mente agora.

\- Amor? - Hook disse, olhando para mim. Seus olhos pareciam implorar por misericórdia. Senti um nó na garganta e engoli em seco dolorosamente. Eu olhei para a mesa.

\- Gancho. Eu não sei como dizer isso direito, mas eu... Eu acho que preciso de um tempo. - Ele não disse nada por 30 segundos excruciantes. Ele olhou profundamente nos meus olhos. Eu precisava desesperadamente que ele dissesse alguma coisa, gritasse comigo, fizesse _qualquer coisa_.

\- Quem é ele? - Ele perguntou em voz baixa.

\- Ele? Não há 'ele', Killian. - _O que não era tecnicamente uma mentira_.

\- Então o que aconteceu? Por que você tá fazendo isso? - Ele parecia calmo demais para isso.

\- Porque... - _É. Por que eu tava fazendo isso_?

\- Sim? - Hook disse, depois que eu não terminei.

\- Porque... Eu... Eu não sei mais o que sinto. Eu te amo. Você sabe disso, mas eu... - Eu olhei para ele esperando que ele entendesse. Ele parecia inflexível e irritado. Ele não parou de me olhar nos olhos. - Por favor, só não torne isso tão difícil para mim, Killian. Eu preciso de um tempo para pensar. Tudo isso foi... _Demais_ para mim.

\- O que ela fez com você?

\- Que...

\- Não faz isso. A Rainha Má. Ela tirou seu coração? Ela não quer mais te ver feliz, porque ela nunca será?! - Killian levantou-se agora, andando de um lado para o outro agressivamente. - Foi uma maldição? Uma poção? Um encantamento? APENAS ME DIGA! - Ele balançou meus ombros com alguma urgência.

\- Não! Ela não fez nada! - Eu disse, tirando suas mãos de mim imediatamente.

\- Então, como isso é possível?! Hã? Nós estávamos bem antes de você ir para a casa dela pela primeira vez, e então você começou a desaparecer de mim. - Sua voz soou magoada. A última coisa que eu queria fazer era machucá-lo. - Você tá me evitando, Emma. Não finja que não, amor.

\- Killian, por favor... - Minha voz era baixa e fraca. - Eu só preciso de um tempo...

Com isso, ele saiu do local e fechou a porta. Eu finalmente derramei uma lágrima e a senti fluir pelo meu queixo.

 _Um já foi, falta um_.

-x-

[P.V.: REGINA]

A papelada definitivamente me deixou ocupada durante todo o dia. Como eu não havia trabalhado regularmente por esses dias, havia muito o que fazer em pouquíssimo tempo. Eu estiquei meus braços e olhei para o relógio. Já eram nove e meia da noite. Eu bocejei e optei por continuar com a papelada na manhã seguinte.

Todo mundo na prefeitura já tinha saído, então eu fechei tudo rapidamente e comecei a andar para casa. Eu tinha me transportado tanto para todos os lugares nesses dias que eu realmente sentia falta de dirigir. Eu também sentia muita falta de Henry. Eu perguntaria a ele de manhã se ele poderia passar alguns dias comigo, agora que as coisas pareciam mais _fáceis_ , de alguma forma.

Andar à noite era bom. A brisa fresca me fez sentir viva e refrescada. A lua estava brilhando sobre mim, iluminando o caminho. Minhas costelas e costas não doíam muito mais, sentia um leve desconforto, que acabou por ser um alívio. Quando me aproximava da mansão, a forma esbelta de uma mulher apareceu. _Emma_. Suspirei sentindo meu coração começou a correr.

Foi só quando estávamos diante uma da outra que Emma falou.

\- Oi.

\- Olá, Srta. Swan. - Um silêncio desconfortável assumiu por um tempo.

\- Posso entrar?

\- É muito tarde agora, você não acha?

\- Sim, mas... _Nós precisamos conversar_.

\- Não pode ser amanhã? Estou muito cansada e...

\- Regina… _Por favor_. Não vai demorar muito.

Eu balancei a cabeça calmamente, abri a porta e abri caminho para ela entrar primeiro. Depois que nós duas estávamos lá dentro, eu fechei a porta atrás de mim e fui para o meu escritório. Foi a primeira vez desde que tudo começou que não fomos direto para o meu quarto. Ela não se queixou nem disse nada sobre isso; em vez disso, ela continuou me seguindo sem dizer uma palavra.

Coloquei dois copos na mesa e conjurei uma garrafa de uísque. Eu olhei para ela antes de servir a bebida e ela assentiu. Ela pegou um copo, e nós duas ainda estávamos de pé, bem na frente uma da outra.

\- Então, o que é que não podia esperar até amanhã? - Eu perguntei, tomando um gole do líquido. Emma bebeu tudo em um gole e alcançou a garrafa para se servir um pouco mais. Eu assisti o processo em silêncio, intrigada com a forma como o jogo havia virado. Eu me inclinei contra a mesa e cruzei um braço sobre o que segurava o copo.

\- Eu não posso mais fazer isso. - Eu olhei para baixo e, em seguida, para ela, balançando a cabeça lentamente.

\- Tudo bem, isso _o que_ exatamente?

\- Deus! Por que é tão difícil para vocês entenderem?!

\- Vocês? O que tá acontecendo, Srta. Swan? - Eu olhei para ela, agora completamente sem entender. Emma suspirou frustrada antes de continuar.

\- Eu conversei com Killian hoje. Estamos dando um tempo. - Olhei para Emma nos olhos, tomando um longo gole da minha própria bebida.

\- ... E você tá terminando comigo. - Eu disse. Emma assentiu, sem encontrar meus olhos. Em vez disso, ela terminou outro copo e rapidamente encheu novamente. Tomei outro gole e também o enchi.

\- É melhor assim.

\- Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

\- Sim. - Emma encolheu os ombros.

\- Por que você pediu a ele um tempo, então?

\- Porque tudo isso... Me deixou _confusa_. Eu não posso… Argh! Eu não consigo nem explicar isso adequadamente sem gaguejar. - Emma passou a mão pelos cabelos. Eu dei uma apertadinha seu braço esquerdo com um sorriso gentil e verdadeiro.

\- Está tudo bem, Emma. Eu sei que você só fez isso porque as pessoas tinham medo de mim. Eu não posso dizer que não me senti usada e agora estou sendo descartada, mas... Eu entendo. - Eu virei de costas para ela, tomando outro longo gole.

\- Espere, é isso que você pensa? Que eu tava _usando_ você?!

\- Você deixou isso muito claro hoje, _Salvadora_.

\- Isso não é verdade! Quero dizer... Parte disso é, eu não posso negar. A razão pela qual eu comecei foi para fazer você sentir algo, para proteger todo mundo que estava contando comigo, mas então... Essa não é a razão pela qual eu continuei fazendo isso. Eu me virei e olhei para ela, colocando o copo agora vazio. na mesa.

\- E por que você continuou fazendo isso, então?

\- Aí é que tá. _Eu não sei_. Eu só… Nós… Há algo entre nós que eu não consigo realmente… - Eu cheguei mais perto dela, nossos rostos a centímetros de distância. – Controlar. - A última palavra saiu como um sussurro.

\- Você deseja controlar isso, Emma? - Eu perguntei, olhando profundamente em seus olhos. Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas nenhuma palavra deixou sua boca. Seus olhos foram dos meus olhos para minha boca e ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

Por impulso ou vontade, ela se aproximou do meu corpo. Nossas respirações se misturaram. Emma me empurrou com seus quadris contra a mesa e colocou seu copo em cima, nossos narizes agora se tocando. Seus braços alcançaram minha cintura e ela apertou com as mãos trêmulas. Sua voz veio em um sussurro lento e urgente contra a minha boca entreaberta.

\- Esta sou eu tentando controlar, Regina. - Ela mordeu os lábios novamente, encostando a testa na minha. Eu fechei meus olhos.

\- Você tá certa, isso precisa acabar. - Eu disse em voz baixa, ainda não abrindo os olhos. Emma segurou meu rosto e beijou minha testa, antes de se teletransportar da minha casa.

Suspirei e sentei-me na mesa. Eu olhei ao redor, bebendo outro gole da minha bebida. Eu a compreendia, afinal de contas. Ela tinha todos esses problemas de compromisso e ainda tinha o Gancho... Ela o amava. Assim como eu amava Robin. Eu ainda me sentia culpada, afinal. No fim das contas, isso era difícil para nós duas. Sem mencionar Henry... Eu não podia imaginar o que estava passando em sua mente agora, vendo as duas mães desmoronarem - sem dizer a ele o porquê. Mas talvez... Só _talvez_ , toda essa situação já estivesse em minha mente, antes mesmo de Robin morrer. _Talvez_ eu já tivesse uma queda por Emma naquela época, mas aceitar isso tornaria real. A realidade às vezes pode ser tão prejudicial quanto a negação.

Eu andei até o quarto em passos muito lentos, absorvendo todos os pensamentos e realizações de uma só vez. Quando me deitei na cama e olhei para cima, decidi. Era hora de eu começar a lidar com isso, de um jeito ou de outro, e eu definitivamente iria tentar.


	8. Capítulo 8 - Sentimentos

Capítulo 8 - Sentimentos

[P.V.: REGINA]

Acordei de manhã cedo, como estava acostumada, antes de tudo acontecer. A cama agora parecia imensamente maior sem Emma para a compartilhar. Levantei-me rapidamente, tomei uma ducha fria e desci para fazer café. Mandei uma mensagem para Henry enquanto tomava uma xícara de café (preto), pedindo que ele fosse para minha casa depois da escola. Ele parecia muito animado para voltar, e eu sentia muita falta dele.

Acordei com um tipo diferente de sentimento. Decidi não usar magia por um dia inteiro e fazer as coisas manualmente. Em pouco tempo, subi, escovei os dentes, penteei o cabelo e coloquei um vestido cinza claro justo com um blazer da mesma cor.

Levei algum tempo para finalmente encontrar as chaves do carro - já fazia algum tempo desde a última vez que dirigi -, mas dirigir era um assunto diferente. No momento em que me sentei no Mercedes, senti uma onda de felicidade percorrer minhas veias. Eu sorri e liguei o motor, dirigindo em um ritmo lento em direção à prefeitura.

Depois de alguns minutos, estacionei o carro e entrei no prédio que aprendi a amar. Eu sorri e acenei para todos que dirigiram os olhos em minha direção, acalmando alguns humores e assustando os outros. Sorri para mim mesma. As pessoas poderiam ser muito voláteis, mas eu não deixaria isso arruinar o meu dia.

Uma pilha de papelada restante parecia crescer desde a noite anterior. Eu estiquei meus braços e decidi começar com isso o mais rápido possível. Só percebi que a hora do almoço já tinha passado quando meu estômago protestou. Olhei para o relógio, marcava 5 horas. Eu me estiquei algumas vezes e decidi encerrar o dia. Mandei uma mensagem para Henry e ele me avisou que já estava na Mansão. Sorri e rapidamente fui para casa.

Estacionei o carro e caminhei em direção à porta da frente quando ouvi a maçaneta e avistei Henry correndo para me abraçar apertado. Soltei um sorriso e o abracei de volta, puxando-o para perto. Ficamos assim pelo que poderia facilmente ser minutos, e só quebramos o contato quando Henry começou a falar.

\- Mãe, como você tá? Eu estava tão preocupado... Senti sua falta.

\- Eu também senti sua falta, Henry. - Sorri para ele, passando a mão pelo seu cabelo. Ele revirou os olhos, mas sorriu de volta, fazendo-nos rir. Nós dois entramos e fomos para a cozinha, meu estômago roncando mais forte.

\- Você já comeu alguma coisa, mãe? - Corei e balancei a cabeça, dirigindo-me rapidamente para a geladeira. - Sabe, você pode usar magia para produzir um pouco de comida. - Eu suspirei.

\- Eu sei, mas eu queria tirar um 'dia de folga' dela hoje. - Meu estômago roncou furiosamente novamente. - ... Mas eu estou supondo que esta regra pode ser dobrada. - Henry sorriu e observou enquanto eu magicamente produzia um pouco de comida com um aceno da minha mão. Salada e frango grelhado. Nós dois comemos como se o mundo fosse acabar em um minuto, e eu magicamente limpei os pratos limpos. Henry obviamente zombou de mim por quebrar a regra duas vezes seguidas, mas eu apenas revirei os olhos.

Decidimos assistir a um filme no meu quarto e conversar sobre a escola, como as coisas tinham sido para ele nos últimos dias, mas eu podia sentir que ele tinha coisas mais urgentes para falar. E logo, dei a ele a oportunidade de tocar no assunto.

\- Então, Mãe... Como você tá se sentindo?

Suspirei levemente antes que eu pudesse responder. Não havia maneira fácil de lidar com nada daquilo. Eu não mentiria para Henry, mas sabia que haviam algumas coisas que era melhor não ser ditas.

\- Eu tenho lidado com isso, Henry. - Eu sorri timidamente para ele. - E eu gostaria de me desculpar com você. Eu sei que praticamente te abandonei. - Eu disse, meus olhos começando a borrar com lágrimas não derramadas. - Eu realmente sinto muito, Henry.

\- Tudo bem, mãe. Realmente, eu entendo. Você não precisa se desculpar. - Ele chegou perto e me abraçou com força. Eu o abracei de volta, suspirando. Uma lágrima solitária escapou do meu olho esquerdo e desceu até meu queixo, mas eu não a enxuguei. Apenas continuei abraçando Henry por muito, muito tempo.

Era noite quando conseguimos terminar nossas conversas exaustivas sobre nada e tudo, ao mesmo tempo. Henry tinha esse dom de poder falar apaixonadamente sobre as coisas durante horas, e por muitas vezes me surpreendi com o bom rapaz que ele estava se transformando. Eu não poderia estar mais orgulhosa dele.

Eventualmente, nós dois dormimos na minha cama.

-x-

A primeira luz da manhã brilhou timidamente contra o vidro da janela quando comecei a acordar. Gemi um pouco e minhas mãos encontraram um corpo ao meu lado. Meus olhos ainda estavam fechados quando eu sussurrei "Emma?", Mas em vez de encontrá-la, eu abri meus olhos para ver um Henry olhando inquisitivamente para mim.

\- _Emma_? - Henry estava sentado na cama agora. Ele cruzou os braços e eu pude ver Emma olhando para mim. Ele tinha o mesmo olhar investigativo que ela possuía. _Ele era filho dela, afinal de contas_. Eu sorri timidamente para ele antes de colocar uma mecha solta de cabelo atrás da minha orelha esquerda.

\- Eu acho que me acostumei com ela estando aqui nestes últimos dias.

\- ... Na _mesma cama_? - Ele perguntou, os olhos fixos em mim. Eu engoli em seco. Se eu mentisse, ele saberia. O garoto tinha um detector de mentiras interior, assim como sua mãe. _Esses malditos genes_.

Abri minha boca para responder. O que, exatamente, eu não fazia ideia, mas fui salva por um toque. O telefone de Henry estava tocando, e ele atendeu a chamada - não antes de me encarar uma última vez. Vi quando Henry saiu do quarto. Suspirei. Era sábado, o que significava que eu poderia ter o dia de folga. Fora do trabalho, da necessidade de ter interações sociais com outras pessoas e _de_ _Emma_.

Levantei-me rapidamente e fui para o banheiro. Eu precisava de um banho frio para me ajudar a pensar direito. _Ou talvez, eu só precisasse de uma lavagem cerebral_. Algo clicou dentro da minha cabeça. Uma lavagem cerebral seria algo quase impossível, mas uma _poção_ , por outro lado, poderia funcionar.

Henry bateu na porta, fazendo-me acordar do meu devaneio. Ele murmurou algo sobre estar com fome e eu sorri para mim mesma. Prometi a ele que faria algumas panquecas para ele depois que saísse do chuveiro e o ouvi gritar muito animado um "ok!".

Eu estava me acostumando a tomar banhos frios agora. Saí rapidamente do banheiro depois para trocar de roupas normais - o que envolvia um vestido vermelho justo - e desci as escadas para fazer alguma comida para Henry. Meu coração pulou uma batida quando percebi a forma de uma linda mulher loira sentada na mesa da cozinha. Ela estava de costas para mim e Henry estava em frente a ela. Ele olhou para mim e me lançou aquele olhar inquisitivo de novo. Eu estreitei meus olhos para ele e coloquei minha melhor poker face antes de Emma se virar e encontrar meus olhos.

Nós olhamos nos olhos uma da outra por dois segundos, mas pareceram eras. Meu coração estava acelerado contra o meu peito e eu estava com medo de que eles fossem capazes de ouvir. Limpei a garganta e passei por Emma, indo em direção ao fogão. Eu rapidamente peguei os ingredientes necessários sem me virar para olhar para qualquer um deles, mas eu podia sentir Henry olhando para nós duas.

\- Então, Henry... Você não _me disse_ que Emma estava vindo. Eu teria preparado alguma coisa. – Disse, tentando parecer fria e calma.

\- É, você tava no chuveiro, mãe. Desculpa.

\- Você não precisa _preparar_ nada para mim, Regina. Eu estou bem.

O silêncio caiu novamente sobre nossos ombros, e havia um peso duro se juntando a nós na sala. Henry então começou uma pequena conversa com Emma, mas eu não estava prestando atenção. Eu quase queimei a primeira panqueca, por estar tão envolvida em meus próprios pensamentos. "Merda". Suspirei e murmurei para mim mesma. Continuei o processo sem que eles percebessem o que acabara de acontecer. Depois de um tempo, Emma e Henry estavam rindo e planejando algo que eu não entendi.

Coloquei os pratos sobre a mesa com magia, e as panquecas em seus pratos. Depois de arrumar tudo, sentei-me entre Henry e Emma e comecei a comer em silêncio.

\- Ahn... Mãe? - Henry disse, em voz baixa.

\- Sim, querido? - Eu perguntei a ele com um leve sorriso.

\- Tá tudo bem?

\- Sim, claro. Por que você tá perguntando?

\- Porque... - Ele começou, um pouco desconfortável e tímido. - Estas panquecas não têm gosto das suas. - Ele disse, apontando para as panquecas quase queimadas. Eu suspirei.

\- Sim, minha cabeça está no espaço, esta manhã. - Os olhos de Emma brilharam para mim, e eles encontraram os meus por um segundo. _Só um segundo_ , foi o tanto que demorou. Henry olhou de Emma para mim, mas não disse nada. _Ele estava pegando as coisas rapidinho. Logo, eu teria que contar a ele. Mas não ainda._

\- Bem, garoto. Eu tenho que ir agora. Foi bom ver você. - Emma disse e levantou a mão para um high-five. Henry sorriu e deu um tapa na palma da mão dela. – Regina. – Emma assentiu, e eu também. Quando Emma se dirigiu para a porta, Henry se virou para olhar para mim com olhos penetrantes. Eu olhei de volta para ele, um pouco assustada. Ele se parece _muito_ com Emma. Segundos se passaram, mas ele não disse nada, e nem eu. Engoli em seco e comecei a me mexer na cadeira. Depois de cerca de dois minutos desse olhar constante, eu finalmente soltei.

\- Que foi?! Por que você está me olhando desse jeito? - Perguntei e comecei a pegar os pratos da mesa, colocando-os na pia da cozinha. Eu mal comi, já que ver Emma me fez perder o apetite.

\- Tem alguma coisa que você gostaria de me dizer, mãe? - Ele estreitou os olhos, e eu estava olhando para qualquer lugar, exceto para eles.

\- Não faço ideia do que você tá falando.

\- Para uma rainha, você é uma péssima mentirosa.

\- E você é um filho terrível. - Eu sorri, e ele sorriu de volta para mim. - Não há nada a dizer, Henry.

\- Ah, é mesmo? Porque você e a mãe pareciam estar se dando bem, sem problema algum. - Eu suspirei.

\- Vamos apenas dizer que ela me deixa um pouco _louca_ , às vezes. - Henry riu.

\- Eu sei. - Ele sorriu gentilmente para mim, desta vez. Eu não pude deixar de sentir meu coração se aquecer. Ele parecia convencido pela resposta vaga... _Por enquanto_. Eu acho que todos esperavam que nós duas ficássemos constantemente irritando uma a outra, o que me deixava muito grata, por agora.

-x-

[P.V.: GANCHO]

Luz e escuridão eram apenas uma questão de perspectiva. Por exemplo: um gato fofo pode ser visto como um monstro gigante por um rato, mas não por humanos. Eu? Eu acho que essas linhas são _tênues_. Eu tinha mudado muito durante as eras, e pela primeira vez na minha vida eu estava disposto a deixar a vingança contra o Crocodilo de lado, só para ficar com Emma. Para obter meu final feliz, afinal.

Inferno, eu estive em vários reinos, o Submundo até! Eu tinha _morrido_ , pelo amor de Deus. Emma simplesmente não me deixou partir. E, claro, eu não _queria_ que ela deixasse. Nós nos amávamos. No outro dia eu estava na estação conversando com ela sobre um projeto em que eu estava. Mal ela sabia que eu estava planejando uma maldita proposta de _casamento_. E então, ela veio com a ideia maluca de dar um tempo, do nada.

Senti como se tivesse sido jogado no ar sem oxigênio. Eu olhei em volta. O Jolly Roger parecia grande demais e ainda pequeno demais para mim. Eu estava tendo esses pensamentos e sentimentos conflitantes que eu não conseguia deixar de lado, e parecia que nada iria curar essa dor aguda no meu coração. Eu não consegui dormir por um segundo sequer à noite. Agora a manhã havia chegado e meu corpo doía. Eu exigia saber a verdade, mas sentia que Emma não estava me dando uma visão completa.

Claro, _algo_ deve ter acontecido. Mas o que? Ela estava em perigo? Eu estava em perigo novamente? _Alguém_ estava em perigo?! Minha cabeça estava girando e eu sabia que não encontraria nenhuma resposta sozinho. Era hora de tomar algumas medidas drásticas.

-x-

Eu bati na porta e esperei. Já era quase hora do almoço e o sol estava alto no céu. Os pássaros cantavam, as pessoas andavam preguiçosamente até a lanchonete. Todos pareciam tão felizes que isso só me irritou mais. _Não era justo_. Eu bati de novo depois de alguns segundos, e ouvi passos dentro da casa. Seu carro estava estacionado e as persianas das janelas estavam abertas. _Ela está em casa_ , pensei.

Henry abriu a porta, parecendo surpreso ao me ver. O garoto engoliu em seco. Só isso respondeu a uma pergunta não dita.

\- Killian, oo-que... Pois não? - Henry perguntou educadamente.

\- Eu quero falar com Regina.

\- Henry, querido, quem é... - Regina congelou enquanto se aproximava da porta. Ela cruzou os braços em volta do peito e ficou ao lado de Henry. - Gancho. Olá.

\- Regina. Podemos conversar?

Regina assentiu e me mostrou o caminho. Henry desapareceu lá dentro e Regina me levou ao seu escritório. Ela me ofereceu uma bebida educadamente e eu aceitei rápido demais. Ela sorriu timidamente para mim. Nós nos sentamos em frente um do outro e ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, apenas saboreando o bourbon caro que ela tinha servido.

\- Eu imagino que você saiba sobre mim e Emma. - Regina apenas assentiu. Ela parecia rígida e desconfortável, mas ainda real com as pernas cruzadas e coluna reta. - Eu quero saber o que diabos está acontecendo.

\- E o que faz você pensar que eu sei de alguma coisa? - Regina perguntou, tomando outro gole de sua bebida.

\- Você é sua melhor amiga. E não é como se eu pudesse perguntar a _seus pais_ , sabe. - Ela assentiu em silêncio. - O que significa que você sabe alguma coisa.

\- O que exatamente você acha que eu sei?

\- Quem quer que ela esteja se relacionando.

\- E o que faz você pensar que ela está vendo alguém além de você? - Ela estreitou os olhos e eu ergui uma sobrancelha.

\- Porque essa é a única coisa que faria _sentido_. – Engoli o restante da bebida e Regina acenou para o copo, fazendo com que mais aparecesse no copo vazio. Ela também encheu seu copo e bebeu alguns goles. Ela passou a mão pelo cabelo nervosamente antes de dizer.

\- Eu não sei o que te dizer. A mulher te ama.

\- Eu sei, mas... Ela ainda está _apaixonada_ por mim?

\- Gancho, você tem que entender… Você morreu. Ela disse adeus para você. Você fez ela prometer que iria seguir em frente. E então, de repente, você voltou. Isso deve ter sido um golpe para ela.

\- Ela deveria estar _feliz_ , isso sim! - Eu me levantei e comecei a andar nervosamente. - Não é como você e Robin, _eu voltei pra ela!_

Os olhos de Regina se arregalaram de surpresa e eu imediatamente me arrependi de ter dito isso.

\- Regina...

\- Por que é que de repente todos nesta cidade decidiram me atacar de alguma forma?!

\- Desculpa, eu não quis dizer...

\- Adeus, Gancho.

\- Estou falando sério, Regina, eu…

\- _Fora_.

A voz de Regina era baixa, mas firme. Ela estava agora em pé, braços firmemente cruzados contra o peito e seus olhos estavam fumegando. Eu balancei a cabeça e saí da sala. Ouvi Henry perguntando algo enquanto eu passava, mas não consegui dizer o que. Saí de casa em um piscar de olhos.

-x-

[P.V.: HENRY]

Gancho praticamente correu até a porta e não disse nada quando perguntei o que estava acontecendo. Eu olhei para cima e vi a porta do escritório aberta. Suspirei e fui falar com a mamãe. Bati timidamente na porta aberta, pois os braços dela estavam em seu rosto. Ela estava sentada na mesa. Ela olhou assustada para a porta, primeiro, mas pareceu aliviada ao me ver.

\- Ah, é você, Henry. Entre.

\- O que foi tudo isso? - Perguntei, apontando para a porta atrás de mim.

\- Receio que não haja uma resposta simples para isso, querido. - Ela começou, olhando por cima do meu ombro. - Mas você deve estar ciente de que Gancho e sua mãe estão dando um tempo... - Eu balancei a cabeça em confirmação. - Ele veio para tentar entender. Ele está tendo dificuldade em lidar com isso.

\- Ok... E como _você_ está lidando com isso, mãe? - Ela estreitou os olhos.

\- O que você quer dizer? Eu não tenho nada a ver com...

\- Aham, sei. - Eu zombei e ela parecia alarmantemente irritada comigo.

\- Henry Daniel Mills! - Eu engoli em seco e estremeci.

\- D-desculpa. Mas é sério. O que tá acontecendo entre vocês duas? E não diga nada!

\- Henry, eu não sei o que te dizer. Eu acho que as coisas estão mais complicadas agora do que eram antes. Receio não poder entrar em detalhes com você. - Ela se levantou e começou a andar. - Toda essa comoção me deixou cansada. Eu vou tirar uma soneca.

\- Ok, então eu vou para os meus avós. Tudo bem? - Ela parou de andar e olhou para mim, sorrindo.

\- É claro querido. Só não volte muito tarde. - Eu sorri de volta e assenti.

 _Definitivamente_ havia algo acontecendo, e eu não pararia até que descobrisse o que.

-x

Eu bati na porta e esperei por alguns segundos antes de ouvir risadas altas enchendo a sala. Branca me cumprimentou com um sorriso largo e nós dois entramos. David estava segurando Neal em seus braços, eles e Ruby estavam sentados à mesa rindo de alguma piada previamente contada, e ambos me cumprimentaram à distância. Eu sorri para eles.

\- O que é tão engraçado? - Eu perguntei, sentando-me com eles.

\- Ah, Ruby estava me dizendo como uma vez ela teve uma infestação de pulgas na...

\- David! Há algumas coisas que não devem ser ditas! - Branca avisou-o em tom agudo.

\- Foi mal! - Ele disse, enxugando algumas lágrimas. - Às vezes eu esqueço que ele ainda é apenas uma criança. - David bagunçou meu cabelo e eu resmunguei.

\- Eu não sou criança. Eu tenho 14 anos!

Todos riram disso e eu cruzei os braços sobre o peito. Depois de alguns segundos e pedidos de desculpas, eles pareceram se acalmar.

\- Então, Henry. Como está Regina? - Branca perguntou, olhando para mim com amor.

\- Sim, eu estava querendo falar com você sobre isso, vovó. - Ela parecia de alguma forma preocupada e colocou as mãos sobre as minhas.

\- O que aconteceu? Ela está bem? Como vai a Emma?

\- Por que você está perguntando...

\- Por nada! - Ela disse em voz alta, soltando minhas mãos e andando ao redor.

\- Por que todo mundo está agindo estranho sobre isso? É da minha mãe que estamos falando. Eu tenho o direito de saber!

Ela olhou para mim e concordou com a cabeça. Suspirei de alívio.

\- Vamos tomar sorvete, Henry. O que você diz?

\- Claro, vamos.

Nós dissemos adeus à dupla que estava novamente rindo e saímos do apartamento. Ela sempre parecia feliz em me ver, e bagunçou meu cabelo. _Eu estava começando a pensar que era uma coisa dos Encantados_. Começamos a andar pelas ruas e eu percebi que ela não sabia por onde começar, então decidi ajudá-la.

\- O que está acontecendo entre as minhas mães?

\- Eu gostaria de saber também, Henry.

\- Mas algo aconteceu. O quê? - Ela olhou severamente para mim.

\- Eu não tenho tanta certeza também. Eu estou supondo que ambos estão... _Confusas_.

\- Como?

\- Garoto, você tá direto ao ponto hoje, hein?! - Ela perguntou e exalou alto.

\- Desculpa! - Eu cocei a minha nuca com perplexidade, mas ela colocou a mão no meu ombro.

\- Tudo bem, eu estaria assim também se minhas duas mães estivessem tendo um caso.

\- O QUÊ?! - Eu parei de andar imediatamente e olhei alarmantemente para ela. - ELAS ESTÃO O QUE?!

\- Henry! Ei, calma! - Ela parecia estupidamente preocupada comigo, ambas as mãos alcançando e apertando meus ombros. – Isso não tá mais acontecendo, elas... Elas terminaram.

\- O que você quer dizer com _mais_? Deus! Eu não consigo respirar. - Eu estava hiperventilando e tive que sentar na calçada um pouco. Branca claramente não tinha ideia do que fazer, mas ficou ao meu lado, olhando nos meus olhos. - Mas... Mas a Emma ama o Gancho, e mamãe ama... O Robin. - Seu nome saiu como um sussurro, quando me lembrei de Regina chamando por Emma quando ela acordou naquele dia. A realidade parecia finalmente tomar forma. - _Oh meu Deus_. - Branca me abraçou e começou a acariciar minhas costas.

\- Isso garoto, põe tudo pra fora. Está tudo bem. Isso me assustou também.

\- Oh, Deus. Deus, eu acho que vou vomitar.

Ela rapidamente se soltou do abraço e observou enquanto eu engasgava. Nada saiu, mas senti um nó na garganta e meu estômago doía.

\- Como... Quando? - Eu não sabia exatamente o que perguntar, ou o que exatamente eu queria saber primeiro.

\- Desde a primeira noite que Emma foi lá. - Ela esperou pela minha próxima pergunta, não querendo me assustar ainda mais, ou apressar as coisas.

\- Deus. E pensar que eu a fiz ir lá... É por isso que ela não queria mais. - Eu envolvi meu rosto com as minhas mãos. Branca colocou o braço esquerdo sobre o meu ombro e apertou levemente.

\- Tudo bem, garoto. Você não poderia saber. E, como eu disse, acabou.

\- Mas... _Por que_ acabou? - Ela piscou para mim algumas vezes e pareceu não saber a resposta. Ela simplesmente deu de ombros e algo clicou dentro da minha cabeça. - É por isso que ela terminou com o Gancho?

\- Tecnicamente, eles estão dando um tempo, mas sim.

\- Você acha que elas... _Gostam_ uma da outra? - Ela pareceu considerar isso por um tempo.

\- Sim. Eu sei que elas sentem algo uma pela outra.

\- É amor?

\- Eu não sei, Henry. E eu não acho que elas saibam, também. Tudo o que sei é que... Isso impediu Regina de voltar a ser a Rainha Má. Eu vi com meus próprios olhos.

\- Deus. Mas Robin acabou de morrer, quero dizer...

\- Eu sei. É por isso que ela está pirando. Acho que ela se sente culpada por sentir algo por outra pessoa tão rápido. Eu assenti em silêncio, olhando para o chão.

\- Mas e quanto a Emma? Quero dizer, ela tem o Gancho, e ele também acabou de voltar do submundo. Nada disso faz sentido para mim. - Eu me senti totalmente frustrado.

\- Ah, mas é exatamente isso, não é? Há muitas coisas que não entendemos e não podemos dizer por que elas acontecem. Tudo o que sei é o que Emma me contou e o que _eu vi_.

\- E o que foi isso? - Perguntei, olhando para ela nos olhos.

\- Quando elas foram pra minha casa, mal pararam de olhar uma para a outra. Depois, os sorrisos constantes. O _flerte_. - Eu enruguei meu nariz, mas ela continuou. - Eu não tenho certeza se elas sabem o que está acontecendo.

\- E agora?

\- Eu não sei, garoto. Mas estou começando a achar... - Ela se conteve, olhando para o horizonte.

\- O quê? - Eu perguntei, curiosamente. Ela me olhou nos olhos.

\- E se elas forem o final feliz uma da outra?


	9. Capítulo 9 - Situações improváveis

Capítulo 9 - Situações improváveis

[P.V.: REGINA]

Eu acordei às 5 da tarde com uma mensagem. Estendi a mão por sobre a cama para pegar o celular e comecei a ler.

" _Regina, é a Ruby. Quer sair para tomar uma bebida no Rabbit Hole?"_

 _"Claro. Encontro você lá às 7 "._

Soltei um pequeno bocejo e me sentei na cama. Ainda tinha tempo para me arrumar, mas decidi me levantar e procurar por Henry. Rapidamente descobri que ele ainda não estava em casa, então decidi ligar para ele.

\- Ei mãe! Eu estava pensando... Posso dormir na casa da vovó?

\- Bem... Sim, acho que sim, querido.

\- Ótimo! Nos falamos amanhã.

\- Eu te amo, Henry. - Eu o ouvi suspirar pesadamente.

\- Também te amo mãe.

Eu ia dormir sozinha, depois de alguns dias. O pensamento ao mesmo tempo me aqueceu e me assustou. Eu respirei fundo. _Eu vou ficar bem_.

-x-

Era emocionante finalmente sair de novo, depois de muito, muito tempo. Eu tentei lembrar quando a última vez havia sido quando cheguei ao balcão do bar. Olhei em volta e sorri. Havia algumas pessoas dançando, outras rindo animadamente em grupos e até alguns casais em algumas mesas. Eu pensei em Emma, mas balancei a cabeça agitadamente, como se pudesse apagar as memórias.

Eu tinha optado por usar o vestido vermelho com uma jaqueta de couro preta por cima, com saltos altos pretos. Após cerca de cinco minutos, Ruby chegou. Ela primeiro olhou ao redor do bar com os olhos cerrados para enxergar melhor, e então nossos olhos se encontraram. Ela sorriu e se juntou a mim no balcão.

Pedimos dois martinis vermelhos e nos entreolhamos. Ruby colocou uma mão no meu ombro e apertou com força.

\- Você está ótima, Regina. - Sorri timidamente para ela, colocando uma mecha solta de cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

\- Obrigada . Você também, a propósito. Quero dizer... _Uau_. - Ela riu e acenou no ar.

\- Obrigada, mas duvido que alguém olhe para minha direção quando você está sentado ao meu lado. - Eu sorri educadamente. Ruby estava usando calças de couro pretas apertadas, uma camisa xadrez vermelha e azul e uma jaqueta de couro preta.

O barman colocou as bebidas na nossa frente, e as levantamos devagar.

\- Saúde. - Eu disse, e nós duas bebemos. O silêncio transcorreu por um minuto, antes de Ruby começar.

\- Então, Regina… Eu queria te agradecer pelo que você fez por mim. Quer dizer, nós nunca fomos realmente amigas, e você não precisava. Ela olhou brilhantemente nos meus olhos e eu sorri honestamente para ela.

\- Não há necessidade de me agradecer, Ruby. Eu sei que você teria feito o mesmo, se fosse necessário. E eu sei o que é ter essa... _Escuridão_ por dentro, que ninguém entende.

Ruby assentiu em silêncio e ergueu o copo novamente.

\- Um brinde a isso, querida. - Ela disse enquanto nós duas rimos e tomamos outro gole. Eu olhei a tempo para ver Ruby terminar seu copo. Eu abri minha boca em admiração e espanto. Ela riu.

\- Eu sou boa de copo. É melhor você me acompanhar. - Ela deu dois tapinhas nas minhas costas.

\- Oh, senhorita Lucas. Você não tem ideia de onde você está se metendo. - Eu provoquei e terminei meu copo também. Pedimos mais dois e Ruby olhou em volta.

\- Eu realmente senti falta desta cidade. - Ela disse, suspirando levemente. - Eu não achei que sentiria tanta. Eu queria que Dorothy estivesse aqui... - Ela respirou fundo e então se virou para o balcão, novamente. Foi a minha vez de colocar a mão no ombro dela.

\- Eu conheço esse sentimento, Red. O que você planeja fazer agora?

\- Eu não sei. Não tenho certeza se posso fazer alguma coisa, quero dizer... usei meu último feijão mágico para voltar aqui, então...

\- Oh, sinto muito. Você acha que ela virá atrás de você?

\- Eu temo que ela não possa, também. Esse era o último feijão de todo o reino. - Ela tomou um longo gole e pediu uma dose de tequila. Eu não pude deixar de sentir pena dela. - Quero dizer, me sinto muito melhor agora… Sob controle. Mas isso não conserta as coisas com ela. Ela não sabe que estou aqui, mas acho que ela deve imaginar. O problema é que… Nós realmente não temos como voltar uma pra outra.

\- E se... - Minha cabeça estava girando rapidamente. - E se encontrarmos outro feijão? Quero dizer, você poderia voltar lá e viver feliz para sempre -

\- Mas como? Você tem um? - Ela se virou para mim, com um brilho no olhar e entusiasmo por todo o rosto.

\- Não... Mas eu conheço alguém que pode ter um reserva.

\- Não me diga...

\- Sim. Rumplestiltskin.

\- Regina, não. Não vale a pena.

\- Mas...

\- Não. E acabou. Ok? - Ela pareceu convencida, então eu não a pressionei. Terminei minha bebida e pedi uma tequila também. Depois de alguns segundos, as bebidas foram colocadas na nossa frente, junto com limão e sal. Eu engoli em seco. Essa era uma ideia terrível.

\- Pronta? - Ela olhou para mim, completamente empolgada.

\- Amor... Eu _nasci_ pronta.

Ruby revirou os olhos e riu. Nós contamos até três e bebemos as doses, rapidamente lambendo o sal e chupando o limão. Nossos olhos ardiam e rimos das expressões dolorosas uma da outra. Nós rapidamente pedimos mais duas e repetimos o processo. Meus sentidos estavam começando a desacelerar, e senti a familiar tontura chegando. Ruby também estava sentindo os efeitos do álcool, mas estávamos nos divertindo, então continuamos. Cada uma de nós pediu uma cerveja agora - afinal, não queríamos desmaiar - e decidimos sentar em uma mesa. Nós mal chegamos a cadeira, e Ruby estava perguntando.

\- Então, o que tá rolando entre você e a Emma? - Eu engasguei com a cerveja e tossi um pouco.

\- O que? O que você quer dizer?

\- Ah, vamos lá. Eu vi vocês duas juntos. De mãos dadas e tudo. A química... Não negue isso. - Suspirei. A última coisa que eu queria era falar sobre Emma Swan.

\- Tá. Algo aconteceu, mas acabou. Ela ama o Gancho, e...

\- Sério? Essa é a sua desculpa?

\- Como é?

\- Eles estão dando um tempo. Se ela ainda estivesse apaixonada por ele, você acha que ela faria isso?

\- Você não conhece a Emma. Ela tende a correr quando tá com medo.

\- É, então me diz. O que a está _assustando_?

Pensei nisso por um segundo e abri minha boca para responder. Nenhuma palavra foi realmente dita e Ruby sorriu.

\- Tá vendo? Nem mesmo _você_ pode negar isso. - Eu fiz uma careta, acenando para o garçom nos trazer mais uma rodada de cervejas.

\- Ela terminou comigo. - Dei de ombros. - Acabou.

\- Mas você _quer_ que isso acabe? - Eu abri minha boca para responder, mas ela rapidamente acrescentou. - Vamos, seja honesta comigo. Coloque a culpa no álcool, eu não me importo. Mas seja honesta sobre isso. - Eu inalei profundamente.

\- Não. Eu acho que... _Sinto falta dela_. - Desviei o olhar e cocei a nuca.

O barman colocou as bebidas na mesa e retirou as latas vazias. Nós duas começamos a beber rapidamente. Ao mesmo tempo, observei Gancho entrar no bar e sentar no balcão. Ele não nos viu, e parecia que já tinha bebido demais. Duas garotas se sentaram em banquetas de ambos os lados dele, conversando animadamente. Ele pediu bebidas para todos e colocou os braços sobre os ombros delas.

Ruby percebeu meus olhos olhando para ele e me levantou com ela.

\- Venha, vamos dançar.

\- Mas eu não dan...

\- Claro que dança. Todo mundo dança. Agora, mexa essa bunda.

Eu ri e começamos a nos _mover_ ao som da música. Eu provavelmente parecia ridícula, mas não me importava muito. Logo descobri o motivo do pedido de dança: havia uma mulher muito bonita em uma das mesas olhando quase como se estivesse hipnotizada para Ruby. Eu sorri. Meu coração pulou uma batida quando descobri que a amiga da mulher - que estava sentada ao lado dela - estava olhando diretamente para mim. Eu engoli em seco e me mexi desconfortavelmente.

\- Ruby, ahn… Podemos nos sentar novamente? Eu não tô me sentindo muito bem.

\- Claro que sim. Vamos.

Ela disse, pegando minha mão. Em vez de voltar para a mesa que estávamos antes, ela sentou-se à mesa das mulheres. Eu ainda estava de pé quando Ruby pisou no meu pé dolorosamente e me sentei imediatamente, desviando o olhar.

\- Olá, senhoritas. - Ruby disse com um sorriso enorme. Eu sorri timidamente para elas. - Eu notei que você estava olhando... - Ela piscou e acenou para o barman, sinalizando para ele trazer 4 novas cervejas. Eu respirei fundo. - Eu sou Ruby, esta é Regina. Quais são seus nomes?

\- Eu sou Jane, esta é Beth. - Disse a mulher que estava encarando Ruby. Ela tinha longos cabelos negros, uma pele incrivelmente pálida e olhos azuis suaves. Sua amiga tinha cabelo encaracolado loiro curto, olhos cor de avelã e algumas sardas em volta do nariz e dos olhos. - Prazer em conhecê-las.

\- Prazer em conhecê-las também. - Ruby sorriu. Nós nos envolvemos em uma conversa fácil. Ruby e Jane realmente se deram bem; Beth e eu éramos um pouco mais reservadas. Depois de algum tempo, Ruby e Jane foram para a pista de dança juntas, se envolvendo em um ritmo sensual e de flerte. Eu engoli em seco e olhei para Beth.

\- Tudo bem, você não precisa forçar. - Ela sorriu gentilmente e me senti incrivelmente aliviada. - Eu não sou uma dançarina. - Seu sorriso se alargou um pouco, e ela corou. Eu sorri para ela.

\- Nem eu, para ser honesta. Eu prefiro apenas olhar. - Ela riu um pouco. - Então, o que vocês estão fazendo em Storybrooke? Não vi vocês por aí.

\- Minha amiga gosta de viajar para lugares _incomuns_.

\- Ah, é mesmo? Conte-me mais sobre isso. - Eu perguntei com interesse legítimo.

\- Bom, você não acreditaria em mim se eu te contasse.

\- Tenta. - Eu sorri com carinho. Ela olhou desconfiada para mim primeiro, mas decidiu tentar.

\- Digamos que acidentalmente fomos a um bar uma vez, e esse cara veio até ela e ofereceu um saco de feijão se ela lhe fizesse um favor no futuro. - Ela riu com a lembrança. – Nós tínhamos bebido muito, é claro que não acreditamos nisso. Mas ele era divertido, e então ela prometeu, e tarde da noite, ele deu a ela o saco, dizendo que ela poderia ir a qualquer lugar que quisesse, se ela apenas desejasse isso. - Ela tomou um gole de sua cerveja e eu fiz o mesmo, esperando pacientemente que ela continuasse sua história. - Uma noite a gente tava bêbada e decidiu tentar. Funcionou. Realmente funcionou. - Ela disse com olhos brilhantes. - E desde então, podemos ir a qualquer lugar que quisermos, sempre que quisermos. Quero dizer. Os feijões não são infinitos, mas esse homem disse algo sobre esse lugar chamado Storybrooke, e como a magia existia, e que talvez pudéssemos encontrar mais alguns deles aqui, com ele.

\- Você ainda tem aqueles feijões? - Perguntei.

\- Quer dizer... Você acredita em mim?! - Ela perguntou com entusiasmo. Eu não pude deixar de rir.

\- Ah, eu realmente acredito. 100%.

\- Bem, ainda temos um. É por isso que nós viemos aqui, sabe. Para encontrar esse homem e pedir mais.

\- Qual era o nome do homem? - Perguntei, tomando outro gole da cerveja.

\- Sr. Gold.

-x-

Beth e eu continuamos conversando animadamente sobre suas viagens por algum tempo. Eu não pude deixar de notar ela se aproximando de mim, mas eu acho que todo o álcool estava diminuindo meus pensamentos, então eu não me afastei. Ela era realmente muito bonita e, em outra situação, eu poderia ter tido um interesse genuíno por ela. Emma entrou em meus pensamentos novamente e eu suspirei. Beth não pareceu notar. Depois de um tempo, ela pediu licença para ir ao banheiro. Eu olhei em volta. Ruby e Jane estavam agora se beijando e eu sorri. Estava ficando tarde, as pessoas estavam muito longe de estarem sóbrias, e então meus olhos encontraram os de Gancho novamente. Ele estava de pé, conversando com um homem alto ao lado de uma mulher.

Eu pisquei para tentar ver melhor, já que a tontura tinha atingido um pico alto. De repente, Gancho e o homem estavam cara a cara e socos foram trocados. Eu rapidamente me levantei e fui lá para ajudar. No meio da comoção, eu puxei Gancho para longe do homem e senti algo bater no meu lábio inferior. Eu continuei empurrando Gancho e algumas outras pessoas conseguiram conter o homem para o lado oposto.

\- Gancho. Gancho! Olhe para mim. - Eu segurei seu rosto, minha voz alta e urgente da adrenalina. Ele lentamente começou a se acalmar e me olhou nos olhos. A realidade o acertou e ele pegou um guardanapo.

\- Regina… Seu lábio! Aqui. - Ele colocou o guardanapo na minha boca, e eu protestei de dor, mas aceitei.

\- Obrigada.

\- Sinto muito, eu bati em você? Eu não...

\- Eu não sei, tudo aconteceu rápido. Não se preocupe com isso. Apenas me diga o que aconteceu.

\- Esse _idiota_ estava mexendo com a moça, eu disse a ele para deixá-la em paz, mas… Bem. _Obviamente_ , não funcionou. - Gancho passou a mão pelos cabelos e sentou-se no balcão. - Ei... Me desculpa, novamente. Por mais cedo. - Demorei um segundo para lembrar. Sentei-me ao lado dele e não pude deixar de sentir pena. Ele era um cara legal e merecia ser feliz. Ele também percorreu um longo caminho. Era amargo pensar que ambos estávamos apaixonados pela mesma mulher. Foi também a primeira vez que eu realmente admiti que estava apaixonada por Emma Swan.

\- Não se preocupe com isso. Você está bem?

\- Sim. Eu acho que só... Vou embora, agora. Obrigado, novamente.

Ele assentiu e eu dei um tapinha no ombro dele. Ele pagou o barman e saiu do bar sozinho.

\- Quem era _ele_? - Eu olhei em volta e vi Beth se sentar ao meu lado.

\- Aquele é o Gancho. Ele é um... - Eu considerei por um momento. - _Amigo_.

\- Ele é bonito. - Eu olhei para ela, e ela corou. Eu sorri timidamente para ela.

\- Sim ele é. Para um pirata. - Eu sorri.

\- Espera... Ele é... _O_ Gancho? - Seus olhos se arregalaram. Eu ri.

\- Sim.

\- Cara. Essa cidade nunca para de me surpreender.

-x-

Acordei com uma forte dor de cabeça no dia seguinte. Eu não abri meus olhos por algum tempo, por causa da luz. _Por que eu não fechei as cortinas?_ Eu rolei e senti uma presença. Eu engoli em seco _. "Mas que…?!"_ Abri os olhos de forma alarmante e encontrei uma mulher deitada ao meu lado. Sentei-me rapidamente na cama e a percepção me atingiu com tudo: estávamos nuas.

A vergonha corria pelas minhas veias como veneno e olhei em volta. Nossas roupas estavam espalhadas por toda parte, mas felizmente a mulher ainda estava dormindo. Dei uma olhada mais de perto e soube que estivera conversando com ela a noite toda. Qual era o nome dela mesmo? Barbara? Briar?

Suspirei e com um aceno de mão me vesti com as roupas da noite passada. Eu também juntei as dela e coloquei no lado vazio da cama. Minha cabeça estava latejando e desci as escadas com a mão sobre o olho esquerdo. Meu corpo estava pesado e quando cheguei à sala de estar, tropecei em uma bota. Olhei em volta e encontrei Ruby abraçada com a outra mulher no sofá. _Eca_. A primeira coisa que eu faria na segunda-feira seria mandar limpar.

Fui à cozinha para fazer café. Peguei meu celular. Haviam chamadas perdidas de Henry, Branca e Emma. Meu coração bateu rápido. Agora era 13h30, eu não conseguia lembrar a que horas chegamos em casa, ou como. Eu não tinha nenhuma memória de estar com Brenda. Era esse o nome dela? _Deus_.

Quando o café finalmente ficou pronto, sentei-me pesadamente na cadeira e tomei um gole muito necessário. Fui ao meu escritório, fechei a porta e disquei o número de Branca. Ela atendeu rapidamente.

\- Regina Mills. - Sua voz estava zangada, urgente, mas aliviada. - Onde diabos você e a Ruby estavam? Eu tô tentando ligar o dia todo, ela desapareceu!

\- Ahn… Vamos dizer que ela… Teve uma noite ocupada. - Eu mordi meu lábio inferior nervosamente.

\- O-o quê? - Eu suspirei quando ela gaguejou.

\- Ok, Branca. Saímos e bebemos pra caramba. Eu não tenho ideia de como ou quando chegamos em casa, para ser honesta. Tudo o que sei é que ela está enrolada com uma mulher no meu sofá, e há uma estranha na minha cama, e... - Eu estava hiperventilando.

\- Wow, ei, acalme-se. Respire, mulher. - Respirei fundo. E de novo. E mais uma vez. - Você tá bem?

\- Eu não sei. Minha cabeça tá doendo. - Eu resmungava como uma criança. - Henry tá com você?

\- Sim. Ele estava igualmente preocupado. E a Emma também. - Fiquei em silêncio por um momento e ela percebeu. - Vocês não se falaram, não é?

\- Acabou, Branca.

\- Aham, tá. - Eu tinha certeza que ela tinha revirado os olhos depois disso. - De qualquer forma. Quando Ruby acordar, diga a ela que eu estou incrivelmente brava com ela por desaparecer de mim, ok?

\- Pode deixar.

\- Henry vai ficar mais um tempo. É melhor, já que você tem algumas… _Pessoas_ aí. - Eu concordei e desligamos. Engoli em seco e olhei para o telefone, tentando decidir se eu ligaria para Emma ou não.


	10. Capítulo 10 - Desculpas

Capítulo 10 - Desculpas

[P.V.: REGINA]

Finalmente optei por mandar uma mensagem para Emma. Eu não tinha certeza se teria forças para ouvir a voz dela. Segurei o telefone em minhas mãos por excruciantes 15 minutos antes que eu pudesse finalmente reunir coragem para começar a enviar mensagens de texto.

" _Olá, Emma. Você ligou? Eu fiquei acordada até tarde, só consegui checar meu telefone agora."_ Demorei mais três minutos para pressionar o botão "enviar". Meu coração começou a acelerar no momento em que enviei.

Depois de menos de um minuto, ela respondeu.

" _Você deixou todo mundo preocupado, Regina. Eu ouvi sobre sua pequena aventura na noite passada. Espero que tenha valido a pena, sua majestade."_

 _Eu definitivamente mataria a Branca dessa vez. Para sempre._ Antes de começar a planejar uma maneira de matá-la, mandei uma mensagem para ela rapidamente.

" _VOCÊ CONTOU PRA EMMA?! MAS QUE DROGA, BRANCA!"_ Ao que ela respondeu prontamente.

 _"Desculpa! Eu posso ou não ter colocado no viva-voz quando você disse aquilo... O que significa que Emma pode ou não ter ouvido sua confissão... Realmente sinto muito."_

 _Deus_. Eu queria descontar na Emma. Gritar com ela, fazê-la sofrer. Mas eu nem sabia se tinha valido a pena. Eu senti uma descarga de adrenalina pelo meu corpo. Claro, eu mentiria.

" _Sim, valeu a pena, com certeza. Também vi o Gancho. O pirata tá devastado, sabia disso?"_ Apertei o botão "enviar" e senti meu coração afundar. Ver o Gancho assim me fez sentir uma certa simpatia pelo pirata que eu nunca imaginei. Ele, de todas as pessoas, não era culpado de nada. Ele merecia seu final feliz assim como ela. A questão era: eu merecia o meu?

Eu ouvi passos. Meu coração disparou. Era Brooke? Uma batida tímida na porta encheu a sala e eu engoli em seco antes de dizer. "Entre". Eu observei quando a loira timidamente entrou na sala.

\- Oi. - Ela disse, colocando uma mecha solta de cabelo atrás da orelha.

\- Olá. - Eu disse, sentando-me na mesa. - Por favor entre.

Ela entrou na sala lentamente, fechando a porta atrás dela. Ela sentou no sofá e olhou para o chão.

\- Então... Você tem algum remédio pra curar uma ressaca horrível? - Ela perguntou, e corou. Eu ri.

\- Bem, eu posso ter algo melhor. - Eu disse. - Eu tive algumas ressacas incríveis recentemente e desenv... _Descobri_ uma cura. É 100% natural - Eu menti, mostrando um soro para ela. Era uma poção que eu criei. Tomei um gole e entreguei o restante para ela. Ela olhou para o frasco por exatamente 3 segundos, e depois bebeu tudo. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir. Havia uma certa inocência misturada com beleza em tudo o que ela fazia. A poção funcionou praticamente instantaneamente, o que a fez mudar sua linguagem corporal completamente.

\- Uau! Realmente funciona! - Ela disse, sorrindo largamente.

\- Sim... Funciona mesmo. - Eu disse e peguei uma garrafa de martini de uma gaveta próxima. Servi-me um copo e olhei para ela, levantando uma sobrancelha. Eu balancei a cabeça para ela, esperando por seu comando. Ela lambeu os lábios e disse:

\- Bom. A dor passou, então... - Nós duas rimos. Deitei-lhe um pouco do líquido e sentei-me ao lado dela no sofá.

\- Eu receio não lembrar de _tudo_ o que aconteceu ontem... - Eu disse, corando.

\- Ai, graças a Deus! - Ela disse e expirou, como se estivesse prendendo a respiração por 3 horas. - Eu pensei que eu era a única com um pouco de amnésia. - Ela corou mais desta vez, e eu sorri com carinho para ela.

\- Bem, o que você acha de começar de novo? Eu sou a Regina. - Eu disse e estendi a mão para ela. Ela apertou e disse:

\- Eu sou a Beth. - Beth! Eu sabia que era alguma coisa com B. - Prazer em conhecê-la novamente, Regina. - Nós duas rimos. - Qual é a última coisa que você lembra? - Ela perguntou, eu me mexi desconfortavelmente no sofá, e ela colocou a mão sobre a minha perna. – Tá tudo bem. Eu já passei por isso muitas vezes. - Ela riu. Eu relaxei um pouco antes de continuar.

\- Eu acho que... Quando o Gancho foi embora, ou algo assim.

\- Gancho? - Ela perguntou, intrigada.

\- Sim, o pirata.

\- Eu não tenho ideia de quem você tá falando. - Ela disse, e eu não pude deixar de sorrir. – Desculpe. - Ela corou novamente.

\- Tá tudo bem. Vamos fingir que a noite passada foi um prelúdio para nós nos encontrarmos hoje, tudo bem para você? - Ela assentiu com a cabeça. - Então, Beth. - Comecei. - Diga-me, o que você gostaria de saber sobre mim? - Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para a minha boca. Senti um arrepio na espinha e meu coração disparou. Eu sabia o que ela estava prestes a fazer, mas eu não tinha certeza se queria que isso acontecesse. Ela chegou mais perto e eu estava começando a entrar em pânico.

Quando seus lábios estavam prestes a alcançar os meus, a porta foi abruptamente aberta. Ruby entrou, boca aberta, pronta para dizer alguma coisa, mas quando ela viu a mulher ao meu lado, sua boca se fechou. Ela ficou em silêncio sem saber realmente como proceder.

\- Beth, você poderia nos dar licença por um segundo? - Eu perguntei educadamente. Ela assentiu e saiu do quarto em passos apressados. Ruby fechou a porta atrás dela e parecia que ela estava prestes a começar a falar novamente, mas eu sinalizei para ela não fazer isso. Então eu rapidamente encantei o quarto para que ninguém pudesse ouvir o que estava acontecendo do lado de fora. Eu sabia que isso poderia rapidamente se transformar em uma conversa acalorada ou desesperada. Balancei a cabeça para ela, e ela começou a vomitar as palavras.

\- Regina… _Mas que porra nós fizemos?!_ Eu... Quer dizer... Quem é essa garota que dormiu comigo?! E aquela que tava quase te beijando?! Oh, Deus!

Ela afundou no sofá ao meu lado e eu coloquei uma mão em sua coxa.

\- Respire, mulher. - Eu disse, e ela respirou fundo várias vezes. - Beth. - Red olhou para mim. - O nome dela é Beth. Eu não sei sobre a sua… Bom. Eu não sei como nomeá-la.

\- Deus, isso é um pesadelo. - Ela colocou as duas mãos nas laterais da cabeça, parecendo completamente perdida. Eu senti pena dela.

\- Vamos lá, não é tão ruim assim. Quero dizer... Beth está bem com isso, e eu aposto que... A outra mulher também. Ela continuou respirando fundo. - Ruby, relaxe. Não é tão ruim.

\- Sim… É sim, Regina. - Ela disse, lágrimas rapidamente inundando seus olhos. - Eu a traí. - Ela limpou algumas delas, olhando para o chão. - Quero dizer, eu fui embora. Mas nós nunca realmente terminamos, sabe. Eu acho... Eu só... Precisava de algum contato humano.

Ela suspirou e colocou a cabeça no meu colo. Ficamos nessa posição por algum tempo, sem dizer nada. Ruby chorou todas as lágrimas que estava segurando por um tempo muito, muito longo.

-x-

Depois de quase uma hora, descemos as escadas e encontramos uma nota no sofá da sala de estar. Ela dizia:

 _"As coisas ficaram muito confusas, nós sentimos muito. Se vocês quiserem, gostaríamos de nos encontrar novamente - menos bêbadas dessa vez. Mesma hora, mesmo lugar? Beijos. PS: nossos nomes são Jane e Beth, só pra saber."_

Ruby e eu nos olhamos ao mesmo tempo.

\- Então, você quer...

\- NÃO! Deus, eu não posso fazer isso de novo. - Ruby disse, andando de um lado para o outro.

\- Bom... Eu posso saber de algo que pode te convencer. - Mordi meu lábio inferior nervosamente. Imediatamente senti o gosto do sangue e lembrei-me do corte da noite anterior. Lambi-o para limpá-lo, mas Ruby pareceu não notar. Ela estreitou os olhos e sentou-se no sofá.

\- Desembucha.

\- Infelizmente, não me lembro de _todos_ os detalhes, mas havia algo sobre outro feijão mágico. O último. E Jane tem ele.

Ruby continuou olhando para mim por dez segundos, antes de desviar o olhar, imersa em pensamentos. Eu vim e me sentei ao lado dela a uma distância razoável, colocando minha mão direita sobre o encosto.

\- Não pode ser. Como isso é possível? Eles nem mesmo são _daqui_.

\- Sim, eu também pensei nisso, até que Beth me disse que o Gold deu a elas um saco de feijões. Foi assim que encontraram esta cidade e muitos outros lugares. Elas não têm ideia de quem somos. O que é bom... No meu caso. - Eu me mexi desconfortavelmente no sofá e Ruby olhou para mim.

\- Gold? Mas por que diabos ele faria isso?

\- Isso também me fez pensar. E tem mais. Ele ainda disse que se os feijões acabassem, elas poderiam vir atrás de mais. Eu nunca soube que Gold tinha uma pilha de feijões, mas ele definitivamente está tramando alguma coisa. Ele nunca faz nada por pura bondade. Ele queria que eles viessem aqui, mas por quê?

\- Eu não sei. Você disse que elas ainda têm um?

\- Sim. O que você sugere que façamos?

Red suspirou e começou a andar de novo. Ela parecia estar tendo muitas lutas e discussões internas diferentes, e eu decidi não perturbá-la. Após cerca de três minutos, ela desistiu e caiu no sofá com um pequeno baque.

\- Eu não sei o que fazer.

\- Tô vendo. - Ela olhou com raiva para mim, mas eu continuei antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

\- E eu posso entender sua luta. Eu também não sei o que eu faria, mas parece que estamos de volta à questão do Gold. - Red assentiu e olhou pela janela.

\- A pior parte é que eu poderia ter evitado isso. Nós ainda poderíamos estar lá, felizes juntas. Mas eu só tive que ir e foder tudo de novo. - Eu removi minha mão do encosto e coloquei em sua coxa esquerda. Ela olhou para mim com muita tristeza.

\- Não faça isso consigo mesma. Eu já estive nesse lugar e posso garantir que isso não leva a nada de bom. Primeiramente: vamos pensar em nossas opções a partir desta noite. Tudo bem pra você? - Eu olhei para ela e ela balançou a cabeça calmamente. - OK. Então, A: nós vamos lá, conversamos com eles e obtemos informações sobre esse último feijão; B: Nós não vamos lá e continuamos imaginando tudo de qualquer jeito; C: Nós não vamos lá e você se sente infeliz para sempre. Devo continuar?

Ruby revirou os olhos, mas pareceu concordar comigo.

\- Mas isso _não_ significa que eu vou beijar alguém hoje à noite.

\- Você não precisa fazer nada com o que não se sinta confortável, Ruby. Relaxe, nós daremos um jeito nisso.

\- Espero que você esteja certa. - Eu sorri tranquilizadoramente para ela.

-x-

\- Você tem certeza que temos que fazer isso? - Eu perguntei e mordi meus lábios pela milésima vez seguida.

\- Sim. E é sério, você e Emma precisam conversar. - Eu abri minha boca para protestar, mas ela continuou. - Não minta para si mesmo. Há mais do que algo físico.

\- Não há nada…

\- Ah, sério? Então, como você descreveria seu último beijo?

\- Bem, nós… Eu… Ahn… - Corei, engoli em seco e senti meus olhos se arregalarem. Ruby sorriu para mim e eu revirei os olhos.

\- Não há como negar, Regina. Você está apaixonada por ela. - Eu sabia que estava, _é claro_ que estava, mas dizer isso em voz alta seria demais para mim agora.

\- Isso é um mal-entendido completo! Eu não tô apaixonada por ninguém. Além disso, só tem alguns dias, isso nem é possível.

\- Sério, nós vivemos em um mundo de conto de fadas. _Qualquer coisa_ é possível.

Eu estreitei os olhos e desviei o olhar, andando pela sala de estar. Ruby ainda estava sentada no sofá e parecia muito satisfeita com o rumo dos acontecimentos. _Aquela bastarda_.

\- Tá. Nós vamos lá. Mas eu não posso garantir que vai ser bom.

\- Eu sei. Eu realmente entendo o que você está sentindo. - De repente, o rosto de Ruby ficou completamente simpático e agradável. - Mas por favor, entenda que eu preciso fazer isso, e eu me sentiria mais confortável se você estivesse lá comigo.

Eu suspirei profundamente e fechei meus olhos por um segundo, parando de andar. Ela estava certa. Ela precisava fazer isso, e seria melhor se estivéssemos juntas. Eu olhei para ela e ela parecia extremamente animada - como uma criança estaria.

\- Vamos fazer isso antes que eu mude de ideia. - Ela sorriu largamente e eu nos teleportei para o apartamento de Branca.

-x-

\- Jesus, Maria e José! - Branca gritou quando Ruby e eu aparecemos na frente dela em seu próprio apartamento, sem aviso. Ela colocou uma mão sobre o coração como se quisesse diminuir a velocidade. Eu sorri para mim mesma e Ruby cutucou minhas costelas, fazendo-me protestar de dor.

\- Ai! O que eu fiz?! – Perguntei, esfregando minha lateral. Ruby revirou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça em resposta. Desta vez eu consegui esconder o sorriso que estava prestes a dar o ar da graça novamente. - De qualquer forma. Desculpe pela entrada, Branca. - Eu disse enquanto ela resmungava. - Mas nós meio que temos uma emergência, e gostaria de alguns conselhos e pensamentos sobre isso. – Ela parecia curiosa.

\- Tem alguma coisa a ver com as suas… _Convidadas_? - Ela olhou para Ruby e eu com uma sobrancelha levantada.

\- Sim, mas não só isso. - Era a vez de Ruby falar, e ela mordeu o lábio inferior nervosamente. - O Gold tem algo a ver com isso, e pode haver uma maneira de eu voltar para Dorothy.

\- Como assim? - Disse Branca e andou até a mesa, sentando em uma cadeira. Nós duas a seguimos e nos sentamos em frente uma da outra. - A razão pela qual elas apareceram aqui em primeiro lugar foi porque Gold deu a elas uma pilha de feijões mágicos, e agora elas só têm um. Disse-lhes que, se precisassem de mais, poderiam vir procurá-lo, aqui. – Branca assentiu lentamente, tentando absorver a informação que lhe foi dada.

\- Mas por quê? Por que ele presentearia estranhos com itens extremamente raros, como feijões mágicos? – Branca pareceu não entender, e olhou para os nossos olhos.

\- Nós também não sabemos. Acontece que... Elas nos convidaram para ir ao bar novamente, na mesmo hora, esta noite. Decidimos ir, mas precisamos de alguns pensamentos sobre isso primeiro.

\- Você vai? - Eu ouvi uma voz vindo do quarto e olhei para cima a tempo de ver Emma encostada no batente da porta, braços cruzados e estreitando os olhos em direção a mim. Eu não pude deixar de engolir em seco.

\- Emma, não foi ideia dela. Na verdade, eu a coloquei nisso, ela não queria ir. - Ruby antecipou, e eu me senti um pouco aliviada quando os braços de Emma se desdobraram e ela se aproximou da mesa, sentando ao meu lado.

\- Então, o que vocês vão fazer, exatamente? - Emma perguntou a Ruby, sem olhar para a minha direção nem um pouco. Eu revirei meus olhos.

\- Precisamos de informação. Qualquer coisa que possamos conseguir sobre esse feijão perdido, mas não temos ideia de como as coisas vão acabar. Viemos aqui para pedir apoio. Como isso é algo que envolve o Gold, não podemos ser levianas. E se ficar fora de controle em termos de... Beber e fazer coisas estúpidas, - Emma olhou para mim estreitando os olhos novamente. - então vai ser bom ter vocês lá para nos tirar daqui. O que vocês acham?

\- Sim. - Emma rapidamente respondeu, e Mary Margaret olhou para ela com a boca aberta. - Nós estaremos no bar, apenas fingindo olhar em volta. Se alguma coisa acontecer, nós vamos intervir.

Branca assentiu ao mesmo tempo em que a porta se abriu, revelando David e Henry. Os dois estavam segurando sorvetes e sorrindo um para o outro, quando os olhos de Henry encontraram os meus e depois os de Emma. Ele parou de sorrir imediatamente. Branca pareceu ficar tensa e se mexer na mesa. David também mudou completamente sua linguagem corporal e cumprimentou a todos, apoiando-se no balcão da cozinha. Henry ficou colado ao portal, agora olhando diretamente para mim. Emma olhou para ele e para mim, franzindo a testa.

\- Garoto? Você está bem?

\- Sim, mãe. Eu tô ótimo. - Ele mentiu, olhando para longe.

\- Henry, podemos conversar? - Eu perguntei, olhando para ele. Ele simplesmente assentiu e foi para o quarto. Eu o segui, fechando a porta atrás de nós. Fui direto para o quarto e sentei-me enquanto ele ia até a janela, desviando o olhar.

\- O que houve, querido? - Levou alguns minutos antes que ele pudesse falar ou até mesmo olhar para mim nos olhos.

\- Eu sei sobre você e a mamãe. - Eu engoli em seco e mexi nervosamente na cama.

\- O que você quer dizer...

\- Mãe, por favor. Eu não sou mais uma criança. - Eu balancei a cabeça enquanto ele olhava para mim nos olhos. - E Robin? Você já se esqueceu dele?

\- Henry… Não é assim...

\- E o Gancho? Você não pensou nele, não é? A Emma pensou nele? Eu sabia que você nunca gostou dele, mas isso é _baixo_ , mãe.

\- Henry! Cuidado com o que você diz para mim, agora...

\- Não foi culpa dela! - Emma entrou no quarto e parecia determinada. Só então percebi que provavelmente estávamos gritando, pois ela ouviu e decidiu intervir. – Fui eu que comecei. - Sua voz saiu baixa, quase como um sussurro, e Henry olhou para ela, incrédulo.

\- Mas você tem namorado. Você ama o Gancho! - Emma olhou para baixo e fechou a porta atrás dela, encostando-se nela. - Quero dizer… Você ama ele, né? Eu realmente tô tentando entender o que tá acontecendo aqui, mães.

Emma e eu nos entreolhamos ao mesmo tempo, quase como se estivéssemos implorando uma para a outra para fazer algo para acalmá-lo.

\- Henry… Foi apenas algo que aconteceu. Um erro. Claro que ainda amo Robin. Eu nunca vou parar de amá-lo, assim como Daniel. E Emma ama o Gancho. - Eu senti como se uma faca tivesse acabado de perfurar meu coração com o pensamento. - Não vai mais acontecer.

\- Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

\- Foi uma decisão mútua, Henry. Tem sido rápido demais para nós, e precisamos pensar, para colocar as coisas em ordem.

\- Sim, Regina está certa, garoto. Além disso, fizemos tudo errado. _Eu_ fiz tudo errado. Nunca poderia funcionar.

\- Sim, você definitivamente fez. - Eu ri levemente e Emma estreitou os olhos para mim.

\- Eu disse 'nós', sabe. Eu não estou sozinha aqui. - Eu ainda estava sorrindo enquanto olhava para Emma, sua expressão se iluminando um pouco. Ela estava tentando esconder um novo sorriso quando Henry falou novamente.

\- Oh meu Deus. Vocês nem conseguem ver, não é? - Nós duas olhamos para Henry e para a outar, confusas.

\- Ver o que, garoto?

\- É óbvio que vocês têm sentimentos uma pela outra. - Eu rachei e Emma franziu a testa, cruzando os braços.

\- Por favor... Não seja ridículo.

\- Então pare de tentar esconder isso. Vamos ver quem é o ridículo aqui.

\- Eu olhei severamente para ele e pude sentir Emma mudando o olhar de Henry para mim, uma e outra vez.

\- Não há nada a esconder, garoto.

Henry pareceu desistir, levantando as duas mãos no ar e saindo do quarto. Ele bateu a porta antes de sair e ninguém veio atrás dele. Emma chegou mais perto de mim e sentou-se ao meu lado na cama. Nós duas estávamos olhando para o chão por algum tempo, tentando encontrar as palavras para dizer o que quer que estivesse em nossa mente.

\- Então ... Você realmente não fez isso só por causa de ser a Salvadora, certo? - Eu continuei olhando para baixo, mas ela olhou para mim e colocou a mão esquerda sobre a minha coxa direita.

\- Ah, Regina. Como se eu fizesse algo assim só porque as pessoas queriam que eu fizesse. Eu acho que… _Eu_ queria desde o começo. Eu só precisava de uma desculpa.

\- Queria... - Eu repeti a palavra em voz alta, ainda olhando para longe.

\- E... Me desculpa. - Sua voz era quase inaudível quando ela disse isso, e eu imediatamente olhei para ela nos olhos. Foi a vez dela de olhar para baixo. - Eu realmente sinto muito. Sei que as coisas saíram do controle e eu realmente não... Não _sei_ como lidar com isso. E sei que te magoei, mas é porque é o que eu faço. Quando as coisas ficam mais intensas, eu simplesmente fujo. Fujo dos eventos, das pessoas e dos meus sentimentos.

Eu não pude deixar de tomar ambas suas mãos nas minhas, o que a fez olhar nos meus olhos. Havia uma certa tristeza naqueles olhos verdes e eles encontraram os meus castanhos.

\- Eu entendo, Emma. Agora eu entendo. Obrigada. E também quero me desculpar. - Levantei a mão quando ela fez sinal para falar, e ela ficou quieta. Eu olhei para fora da janela. - Eu quero me desculpar pelo que aconteceu, por não poder cuidar do nosso filho, deixando toda a responsabilidade para você. E pelo jeito que eu reagi com essas garotas, quero dizer... - Corei e Emma segurou meu queixo, forçando-me a olhar em seus olhos.

\- Eu fui uma idiota. Não se desculpe por isso. Você é solteira, livre, disponível... Eu não tenho o direito de ficar com raiva de você ou delas. Eu acho que fiquei com... _Ciúmes_. - Ela se mexeu na cama e olhou para baixo. - Isso é o que tá me assustando, sabe. - Sua voz era tão baixa que eu mal ouvi.

\- Sim. - Emma e eu nos encaramos por menos de 10 segundos quando ela me perguntou o que eu mais temia na minha vida agora.

\- Regina... Você tem sentimentos por mim?

\- Eu... - Eu levantei e andei por alguns momentos. Emma olhou para mim a princípio, inquieta. Ela eventualmente se levantou e ficou na minha frente, quando percebeu que nenhuma resposta real estava chegando. Ela se aproximou mais, nossos narizes estavam levemente se tocando, testas inclinadas e nossos corpos colados um ao outro. Ela colocou a mão direita sobre o meu peito, sentindo o meu batimento cardíaco. Emma pegou minha mão direita e colocou sobre seu próprio peito, e nós duas podíamos sentir nossos corações acelerados e nossas respirações desiguais.

Nós não poderíamos evitar ou esconder mais. Emma fechou os olhos e expirou profundamente. Seu hálito quente alcançou meus lábios, o que fez minha boca se abrir levemente. Ela então abriu os olhos e olhou para os meus, intensamente. Coloquei minhas mãos em sua cintura, puxando-a para mais perto e ela segurou meu rosto. Nós nos olhamos uma última vez, antes de meus olhos se moverem para seus lábios. Mordi meu lábio inferior nervosamente e pude sentir meu coração batendo forte e rápido. Emma roçou os lábios nos meus e senti borboletas no meu estômago. Eu a puxei para um beijo mais profundo, línguas dançando juntas como em uma sinfonia. Nossas mãos estavam explorando o corpo uma da outra com desespero e ansiedade, um se nós tivéssemos desejado esse contato por um longo tempo - e o fizemos. Depois de alguns minutos, apesar da excitação e do fato de que precisávamos do corpo um do outro ainda mais perto - se é que isso era possível -, acabamos terminando o beijo do jeito que ele começou. Tocamos nossas testas novamente, respirando pesadamente e com os olhos fechados. Eu podia sentir o coração de Emma batendo contra o meu peito, e eu tinha certeza que ela podia sentir o mesmo sobre o meu próprio. Nós finalmente abrimos os olhos e nos entreolhamos, e eu não pude deixar de questionar:

\- Então, o que fazemos agora?


	11. Capítulo 11 - Informações

Capítulo 11 - Informações

[P.V.: EMMA]

\- Você sabe que eu ainda não posso fazer isso, né? - Eu disse, e Regina se afastou de mim. Ela se deitou na cama, de frente para a parede, virando as costas para mim. Levei um segundo antes de me mover novamente, sabendo que não seria uma conversa fácil. Deitei-me ao lado dela e estava prestes a alcançar seu ombro direito com a mão, quando me contive. Eu podia sentir o cheiro do cabelo dela tão perto de mim e senti meu coração acelerar. _Deus_.

\- Regina… _Por favor_. Você vai me ouvir? - Eu perguntei com olhos suplicantes, mesmo que ela não pudesse vê-los. Ela suspirou.

\- Eu sou toda ouvidos, Emma.

\- Eu vou ser completamente honesta com você. Eu não sei o que fazer. Eu sei que tenho sentimentos por você e você por mim. Nós duas _sentimos_ isso momentos atrás. Mas acontece que... Eu me sinto uma idiota pelo que fiz com o Gancho e com você, ao mesmo tempo. Não é quem eu sou, não quem eu quero ser. Especialmente porque... Eu já fiz isso antes. E também sei que você merece alguém melhor do que eu. - Comecei a me sentar na cama para sair, mas Regina me segurou pelo pulso e parei. Ela virou o corpo e agora estava de frente para mim.

\- O que você disse?

\- Qual parte? Porque eu disse…

\- Você não acha que você me merece?

\- Acho que você merece alguém _melhor_ que eu. Isso é certeza.

\- O que diabos faz você pensar isso?

Eu deitei de novo e virei meu corpo para encará-la também.

\- Regina… Você é uma _rainha_. Você é poderosa, resiliente e se tornou uma pessoa muito melhor do que _eu_ jamais imaginei que poderia. Você merece a melhor pessoa que esse mundo já viu.

\- Você não pode estar falando sério.

\- Estou falando sério, sim.

\- Emma… Quero dizer, olhe para _você_. Você é tão forte, tão incrivelmente forte, tanto por dentro quanto por fora... E você sempre foi boa. Mesmo quando você foi a senhora das trevas. Quero dizer... você é a Salvadora. _Eu_ não acho que eu mereça _você_.

Eu sorri para ela e, de repente, nós duas estávamos rindo da situação. Algumas lágrimas começaram a cair em sua bochecha e eu limpei com a minha mão. Esfreguei meu polegar na sua bochecha e ela sorriu para mim.

\- Eu nunca quis te machucar. E por ter feito isso, estou com medo. Eu nunca mais quero fazer isso com você novamente. - Eu respirei fundo. - Eu quero te perguntar uma coisa.

\- Pode perguntar. - Ela disse, colocando uma mão sobre a minha, tomando-a ao lado de seus lábios e beijando-a levemente.

\- Eu ainda não consigo fazer isso... _Nós_. Eu preciso de algum tempo para entender meus sentimentos e tudo o que aconteceu. Eu tenho tentado muito não beijar você toda vez que nossos olhos se encontram, sem sucesso. Eu queria que as coisas fossem mais simples, mas elas não são. Eu não posso ficar com você agora. Pelo menos até que eu possa corresponder plenamente aos nossos sentimentos uma pela outra. Minha pergunta é... O que você diz?

\- Eu não acho que este é o momento certo também. A morte de Robin ainda me abala, e o lance do Gancho... É muito recente. Eu concordo com o que você diz. E também é difícil para mim não tocar em você ou te _sentir_. Acho que alguma distância será boa para nós. - Suspirei, removendo minha mão da dela. Eu deitei minhas costas no colchão, olhando para cima. Ela se sentou na beira da cama e as duas mãos seguraram a beirada com força.

\- Então... E sobre hoje à noite? - Eu perguntei e mordi meu lábio inferior. - Você vai... _O que_ você vai fazer?

\- Não tenho certeza. Precisamos de informação, é isso que eu quero.

-Sim... - Regina se levantou e foi até a porta do quarto. - Regina! Eu... - Ela se virou e olhou tristemente para mim. - Obrigada. Por entender. - Ela sorriu timidamente e saiu.

-x-

[P.V.: GOLD]

Eu ouvi o sino familiar e a porta da loja abrir. Olhei para cima e vi uma mulher alta e magra de cabelos negros com brilhantes olhos azuis. Ela chegou mais perto do balcão. Eu sorri para ela e ela sorriu de volta.

\- Olá. Estou surpreso em ver você aqui.

\- Bem... Eu sou uma mulher de palavra.

\- Eu posso ver isso. Então, suponho que os feijões...

\- Ainda temos um, mas você disse que poderia nos dar mais um pouco.

\- Realmente, eu disse. Tem viajado, então?

\- Nós viajamos o _suficiente_ \- Jane disse, andando de um lado para o outro, olhando os itens. Às vezes ela tocava um deles levemente, antes de passar para o próximo distraidamente.

\- Entendo... Posso perguntar como você me encontrou?

\- É uma cidade pequena, Gold. Não foi tão difícil. - Ela sorriu e olhou para mim nos olhos. - Além disso, você aparentemente é uma pessoa muito _conhecida_ por aqui. - Eu continuei olhando para ela por três segundos, antes de falar.

\- Eu receio não ter esses feijões no momento. Sabe, leva um tempo para plantar e colhê-los. Eles são itens mágicos muito raros hoje em dia, e devo confessar... Eu não achei que vocês viriam.

\- Tudo bem. De qualquer forma, ficaremos por um tempo. Nós estamos achando Storybrooke bem... _Interessante_. Agora, qual favor você ia pedir quando nos conhecemos?

\- Ande comigo, sim? - Eu disse, fazendo sinal para ela me seguir até o quarto dos fundos.

-x-

[P.V.: RUBY]

Regina saiu do quarto e rapidamente acenou para todos nós. Henry chegou à mesa momentos antes, mas nenhum deles olhou para a direção do outro quando ela saiu. Olhei para Henry, Branca e David, e tudo que pude sentir foi tensão.

\- Então, vamos falar sobre o elefante na sala ou o que?

\- Que elefante? - David perguntou. Ele realmente parecia não ter noção sobre os acontecimentos. Era possível que ele _não sabia_?

\- Quero dizer. Emma e Regina. _Por favor_ , me diga que você sabe sobre isso.

\- O que tem elas? - Eu coloquei a mão sobre a testa, incrédula. - Branca… _Sério_? Ele é seu marido e você não contou a ele?

\- Sim, eu sei. - Ela encolheu os ombros. - Não tem sido fácil lidar com isso, ok? Muito menos entender tudo.

\- Do que vocês estão falando? - Foi a vez de Henry colocar a mão na testa.

\- Vovô. Você realmente precisa prestar mais atenção às coisas.

\- E você precisa ter calma, garoto. Suas mães não escolheram estar apaixonadas, tá bem? Apenas... Aconteceu. – Eu disse.

\- Quem está apaixonado? - Emma estava agora encostada no batente.

\- Você e mamãe. - Henry disse.

\- Oh. - Isso é tudo que ela pôde dizer.

\- Você tá brincando. - David estava atordoado.

\- Sim, pai… Eu posso ter desenvolvido alguns sentimentos por Regina. E ela por mim.

\- Jesus Cristo, como isso aconteceu?

\- Como o amor acontece, David? Como aconteceu com a gente? Não há realmente um roteiro para isso. – Branca agora estava segurando a mão do Encantado. Ele apertou-a levemente.

\- Quanto… Quanto tempo? Por que você não me contou?

\- Porque até eu não sabia, pai. E eu tinha um namorado, e tem o Henry, Robin, vocês... Não foi exatamente algo fácil de dizer. Na verdade... Todo mundo aqui meio que ligou os pontos. Você é o único que não o fez.

\- Tô me sentindo um policial terrível agora. - Todo mundo riu e o clima pareceu se amenizar um pouco. Até Henry sorria agora.

\- Então, Emma... Como vocês estão agora? – Branca perguntou e mordeu o lábio inferior nervosamente. - Não estamos, mãe. Eu não acho que estamos prontas para isso. E tem alguns leões que temos que domar primeiro. - Ela disse, olhando diretamente para Henry. Ele olhou de lado para ela, cruzando os braços na frente do peito.

\- Você vai contar para o Gancho? - Eu perguntei, e Emma suspirou.

\- Não. Pelo menos não agora. Eu não quero machucá-lo mais do que eu já machuquei.

\- Sim. É melhor sermos os únicos que sabem disso. - Branca disse.

-x-

[P.V.: REGINA]

Fui para casa tomar um banho e pensar nos eventos que aconteceriam à noite. Eu estava nervosa e ansiosa, mas não deixei isso transparecer. Depois de algum tempo, Ruby foi para a mansão também, já que os Encantados precisavam de um tempo a sós com Neal e Henry - que ainda não estava muito bem comigo.

Ruby estava tão nervosa que decidiu abrir uma garrafa de vinho e beber sozinha. Quando percebi isso, eu protestei. Precisávamos estar sóbrias - ou _pelo menos_ \- sensatas para isso.

Nós nos arrumamos rápido o suficiente e ainda tínhamos algum tempo antes de ir para o bar, o que só fez nossa ansiedade piorar. Decidimos assistir tv, mas não conseguimos nos focar. Depois de um tempo, Ruby começou a falar só para se acalmar.

\- Então... O Henry... Ele vai mudar de ideia.

\- Sim. Ele é um ótimo garoto, só é muita coisa para ele lidar. - Eu disse, olhando para longe.

\- Sim... Como você está sobre a Emma, a propósito?

\- Bem, nós decidimos não prosseguir com nosso esforço romântico agora. Há outras coisas que precisamos cuidar, emocionalmente falando, antes de nos aventurarmos em algo novo, especialmente se envolver qualquer outra pessoa.

\- E você está bem com isso? - Perguntou Ruby, mordendo o lábio inferior. Suspirei e olhei pela janela.

\- Suponho que estou. Há muito o que fazer, de fato. Eu não tenho certeza se eu ainda tive tempo para pensar sobre isso, muito menos lidar com isso, sabe. Nós duas precisamos de tempo sozinhas com nossos próprios pensamentos. - Ruby assentiu, sentando-se no sofá. Ela estava completamente apreensiva. Eu sorri simpaticamente.

Depois de mais algum tempo fingindo assistir tv e bater papo, nós finalmente fomos para o bar. Decidimos ir andando até lá, já que estaríamos bebendo - e, para voltar, eu simplesmente nos teletransportaria. Não estava muito cheio quando chegamos lá. As meninas já estavam sentadas à mesa e acenaram para nós. Ruby e eu nos entreolhamos e sorrimos tranquilizadoramente. Pedimos duas cervejas antes de nos sentarmos com elas. Ninguém falou por cerca de cinco segundos.

\- Oi. Vamos todas começar tudo de novo, que tal? - Jane disse, sorrindo. A tensão pareceu aliviar um pouco.

\- Com certeza. Eu sou Ruby, prazer em conhecer todas vocês. - Todas riram.

\- E eu sou a Regina, prazer em conhecê-las.

\- Eu sou Beth - Ela sorriu timidamente, colocando uma mexa de cabelo atrás da orelha esquerda. Ela olhou para longe de todas, ainda sorrindo timidamente.

\- Bem, prazer em conhecer todo mundo. Agora me digam. O que é que vocês meninas fazem por aqui? - Jane perguntou, parecendo inquisitiva.

\- Você quer dizer, por diversão? - Ruby brincou.

\- Não, quero dizer… À trabalho. Vocês _trabalham_ , certo?

\- Bem… eu sou a prefeita. Ou, pelo menos, eu era. É difícil dizer. - Eu disse, mudando de posição na cadeira.

\- Ok... - Jane olhou de soslaio para mim e depois olhou para Ruby. - E você?

\- Ah, eu não moro mais aqui, na verdade. Eu costumava ser garçonete no restaurante da Vovó, mas agora... Eu estou... De _férias_ aqui. - Ruby olhou para mim e eu acenei com a cabeça tranquilizadoramente.

\- Espero que não tenhamos incomodado tanto vocês de manhã. - Beth disse, olhando para a mesa. Ela tomou um longo gole de sua cerveja.

\- Não... De jeito nenhum. - Ruby mentiu. – Nós acabamos bebendo demais, sentimos muito. - Ela olhou para mim, e quando eu não disse nada, ela deu uma cotovelada nas minhas costelas.

\- Sim, sentimos mesmo. Não é algo que estamos acostumadas a fazer, como fazemos as coisas. - Esfreguei o lado direito dolorosamente e estreitei os olhos para Ruby. - Mas e vocês, garotas? O que vocês fazem?

\- Bem, Beth e eu estamos vivendo o momento desde que nos conhecemos há cerca de 4 anos. Nós duas estávamos na faculdade de direito, mas não nos encaixamos. – Beth engoliu em seco, mas Jane pareceu não notar isso. - Eu tenho 29 anos, ela tem 27. Ainda somos jovens e as oportunidades são ilimitadas, se você entende o que quero dizer.

\- Sim... Nós entendemos. - Eu disse e sorri. Todas apenas tomamos um momento para beber e permanecer em silêncio.

Olhei para Beth e inclinei a cabeça em direção à porta de entrada, sinalizando para ela andar comigo, e ela assentiu.

\- Nós já voltamos, meninas. Vou tomar um pouco de ar fresco. - Eu disse e ambas concordaram.

Beth e eu pegamos nossas cervejas e fomos para fora. O vento soprava suavemente contra nossas bochechas, o que era legal. Me inclinei contra a parede e Beth estava bem na minha frente. Recebi uma mensagem e rapidamente peguei meu celular para ler. Era da Emma. Beth também pegou seu celular e começou a escrever uma mensagem, então eu não me senti mal por ler na frente dela.

 _"Então, mamãe pensou que não seria uma boa ideia se_ _eu_ _tomasse conta de você, então ficarei perto de Ruby. Mamãe será seu "guarda-costas". Me mande uma mensagem se acontecer alguma coisa, ok?"_

Meu coração estava batendo mais rápido e as coisas só pioraram quando vi a forma de Emma se aproximando de mim. Ela estava tensa, apreensiva. Ela olhou para a mulher na minha frente e apertou a mandíbula, antes de continuar seu caminho. Beth ainda estava olhando para o celular, então quando Emma andou ao meu lado e roçou levemente os meus dedos com os dela, ela não percebeu que eu estava tremendo. Logo eu vi Branca se aproximando com Encantado. Eles ficaram a uma distância razoável de nós - o suficiente para nos ouvir, mas não para parecer suspeitos.

\- Então, Beth... Como você está, após a ressaca e os eventos desta manhã? - Eu sorri gentilmente para ela, mas ela ainda parecia envergonhada. Eu bebi minha cerveja e ela fez o mesmo.

\- Bem... Nós fomos para o alojamento da Vovó e dormimos, um pouco. - Nós duas rimos. - Mas também estávamos animadas para ver vocês novamente. Você é muito encantadora. - Ela corou e desviou o olhar. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir para ela.

\- Você também é. - Eu segurei seu queixo e a fiz olhar para mim. - Encantadora e fofa. - Ela corou mais e olhou para o chão.

\- Obrigada. - Eu reprimi um sorriso. - Eu... Eu nunca te disse isso, mas... Quando estávamos... Bem, você sabe. - Ela olhou para um ponto não específico no céu e corou incontrolavelmente. - Você foi muito legal e gentil. Eu realmente aprecio isso.

\- Oh, querida. Isso é o mínimo que posso fazer. Quero dizer… Todos deveriam...

\- Sim, mas nem _todo_ _mundo_ é assim. - Ela me interrompeu falando rápido e parecia muito desconfortável. Eu fiz uma careta.

\- Há algo errado?

\- Eu… Não! Quero dizer... Nada. Eu estou bem. - Ela coçou nervosamente o braço esquerdo e eu decidi não pressionar o assunto. Definitivamente havia algo errado. Havia alguma coisa ruim acontecido com ela?

A silhueta de Gancho apareceu ao longe, me fazendo engolir em seco e tremer. Emma estava lá dentro. Ele tinha uma mulher com ele e ambos pareciam estar se divertindo. Talvez um pouco bêbados já, não sei ao certo. Quando ele me viu, seu sorriso desapareceu imediatamente.

\- Regina.

\- Gancho, oi! - Eu pus meu cabelo atrás de uma orelha. - Eu não sabia que você vinha. - Ele estreitou os olhos, de pé ao lado de nós.

\- Por que você saberia?

\- Ahn... Por nenhum motivo. - Eu olhei para ele com os olhos desesperados, tentando encontrar uma maneira de dizer a ele. - Então, ahn… A Salvadora saiu hoje à noite. Tentando relaxar um pouco. - Eu disse, e ele engoliu em seco.

\- Essa Salvadora... Existe uma chance da gente se cruzar? - A mulher ao lado dele não entendia o que estávamos falando, é claro, mas isso não parecia incomodá-la.

\- Sim. Muito provavelmente. - Ele assentiu e olhou para a porta. Depois de pensar por cerca de cinco segundos, ele se decidiu.

\- Bem, eu não preciso de nenhum salvamento hoje à noite, então... - Ele fingiu um sorriso e entrou com a garota. Eu imediatamente mandei uma mensagem para Emma.

" _Gancho está entrando. Eu tentei pará-lo. Me mande uma mensagem se acontecer alguma coisa."_

Só então, percebi que havia dito exatamente as mesmas palavras que ela me dissera antes. Eu estava começando a perceber que tínhamos essa coisa que sempre cuidamos uma da outra por anos, mesmo quando não fazíamos isso conscientemente.

\- Eu acho que eu já posso ter visto esse cara antes. - Disse Beth. Eu ri e ela olhou para mim.

\- Ele estava no bar ontem à noite. Ele é o Gancho, o pirata.

\- Você tá brincando.

\- Não. Nem um pouco. - Eu sorri para seu olhar cético.

\- É, tá bom.

\- Vindo de uma menina que usa feijão mágico para viajar. - Ela corou e parecia chocada.

\- Eu te contei isso?

\- Sim, você contou.

\- Ahn... Não conta pra Jane que eu fiz isso... Ok?

\- Ahn... Sim, claro, mas...

\- Ela não gostaria disso. Nem um pouquinho. – Ela disse, absolutamente apreensiva.

\- Tudo bem. Você tem a minha palavra.

\- Podemos... Uh... Entrar novamente? Está ficando um pouco frio.

Eu balancei a cabeça, sabendo muito bem que era mentira. Ela só queria abandonar o assunto e, novamente, eu não a pressionei. Os Encantados começaram a se mover também. Tudo isso poderia rapidamente sair do controle, mas eu sinceramente, profundamente, _esperava_ que não.

Uma vez lá dentro, olhei em volta. Ruby e Jane ainda estavam sentadas na mesma mesa, bebendo e rindo, o que me fez relaxar um pouco. Outro vislumbre ao redor e eu vi Emma no bar bem a tempo de seus olhos encontrarem os meus. Ela de alguma forma parecia mais velha e magoada, e eu desejei que eu pudesse apenas ir abraçá-la até que ela estivesse bem de novo, mas eu não poderia estragar nossos disfarces. As garotas não poderiam saber que nos conhecíamos. Pelo menos não aqui, não agora.

Então, eu vi o Gancho, sentado em uma mesa com aquela mulher e mais três pessoas. Todos pareciam animados, rindo alto e bebendo à vontade, mas eu pude ver Gancho olhando para Emma de vez em quando. Os Encantados passaram por nós e sentaram-se em uma mesa perto dele, talvez para mantê-lo na coleira mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Quando os viu lá, ele endureceu na cadeira.

Eu olhei para Beth e ela sorriu gentilmente para mim. Eu sorri de volta e fizemos o nosso caminho para a mesa onde as meninas estavam. Ruby estava conversando animadamente com Jane sobre uma história engraçada que aconteceu com ela - como de costume. Seu senso de humor era incrível. Logo nos juntamos à conversa e bebemos um pouco mais. Beth ficava olhando para mim às vezes, e eu podia sentir que ela queria que algo acontecesse entre nós esta noite.

Minha cabeça começou a ficar confusa e meus pensamentos estavam correndo rápido. Eu tive que respirar fundo várias vezes para me acalmar - havia muita informação ao mesmo tempo, _muito_ _drama_. Eu me perguntei como isso chegou a esse ponto. Beth pareceu notar e apertou minha mão levemente. Suspirei e apertei a dela de volta. Olhei para as duas mulheres sentadas conosco e fingi prestar atenção ao que elas estavam dizendo. Quando o silêncio caiu, decidi finalmente obter alguma informação.

\- Diga-me, Jane. De onde vocês são, mesmo?

\- Montauk. E vocês, garotas?

\- Nós somos… Daqui, na verdade. Storybrooke. - Eu menti.

\- Você não acha que é uma cidade pequena demais para mulheres como vocês? Quero dizer, parece que você poderia _governar_ algum lugar. - Eu engoli em seco.

\- Eu gosto da calmaria. - Eu balancei a cabeça. - É reconfortante, calmo e _agradável_. - Ruby olhou para mim e murmurou "agradável?", revirando os olhos.

\- Bom, eu estive fora e posso te dizer, não há lugar como a nossa casa. - Ruby disse, melhorando o que eu havia dito. Eu relaxei um pouco.

\- Então, Storybrooke. O que você tá achando da cidade até agora? - Perguntei a Jane, tomando minha cerveja.

\- Oh, _definitivamente_ é melhor do que eu esperava. Muito interessante, de fato… Com muitas pessoas interessantes.

Definitivamente havia algo de errado nisso tudo, mas eu ainda não sabia o que. De qualquer maneira, eu continuaria minha busca pela informação.

\- Quanto tempo vocês planejam ficar?

\- Nós ainda não sabemos. Só o tempo dirá.

De repente, uma música lenta começou, e Jane pegou Ruby pela mão e começou a dançar. Em um súbito impulso de coragem, Beth fez o mesmo comigo. Nós dançamos por um tempo, ninguém realmente dizendo nada. Era bom estar perto de alguém, sentindo seu calor e corpo, mas ao mesmo tempo era frustrante. Custou tudo que eu tinha não procurar os olhos de Emma, era como uma sensação de queimação no meu peito.

Depois de algum tempo dançando, conversando e bebendo um pouco, Beth e eu nos sentamos à mesa novamente, um pouco cansadas dos movimentos.

\- Isso foi divertido. - Beth disse, rindo, me fazendo sorrir.

\- Sim, realmente foi. Falando em diversão… Qual foi o lugar mais divertido que você já esteve?

\- Oh, é difícil dizer… Mas eu acho… Aqui. Definitivamente, aqui.

\- Por quê?

\- Oh, eu acho... As pessoas dos outros lugares eram um pouco... _Desatualizadas_.

\- O que você quer dizer? - Eu perguntei, levantando uma sobrancelha.

\- Ahn... Eu não sei se você vai acreditar nisso, - _Querida, eu vou_. Eu pensei. - Mas nós fomos a alguns lugares muito, muito diferentes, como... O tipo medieval. - Eu sorri. - E eles não são exatamente civilizados. - Eu fiz uma careta. _Somos civilizados!_

\- Entendo. Eu gostaria de ir em uma aventura como essa, algum dia. - Eu provoquei.

\- Bom... E se eu dissesse que vamos ter mais feijões em breve?

\- Eu diria que estou interessada. Vá em frente.

\- Este Sr. Gold... Ele disse que vai ter mais para nos dar. Mas, novamente, isso é um segredo. - Ela colocou o dedo indicador nos lábios verticalmente e silenciou. Eu sorri e pisquei.

\- Esse Sr. Gold parece ser um homem muito legal.

\- Sim... Eu não sei por que ele está fazendo isso. Na verdade, é a minha... - Ela engoliu em seco. - Jane. É ela quem fala com ele.

\- Ah, entendi.

Ruby e Jane sentaram-se à mesa rapidamente e pareciam exaustas.

\- Cara! Eu dancei.

\- De fato, dançou! - Jane estava rindo. - O que vocês meninas estão fazendo? Se divertindo?

\- Sim, muito. - Eu disse com um sorriso. - Ei, Ruby... Está ficando tarde. Acho que vou para casa. - Red soltou um bocejo e esticou os braços para fora.

\- Sim você tem razão. A noite passada foi intensa. - Todo mundo riu, desta vez.

\- Bom, foi um prazer conhecer vocês meninas muito mais sóbrias dessa vez. - disse Jane.

\- Realmente, foi. - Eu disse.

Nós todas nos levantamos e nos abraçamos, dizendo adeus. Ruby e eu começamos a sair da mesa quando Jane disse:

\- Ei, garotas... Vocês sabem onde nos encontrar. - Jane piscou. Nós duas sorrimos e saímos do bar.

-x-

[P.V.: GOLD]

É incrível como as pessoas estão tão presas em suas próprias cabeças, que eles nem percebem nada diferente. Ou _alguém_. Eu tinha passado a noite toda no bar. Eu sabia que algo ia acontecer, porque... Bom. _Eu sempre sei de tudo_. Estar no único bar noturno da cidade disfarçado como um completo estranho não causou nenhum alarme - pelo contrário. Eu fiquei tempo suficiente para ver Regina e Ruby ir embora, e um tempo depois disso, Emma. Mary Margaret e David demoraram um pouco. Não muito tempo depois, Beth e Jane também foram embora.

Eram 3 da manhã agpra, voltei à minha própria aparência, tomei um gole do uísque que pedira horas antes e me aproximei de uma mesa. Eu olhei para a figura do homem desestabilizado na minha frente. Ele tinha bebido a noite toda e estava sozinho há algum tempo - todos os seus companheiros partiram juntos. Ele não me notou chegando ou mesmo sentando à mesa. Ele estava olhando para o próprio copo, perdido em pensamentos. Limpei minha garganta antes de falar:

\- Olá, Gancho. Acho que devemos conversar.


	12. Capítulo 12 - Novos velhos demônios

Capítulo 12 – Novos velhos demônios

[P.V.: GOLD]

\- Então, você conseguiu?

\- Por que estamos nos reunindo em um lugar como este? - Jane olhou em volta, franzindo a testa. Eu pedira a ela que me encontrasse na floresta, onde ninguém nos veria ou desconfiaria de nada. Era muito tarde, e ela parecia estar muito desconfortável no local.

Eu lhe pedira um favor quando nos conhecemos, e fiquei espantado quando ela se apresentou para fazê-lo. Eu precisava de alguém de dentro, alguém para me ajudar, alguém que ninguém suspeitaria. Para minha sorte, ela já havia começado o trabalho antes mesmo de me reencontrar. Tudo o que ela precisava fazer era colocar uma poção específica na bebida de uma certa rainha quando ninguém estivesse olhando.

\- Você sabe o porquê. Agora me diga. _Você conseguiu_? - Ela suspirou.

\- Sim. O que era, afinal?

\- Oh querida. Você saberá em breve.

-x-

[P.V.: EMMA]

Eu não conseguia dormir. Já eram 4 da manhã e todos os eventos da noite ainda estavam correndo em minha mente. Nada de ruim aconteceu. Na verdade, tudo parecia ter ido muito bem, mas na minha perspectiva, as coisas não eram boas. Gancho estava lá. Eu sabia que ele não conseguia tirar os olhos de mim e me senti mal. Ao mesmo tempo, sentia sua falta. E Regina também estava lá. Eu tive que lutar contra o desejo de continuar olhando para ela o tempo todo, e o ciúme que veio junto. _E eu também sentia falta dela_.

Suspirei e peguei meu telefone. Era 4:03. Digitei uma mensagem quatro vezes e apaguei tudo. Finalmente, mandei uma mensagem para a mamãe.

\- Ei, mãe... Você tá acordada? Eu não consigo dormir.

Ela não respondeu, provavelmente estava dormindo profundamente agora. Eu rolei na cama outra vez - porque eu tinha feito isso muitas vezes antes, esta noite. Será que eu devia mandar uma mensagem pra Ruby? Ela estava com a Regina? Ela responderia? _Deus_. Levantei-me, andei de um lado para o outro e decidi dar uma volta. Coloquei uma regata cinza, jeans, botas e peguei minha fiel jaqueta vermelha antes de atravessar a porta da frente.

O vento estava frio contra o meu rosto e eu agarrei meus lados com meus braços por causa dos calafrios que estavam descendo pela minha espinha. Não tinha um destino claro em minha mente, mas isso não importava - eu só queria andar. Após cerca de sete minutos, vi algum movimento à frente, perto da floresta. Me escondi atrás de um carro por perto e tentei olhar mais de perto. Eu podia ver duas pessoas saindo da floresta juntas. Elas pararam de andar, conversaram sobre algo por alguns segundos e depois saíram - cada uma indo em uma direção diferente.

A pessoa mais baixa estava se afastando de mim, tornando impossível descobrir quem ele ou ela era. O mais alto estava se aproximando de mim, virando à direita em uma rua a poucos metros de onde eu estava me escondendo. _Gold_. Eu assisti enquanto ele desaparecia e eu silenciosamente andei na direção que a outra pessoa estava indo. Eu estava me movendo o mais rápido que pude - tentando não atrair atenção indesejada -, mas quando cheguei ao ponto inicial, a pessoa estava longe de ser vista.

Definitivamente havia algo acontecendo, mas o que poderia ser? Eu já tinha visto essa pessoa antes? Sem ter exatamente por onde começar, eu decidi voltar a andar. De alguma forma, toda vez que eu fiz isso, acabei na casa da Regina. Meu coração começou a correr quando a vi sentada na varanda da frente. Parei de andar bem na frente de sua casa e ela sorriu para mim, batendo no chão ao lado dela. Foi um convite e logo aceitei.

\- Ei.

\- Oi. Não conseguiu dormir? - Regina perguntou quando me sentei à sua esquerda.

\- Não... Você? - Ela balançou a cabeça e olhou para o céu.

\- Eu nem tentei. Ruby tá lá dentro, dormindo no sofá de novo. Tô me sentindo um pouco desconfortável.

\- Eu sei como se sente. - Ela sorriu para mim. - Então, como foi?

\- Foi... Bom. - Ela suspirou na última palavra. - Quero dizer, melhor do que eu imaginava que seria. Mas também foi um pouco difícil. - Eu a vi olhando para mim de lado. Eu balancei a cabeça, sem saber o que dizer. - Tenho algumas informações novas, por sinal.

\- Isso é ótimo. O que?

\- Eu vou dizer a todos vocês quando nos encontrarmos com os outros, ok? Em um lugar seguro. Nós nunca sabemos quem pode estar escutando.

\- Você tá certa. Bom, acho que vou agora.

\- Sim. É melhor eu entrar também.

Nós sorrimos timidamente uma para a outra, levantamos e apenas nps olhamos profundamente nos olhos por alguns segundos.

\- Tchau, Emma. - Ela disse, e a única coisa que eu podia fazer era acenar com a cabeça. Ela entrou e eu comecei a andar de novo. Eu tinha essa estranha sensação de que estava sendo observada, mas não consegui ver nada nem ninguém quando olhei ao redor. Continuei andando até chegar em casa, dando outra olhada antes de entrar. Fechei e tranquei a porta atrás de mim, indo direto para o meu quarto. Deitei-me pesadamente na cama e, de alguma forma, dormi instantaneamente.

-x-

[P.V.: REGINA]

Logo depois que Emma saiu, subi as escadas para o meu quarto. Ruby ainda estava dormindo, roncando. Eu reprimi um sorriso e tentei andar o mais silenciosamente possível. O quarto estava incrivelmente vazia e grande agora. Deitei na cama e olhei para o teto por cerca de cinco minutos antes de finalmente conseguir dormir.

-x-

 _Emma corria rápido, aterrorizada. Eu estava correndo atrás dela, gritando seu nome, mas ela não ouvia ou olhava para trás. Quanto mais rápido eu corria, mais longe ela ficava de mim, e eu estava começando a me sentir cansada. Meus pulmões estavam queimando da atividade, mas eu não pararia de correr. Então, Emma desapareceu._

 _Olhei em volta. Eu estava em um lugar diferente e familiar agora. Estava escuro e reconheci o estábulo onde conheci Daniel. Meu coração pulou uma batida quando o vi. Eu não pude ver seu rosto, apenas suas costas, e eu tentativamente o chamei._

 _\- Daniel?_

 _Ele não respondeu. Eu estava me aproximando dele com passos cautelosos. Algo estava errado. Quando finalmente alcancei seu ombro, ele virou o rosto para mim. Ele não tinha olhos, nariz, boca... Nada. Então, ele me agarrou com as duas mãos e tentou me sufocar. Ecos de "você fez isso!" nos envolveram enquanto eu tentava me afastar dele. Nós dois caímos no chão, eu consegui chutá-lo nas bolas e comecei a correr. Eu só parei quando Branca apareceu bem na minha frente._

 _\- Precisamos sair daqui!_

 _\- Não, Regina... Você fez isso._

 _\- B-branca...?_

 _Ela apontou seu arco para mim e eu engoli em seco. Olhei para trás e vi o Daniel sem rosto em pé andando ameaçadoramente em nossa direção._

 _\- Eu não quero fazer isso, Branca, por favor. Abaixe o arco. - Conjurei uma bola de fogo e coloquei a outra mão na minha frente, como uma súplica e uma advertência._

 _\- Oh, mas você já fez._

 _Os braços de Daniel e a flecha de Branca me atingiram ao mesmo tempo. Antes que eu pudesse sentir a dor, eu estava no mausoléu de frente para os 108 corações. Eu ouvi um barulho e olhei ao redor. Só então percebi que meu coração estava acelerado desde que comecei a correr. Respirei fundo tentando encontrar a fonte do barulho. Tudo estava escuro, mas senti uma forma andando casualmente na minha direção. Conjurei uma luz a tempo de ver a estranha me olhando com um sorriso maligno no rosto, a centímetros de mim._

 _\- Olá, Regina. - Era a Rainha Má._

-x-

Eu acordei rapidamente, meu coração batendo acelerado no meu peito e suando. Meus olhos ficaram lacrimosos com a luz que saiu da janela - o sol estava alto e brilhando. Ruby estava ao meu lado, parecendo preocupada. Suas mãos estavam apoiadas em meus ombros, e só então percebi: foi ela quem me acordou.

\- Regina? - Ela perguntou, mordendo o lábio nervosamente.

\- Sim... Sim, sou eu. - Eu disse, expirando profundamente antes de respirar.

\- Ahn... Sim, é claro que é você. - Ruby disse, parecendo preocupada. - O que diabos aconteceu?

\- Foi apenas um pesadelo.

\- Dã, eu também sei disso. Você tá _bem_? - Ela colocou a mão na minha testa suada, verificando a minha temperatura.

\- Agora eu tô. Acabou. - Eu mordi meu lábio com ansiedade.

\- Ã... Você... Não parecia... - Ela estava movendo as mãos nervosamente. – Deixa pra lá.

\- Fala. - Eu fiz uma careta.

\- Você... - Ela olhou para as mãos, tentando encontrar as palavras certas. - Você... Você tava _rindo alto_ , com os olhos abertos, e... Você até... _Falou_ comigo.

\- O-o quê? O que eu disse? - Ruby olhou nos meus olhos com preocupação e medo.

\- …Você disse que era a Rainha Má, e que estava voltando.

-x-

[P.V.: JANE]

Era meio-dia agora. Eu dormi pouco e me sentia cansada, mas ainda precisava pensar nos detalhes das minhas próximas ações. Tudo precisava funcionar perfeitamente, já que eu estava lidando com pessoas perigosas. Eu sabia quem eles eram. Todos eles. A conversa no bar me ajudou a descobrir mais algumas informações sobre eles. Ninguém sabia disso, nem mesmo Beth - e ela era a última pessoa que eu contaria.

Afinal, tudo começou por causa dela, dez anos atrás.

 _\- Flashback –_

 _Beth e eu éramos irmãs de pais diferentes. Meu pai morreu antes de eu nascer e nossa mãe ficou com um alcoólatra abusivo. Ele constantemente a espancava, nos ameaçava com uma arma que ele mantinha em seu armário e nos fez fazer tudo o que ele queria. Quando eu tinha 10 anos, o abuso sexual começou. Primeiro, foram apenas toques leves. Ele nunca me pediu para fazer nada, mas eu estava tão petrificada que não conseguia me mexer ou lutar. Mamãe nunca soube disso e eu não tinha coragem de contar._

 _Quando fiz 13 anos, meu corpo começou a mudar. Meus seios ficaram maiores, eu cresci cerca de 10 centímetros e minhas curvas estavam começando a aparecer. Foi quando ele decidiu tirar minhas roupas pela primeira vez. Quando eu tinha 14 anos, os estupros começaram. Minha mãe descobriu um dia quando ela o pegou deixando-me nu na cama. Ele apenas sorriu para ela, e ela olhou horrorizada para mim. Eu estava sangrando, molestada, humilhada. Minhas lágrimas não me permitiram vê-la totalmente - o que era ótimo. Eu lembro de desejar estar morta. Desejar que ele morresse, desejar que nada disso tivesse acontecido... Mas sem sucesso. A vida real era cruel, nada como os contos de fadas que aprendi a amar. Eles me deram um sentimento de pertencimento._

 _Nada realmente mudou depois disso - exceto minha mãe. Ela ficou deprimida, não falava com a gente, com ele ou com ninguém. Ela parou de sair. Parou de comer. Logo tudo que eu pude ver nela era miséria. O dia em que aquele monstro estuprou Beth foi o dia em que ela se matou._

 _Eu tinha agora 19 anos e não aguentava mais. Beth tinha 17 anos e chorava até dormir todas as noites. Era insuportável assistir. Seu pai parecia completamente não afetado pelo fato de que nossa mãe tinha tirado a própria vida, e agora ele não estava apenas estuprando sua enteada, mas também sua própria filha. Seu próprio sangue._

 _Eu podia ver nos olhos de Beth o pedido de misericórdia. Ela não sobreviveria muito mais nessa situação. É claro que tentamos contar às pessoas, mas algumas delas achavam que estávamos mentindo. Algumas delas não se importavam. A maioria delas achou que era nossa culpa - que, de alguma forma, pedimos por isso. A raiva estava crescendo dentro de mim incrivelmente rápido. Eu não suportaria isso. Eu tinha que fazer algo. E algo eu fiz, de fato._

 _\- Fim do flashback -_

Peguei o livro em minhas mãos novamente e tomei mais algumas notas. Era grosso, pesado, com uma capa de couro marrom e letras douradas que formavam "Era uma vez". Eu anotei os nomes de todos, seus atributos físicos, descrições e características. Ninguém sabia que eu tinha encontrado este livro - casualmente, como se ele estivesse destinado a ser encontrado - e eu usaria isso para minha vantagem. Em breve, eu nunca mais teria medo de mais ninguém. _Eles_ teriam medo de _mim_.

-x-

[P.V.: DAVID]

Branca estava segurando Neal em seus braços, um pouco exausto pela noite agitada. A Vovó tinha ajudado muito, cuidando dele em nossas emergências recentes, mas eu sabia o quanto Branca sentia falta e era dedicada a ele. Ela bocejou e eu sorri.

\- Eu acho que vocês dois deveriam dormir.

\- Sim, talvez você esteja certo. - Ela se levantou devagar e caminhou até o quarto, cantando uma música baixa para Neal, que também estava bocejando. Henry se juntou a mim na mesa, parecendo cansado e triste.

\- Você tá bem? - Eu fiz uma careta.

\- Eu não sei. Você acha que eu fui um cuzão?

\- Ei! Língua!

\- Desculpa... - Henry colocou a cabeça sobre as mãos na mesa e parecia ainda mais triste. Eu senti meu coração afundar com a visão.

\- Acho que você teve uma reação a algo que não foi planejado. Talvez você tenha exagerado, talvez não. É como você se sentiu sobre isso, não há muito isso de coisa certa ou errada, garoto. É o que você vai fazer agora que importa. - Ele olhou determinado para mim.

\- Quando você ficou tão sábio? - Eu joguei um guardanapo amassado para ele - o qual ele mergulhou - e nós rimos.

Depois que nos recompomos novamente e nos sentamos retos, ele continuou.

\- Sério, vovô. Você acha que elas vão me perdoar?

\- Claro. Elas são suas mães e amam você. Tenho certeza de que elas entendem. - Henry suspirou.

\- Eu espero que você esteja certo.

\- Quanto antes você se desculpar, melhor para todos. Você está bem para fazer isso agora? - Ele apenas assentiu e se levantou.

\- Quer saber?... Eu estou indo para Emma agora. Deseje-me sorte. - Cruzei meus dedos, passei a mão pelo cabelo dele - ao que ele rapidamente reclamou e eu ri - e acenei-lhe adeus.

\- Boa sorte, Henry. - Eu disse, e ele saiu.

-x-

[P.V.: EMMA]

A campainha tocou. Eu andei até a porta e a abri rapidamente, revelando um Henry perturbado. Ele parecia emocionalmente exausto e triste. Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o puxei para mais perto para um abraço apertado, ao qual ele correspondeu afetuosamente.

\- Oh Deus. Me desculpe, ma. Eu realmente sinto muito. - Ele estava chorando agora, me abraçando mais forte.

\- Tudo bem, garoto... Todo mundo faz coisas idiotas de vez em quando. Até você. - Nós dois rimos e choramos ao mesmo tempo.

Nós soltamos o abraço e entramos na casa, sentando no sofá. Ele estava segurando minha mão e parecia extremamente mais leve depois do nosso abraço.

\- Ma… Eu sei que eu errei. Eu não sabia como reagir a você e mamãe estarem juntas, foi tudo... Tão _novo_ para mim. - Passei a mão pelo cabelo dele e, por alguma estranha razão, ele não reclamou dessa vez, apenas sorriu.

\- Eu sei. Não foi fácil para nenhum de nós. Até mesmo nós duas não sabemos exatamente o que fazer.

\- Como você está lidando com as coisas? - Ele perguntou e pareceu preocupado.

\- Bem... - Eu suspirei e comecei a andar por aí. - Honestamente, eu não sei. Mas as coisas estão lentamente começando a fazer mais sentido para mim agora.

\- Que coisas? - Ele perguntou, mexendo os pés no sofá, como uma criança faria.

\- Vi o Gancho no bar. Ele estava sentado com uma mulher, eles obviamente estavam tendo algo, sabe? Mas em vez de sentir inveja ou mágoa, eu me senti... _Aliviada_. Eu quero que ele seja feliz, eu realmente o amo. Mas agora eu tenho certeza que não estou mais apaixonada por ele.

\- Certo... Esse é um começo.

\- Sim. Por outro lado, tenho certeza de que tô apaixonada por sua mãe. - Mordi o lábio nervosamente e me sentei novamente ao lado de Henry. - Mas eu sinto que há muito em jogo. - Ele não disse nada, então eu continuei. - Para começar, tem você. Eu estava tão preocupada, achei que tinha estragado tudo, e que perderia duas das pessoas que mais me importam - você e sua mãe.

\- Ah, mãe... Você nunca vai me perder, não importa o que aconteça. - Ele me abraçou infantilmente, e eu não pude reprimir uma lágrima teimosa antes que ela caísse.

\- Obrigada, garoto. - Eu limpei a lágrima quando quebramos o contato. - E então, tem meus pais. Eu também estava preocupada com as reações deles. Felizmente, eles não pensaram nisso como algo ruim. E, finalmente... Eu tenho medo do que vai acontecer quando o Gancho descobrir.

\- Eu entendo. Mas, mãe... Todas essas coisas que você tá dizendo... Elas não dependem de você. São apenas escolhas, opiniões e pensamentos de outras pessoas. Você não pode mudar o que eles fazem com suas próprias vidas. Mas você pode mudar o que acontece com a sua. Você não quer ficar com a mamãe?

\- Quero. Agora eu tenho certeza.

\- Então, por que você não tá com ela? Esqueça sobre mim e as outras pessoas. O que realmente tá segurando você agora? - Eu olhei para o meu colo e pensei nisso por um segundo.

\- Medo.

\- E quando foi que isso impediu você de fazer alguma coisa? Você é tipo a pessoa mais corajosa que conheço. - Olhei para ele e sorri.

\- Eu tô começando a achar que você tem razão.

\- Claro que tenho! - Nós rimos. - Mas é sério. Não deixe que o medo te impeça de viver a sua vida.

\- Quantos anos você tem, hein? - Nós rimos e fizemos cócegas um no outro. Depois de alguns minutos chorando, nos rendendo e com muitas cócegas, paramos e apenas nos encaramos.

\- Eu te amo, ma. Eu sei melhor do que ninguém o quanto vocês duas merecem ser felizes. E se a sua felicidade é estar com a outra, bem... Então o que você tá esperando?

\- Sim. Eu vou pensar nisso, garoto. Obrigada. Agora vamos assistir a um filme e comer pipoca até nossos estômagos doerem.

Ele riu e correu para a cozinha para fazer a pipoca.

-x-

[P.V.: RUBY]

Algumas horas se passaram desde que tudo aconteceu. O sol estava se pondo rapidamente, anunciando o início de mais uma noite. Regina me disse mil vezes que foi apenas um pesadelo. Eu não acreditava nela por um segundo, mas eu deixei ela pensar que sim. Ela parecia petrificada desde que ela realmente acordou, até mesmo assustada. Eu não tinha certeza do que tinha acontecido, ou porquê ela estava tão nervosa depois disso. _Foi apenas um pesadelo... Certo?_

Eu fiz o almoço, mas ela mal tocou a comida. Seu corpo estava tenso e ela parecia desconfortável o tempo todo. Ela pareceu perceber que eu sabia que algo estava errado depois de um tempo.

\- Ruby... Podemos deixar isso apenas entre nós? - Eu olhei para ela. Nós estávamos no escritório dela, sentadas no sofá.

\- Sobre o pesadelo?

\- Sim. - Ela engoliu em seco e pegou uma garrafa de uísque e um par de copos. Ela nos serviu bebidas e entregou a minha. Nós brindamos e tomamos um gole.

\- Claro. Não tem problema. - Ela suspirou, aliviada.

\- Às vezes eu os tenho, mas... Este foi... _Intenso_.

Eu balancei a cabeça e tomei outro gole da bebida. A campainha tocou. Regina e eu fomos até a porta. Nós ficamos estupefatas ao ver que era Beth.

\- Beth, oi! - Regina disse, totalmente surpresa.

\- Hey... - Ela disse, coçando a nuca e olhando para os pés. Após cerca de três segundos, Regina pediu que ela entrasse e ela aceitou. Todas fomos ao seu escritório e mais bebidas foram servidas. Beth bebeu toda o líquido em um gole, fazendo eu e Regina nos olharmos de soslaio. Nós não dissemos uma palavra por um tempo. Regina levantou-se e encheu o copo de Beth novamente, encostando-se à mesa. Beth tomou outro gole e respirou fundo. Então ela finalmente olhou para nós.

\- Eu acho que... Meio que... Preciso de sua ajuda.

\- Estou ouvindo. - Regina disse, bebendo de seu próprio copo. Foi a minha vez de beber tudo e encher meu copo novamente.

\- Mas eu não posso te contar tudo ainda. Eu só... Sei que Jane está tramando alguma coisa, e isso não é bom.

\- O que você quer dizer? - Perguntei e Beth se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, com as mãos tremendo.

\- Nós nunca fizemos faculdade de direito. - Eu olhei para Regina; ela também tinha aquele olhar confuso no rosto, sem saber como proceder. - Você se importa se eu fumar? - Perguntou Beth, pegando um cigarro de um maço no bolso. Ela acendeu antes de obter uma resposta.

\- Beth ... Você tá bem? - Regina perguntou cuidadosamente. Beth olhou para ela nos olhos, tentando lutar contra algumas lágrimas.

\- Não. É a primeira vez ... Desde... Eu acho que posso... - Ela parecia estar passando por uma luta mental. Cheguei mais perto dela, coloquei minhas mãos gentilmente em seus ombros e gesticulei para que nos sentássemos. Ela seguiu e respirou fundo. Regina ainda estava encostada na mesa, tomando outro gole de sua bebida.

\- Tudo bem, estamos aqui pra você. Seja o que for, estamos aqui para ajudar. - Eu disse e vi quando Beth rapidamente enxugou uma lágrima de seu rosto.

\- Eu acho que posso confiar em vocês. Mas eu não posso divulgar muito por enquanto. Se ela descobrir que vocês sabem... Que eu cheguei a falar qualquer coisa... Pode ficar tenso.

\- Ok. Não se preocupe, tome o tempo que precisar. - Regina disse e se moveu em direção a Beth. Ela se ajoelhou e segurou as mãos de Beth tranquilizadoramente. Beth sorriu timidamente.

Eu senti o cheiro de algo. Eu olhei em volta a tempo de ver Emma aparecendo na porta. Ela estava prestes a dizer algo, mas parou quando viu Regina e Beth de mãos dadas. Regina pareceu _sentir_ Emma e olhou para ela. Imediatamente ela soltou as mãos de Beth e se levantou. Beth rapidamente se levantou também.

\- Aqui está o meu número... Ligue-me, por favor. Eu preciso da sua ajuda. - Ela entregou a Regina um cartão de visitas e passou por Emma sem dizer mais nada. Emma levantou uma sobrancelha para Regina, olhou para o cartão e então virou as costas para nós, indo em direção à porta da frente também.

\- Emma! - Regina chamou e correu em direção à porta. Quando Emma abriu a porta, Regina a fechou abruptamente, colocando o braço nela. - Não é o que você pensa.

\- Sim, bem... Eu acho que isso foi um erro.

\- Me deixa explicar isso. _Por favor_.

Eu estava de pé entre o escritório e a porta da frente, sem saber o que fazer.

\- Você tem cinco minutos. - Eu ouvi Emma dizer para Regina, e as duas entraram no escritório novamente, fechando a porta atrás delas.

-x-

[P.V.: REGINA]

Peguei meu copo abandonado na mesa e tomei um longo gole. Emma foi buscar um copo e sentou na mesa. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha para ela, mas ela não pareceu notar. Fiquei na frente da mesa, inclinando minhas mãos sobre ela, levemente dobrando meu corpo.

\- A garota precisa de ajuda. É para isso que ela veio aqui. Há algo acontecendo com ela e Jane, mas ela não falou muito. Ela estava muito nervosa e ansiosa, eu estava apenas tentando acalmá-la. - Virei de costas para Emma, bebi o uísque restante do meu copo e coloquei o copo na mesa. Cruzei meus braços em volta do meu peito e me inclinei na mesa.

Emma se levantou e caminhou até mim. Ela estava de frente para mim, com o copo na mão. Sem quebrar o contato visual, ela bebeu e colocou o copo ao lado do meu. Me endireitei e nós estávamos nos olhando nos olhos.

\- Eu sinto Muito. Você acha que eu estraguei meu disfarce?

\- É possível, sim. Mas talvez ela não tenha reconhecido você... Eu não sei.

Emma descruzou meus braços e segurou minhas mãos nas dela. Meu coração imediatamente começou a correr. Eu a puxei para mais perto e encostei minha testa na dela, nunca quebrando o contato visual.

\- Então, Henry falou comigo... - Ela disse, esfregando o polegar direito na minha mão esquerda, olhando para as nossas mãos emaranhadas. - … E ele está bem com isso. _Nós_. E ele me fez perceber que... Se _nós estamos_ bem com isso... Foda-se o resto. - Eu ri e ela sorriu com o canto da boca. - O que você acha?

\- Eu não sei, eu... E sobre...

\- Shhh... - Emma disse, colocando o dedo indicador direito nos meus lábios. Então, ela passou o polegar sobre meus lábios, segurando meu rosto. Senti os arrepios, mordi meu lábio inferior e olhei para ela. Nossas respirações estavam pesadas e rápidas, e sem perceber, eu a puxei para mais perto, fazendo nossos quadris se tocarem. O calor dela era tão bom e perfeito que eu não queria soltá-la nunca mais. - E quanto a _nós_? - Ela perguntou, e eu não conseguia mais pensar direito.

Desejo e necessidade dominaram todo o meu ser e eu a puxei para um beijo. No momento em que nossos lábios se tocaram, senti uma onda de adrenalina percorrer todo o meu corpo. Nossas línguas estavam dançando juntas, explorando todos os lugares possíveis em nossas bocas. Minhas mãos estavam pressionando seus quadris e as dela estavam cobrindo meu rosto. Eu inverti as posições, peguei Emma e coloquei-a na mesa, as pernas abertas em volta dos meus quadris. Ela me puxou para mais perto de sua virilha e eu gemi, segurando seu seio direito com a minha mão esquerda, apertando-o com força. Foi a vez dela de gemer e inclinar a cabeça para trás.

Eu vi isso como um convite para o seu delicioso pescoço. Comecei a beijar o lado esquerdo do seu pescoço lentamente, mordiscando de leve. Suas mãos estavam arranhando minhas costas com desespero. Cheguei ao lóbulo da sua orelha e mordi levemente, respirando pela boca na orelha dela. Suas mãos estavam agora alcançando meus seios, massageando e apertando, fazendo-me morder o seu pescoço com mais força. Ela soltou um gemido alto, me fazendo sorrir.

Joguei todo o conteúdo da mesa no chão e deitei Emma. Rapidamente, me deitei em cima dela, passando suas pernas ao redor da minha cintura. Esfreguei meus quadris contra os dela uma, duas, três vezes, e nós duas estávamos gemendo. Ainda estávamos muito vestidas, para minha frustração. Eu _precisava_ senti-la. Rapidamente, distanciei meu peito do dela, removendo minha blusa vermelha e sutiã, expondo meus mamilos. Os olhos de Emma mudaram para um tom mais escuro, pupilas dilatadas com desejo. Sorri com o canto da boca e vi quando ela se sentou, tirou a jaqueta, a blusa e o sutiã. Eu ainda estava sentada nela, ela me puxou para mais perto e nossos mamilos roçaram no corpo uma da outra, fazendo nós duas tremermos.

Eu a empurrei com força contra a mesa, tomando um mamilo com a minha boca, chupando, lambendo rapidamente e circulando com a ponta da minha língua. Suas mãos estavam arranhando meu couro cabeludo, os olhos fechados e o corpo arqueado com desejo. Quando senti um mamilo endurecer na boca, mudei para o outro, repetindo o processo. Ambas as minhas mãos estavam explorando seu torso nu, arranhando e apertando seus lados. Comecei a beijar seu corpo lentamente, eventualmente chupando uma parte específica. Quando cheguei ao seu umbigo, circulei com a língua e lambi rápido. Eu podia ver que ela estava desesperada por contato, gentilmente movendo minha cabeça em direção a sua virilha vestida ainda.

Desabotoei sua calça jeans e abri o zíper, removendo-o o mais rápido que pude. Ela me ajudou e deitou novamente. Sua calcinha estava encharcada e meu coração pulou uma batida. Eu _precisava_ sentir seu gosto. Rasguei sua calcinha e nos teletransportei para a minha cama. Rapidamente coloquei-me entre as pernas dela, mordiscando a parte interna de suas coxas, apenas para provocá-la. Sua mão esquerda estava arranhando minha cabeça e a direita estava manipulando seu próprio mamilo. Seus olhos estavam fechados e a respiração rápida. Sem aviso, eu lambi sua entrada, fazendo-a gemer forte. Repeti duas vezes, antes de abocanhar seu clitóris, chupando rápido.

Ela estava _tão quente e molhada_ que eu sabia que estava encharcando minha própria calcinha agora. Minha língua circulou seu clitóris rapidamente, subindo e descendo, para a direita e para a esquerda. Seus gemidos só ficavam mais fortes, e sem aviso, eu coloquei um dedo em sua entrada estupidamente molhada, fazendo-a gritar meu nome e arquear seu corpo ainda mais.

Empurrei meu dedo mais rápido a cada segundo, colocando um segundo dedo num piscar de olhos. Emma me puxou e me beijou apaixonadamente, sentindo seu próprio gosto na minha boca e gemendo contra ela. Um terceiro dedo se aventurou na sua entrada e meu polegar esfregou contra seu clitóris. Ela estava gemendo, chamando meu nome e mordendo seu próprio lábio com força. Ver todo o desejo que emanava de seu corpo quase me fez gozar, e eu mordisquei seus mamilos novamente, sugando apaixonadamente.

Emma parecia ter esquecido como falar português ou qualquer outra língua. Em um movimento desesperado, parei tudo o que estava fazendo e tirei minha própria saia e calcinha. Ela se sentou na cama e parecia que estava desejando contato. Ela olhou para minha boceta e lambeu os lábios com desejo. Se é que era possível, me deixou mais molhada.

\- Abra suas pernas. - Ela mandou, e eu prontamente obedeci. As pernas de Emma se entrelaçaram com as minhas e os nossas bocetas molhadas se tocaram. O sentimento em si era fodidamente incrível, mas quando Emma começou a balançar contra a minha virilha, eu podia jurar que estava vendo estrelas.

Os únicos sons que podíamos ouvir eram os de nossas virilhas esfregando-se uma na outra e nossos gemidos desesperados. Emma segurou minha mão e eu a apertei com força. Eu estava tão apaixonada por aquela mulher e tão feliz por senti-la tão intimamente que eu poderia morrer.

Eu estava perto de gozar, e eu sabia que Emma também estava, porque ela estava gemendo mais alto agora, e sua mão apertou a minha.

\- Re... Regina, eu... Vou...

\- Sim, querida, eu também, eu... _Oh, Deus_.

Nós nos sentamos ao mesmo tempo e eu penetrei Emma com três dedos de uma vez. Ela fez o mesmo comigo, com movimentos incrivelmente rápidos. Nós nos olhamos nos olhos durante o momento todo, as mãos ainda segurando firme. Após cerca de trinta segundos, gozamos nas mãos uma da outra. Nós ainda estávamos gozando e gemendo quando nos beijamos - um beijo amoroso. A única vez que eu soltei a mão dela foi quando eu segurei seu rosto e beijei seus lábios gentilmente. Tirei meus dedos dela e ela gemeu uma última vez. Eu sorri e ela olhou ousadamente para mim. Ela me empurrou para a cama e colocou a cabeça entre as minhas pernas. Ela lambeu todo o gozo com movimentos lentos, me deixando dura mais uma vez. _Droga_. Ela percebeu isso e começou a chupar meu clitóris, me fazendo gemer novamente. Não muito tempo depois, gozei em sua boca, puxando sua cabeça para mais perto da minha virilha. Ela lambeu tudo, olhando nos meus olhos durante o processo. Ela sabia muito bem como me provocar e como me fazer gozar forte.

Emma beijou meu corpo inteiro enquanto ela subia, brincando com meus mamilos por um tempo, antes de chegar à minha boca. Nós nos beijamos devagar, romanticamente, amorosamente. Ela inclinou a cabeça no meu peito e passamos os minutos seguintes apenas ouvindo a respiração uma da outra se equilibrando. Meu coração de repente começou a bater mais rápido e senti minhas mãos suando. Emma notou a mudança repentina e olhou para mim, preocupada.

\- Meu bem, o que foi?

\- Eu... Nada, na verdade, é só que...

\- O quê? - Ela ainda estava olhando para mim com aqueles penetrantes olhos verdes. Seu corpo estava quente contra o meu, ela tinha acabado de me dar dois dos melhores orgasmos que eu já tive, e tudo que eu conseguia pensar era...

\- Eu te amo. - Eu engoli em seco. Foi cedo demais? Eu interpretei mal os sinais? Emma estava apenas olhando para mim e eu não conseguia ler os olhos dela. Eu estava prestes a entrar em pânico. - Emma...

\- Shhh. - Seus lábios tocaram os meus suavemente, fazendo-me me acalmar. Suspirei e nos olhamos nos olhos novamente. - Você sabe que isso é difícil para mim... Me abrir. - Eu balancei a cabeça e olhei para longe dela. Se eu não o fizesse, sabia que choraria. - Hey... - Ela segurou meu rosto e me fez olhar para ela novamente. - Eu disse que é difícil, não que eu não sinto também. - Ela sorriu timidamente e corou. _Emma Swan estava corando. Uau_. Ela suspirou e gentilmente beijou minha testa, depois a ponta do meu nariz e finalmente meus lábios. - Eu te amo, Regina Mills.

\- Você... _O quê_? - Ela riu da minha surpresa.

\- Eu te amo. Eu te amo! Eu amo você, Regina Mills. Já faz algum tempo. - Uma lágrima correu pelo meu olho esquerdo. - Oh, amor... O que foi? - Ela perguntou, enxugando a lágrima.

\- Eu... Eu só... Tô tão _feliz_ , Emma. Eu poderia morrer agora mesmo.

\- Por favor, não morra. - Nós duas rimos, e Emma enxugou algumas lágrimas que estavam caindo de seus próprios olhos. - Me desculpa por ter demorado tanto para fazer isso, quero dizer...

\- Tá tudo bem. Não importa, agora.

Ela sorriu para mim e me beijou novamente. Nós nos olhamos nos olhos por algum tempo antes de adormecer. Juntas. Nos braços uma da outra. Porque nos amávamos, e isso é tudo o que importava agora.

-x-

[P.V.: RAINHA MÁ]

 _A pobrezinha nem sabia o que estava acontecendo._ Levantei-me da cama e tentei não acordar Emma. Regina achava que ainda estava no controle, mas mal sabia que o controle dela sobre mim estava quase acabando, e eu tinha que agradecer um certo Senhor das Trevas por isso. O que quer que tivesse naquela bebida, foi capaz de nos dividir em duas personalidades. Infelizmente, eu ainda estava no inconsciente de Regina, por enquanto, e é por isso que eu só conseguia assumir quando ela estava dormindo - completamente inadvertida do que estava acontecendo.

Eu fui ao banheiro e me olhei no espelho. Com um rápido aceno de minha mão, vesti um vestido preto apertado e amarrei meu cabelo em um coque. _Agora sim_ , pensei. Regina achava que isso era apenas um pesadelo e nada mais. Ela não tinha percebido que isso era algo inteiramente novo. Eles dizem que a ignorância é uma bênção. Bem, no caso de Regina, eu diria que será sua ruína. Depois que eu terminasse, não haveria nada e ninguém em qualquer reino capaz de me impedir.

Fui ao mausoléu para começar meu plano. Eu certamente precisaria localizar alguns itens e planejar tudo previamente, então eu precisava começar o mais cedo possível. Eu não pude deixar de sentir com muita intensidade a liberdade de poder controlar um corpo novamente. _Meu_ corpo. A busca pelo artefato levou vários minutos - já tinha algum tempo desde que essa poção havia sido usada pela última vez. Para minha sorte, ainda eram 2 da manhã, então Emma não iria notar minha ausência por um tempo. Eu me virei a tempo de ver um líquido azul brilhante em um frasco e sorri para mim mesma. _A hora da rainha chegou_.


	13. Capítulo 13 - Alianças incomuns

Capítulo 13 – Alianças incomuns

[P.V.: GANCHO]

É engraçado como as coisas acontecem e viram o mundo de cabeça para baixo como se não fosse nada. Pessoas que você ama e que uma vez amaram você o traem, pessoas que você pensou que poderia confiar são aquelas que te esfaqueiam pelas costas... E no final, o crocodilo foi quem me avisou sobre isso. E, de fato, fazia sentido.

 _\- Flashback -_

 _\- Olá, Gancho. Acho que devemos conversar._

 _Eu olhei para cima do meu copo e me assustei. De todas as pessoas, o maldito crocodilo estava sentado à minha frente, querendo conversar._

 _\- O que diabos você poderia querer falar comigo? E o que faz você pensar que estou interessado em qualquer coisa que você tenha a dizer?_

 _\- Bem, quero discutir algo que, com certeza, atrairá sua atenção. Me corrija se eu estiver errado, mas apenas por estar me ouvindo agora, mostra que você está no mínimo, curioso. - Eu estreitei meus olhos, bebi o restante da bebida do meu copo e levantei para pedir ao garçom mais uma._

 _\- Fale._

 _\- Eu estou ciente de que você e a Sra. Swan não são mais um casal. - Eu balancei a cabeça e agradeci ao barman - que agora estava colocando um novo copo na mesa à minha frente. Eu peguei e tomei um gole, só olhando para Gold. - E eu acredito que você não entende muito bem o que aconteceu. - Eu balancei a cabeça novamente, mudando de posição na cadeira. - E se eu te dissesse o que aconteceu? - Eu estreitei meus olhos para ele novamente e pensei nisso por um tempo._

 _\- O que você ganha com isso?_

 _\- Uma aliança. - Eu ri dessa fala ultrajante._

 _\- Você tá ficando louco. Agora, eu sugiro que você dê o fora daqui antes que eu..._

 _\- Eu sei com quem ela está saindo. - Eu engoli em seco e senti uma dor aguda no meu coração. - Ah sim. Ela está saindo com alguém._

 _\- Como você sabe disso? Como você pode saber disso?! - Eu perguntei e minha voz falhou no final._

 _\- Oh, querido. Eu sei tudo. Agora, você está interessado ou não?_

 _\- Estou. Mas eu quero saber tudo sobre essa sua aliança antes de aceitar este acordo._

 _\- Confie em mim. Você vai querer mais do que tudo._

 _Eu considerei por um momento e olhei para o meu copo. Tomei um gole muito pequeno e olhei para Gold novamente. Suspirei e decidi._

 _\- Fale._

 _\- Regina._

 _\- O que tem ela? - Eu perguntei, casualmente tomando outro gole da minha bebida._

 _\- Emma está saindo com Regina. - Eu engasguei e comecei a tossir forte. Meus olhos ficaram lacrimosos com a sensação ardente da bebida descendo pelo lugar errado._

 _\- Duvido._

 _\- Bem, eu vou deixar você ver por si mesmo e decidir. Apenas pense no jeito que Emma olha para ela. Todos vocês estiveram no mesmo lugar esta noite, você deve ter percebido alguma coisa._

 _Eu pensei sobre isso e engoli mais uma vez. Isso realmente fazia sentido. Houve muitas vezes em que eu peguei Emma olhando apreensiva para Regina, especialmente se a garota com quem ela estava ficava um pouco mais física ou íntima. Maldição._

 _\- Viu? Ai está. E se você ainda duvida, acredito que você encontrará mais evidências em breve. Tudo o que você precisa fazer é olhar._

 _Em pensar que eu tinha ido à casa de Regina, perguntado sobre isso e ela negou tudo. Ela mentiu sobre tudo e eu confiei nela. E Emma... Ela deve ter me traído. Com uma mulher. Inferno, parecia tão errado, tão injusto! Bebi o resto do copo de uma vez, olhei severamente para o crocodilo e perguntei._

 _\- O que você quer que eu faça?_

 _\- Fim do flashback -_

-x-

[P.V.: RUBY]

Eu tive problemas para dormir a noite toda. Emma e Regina desapareceram no estudo juntas e eu sabia que não levaria apenas cinco minutos. Para piorar as coisas, eu _ouvi_ algumas de suas "conversas". De tudo, isso me fez sentir falta de Dorothy ainda mais. Eu me perguntei se ela estava bem, se ela me odiava ou me queria de volta. Ela estava tentando me encontrar, como eu estava? Havia tantos "se" envolvidos e tão poucas respostas que minha cabeça estava começando a doer de verdade.

Eu encontrei conforto em uma garrafa de vinho que encontrei na cozinha. O álcool me fazia sentir melhor, menos nervosa e mais relaxada. Estava se tornando um hábito agora, eu sabia disso, mas eu não sentia como se eu tivesse outra escolha. Sentada no sofá sozinha, beber e tentar assistir a um filme foi o destaque da minha solidão nos últimos dias.

"Azul é a cor mais quente" foi o filme que eu escolhi. Pela metade, eu já tinha terminado minha primeira garrafa de vinho e estava começando a beber outra. Eu não pude deixar de começar a chorar do nada. A dor era muito grande. Os sentimentos, sensações e emoções omitidos finalmente estavam tirando o melhor de mim, e doía.

Quando o filme terminou, eu já estava bêbada. O desespero estava começando a crescer em mim, e eu senti que precisava de um pouco de ar fresco. Peguei um dos casacos de Regina da sala e saí pela porta. O vento estava forte naquela noite. Ou era o amanhecer? Eu não tinha certeza.

As ruas estavam mal iluminadas, ninguém estava lá, apenas eu. Eu andei por aí por tempo suficiente para me encontrar perto da floresta - o lugar onde eu voltei ao meu eu mais primitivo: _o lobo_.

Ser um lobo era fácil e assustador. Os pensamentos eram mais simples, assim como as necessidades e os impulsos. Meu coração disparou mais rápido e a descarga de adrenalina de repente tomou conta de mim. Olhei em volta – Não tinha ninguém lá comigo. Só para ter certeza, eu cheirei ao redor. Nada.

Tirei minhas roupas e me transformei no lobo. A primeira coisa que fiz foi uivar na lua... Foi muito refrescante. Então comecei a correr. Devagar no começo, aumentando a velocidade para tentar combinar com o meu batimento cardíaco poderoso. Evitar os galhos e as trepadeiras não era tarefa fácil, e rapidamente sofri alguns arranhões no rosto e nas patas dianteiras. Isso realmente não importava, porque eu não estava exatamente _sentindo_ muito depois de tanto álcool.

Continuei correndo sem parar para nenhum lugar especificamente por algum tempo. As paisagens estavam correndo atrás de mim, e eu me senti um pouco tonta com toda a velocidade. Mais minutos se passaram até chegar a um lugar que fazia meu coração bater mais rápido - se é que isso era possível naquele momento: o limite da cidade.

Parei imediatamente e olhei para a placa ao lado da estrada. Eu estava ofegante por toda a corrida e também pela adrenalina, e meus sentidos ainda estavam confusos com o álcool. Deitei no chão apenas olhando para ela por um tempo, contemplando onde eu estava, onde eu queria estar, e também, o que eu deixaria para trás se eu simplesmente deixasse a todos. Afinal, eu estabeleci novos relacionamentos desde que voltei. O mais importante deles foi minha amizade com Regina. Uma vez, completamente improvável; agora, completamente imperativo. Ela me ajudou mais do que ela provavelmente sabia, e eu sabia que nossa amizade era boa para nós duas. Nós duas estávamos domando alguns demônios dentro com a ajuda uma da outra.

Claro que também havia Branca. Miga amiga leal, sincera e amável. Aquela que passou por tudo isso comigo e não me deixou. A primeira a reconhecer plenamente e aceitar o lobo, e mesmo assim não tendo medo de mim. Havia vovó, Encantado, Emma, Henry... Todo mundo que eu conhecia e amava estava aqui. Eu me perguntava como seria ser esquecida, esquecer todo mundo e simplesmente... _Seguir em frente_. Eu não percebi que estava chorando há algum tempo, mas isso realmente não importava.

Eu nunca percebi o que me atingiu, tudo que eu sabia é que eu apaguei quase instantaneamente.

-x-

[P.V.: JANE]

Eu estava suando como uma filha da puta. A última hora foi muito dramática e exaustiva, com pouca ajuda - não para dizer "nenhuma". Limpei o suor da testa com as costas da mão direita e respirei fundo. A razão pela qual eu não tive ajuda era basicamente... _Ninguém sabia nada sobre isso_.

Joguei mais terra sobre o buraco que agora continha a adaga do Senhor das Trevas. Era profunda o suficiente para parecer um túmulo, então ninguém suspeitaria. Eu escolhi um lugar perto do limite da cidade, onde vi um lobo contemplando uma placa. Primeiro eu joguei uma pedra em sua cabeça, nocauteando-a apenas para vê-la se transformando em... _Ruby_. Se eu não soubesse quem ela era desde o começo, eu ficaria com _muito medo._

Depois de mais cinco minutos, terminei. Olhei em volta e vi Ruby ainda nocauteada. _O que eu vou fazer com você?,_ pensei.

\- Parece que você precisa de ajuda. - Eu me assustei, enrijeci todo o meu corpo e olhei ao redor. Eu resisti à vontade de olhar para o buraco recentemente coberto atrás de mim e mantive minha posição. - Oh, não se preocupe. Estou aqui para ajudar. E sim... Eu sei que você acabou de esconder a adaga lá embaixo. - O pirata apontou para um ponto atrás de mim, me deixando ainda mais dura. - E não, não há como você me vencer. Estou aqui para fazer um acordo. - Levantei uma sobrancelha e olhei para ele. - Ela vai acordar em breve. Você pode lidar com uma loba bêbada irritada sozinha, ou pode me deixar te ajudar. A escolha é sua.

Ele tinha vantagem e sabia disso. Eu me senti frustrada, mas eu definitivamente poderia usar alguma ajuda. Ruby começou a se mexer um pouco, ainda não acordada. _Droga_.

\- OK. O que você quer?

\- A adaga.

\- De jeito nenhum.

\- Ok, então. Boa sorte com a loba. - Ele disse e se virou para sair. Ele deu três passos antes de eu gritar.

\- Espera! Nós podemos... _Compartilhar_.

Ele zombou.

\- Eu sei o que isso significa para você. Eu sei tudo sobre vocês. Mas eu não posso simplesmente deixar você ter isso em tempo integral. Vamos lidar com o lobo primeiro. Então, eu posso te contar tudo, e você e eu fazemos um bom acordo. Que tal?

Hook pareceu pensar um pouco e olhou para Ruby. Ele certamente não teria mais sorte em toda a sua existência para conseguir ter a adaga, então ele obedeceu.

\- Bem. Vamos tirá-la daqui. - Eu concordei com a cabeça e ajudei-o a levantá-la e movê-la.

-x-

[P.V.: EMMA]

A primeira luz da manhã estava brilhando timidamente contra a janela enquanto eu rolava na cama, alcançando a Regina, que ainda estava dormindo. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir com a visão. Ela estava deitada de costas, braço direito acima da cabeça, braço esquerdo na barriga exposta. Sua cabeça estava inclinada para a direita - minha direção, e ela parecia real. Sua respiração estava firme, calma, assegurada. O sol estava subindo lentamente, alcançando o corpo nu de Regina. Toda a visão era tão imensamente bonita que eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Um leve sorriso tomou forma em seus lábios e ela virou para o lado direito, de frente para mim com os olhos ainda fechados.

\- Há quanto tempo você está olhando para mim? - Ela perguntou, sorriso aumentando. Corei um pouco, virando para lado esquerdo para encará-la também.

\- O suficiente. Você é tão bonita que eu não consegui me controlar.

Regina finalmente abriu os olhos e olhou para mim. Ela segurou meu rosto com a mão esquerda e esfregou o polegar na minha bochecha.

\- Bom dia, amor. - Regina disse e eu sorri para ela, peguei sua mão e dei um pequeno beijo em cima dela.

\- Realmente muito bom. Você dormiu bem?

\- Eu acho que sim, sim... E você?

\- Melhor do que não durmo há muito tempo. - Nós sorrimos uma para a outra e Regina me beijou gentilmente. Respirei fundo e senti meu coração começar a correr - uma reação comum a qualquer coisa que Regina fizesse fisicamente comigo, com a qual eu estava me acostumando.

\- Eu odeio arruinar esse lindo momento, mas devemos nos encontrar com os outros para discutir as informações e os eventos que aconteceram com as garotas assim que pudermos. Há algo acontecendo e precisamos começar a descobrir o que é.

\- Você tá certa, sim, devemos ir... Mas primeiro... - Eu cheguei mais perto dela e a beijei apaixonadamente, as mãos explorando seu torso nu e costas. Era difícil me controlar perto de Regina, e parecia que era difícil para ela também, porque uma vez que começávamos, parar era quase impossível.

Regina deitou de costas novamente, me puxando por cima de seu corpo. Eu a montei e olhei para os olhos dela com profundo desejo. Mordi meu lábio inferior com antecipação e esfreguei minha virilha contra a dela. Nós duas estávamos nuas, então os sentimentos e toques eram tão intensos quanto poderiam ser. Eu estava prestes a fazer um oral nela quando meu telefone tocou.

\- Se for sua mãe de novo, eu vou ter uma conversa séria com ela. - Regina disse, revirando os olhos. Eu ri e peguei o telefone. Era ela, de fato.

\- Bem, pode começar esse discurso. - Eu sorri e ela jogou um travesseiro no meu rosto. Eu rapidamente evitei e mostrei a língua para ela, reprovadoramente. Corri para a cadeira chique e sentei-me para atender a ligação.

\- Ei mãe. - Eu disse, ainda me divertindo com a nossa exibição infantil.

\- Oi querida. Já passou um dia, é hora de nos encontrarmos e conversarmos. Minha casa, meio-dia?

\- Ok, nós estaremos lá.

\- Ótimo. Até logo.

Nós desligamos e vi quando Regina se levantou e foi ao banheiro. Olhei para o relógio - ainda tínhamos três horas. Mordi o lábio e a segui. Parei no batente e cruzei os braços sobre o peito, olhando para ela. Nós ainda estávamos ambas nuas.

\- Então, minha mãe quer que a gente vá lá ao meio-dia. - Regina estava curvada sobre a pia para lavar o rosto. Eu engoli com a visão de sua bunda perfeitamente arredondada expondo um pouco de sua boceta. Sem perceber, eu fiz meu caminho até ela, pressionando meus quadris contra sua bunda. Regina pareceu ser pega de surpresa, ofegando de excitação. Eu sorri com o canto da minha boca.

Regina se endireitou e nossos corpos se encostaram. Eu depositei alguns beijos em seu ombro esquerdo levemente, indo até o pescoço dela. Quando cheguei ao lóbulo da sua orelha, mordi devagar, fazendo a respiração de Regina ficar mais pesada e mais rápida. Eu sorri e exalei em seu ouvido, alcançando seus seios com as duas mãos. Apertei e massageei, e senti Regina me provocando, esfregando sua bunda contra a minha virilha. Minha mão direita desceu para a coxa direita dela, arranhando-a levemente. Eu sabia que ela estava molhada, porque _eu também estava_.

Sem aviso, eu penetrei sua entrada com um dedo, depois outro e comecei com movimentos extremamente lentos. Às vezes eu parava meus dedos dentro dela por dois segundos, antes de começar a me mover novamente. A respiração de Regina estava ficando mais pesada e eu podia ouvir os primeiros gemidos não muito depois disso.

Minha mão esquerda ainda estava massageando o seio e o mamilo e demorou menos de um minuto para ele ficar duro sob meus dedos. Eu tirei meus dedos de dentro dela e os coloquei em seu clitóris, circulando lentamente. Eu sabia que parecia tortura, e isso a deixava ainda mais molhada. A mão esquerda de Regina alcançou minha cabeça e ela se esticou para um beijo. Nós nos beijamos agressivamente enquanto eu acelerava os movimentos em seu clitóris. Quanto mais ela gemia contra a minha boca, mais rápido eu ia, para frente e para trás, para cima e para baixo. Ela estava se esfregando contra a minha mão e minha virilha ao mesmo tempo, fazendo meu próprio clitóris doer com necessidade e desejo desesperados. Eu _precisava_ gozar por ela.

Eu sabia que ela estava chegando perto de gozar agora por causa de seus gemidos. De repente eu parei todos os movimentos e a virei. Quando nossos olhos se encontraram, nos beijamos apaixonadamente, mãos atingindo toda a extensão do corpo uma da outra. Caí de joelhos, levantando a perna direita de Regina, colocando-a sobre o meu ombro esquerdo. Comecei a chupar seu clitóris como se minha vida dependesse disso. Coloquei três dedos dentro de sua abertura de uma vez, movendo-os lentamente, em contraste à velocidade da minha língua.

Depois de alguns momentos, eu aumentei a velocidade dos meus dedos, penetrando com mais força a abertura dela, diminuindo a velocidade dos movimentos da minha boca e da minha língua. Lambi seu clitóris levemente cinco vezes, antes de sugá-lo completamente, agora tão rápido quanto meus dedos. Minha mão esquerda segurava sua coxa no meu ombro, arranhando a parte interna com força. Os gemidos de Regina eram incrivelmente altos agora, sua cabeça estava inclinada para trás e sua mão esquerda estava movendo minha cabeça contra sua virilha. Sua mão direita estava massageando seus próprios mamilos lentamente, e eu sabia que ela estava prestes a gozar. Um segundo antes disso acontecer, parei todos os movimentos e me levantei, olhando-a nos olhos. Ela sentiu a ausência e eu esperei por cinco segundos. Nós apenas quebramos o olhar quando nos beijamos, e eu empurrei três dedos em sua abertura. Ela gemeu novamente contra a minha boca, a respiração completamente descontrolada. Movi meus dedos dentro dela o mais rápido que pude, e demorou cerca de 30 segundos para ela gozar forte na minha mão. Senti suas paredes internas apertando contra os meus dedos quando ela gozou, o corpo se contorcendo e as mãos arranhando minhas costas com força. Seu último gemido veio em meu ouvido, fazendo meu clitóris doer ainda mais com a necessidade. Mordi meu lábio com força e tirei meus dedos de uma vez, causando-lhe outra contração. Eu sorri com o canto da minha boca para ela.

\- Deus, você é malvada, Srta. Swan.

\- Talvez eu seja... Mas você também, _minha_ rainha. - Regina mordeu o próprio lábio e me puxou para mais perto dela, beijando-me apaixonadamente. Depois de alguns segundos, ela sussurrou em meu ouvido:

\- Então, como você se sente sobre dildos? - Eu fui pega de surpresa e não pude esconder o sorriso safado que se seguiu.

\- Eu diria que gosto deles. Eu realmente gosto.

\- Digamos que eu tenha um, e que gostaria muito de te foder gostoso com isso... O que você diz?

\- Eu digo... _Me fode forte_ , _sua majestade_.

Os olhos de Regina ficaram pretos de desejo, pupilas extremamente dilatadas, como as minhas. Nós corremos para a cama, de mãos dadas. Ela me jogou na cama e eu observei enquanto ela colocava um cintaralho em sua cintura, com mágica. Era grosso e grande, e eu mordi meu lábio com expectativa. Eu apontei meu dedo indicador para ela e dobrei-o sinalizando para ela vir em cima de mim. Ela rapidamente me obedeceu e me beijou com força, colocando todo o seu corpo no meu, o dildo frio esfregando contra o meu clitóris exposto. Eu ofeguei com a nova sensação e ela sorriu. Regina olhou para mim nos olhos dizendo nada por cinco segundos, e antes que eu soubesse o que ela estava fazendo, ela me penetrou imediatamente. Eu soltei um gemido alto, e ela parou de se mover com o membro totalmente dentro de mim. Ela passou mais cinco segundos apenas olhando ousadamente para mim. _Ela era tão provocadora também_.

\- Regina... _Me fode_. - Eu quase implorei, e ela sorriu. _Aquela bastarda_.

Sem aviso, ela começou a mover seu quadril contra minha boceta. Primeiro, legal e devagar, como se quisesse me testar. Era tão bom tê-la dentro de mim, senti minhas paredes apertadas contra o dildo, lentamente se alongando. Depois de um momento ou dois, ela começou a se mover ainda mais rápido e mais forte. Ela tirou tudo e penetrou de novo, várias vezes. Nós duas estávamos gemendo, suando e ofegando. Regina era muito boa nisso, e ela parecia ter percebido isso olhando para mim. De repente, ela parou e deitou na cama ao meu lado.

\- Vem aqui, amor. - Ela disse e apontou para o membro duro em sua virilha. Sentei-me rapidamente sobre ele. Eu me movi rápido, cavalgando nela. Nós nunca paramos de olhar uma para a outra, pupilas dilatadas e em tons mais escuros com luxúria. Suas mãos estavam cobrindo meus seios, massageando e esfregando meus mamilos em movimentos rápidos. Chegou a um ponto em que estava tão _incrivelmente_ bom que eu não conseguia mais manter meus olhos abertos. Eu estava quase gritando, muito perto de gozar. Regina se sentou na cama e começou a empurrar seus próprios quadris contra os meus com força, as mãos me segurando mais perto e mais apertado contra ela. Coloquei minha cabeça ao lado de sua orelha esquerda e gozei com espasmos gloriosos no dildo, gemendo forte e alto contra o lóbulo da orelha, apoiando o queixo no canto do seu pescoço.

Só então percebi que estávamos nos abraçando. Os braços de Regina estavam na minha parte inferior das costas e os meus estavam em volta do pescoço dela. Ficamos assim, sem falar, apenas sentindo a intoxicação uma da outra por vários minutos. _Porra, eu realmente amava e precisava dessa mulher_ , pensei.

-x-

[P.V.: REGINA]

Depois de algum tempo, decidimos tomar um banho juntas. Como havíamos passado muito tempo fazendo sexo, o banho em si foi bastante rápido e metódico. Não demorou muito para nos vestirmos e estarmos prontas para ir. Emma e eu descemos para a cozinha. Fiz café e comecei a beber o líquido que parecia ter vindo dos deuses, quando notei uma coisa.

\- Querida, você viu Ruby? - Emma parecia distraída, procurando por alguma comida no armário da cozinha, e respondeu casualmente.

\- Não... Ela não tá no quarto de hóspedes?

\- Eu não sei, vou dar uma olhada.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça e eu caminhei até o quarto.

\- Ruby? - Nenhuma resposta veio. Eu entrei e olhei em volta. Não havia sinal de que ela tivesse estado lá na noite anterior. Eu estava começando a ficar preocupada e fui até a sala de estar. O sofá estava bagunçado e havia duas garrafas de vinho vazias no chão, mas não havia sinal de Ruby. Olhei ao redor e descobri que um dos meus casacos estava desaparecido. Agora eu estava totalmente desesperada. Emma entrou na sala depois de alguns segundos, e quando ela olhou para mim nos olhos, ela pareceu surtar um pouco.

\- Baby, o que há de errado?

\- É Ruby, ela... Eu não sei onde ela está.


	14. Capítulo 14 - O começo do fim

Capítulo 14 – O começo do fim

[P.V.: RUBY]

Acordei e olhei ao redor. Eu estava em um lugar que nunca havia estado antes. Era escuro, cheirava a mofo, e eu podia ouvir uma goteira por perto pingando uma gota a cada dois segundos. Eu estava sozinha no que parecia ser uma cela, trancafiada. Lentamente, senti uma dor na minha nuca crescendo. _Provavelmente onde me acertaram_ , pensei.

Com o tempo, me acostumei com a escuridão, e pude observar mais detalhes do local no qual eu estava confinada. As paredes eram de pedra, como uma antiga masmorra. O ar era frio e pútrido, como se o sol não pertencesse a qualquer lugar próximo daquele que eu me encontrava. Farejei por uns segundos e encontrei a fonte do cheiro pútrido: havia um cadáver extremamente decomposto no extremo da cela. Tudo o que eu podia ver eram ossos, identificar o gênero ou identidade do corpo seria impossível.

Suspirei e tentei enxergar para além das barras de ferro que me separavam da liberdade. Havia uma luz ao longe, mas nenhum sinal (ou cheiro) de alguma pessoa presente. Olhei para cima. Havia um tipo de alçapão bem no alto, a cerca de três metros de altura, também com barras de ferro.

Próximo do portão que me separava do mundo real, havia um copo de madeira com um líquido que parecia ser água. Cheirei algumas vezes para garantir, e vi que era realmente o líquido sagrado. Tomei em pequenos goles e devagar, deixando metade dele para trás. Tratei de esconder o restante em um ponto cego da cela, pois não sabia quando seria possível ter acesso à água novamente. Foi então que a dor de cabeça começou. _Ressaca._ _Mas é claro_. Eu podia me lembrar de poucas coisas do caminho até onde fui atingida, mas nada parecia muito inteligente, àquela altura. Principalmente se tratando de uma cidade como Storybrooke, em que o perigo estava sempre à solta. A questão era: por que eu? Por que agora?

Olhei ao redor novamente e comecei a calcular mentalmente se eu seria capaz de destruir as barras de ferro em forma de lobo. Como, aparentemente, eu estava sozinha, eu poderia tentar, sem problemas. Rapidamente me transformei e avancei contra as barras. O primeiro golpe me atingiu em cheio no pescoço, e eu choraminguei. Devia haver alguma proteção mágica ao redor das barras de ferro que me incapacitavam de quebra-las. Voltei à forma humana e pude sentir uma protuberância no local atingido. Provavelmente ficaria roxo, mas eu não ligava. Minha única preocupação no momento era sair dali.

Antes que eu pudesse pensar em alguma outra forma de escapar da minha prisão, ouvi passos distantes se aproximando do local. Minha audição apurada me dizia que eram duas pessoas. Ouvi os dois murmurando à distância, e deitei no chão, na posição em que eu havia acordado, fingindo ainda estar dormindo. Os passos se aproximaram, e ouvi um barulho no portão. Pouco tempo depois, os passos se distanciaram e cessaram. Olhei para onde a figura havia estado e vi um prato de comida com uma colher de plástico no chão. Meu estômago roncou. Rapidamente corri até a marmita e comi tudo, sem me importar com a quantidade ou qualidade. Eu mal havia terminado de mastigar a última colherada quando senti minha visão turva novamente.

Nota mental: averiguar a comida, antes de consumi-la.

-x-

[P.V.: BRANCA]

Conferi o relógio mais uma vez. Era por volta de 12:10, e Regina e Emma estavam atrasadas. A comida estava começando a esfriar – eu havia cozinhado para todos. Henry estava sentado à mesa com David, conversando animadamente sobre um novo jogo de aventura que havia sido lançado, e eu sorri. Eles se davam muito bem, e pareciam duas crianças, às vezes. Mesmo assim, David ainda era maduro o suficiente pra lidar com situações delicadas. Foi assim que ele deu um jeito de nos proteger dos ataques da Rainha Má quando Emma nasceu, e, mesmo tendo sido atingido, conseguimos manda-la para outro reino através do guarda-roupa mágico que Gepeto havia feito.

Ele olhou pra mim enquanto sorria por alguma piada que Henry havia contado, e seus olhos emanavam ternura e amor. Eu não podia haver escolhido homem melhor pra ser o pai dos meus filhos que ele, por tudo o que havíamos passado juntos. Nós permanecemos apenas olhando um para o outro e sorrindo por alguns segundos, antes de ouvir batidas desesperadas na porta. Nos despertamos para a realidade junto com Henry, e rapidamente fui até a porta. Assim que abri, Emma e Regina correram para dentro, sem saber exatamente para onde ir ou o que fazer. Emma balbuciou coisas sem sentido ao mesmo tempo que Regina começou a narrar uma história em voz baixa. Eu não conseguia entender uma palavra do que ninguém dizia, até que David levantou e disse:

\- SILÊNCIO! - Todo mundo paralisou e olhou para ele. – É... Ahem. – David limpou a garganta. – Um de cada vez, por favor. – Ele disse e sentou novamente à mesa. Emma começou, tentando conter sua emoção, quase totalmente sem sucesso.

\- Então, a Ruby estava lá em casa... Quer dizer, na casa da _Regina_ , e... – Ela enrubesceu. – Bom, de repente ela não estava mais lá, e...

\- A verdade é que a gente não sabe pra onde ela foi. – Regina completou. – Não sabemos se ela simplesmente foi embora, mas já que ela não tá aqui, eu... – Ela começou a andar em círculos, pensativa. De repente, ela parou e olhou pra mim, suplicante. – Você sabe dela? Ela te avisou de alguma coisa?

\- Er... Não, Regina. Infelizmente, não.

Regina suspirou e sentou no chão, desolada. Emma sentou ao seu lado, a abraçando. A preocupação começou a crescer dentro de mim.

\- Se ela não está com vocês... Pra onde ela pode ter ido?

\- Exatamente! É por isso que estamos aqui. – Regina disse. – Eu sei que tínhamos assuntos mais importantes pra tratar agora, mas... Ela é... _Importante pra mim._ – Regina olhou pra baixo e tentou impedir que uma lágrima escorresse sobre sua bochecha, sem sucesso. – Ela é muito importante pra mim. E eu sei que é pra você, também. – Ela disse, olhando pra mim. – O que podemos fazer? – De repente, Regina mudou completamente sua linguagem corporal. Ela parecia resoluta, decidida e inabalável. Eu admirava isso nela.

\- Bom... Ela deixou algum bilhete? Algum recado, pista... Alguma coisa?

\- Não. – Emma e Regina disseram, juntas.

\- Certo. Ela foi raptada dentro de casa, ou saiu espontaneamente?

\- Um dos meus casacos não está mais no lugar, então eu presumo que ela deve ter saído em algum momento.

\- Certo. Bom, vocês já perguntaram à Vovó?

Regina e Emma se entreolharam ao mesmo tempo, confusas.

\- Como foi que não pensamos nisso antes?! – Regina perguntou à Emma, que apenas sacudiu a cabeça, inconformada. Eu sorri.

Antes que pudesse falar, David já havia pegado o celular e estava ligando para ela. Esperamos ansiosamente, todos olhando pra ele com expectativa. Dentro de alguns segundos ele sacudiu a cabeça, indicando que, infelizmente, a Vovó não sabia do paradeiro de Ruby. Ouvi alguns suspiros frustrados, Emma e Regina estavam murmurando coisas que eu não consegui entender e David sentou exasperado à mesa.

\- Bom... – Começou Henry. Todos olharam para ele ao mesmo tempo. – Nós podemos tentar um feitiço localizador. -Todos ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, absorvendo aquela informação.

\- Isso é... _Brilhante!_ Henry, você é demais. – Regina disse, abraçando-o forte. Henry sorriu timidamente, mas a abraçou de volta com o mesmo entusiasmo.

\- Certo... Ótimo! Nós vamos precisar de algum objeto dela...

Saí em direção ao quarto à procura de sua famosa capa vermelha. Ela havia ficado comigo desde que a trouxemos de volta para casa, da floresta. Andei pelo quarto silenciosamente para não acordar o Neal que estava tirando uma soneca. Depois de poucos minutos, achei o que estava procurando. Sorri para mim mesma e voltei correndo para a sala, mostrando a capa para todos com um ar triunfante. Fui recebida com aplausos e enérgicas palavras de agradecimento. Rapidamente fiz um gesto de silêncio e murmurei "Shh! O Neal tá dormindo!", provocando risadas sutis nos participantes – e em mim mesma.

Emma estendeu o braço em minha direção, sinalizando para pegar a capa.

\- Vocês vão e encontrem minha melhor amiga, por favor. Tenho que ficar com o Neal. - Entreguei-a sem cerimônias, e ela lançou o feitiço nela. Rapidamente a capa começou a se mover sozinha no ar, indo em direção à porta. Regina a abriu e todos correram atrás dela.

Tudo o que eu queria é que ela estivesse bem, e em segurança.

-x-

[P.V.: REGINA]

Corremos por um tempo considerável atrás da capa, adentramos a floresta e continuamos correndo por cerca de dez minutos até entrarmos em uma clareira até então desconhecida. Paramos para olhar ao redor com cautela. A capa, então, voou rapidamente até onde havia uma silhueta deitada no chão bem ao centro. Cuidadosamente, como se alguém estivesse a manuseando, ela cobriu a estranha figura que estava no chão.

Andei devagar até lá, ignorando o braço de Emma segurando o meu, indicando que eu parasse. Quando cheguei a cerca de três metros da figura, meu coração se aqueceu e o alívio tomou conta de todo meu ser.

\- É ela! – Gritei, e todos vieram correndo em nossa direção.

Me abaixei e chequei seus sinais vitais. Seu pulso era fraco, mas ela estava viva. Estava desacordada, talvez dopada, mas bem. David cuidadosamente pegou Ruby no colo e a levantou. Pude ver com a visão periférica que embaixo de onde ela estava deitada havia um pequeno bilhete dobrado. O peguei e abri, mas ele estava em branco. Ninguém mais havia reparado nisso, então apenas coloquei o papel dentro do bolso e nos teletransportei de volta para a casa de Branca.

David colocou Ruby na cama – ela aparentava ter uma febre. Mary Margaret prontamente colocou um pano úmido em sua testa e cobriu metade de seu corpo com uma coberta leve. Henry se prontificou para ficar "de guarda" ao lado dela, caso ela acordasse.

Fomos para a sala e nos sentamos à mesa. Parecíamos todos exaustos pela adrenalina e preocupação. Mary Margaret colocou uma garrafa de vinho na mesa e taças para todos. Olhei surpresa pra ela.

\- O que?! Foi um dia estressante, tá legal?

\- Ok... Eu nem disse nada. – Ambas sorrimos uma pra outra.

David serviu vinho para todos e brindamos pela missão bem-sucedida.

\- O que será que ela tem? – Perguntei, depois de um tempo de silêncio.

\- Não sei... Pode ser qualquer coisa, pode não ser nada. – Branca deu de ombros, e eu suspirei.

Emma pegou na minha mão e a apertou de forma reconfortante. Sorri para ela e percebi sua expressão se suavizar um pouco.

\- Ela vai ficar bem, Regina. – David disse, sorrindo.

Meus olhos começaram a ficar úmidos pela emoção, e eu tomei um gole grande de vinho. Emma apertou minha mão mais forte, como se dissesse "tá tudo bem, tô aqui pra você". Limpei a garganta na tentativa de fazer com que o nó que estava nela desaparecesse magicamente.

\- Bom, acho que vou pra casa então... Foi emoção demais pra um dia. Prometem que vão cuidar bem dela? – Meus olhos indicavam súplica.

\- Claro, Regina. Não se preocupe. – Branca disse.

Fiz um sinal com a cabeça para que Emma viesse até um canto comigo, conversar.

\- Então, eu estava pensando, e... Eu acho que... Queria ficar sozinha hoje. Tudo bem? – Mordi meu lábio, ansiosa com o que ela poderia pensar disso. Emma inicialmente franziu o cenho, mas sua expressão se suavizou rapidamente. - Tá tudo bem, Regina. Não se preocupe. Depois a gente conversa.

\- Claro. E... Obrigada. – Eu sorri timidamente pra ela. – Por tudo. Por coisas que você nem imagina... E por ainda estar do meu lado.

Seu olhar indicou uma certa confusão e indignação.

\- Por que eu não estaria, Regina?! – Respirei fundo, de olhos fechados.

\- Porque... Ninguém _nunca_ fica, de uma forma ou de outra. Quero dizer... Quase perdemos a Ruby hoje, e teve o Daniel, Robin, e eu só...

Emma me impediu de continuar falando, selando seus lábios nos meus gentilmente. Só então percebi o quanto meu corpo estava tenso. Relaxei os ombros e a abracei apertado. Permanecemos nessa posição por alguns minutos, apenas sentindo o corpo quente uma da outra e nossas respirações. O cheiro de Emma sempre me dava borboletas no estômago, e meu coração jamais batia devagar em sua presença.

\- Hey... – Emma sussurrou em meu ouvido. – Eu te amo. Tô aqui pra você, e estamos nisso juntas. – Suspirei e a abracei mais apertado.

\- Eu também, meu amor.

Nos separamos e nos olhamos nos olhos. Podia ver o brilho em seu olhar e rapidamente um sorriso se formando. Sorri de volta pra ela e selei nossos lábios em um beijo terno. Nos despedimos e me teletransportei de volta para a mansão.

-x-

[P.V.: JANE]

\- Você acha que vai funcionar? – Perguntei.

A pouca luminosidade era frequente em todo o local. Era como se fosse uma masmorra – totalmente desconhecida pelos habitantes de Storybrooke, recém-descoberta por mim, quase que por acidente. Não estava em nenhum mapa, nem mesmo o Gancho sabia desse lugar.

\- Claro que vai. Você os viu, assim como eu. É uma questão de tempo até que a pessoa certa entenda o que aquilo significa.

\- Será que ela vai...

\- Ah, sim. A Regina não vai decifrar a mensagem, mas a Rainha Má vai. Pode apostar. E quando ela o fizer... Bom, você vai ver.

-x-

[P.V.: REGINA]

Cheguei em casa após tamanha comoção. O que havíamos planejado resolver havia sido adiado por motivos óbvios – precisávamos antes de tudo entender o que havia acontecido com a Ruby, e quem havia causado aquilo. Era de suma importância saber quem eram os inimigos atuais. O fim da tarde espreitava através das nuvens que subiam no céu indicando uma possível chuva mais tarde. Um trovão ao longe confirmou minhas suspeitas.

Respirei fundo algumas vezes, olhando para o local que Ruby havia estado por último – a sala. Ainda estava tudo bagunçado, garrafas espalhadas, almofadas, sem mencionar a cozinha. Eu sei que toda magia tem seu preço, mas psicologicamente falando, eu simplesmente não estava com ânimo para arrumar nada naquele momento. Com um simples movimento da minha mão direita, reorganizei a sala e a cozinha. Olhei para as escadas e comecei a subi-las bem devagar. Parecia que meu corpo pesava uma tonelada.

Entrei no meu quarto e deitei. Imediatamente fui inundada pelo cheiro marcante de Emma no lençol e travesseiros. Puxei um mais para perto e o abracei apertado. Deus, eu a amava. Estava aliviada por ter Ruby de volta e por todos estarem bem. Sem muitas energias restantes, retirei minha roupa e a coloquei ao meu lado na cama. O pequeno papel que estava junto de Ruby caiu sobre a cama. A janela estava aberta e a primeira luz da lua tomava conta do quarto. Segundos antes de adormecer, percebi que o papel havia brilhado em uma intensa cor prateada, mas não tive energias suficientes para desvendar o que aquilo queria dizer, naquele momento.

-x-

 _Estava correndo em um corredor escuro e feito de pedra, e poderia jurar que ele era do meu antigo castelo. Sentia que alguma coisa me perseguia, mas não sabia o que. Eu podia ouvir uma risada diabólica ecoando por todo o local, e o medo crescendo a cada passo apressado que eu dava. Por mais que eu conhecesse aquele corredor, as portas e janelas estavam ausentes, e eu parecia andar em círculos._

 _\- Estou chegando, Regina. Você não pode escapar._

 _Eu reconhecia aquela voz. Era..._ _A minha_.

-x-

[P.V.: RAINHA MÁ]

 _Finalmente,_ um pouco de liberdade. Era difícil conseguir me manifestar com a Emma por perto – arriscado demais, e eu não poderia botar tudo a perder – não agora. Sentei na cama e olhei ao redor. A janela aberta fazia com que o quarto ficasse iluminado pelo luar. Foi então que percebi um papel luminoso na cama. Com curiosidade, estendi a mão até ele e o abri. Quem o escreveu havia sido inteligente... Ele apenas poderia ser lido em uma lua cheia – como hoje. Parecia ter sido devidamente arquitetado para que uma pessoa específica o lesse. Ao julgar pela _Bela Adormecida_ na minha cabeça tendo pesadelos nesse instante... Não era ela.

 _"Nós temos a adaga. Nos encontre às 02:00 no Jolly Roger."_

 _Não podia ser._ COMO o pirata havia conseguido a adaga?! Com quem ele estava trabalhando? Ele sabia que eu estava voltando? E por que ele me disse isso, e queria conversar comigo?! Não fazia sentido... A menos que ele... _Precisasse_ de mim pra alguma coisa. Olhei no relógio – ele marcava 01:00. Bom, se eu iria fazer isso, precisava me preparar.


	15. Capítulo 15 - Pontas soltas

Capítulo 15 – Pontas soltas

[P.V.: RAINHA MÁ]

Ir para o território natural do inimigo nunca tinha sido uma boa ideia, mas o pirata parecia precisar de mim para alguma coisa. Do contrário, ele jamais teria pedido para se encontrar com a Rainha Má. Modéstia à parte, todos sabem do meu poder, minha reputação e do que eu sou capaz para conseguir o que eu quero... E nada, nem _ninguém_ ficaria no meu caminho, desta vez.

Eu não poderia chamar a atenção caso alguém me visse – e eu sabia, lá no fundo, que _sempre_ havia alguém olhando, não importava o horário ou lugar. Eu me passaria por Regina, então escolhi uma calça preta colada, bota de salto alto preta, blusa azul e um sobretudo preto. Como já estava de madrugada, estava frio. A luz da lua brilhava intensamente nas ruas e um vento gélido percorria a minha espinha à medida que meus passos ecoavam mais e mais na calçada. Sim, eu poderia simplesmente me teletransportar até lá... Mas queria apreciar um raro momento de liberdade para utilizar esse corpo. _O meu corpo._

Caminhei apressadamente até o Jolly Roger, observando tudo ao meu redor. Eu não parecia estar sendo seguida, mas não me seria leviana ao ponto de ser desleixada. No que tange à proteção, eu sempre fui cuidadosa. Exceto quando se tratava de _amor_. Argh. Eu sabia que a única coisa que estava me impedindo de tomar todo o controle era o amor que Regina sentia por Emma. Infelizmente, mesmo estando separadas, eu também o sentia. Ele era tanto parte de mim quanto de Regina, e era o principal motivo para eu colocar meu plano em prática o mais rápido possível.

Chegando até o porto, observei uma figura masculina enegrecida pela baixa luminosidade no navio. Gancho. Logo atrás dele, uma mulher se projetava, um pouco mais baixa, mas familiar, de alguma forma. Subi à bordo, ficando a uma distância de cerca de cinco metros da dupla.

\- Olá, Gancho.

\- Regina. – Ele acenou com a cabeça e eu protestei, revirando os olhos.

\- _Por favor_... Chame-me de _Vossa Majestade_. – Sorri com o canto da boca e ele também. – E você, é...? – Perguntei para a mulher, que agora se projetava ao lado de Gancho.

\- Nós nos conhecemos. Ou melhor... Eu conheci a _Regina_. Meu nome é Jane.

\- Ah! Sim... É difícil não ser a protagonista do meu próprio corpo o tempo todo. – Coloquei a mão direita na têmpora dramaticamente, soltando uma risada abafada logo em seguida. – Mas isso logo chegará ao fim.

\- Quase não a reconheci, _majestade_ , com essas roupas contemporâneas. – Disse Gancho, cerrando os olhos.

\- Ah, querido. Preciso ser discreta! Já me surpreende vocês saberem que eu estou "acordada", não posso arriscar que todos saibam _antes da hora_. Aliás... Como vocês souberam? – Foi minha vez de cerrar os olhos e franzir o cenho. Dei alguns passos ao redor analisando o local discretamente. Nada parecia fora de ordem, e não parecia ter mais ninguém ali.

\- Eu contei a ele. – Disse Jane. – Aliás, você deveria me agradecer.

\- Te agradecer? – A olhei com desdém. – Por quê?

\- Porque fui _eu_ que coloquei a poção na sua bebida, quando estávamos no bar. Graças a mim, houve a cisão em sua personalidade.

Sorri e caminhei até a mulher. Sua pele incrivelmente pálida parecia se acender com a luz do luar e o brilho do mar à nossa volta. Ela não era muito maior que eu, embora eu estivesse de salto. Talvez media em torno de 1,70. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam furiosos e intensamente ao olhar de volta pra mim. Sorri.

\- Você é ambiciosa, posso ver no seu olhar. O que mais o Gold te pediu pra fazer? – Jane me fitou com bastante avidez e também sorriu, mas sem que o sorriso atingisse seus olhos.

\- Nada. Por incrível que pareça, era só isso que ele queria, de mim.

Cerrei os olhos e apenas a olhei nos olhos por alguns segundos, processando a veracidade do que ela havia me falado.

\- E como vocês conseguiram a adaga? – Voltei a andar e me posicionei de frente para o Gancho, agora. Olhei pra cima para encontrar seus olhos e ele parecia intocável.

\- Não fui eu. Foi _ela_. – Ele disse, apontando o gancho para Jane.

Fiquei estupefata, mas não deixei transparecer totalmente. Depois de inúmeras tentativas de várias pessoas diferentes, _ela_ havia conseguido a adaga?! Mas como?

\- Ah, jura? E por que eu deveria acreditar que ela conseguiu um feito tão... _Improvável_ desses? – Disse, andando ao redor do barco, de costas pra eles.

\- Eu a vi com meus próprios olhos. Foi assim que nos tornamos... _Aliados._ – Virei para olhar para eles novamente a tempo de ver Gancho olhando de soslaio para Jane.

\- _Sei_. E o que pretendem fazer com ela?

\- É aí que você entra. – Jane disse. – Precisamos de suas habilidades mágicas, e temos motivo suficiente pra acreditar que você simpatiza tanto com o Senhor das Trevas quanto nós.

\- Como você a pegou?

\- Isso importa?

\- Importa, pra mim. – A olhei com desconfiança. – Ninguém teria uma chance tão boa quanto essa, ainda mais sendo uma simples mortal... Sem ofensas.

\- Não me ofendeu. Acontece que eu tive essa _chance_. Não sei se algum de vocês percebeu, mas... A Bela não está mais por aqui.

Gancho e eu nos olhamos rapidamente, só então percebendo a realidade. Jane parecia estar um passo à nossa frente, e eu simplesmente não sabia como.

\- O que...

\- Ela foi embora. E deixou apenas um bilhete para o Rumplestiltskin. Acho que isso acabou o... _Distraindo._ – Ela sorriu maliciosamente. _Caramba, ela é boa. Quase tão boa quanto eu. Quase._

Alguns segundos de silêncio preencheram a vastidão de toda a terra e água ao nosso redor. Apenas o vento gelado preenchia esse silêncio às vezes, causando calafrios em nós três.

\- Bom, vocês ainda não me disseram por que precisam de mim.

\- Nós vamos matar Rumplestiltskin e você vai nos ajudar.

-x-

[P.V.: GOLD]

Acordei com um salto. Minha respiração estava ofegante e eu estava suando por todo o corpo. As roupas estavam coladas em mim, e o colchão, ensopado. Eu não precisava dormir, é verdade. Mas estar acordado sem a Bela, e sem saber como encontra-la não me dava muita perspectiva. Eu havia tentado, mais uma vez, achar conforto em meus sonhos. Neles, ainda estávamos juntos. O problema é que sempre ao fim deles, Bela morria – sempre por minha culpa.

Eu precisava dar um jeito nisso logo, desfazer toda essa bagunça. É verdade, eu sempre havia priorizado o poder, apesar de toda obsessão com Bela e meus filhos. Ela estava grávida e não tinha o menor desejo de construir uma família comigo. Gideon a havia dado um alerta – que ela seguiu com afinco. Como ela havia sido capaz de simplesmente ir embora e não deixar rastro algum ainda era um mistério para mim. Eu havia sido descuidado, relaxado... Não pensava que ela iria, de fato, me deixar.

Por isso eu precisava da Rainha Má. Só ela poderia lançar novamente a maldição e apagar a memória de todos. Voltar a como era antes. Pelo menos, a cidade era minha, dela, e ninguém entrava no nosso caminho. Ignorância é uma bênção, e um coração vazio e sem lembranças sofre menos que um partido. Precisava contatá-la logo, mas teria que esperar que ela viesse até mim. Porque _ela viria._

-x-

[P.V.: BETH]

Mais um dia estava amanhecendo, e eu não conseguia dormir. A lua aos poucos ia se pondo, dando lugar aos primeiros raios de sol aparecendo no horizonte. Minha janela estava aberta. Ventava bastante agora, e fui até ela para fechá-la. Foi quando vi Jane andando de volta para a Vovó. Corri de volta para a cama e me cobri inteira com o cobertor. Nossos quartos eram conjugados, e ela sempre entrava pelo meu. Desde quando ela sofria os abusos e estupros do _meu_ pai, ela cuidava de mim... À maneira dela.

Eu tinha muito o que a agradecer, é verdade. Mas não quer dizer que eu não compactuava com a forma que tudo aconteceu. Todos nos julgaram, apontaram o dedo... Até minha mãe fechou os olhos para os abusos... Mas não a Jane. Aquilo a mudou de formas irreversíveis.

Ouvi um barulho na porta. Me concentrei para parecer que estava dormindo profundamente quando ela abriu a porta e entrou, tentando fazer o menor barulho possível. Dentro de poucos minutos ela foi até o portal que separava nossas camas e o atravessou. Mais alguns segundos e pude a ouvir caindo exausta na cama. Não demorou para que o primeiro ronco de sono acumulado e estresse tomasse conta do lugar. Só então percebi que parecia que eu estava prendendo a respiração desde então. Soltei o ar lentamente, respirando fundo em sequência. Eu precisava desesperadamente conversar com alguém.

Estava com olhos marejados e desesperados. Os fechei, uma lágrima escorreu pela lateral do meu rosto e caiu no travesseiro. Mais uma vez, estava indo dormir por pura exaustão.

-x-

[P.V.: REGINA]

Acordei de um sono inquieto e parecia que eu havia acabado de me deitar. Havia sonhado algo sobre o Gancho e Jane, mas não sabia dizer direito o que. Olhei para a janela e pude ver o sol começando a nascer. Olhei para o meu celular que estava no criado-mudo ao lado da cama. Havia uma mensagem não lida da Emma. Meu coração acelerou e sorri.

 _"Baby, espero que esteja tudo bem. Descansa, amanhã conversamos sobre tudo com os outros. Vamos pra mansão, tudo bem? O Neil vai ficar com a Vovó. E não se preocupe com o almoço, nós podemos sair pra comer depois, na Vovó."_

Coloquei o despertador para tocar às 11:00. Daria tempo suficiente para eu voltar a dormir e me arrumar para a vinda deles.

-x-

O sono havia sido tranquilo e sem sonhos, dessa vez. Senti como se tivesse dormido instantaneamente após colocar o celular de volta no criado-mudo. Desliguei o despertador e, por algum motivo, pensei em Beth. Não havia falado com ela desde o dia que ela veio procurar por ajuda, em minha casa. Muitas coisas aconteceram muito rápido, não havia conseguido falar com ela novamente. Ela havia me dado um cartão de visitas... Onde estava, mesmo?

Levantei e comecei a procurar no meu quarto. Olhei nas gavetas, bolsos de casacos, vestidos... Nada. Fui até o escritório e comecei a procurar. Não foi difícil acha-lo – ele estava bem em cima da mesa. Sentei-me na cadeira e comecei a digitar uma mensagem no celular.

 _"Beth, como vai? Sei que a negligenciei recentemente. Você veio me pedir sua ajuda, e acabei a deixando na mão. Perdão. Algumas coisas aconteceram. Podemos conversar? Te explico tudo."_

Poucos segundos depois, veio a resposta.

 _"Regina, que bom que você me mandou essa mensagem. Precisamos conversar. Rabbit Hole, 19:00?"_

 _"Ótimo! Te vejo lá."_

Ela parecia apreensiva, mas não era a única. Olhei no relógio. Era 11:10, eu tinha 50 minutos até eles chegarem. Fui até o banheiro e me despi, me olhando no espelho. Apesar da noite mal dormida, eu não parecia estar tão mal quanto eu suspeitava. Sorri para mim mesma e entrei no chuveiro. A água estava morna, no ponto certo. Deixei a água correr por toda a extensão do meu cabelo, ombros e costas até o dedão do pé. Por uns minutos, tudo o que eu fiz foi apreciar essa água caindo sobre meu corpo. Me ensaboei devagar, saboreando o momento relaxante. Quando terminei, me enrolei na toalha e fui até o quarto pegar uma roupa. Havia uma roupa separada, pendurada em um cabide. _Estranho, não lembro de ter preparado a roupa na noite anterior._

Sem pensar muito sobre isso, vesti a calça preta, blusa azul, e a bota preta. Passei meu perfume preferido, uma maquiagem leve e olhei no relógio. Eles chegariam a qualquer instante. Enquanto descia as escadas, a campainha tocou. Apressei o passo e fui até a porta. A abri e os deixei entrar. Emma entrou primeiro, me cumprimentando com um selinho. Em seguida, Henry entrou, me abraçando apertado. Branca e David me cumprimentaram e entraram também. Por fim, Ruby. Corri e a abracei apertado, como nunca havia feito antes.

\- Meu Deus! Eu não acredito... Você tá bem?! – Me afastei do abraço e a olhei da cabeça aos pés. Fisicamente, não parecia haver nada de errado com ela, então a abracei novamente. Pude ouvir alguns risos, me fazendo também rir. Nos abraçamos por mais alguns segundos até que a soltei.

\- Obrigada, Regina. E a todos vocês. – Ruby disse com lágrimas nos olhos. – Se não fosse por vocês, eu nem sei...

\- Shh... Tá tudo bem. – Coloquei a mão direita em seu ombro. – Vamos, entre!

Ela foi até o sofá e se sentou junto com Henry, e eu fechei a porta. Todos nos acomodamos: Ruby ao lado de Henry, David e Branca juntos, e Emma e eu. Assim que nos sentamos, pude sentir os dedos de Emma se entrelaçando nos meus. Não pude conter um sorriso, e ela percebeu.

\- Bom, por onde começamos? – Branca perguntou, batendo as mãos nos joelhos levemente. – Parece que faz tanto tempo, e que aconteceram tantas coisas...

\- Ok, bem... Acho que na noite que saímos com Jane e Beth. – Eu comecei, e Ruby assentiu.

\- Isso mesmo. Regina conversou com Beth naquela noite.

\- Mesmo? E o que ela disse? – Emma perguntou, soltando meus dedos e cruzando os braços, visivelmente com ciúmes. Coloquei minha mão direita sobre sua coxa esquerda e ela relaxou um pouco. _Só um pouco._

\- Bom, ela me disse que Gold deu a elas um saco de feijões mágicos e que, com eles, acabaram conhecendo vários reinos. Inclusive o _nosso_.

Todos pareceram um pouco confusos com o que eu disse, e havia sido difícil para mim, também. A ideia de uma humana, mortal e sem poderes visitar nosso reino era praticamente inconcebível, por vários motivos.

\- E não é só isso. Gold deu os feijões a elas, e eles entraram em contato quando elas vieram pra cá. Beth não sabe muito bem os detalhes, quem lida com ele é Jane, mas parece que ele vai fornecer mais feijões a elas.

O murmurinho aumentou, e logo ninguém conseguia entender exatamente o que o outro dizia.

\- Ok, mas... – Branca cortou e todos se silenciaram. – O que isso quer dizer?

\- Com certeza teve um preço. Gold nunca faz nada de graça. A questão é: qual foi? – Emma perguntou, voltando a segurar minha mão, apreensiva. Coloquei a mão esquerda sobre as nossas entrelaçadas e fiz carinho.

\- Não sabemos. – Disse Ruby. – E Beth provavelmente não sabe, também. E não para por aí. Ela esteve aqui um dia depois, nos procurando para ajuda-la. Ela parecia... _Apavorada._

\- O que ela disse? – David perguntou, dessa vez.

\- Nada muito conclusivo, quero dizer... Logo que Emma chegou, ela saiu correndo, deixando apenas um cartão com seu telefone pra trás. Mas eu mandei uma mensagem pra ela hoje e combinamos de ir ao bar.

Um silêncio tomou conta do local. Todos pareciam estar imersos nos próprios pensamentos, tensos e apreensivos. De alguma forma, todos pareciam supor que os eventos recentes tinham alguma coisa a ver com o sequestro de Ruby.

Um toque tímido na porta nos acordou de nossos devaneios. Levantei, olhei para todos ao redor com uma expressão de confusão e fui até a porta. Meu coração pulou uma batida e soltei um suspiro de surpresa ao me dar conta de quem estava diante de mim, segurando um bebê.

\- Ei, irmã. – Ela disse, timidamente.

\- Zelena?!


	16. Capítulo 16 - Reencontros

Capítulo 16 – Reencontros

[P.V.: REGINA]

\- Zelena?!

\- Oi… Posso entrar? – Ela perguntou, depois de um silêncio constrangedor.

\- Pode, claro...

Abri a porta e ela entrou, Robin estava adormecida em seu colo. Ela olhou para todos os visitantes, e ninguém disse uma palavra. Como se tudo não pudesse ficar ainda mais esquisito.

\- Zelena, por favor, sente-se aqui. – Emma disse, levantando-se e oferecendo seu lugar a ela. Zelena a obedeceu silenciosamente e se sentou.

O silêncio novamente se apoderou da sala. Emma e eu estávamos de pé, e eu percebi que estava de boca aberta até esse momento. Me recompus, fechei a porta e caminhei até o sofá. Sentei-me ao seu lado e sorri timidamente. Ela parecia cansada e bastante desconfortável. Tentei puxar assunto para amenizar o clima.

\- Por onde você esteve? Você simplesmente _sumiu_ , não sabia por onde começar a te procurar... Fiquei preocupada. – Olhei para o meu colo. Meus punhos estavam cerrados pela recente tensão e reviravolta.

\- Sinto muito. – Sua voz saiu quase como um sussurro, e apenas eu consegui ouvir.

\- Bom, Regina. Foi ótimo, mas precisamos ir almoçar. – David disse, se levantando. Branca olhou pra ele e comprou a ideia, se levantando rapidamente também.

\- É verdade. Estamos famintos. Henry, vamos? – Ela olhou pra Henry, que rapidamente se levantou também. Por sorte, sua barriga roncou nesse exato momento, aliviando um pouco da tensão e fazendo todos sorrirem.

\- Mãe, te vejo depois? – Ele perguntou, com ternura.

\- Sim, Henry. Eu te ligo. – Ele sorriu para mim e foi até a porta.

\- Emma, você vem? – David perguntou, já na porta. Só então ela percebeu que estava ali, parada, apenas olhando para nós.

\- O que? – Ela acordou de seu devaneio – Ah, sim! Vou. Er... Tchau... _Regina._ – Emma mordeu o lábio inferior e passou pela porta sem olhar pra trás. Todos murmuraram "tchau" e saíram. David fechou a porta atrás dele.

Levantei e conjurei uma garrafa de Whisky e dois copos. Sentei-me no outro sofá e coloquei bebida no meu copo. Quando fiz menção de colocar no de Zelena, ela me interrompeu.

\- Não precisa... Estou amamentando. – Ela disse, sorrindo e olhando para a filha em seus braços. – Ainda não posso.

\- Ah. – Foi tudo o que eu disse, antes de tomar um longo gole da bebida que descia rasgando minha garganta.

\- Desculpe vir sem avisar, é que...

\- Não tem problema! – Eu disse, talvez um pouco rápido demais.

\- Regina... – Seus olhos se encheram d'água. – Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo. Senti muito a sua falta. - Foi a vez de meus olhos ficarem marejados.

\- Eu também senti a sua. – Minha voz falhou e eu limpei a garganta, tentando disfarçar o choro que insistia em vir.

\- Eu não podia ficar. Não depois que o Robin... – Uma lágrima escorreu de seu olho. – Principalmente por ser culpa do Hades. Oh, como eu pude ser tão estúpida! – Zelena olhou para o teto, conjurou um berço e colocou Robin dentro. Então, ela começou a andar em círculos.

\- Acho que esse azar todo no amor deve ser de família. – Eu disse, sorrindo de canto. Zelena abriu aquele sorriso bonito que só ela tinha, e logo começamos a rir juntas. Ela veio até meu lado e se sentou, enxugando algumas lágrimas contidas que escorriam pelas risadas.

Quando finalmente paramos de rir, nos abraçamos.

\- Pra onde você foi?

\- Bom... – Zelena disse, respirando fundo e se levantando. Ela voltou a andar em círculos, olhando para o chão. – Eu fui pra Oz.

\- O que?! Como...

\- Eu sei, eu sei! Era o último lugar que eu deveria ir, eu sei... Mas também, era o único _lar_ que eu conhecia.

\- Mas e como... O que...

Zelena se sentou novamente, no outro sofá. Ela parecia triste agora, falando sobre esse assunto. Optei por não a pressionar ainda mais. Esperei pacientemente até ela se sentir na vontade de falar alguma coisa.

\- Eu voltei usando a Varinha do Aprendiz. Procurei pela Dorothy e... Sei que ela só não me matou ali mesmo por causa da Robin. Ela me levou para uma cela... Eu nem protestei. Acho que a Ruby nem ficou sabendo. Foi tudo feito muito na surdina, Dorothy não queria que ninguém ficasse sabendo que eu estava de volta. Talvez pra não incitar o pânico ou a violência nos moradores... Talvez por nem ela mesma saber o que fazer.

\- A Ruby não sabe. Ela teria me falado. – Pontuei. Zelena apenas concordou com a cabeça.

\- Ela me fez pagar, de certa forma. Tirou Robin de mim e a varinha. Me senti miserável, tudo que eu queria era a minha filha de volta. Todos os dias eu gritava, implorava... E ela ia lá, apenas pra me ver sofrer, e ia embora. Então, um dia, tudo mudou. Ruby foi embora. Então, ela foi até a minha cela. – Zelena engoliu em seco.

Esperei por mais uns segundos, sem pressioná-la. Robin fez um barulho e pareceu acordar. Zelena a pegou no colo amorosamente e deu o peito para ela mamar. O brilho no seu olhar era evidente... Ela tinha se tornado, realmente, uma mãe. Não pude evitar sorrir.

\- Bom, Dorothy foi até minha cela e... Disse que ia me matar. – Ela engoliu em seco de novo. – Ela até tentou... Eu sei que tentou. Mas, no fim... Apenas sentou no chão e começou a chorar. Eu a abracei. Ela resistiu, de início. Me bateu, tentou me tirar de perto dela... Mas depois aceitou. Ela disse que não tinha mais sentido. Nada daquilo tinha, pois Ruby havia ido embora.

\- E depois? – Perguntei, sem conseguir me conter.

\- Depois, ela me deixou ir. Me entregou Robin, sã e salva de volta e, por incrível que pareça, a varinha. Foi assim que consegui voltar.

\- Mas a Ruby voltou há algum tempo, por que você demorou todo esse tempo?

\- Dorothy demorou uns dias pra finalmente me soltar. Acabei voltando há pouco mais de uma semana, mas...

\- Você não sabia como falar comigo. – Disse, olhando em seus olhos. Ela concordou silenciosamente e voltou a olhar para Robin.

\- Não havia uma única pessoa que confiasse em mim nessa cidade. Ninguém. E, com a Robin... Não podia correr riscos. Montei uma casa bem escondida na floresta e pus vários feitiços de proteção, inclusive para evitar que ela fosse vista por qualquer pessoa que não eu.

\- Eu entendo. Sei que tivemos nossas diferenças antes, mas... Espero que nós possamos confiar uma na outra, agora. Muita coisa aconteceu de lá pra cá, e somos duas pessoas diferentes, agora. – Novamente, Zelena assentiu, sem olhar pra mim.

\- Você não vai perguntar? – Me surpreendi com a pergunta, mas sorri.

\- Estava esperando que você falasse espontaneamente. – Nós duas rimos levemente.

\- Dorothy não quis vir comigo. – Meu coração despencou. – Não porque ela não ama a Ruby... Mas justamente _porque_ ela a ama. Ela pensa que Ruby não a quer, mais. Principalmente por não voltar pra ela. Agora, sem feijões, é impossível.

\- Ruby sente tanto a falta dela. Se ela soubesse...

\- Ah, o amor! – Zelena riu e eu a acompanhei. – Não sei por que as pessoas insistem em algo tão irracional, com tamanho potencial destrutivo assim. – Ela suspirou.

\- Inclusive, estamos tentando conseguir feijões pra ela voltar. É uma longa história. – Zelena pareceu um pouco confusa. – Preciso te atualizar em _muita_ coisa, irmã.

-x-

[P.V.: RUBY]

Branca, David e Henry foram pra casa, eu e Emma decidimos ir até a Vovó. Nós duas parecíamos bastante apreensivas com o retorno de Zelena – bem mais que os outros, pelo menos. Nos sentamos em uma cabine mais ao fundo e pedimos hambúrgueres e cervejas. Pouco tempo depois, Vovó trouxe as cervejas e me deu um olhar reprovador por estar bebendo na hora do almoço. Eu não me importava, aquela situação havia mexido demais comigo e eu precisava aliviar. Recentemente, o álcool tinha se tornado um bom amigo, apesar dos riscos. Tomei a primeira caneca em apenas dois longos goles e sinalizei para Vovó trazer outra, fazendo Emma se espantar.

\- Ei, vai com calma, Fábio Assunção! – Respirei fundo e fechei os olhos.

\- Zelena está de volta, e eu só consigo pensar em um lugar pra ela ter ido esse tempo todo. – Olhei pra Emma ao terminar a frase.

\- Oz.

\- Sim. – Vovó trouxe uma nova caneca e saiu resmungando alguma coisa.

\- Você acha que ela voltaria mesmo pra lá, depois de tudo?

\- Bom... Pra que outro lugar ela teria ido, então?

Emma resmungou alguma coisa como se estivesse tentando pensar, pra ela mesma, sem chegar a uma resposta.

\- No que você tá pensando? – Ela perguntou. Respirei fundo e tomei um gole da cerveja.

\- Supondo que a Zelena foi pra Oz, ela pode ter encontrado a Dorothy lá. E, se encontrou, e agora ela tá de volta... Ela poderia ter voltado, também.

\- Tem muita suposição nessa sua fala, Ruby. Enquanto não conversarmos com ela ou Regina, jamais saberemos. Afinal, as duas se odeiam mortalmente. Não teria motivo pra elas se unirem ou voltarem juntas, em primeiro lugar.

\- Nesse ponto, você tem razão. Aaah, é extremamente agoniante não saber a verdade! – Eu disse, voltando a beber. Emma também estava bebendo rapidamente, e sinalizou para Vovó pegar sua segunda cerveja. Ela também estava apreensiva. – E você, no que tá pensando? – Foi a vez de Emma respirar fundo.

\- Bom... Por onde eu começo? Ahn... – Ela tomou o restante de sua cerveja e esperou Vovó trazer a segunda. Tomou mais um gole e só então começou a falar. – Elas nunca confiaram muito uma na outra. O relacionamento das irmãs sempre foi muito conturbado. Não sei se esse retorno vai ser bom ou ruim, pra ambas. E, também... Pode reviver algumas memórias... – Emma tomou um novo gole... Maior, dessa vez.

\- Você tem medo de a Regina relembrar do Robin, agora que Zelena está de volta?

\- Sim. – Emma bateu levemente a testa na mesa infantilmente, evitando meu olhar.

\- Como vocês estão?

\- Ótimas. – Ela disse com uma voz abafada. – Nunca estivemos melhor.

\- Então pra que se preocupar?

\- Te pergunto a mesma coisa. – Emma disse, levantando a cabeça e olhando pra mim. Rimos sutilmente da retórica.

\- Um brinde a essa droga chamada "amor"! – Disse, levantando minha caneca.

\- Um brinde. – Emma disse, tilintando sua caneca na minha.

-x-

[P.V.: REGINA]

\- ... Então quer dizer que você e a Emma...?! – Mordi meu lábio inferior e assenti com a cabeça. – Pelas barbas de Merlin! Como isso aconteceu?!

\- Ah, bom... – Pensei um pouco, olhando pro teto, antes de olhar de volta pra Zelena. – Ela tentou usar nossa aproximação romântica como forma de controle pra Rainha Má não voltar, mas acabou se apaixonando, terminou com o Gancho que, obviamente, não aceitou isso muito bem... Henry nos odiou um pouco, os pais dela ficaram um pouco chocados, nós tentamos evitar, até que Henry nos deu sua bênção e ela resolveu nos dar uma chance. – Respirei fundo depois de vomitar tudo isso.

Zelena estava de boca aberta e bem assustada.

\- Eu sei, eu sei... Eu nunca havia pensado nisso até então, sabe... _Mulheres_. Mas com ela... É _diferente_. – Enrubesci e desviei o olhar.

\- Oh. Meu. Deus. Vocês estão... – Zelena sussurrou a próxima palavra. - _Apaixonadas_?

\- Sim, nós estamos. – também sussurrei.

\- Eu vivi pra ver isso. _Uau_. Quero dizer... Você não perde tempo, hein? Robin mal morreu e você... – Zelena parou de falar assim que seus olhos encontraram os meus. Ela engoliu em seco.

Meus olhos haviam ficado marejados, e eu ainda não havia conseguido lidar 100% com tudo o que aconteceu. Sim, eu ainda me sentia culpada por ter me apaixonado tão rápido pela Emma. Sim, Robin havia morrido há pouco tempo. Levantei e dei as costas pra ela, fingindo organizar alguma coisa que supostamente estava fora do lugar.

\- Desculpa! Eu não quis dizer...

\- Tudo bem. – Eu disse, me virando e forçando um sorriso. – Tudo bem. Não é nada que eu mesma não tenha pensado. – Olhei para o chão. – Mas, ei. Agora que você está aqui e tem essa varinha... Você pode levar a Ruby, não pode?

\- P-posso... Se ela quiser, sim.

\- Ótimo! Vou falar com ela o quanto antes. Aposto que ela vai ficar radiante!

Zelena sorriu – seu sorriso não se elevou até seus olhos.

\- O que foi? – Perguntei.

\- Você acha que eu... Que é seguro eu aparecer?

\- É, sim. Vamos conversar com as pessoas, juntas. Vai dar certo. – Sentei-me novamente, tomando mais um gole do Whisky. Zelena parecia querer dizer alguma coisa, sem saber como. – Zelena? O que você realmente quer perguntar?

\- Eu... Tava pensando... – Ela abaixou a cabeça e colocou uma mexa de cabelo para trás da orelha. – Eu posso... – Zelena respirou fundo. – Deixa pra lá.

\- Por favor, fala. – Disse, a encorajando.

\- Eu só... – Ela me olhou nos olhos – Queria ter um pouco mais de... Contato com você. Sabe, visitar mais, essas coisas. Você é a única família que me resta. – Sua voz saiu como um sussurro ao final. Eu sorri.

\- Mas é claro. Vamos começar de novo. Do zero. Uma nova página do nosso livro.

Zelena sorriu e me abraçou novamente.

\- Você deveria morar aqui, na cidade... E não na floresta.

\- É... Vou pensar sobre isso. – Sorrimos uma pra outra. – Bom, eu vou agora. Foi informação e emoção demais por um dia. – Estávamos rindo, agora. – Te vejo amanhã?

\- Se você quiser, claro. – Passei meu braço em suas costas, amorosamente.

Zelena foi até o berço, pegou Robin no colo e se despediu.

-x-

Liguei para Emma e ela não me atendeu. Achei estranho, mas não liguei novamente. Toda aquela comoção havia me deixado com fome, e a hora do almoço já havia passado há um tempo. Resolvi ir até a Vovó comer alguma coisa. O dia estava esquentando aos poucos, contrastando com o frio da madrugada. _Como eu sabia que a madrugada estava fria?_

Andei até lá e cumprimentei algumas pessoas no caminho. Assim que entrei no restaurante, ouvi duas pessoas rindo acaloradamente. Fiquei surpresa quando meus olhos encontraram Ruby e Emma sentadas juntas, bebendo. Fui até a mesa e as cumprimentei.

\- Oh, oi, Regina! – Disse Emma, tentando parar de rir. – A Ruby estava me contando sobre algumas histórias dela como lobo... Ela te contou sobre uma vez que pegou uma infestação de pulgas na...

\- Sim! – Disse, rapidamente, cortando o assunto. As duas voltaram a rir escandalosamente. Olhei ao redor, um pouco constrangida, mas as pessoas não pareceram ligar muito. – Parece que vocês estão aqui há algum tempo.

\- Estamos desde aquela hora... Almoçamos e resolvemos beber, um pouco. – Emma disse, tentando parar de rir. – Agora eu sei por que você gosta tanto dela. Ruby é muito divertida.

\- Você também é, xerife! – Ruby disse, fingindo abaixar um chapéu com a mão.

As duas riram novamente e Vovó trouxe uma cerveja para cada uma de nós, mesmo eu nem tendo pedido a minha ainda. Olhei para a cerveja e para ela.

\- Acredite, você vai precisar. – Vovó saiu reprovando em alto e bom som do comportamento das duas.

Ruby e Emma pediram um brinde e eu aceitei.

\- Um brinde à droga do amor! – Ruby disse, tilintando nossas canecas.

\- Uou, o que aconteceu aqui? – Disse, tomando um gole com elas.

\- Ruby tem umas teorias, e eu compartilho delas.

\- Me diz, Regina. A Zelena estava em Oz... Não estava? – De repente, seus olhos demonstravam súplica e uma tristeza intrínseca.

\- ... Sim. Ela estava.

Contei tudo o que Zelena havia me contado, omitindo alguns _detalhes_ sobre a Dorothy querer matar a Zelena, por exemplo.

\- ... Isso quer dizer que ela não quis vir. – Ruby olhou para o nada, afundando um pouco em seu assento.

\- Ela não sabia se você ainda a amava, Ruby. Ela ficou com medo.

\- Eu também. – Ela resmungou. – Mas se a Zelena veio pra cá, quer dizer que ela pode me levar... Né?!

\- Bom... Tecnicamente, sim. Mas, sem os feijões, você não poderá voltar. – Eu disse, mordendo o lábio.

\- Oh. – Ruby parecia não ter pensado sobre isso antes. – Eu... Não vou mais te ver? Nem a Branca e os outros?

Neguei com a cabeça.

\- Não sem os feijões.

\- Por que tudo tem que ser tão difícil?! – Ruby colocou as mãos nas têmporas, desanimada.

\- Bom, então tudo o que a gente precisa fazer é pegar alguns feijões pra Ruby poder ir e voltar, certo? – Emma disse.

\- Tecnicamente, sim. Não vai ser tão fácil. Nem sabemos se essa história é verdade.

\- Isso é algo pra você descobrir hoje à noite. – Emma disse, determinada.

 _Beth._ Ela poderia me dar respostas.

-x-

Fui para casa praticamente naquele instante, seguida por Emma e Ruby. Elas já estavam _alteradas_ , pra dizer o mínimo, e pra aquelas duas estarem alteradas, quer dizer que elas já haviam bebido _muito_.

Minha vontade era de beber bastante, também. O dia havia sido cheio de emoções fortes, mas eu precisava (infelizmente) manter o foco. Precisava conversar com Beth em um estado de consciência razoável.

Não demorou muito para chegar o horário combinado, mas um pouco antes, recebi uma mensagem de Beth.

 _"Regina, estou com medo da Jane me seguir, ou, de alguma forma, ouvir nossa conversa em um local público. Você acharia ruim se nos encontrássemos na sua casa?"_

Olhei para o celular por alguns segundos e Ruby logo o tirou de minha mão e leu a mensagem juntamente com Emma.

\- Ela quer vir aqui?! – Emma perguntou, espontaneamente.

\- Emma... – Eu comecei, mas fui interrompida por Ruby.

\- Por pior que isso pareça, ela tem razão, Emma. Locais públicos não são bons para esse tipo de conversa. E, também, podemos ficar aqui, caso algo aconteça. Ficaremos no quarto de Henry, que tal?

Eu não havia gostado de nenhuma das ideias, pra ser sincera, mas não havia como escapar de nada daquilo.

 _"Ok, te espero aqui, então."_

Faltava meia hora pra ela chegar, e, de repente, nós três ficamos completamente apreensivas. Eu sabia que Emma sentia ciúmes da Beth por motivos óbvios, Ruby estava nervosa com o elefante na sala e eu não tinha ideia do que iria acontecer.

\- Por que que toda vez que acontece alguma coisa assim, eu tenho que estar no meio? – Perguntei, ranzinza.

\- É difícil ser da realeza. – Emma disse, fingindo fazer uma cara séria, mesclada com deboche. Ruby não suprimiu a risada, e eu rolei os olhos.

\- Bom saber que tenho o apoio das minhas _súditas_. – Cruzei os braços.

\- Own, ela não fica uma gracinha brava? Nem parece que conjura bolas de fogo num piscar de olhos... – Emma continuou.

\- Senhorita Swan, estou te avisando.

\- Emma, melhor irmos lá pra cima. – Ruby disse, fingindo não rir. – A namorad... Ops. Beth vai chegar a qualquer instante.

Emma olhou com extrema reprovação para Ruby e foi minha vez de rir.

\- Não se preocupe, Emma. Ela é só mais uma súdita. – Eu disse, piscando pra ela.

\- Juízo com _essa_ súdita.

Ruby e eu rimos e elas subiram as escadas em direção ao quarto do Henry. Assim que elas entraram, pus um feitiço de som nele. Depois de beber tanto, e, possivelmente, me espionar, sei que Emma não iria controlar alguns comentários exaltados para Ruby durante o processo. Dessa forma, mesmo que ela gritasse, ninguém do lado de fora poderia ouvir. Tudo o que ela tinha que fazer era permanecer _dentro_ do quarto.

Fui novamente para a sala e me sentei em um sofá. Arrumei todo o local, de forma a ficar impecável em organização e disposição de móveis. Estava nervosa, mas não poderia deixar transparecer. Para minha sorte, a campainha tocou quase que instantaneamente – assim eu não ficaria presa em meus pensamentos, me torturando.

Levantei e fui até a porta. Cada passo fazia meu coração bater mais rápido exponencialmente. Parei na porta, respirei fundo e a abri. Beth parecia tão nervosa quanto eu, o que me relaxou um pouco. Abri a porta e sinalizei para ela entrar, educadamente. Ela sorriu timidamente e entrou.

Fechei a porta e apontei para os sofás. Sentei-me em um e ela no outro, a uma distância razoável uma da outra. Eu havia separado uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças na mesa de centro, e rapidamente nos servi. Entreguei uma taça a ela e peguei a outra. Sem rodeios, ela tomou o primeiro gole, e eu fiz o mesmo. Após alguns segundos apenas saboreando a bebida, fui eu quem começou a falar.

\- Me desculpa por não entrar em contato mais cedo, com você. Tivemos um contratempo com a Ruby.

\- Ela tá bem? – Beth colocou uma mexa de cabelo atrás da orelha direita nervosamente.

\- Tá sim. – Sorri para ela. – Ela havia... Desaparecido naquele dia, e demorou para que conseguíssemos acha-la. Hoje mais cedo finalmente consegui vê-la sã e salva novamente. – Disse, genuinamente aliviada.

\- Vocês são muito próximas, dá pra perceber. – Enrubesci um pouco. – E fazem uma boa dupla. – Eu sorri.

\- Fazemos, sim. Ela é uma ótima amiga. Vou sentir falta dela... – A última frase saiu como um sussurro.

\- O que?

\- Nada. – Chacoalhei a cabeça como se pudesse afastar à força tal pensamento. – Mas e você? Aquele dia...

\- Podemos não falar sobre aquele dia ainda? – Ela perguntou, sorrindo tristemente.

Concordei com a cabeça e ambas tomamos mais um gole do vinho.

\- Por acaso você tem cerveja? – Ela riu, me fazendo sorrir.

\- Tenho, sim. Só um minuto, vou pegar. – Disse.

Andei até a cozinha e conjurei duas latas geladas de cerveja. Eu havia mentido, mas não achava prudente usar magia indiscriminadamente na frente dela. Voltei para a sala e a encontrei terminando o último gole da taça de vinho. Estendi uma lata para ela e abri a minha. Agora sim, brindamos e sorrimos uma para a outra.

\- Nós mentimos pra vocês. – Disse Beth, olhando para a lata. – Nós somos irmãs.

\- Por que mentiram? - Tomei um gole da cerveja. Beth suspirou.

\- Nós somos meio-irmãs. Fomos criadas pela nossa mãe e meu pai. – Beth tomou um longo gole de cerveja e eu fiz o mesmo. – Acontece que meu pai... – Seus olhos encheram d'água.

\- Tudo bem se você não quiser contar.

\- Não, eu preciso. – Ela respirou fundo e pareceu se concentrar, olhando para um ponto específico no chão à sua frente. – Meu pai abusou sexualmente de nós duas. Por anos. Chegou a nos... Nos estuprar. – Sua voz falhou e uma lágrima caiu. Ela rapidamente a limpou. – Minha mãe viu e não suportou. Depois que ela... _Se foi_ , nós passamos a viver só com ele.

Bebemos silenciosamente por alguns minutos, nenhuma das duas ousando quebrar o silêncio. Percebi que sua cerveja estava próxima do fim e fui até a cozinha novamente, sob o pretexto de pegar mais bebidas. O que Beth havia me contado era pesado, um fardo que ela carregava há anos, possivelmente sem contar a ninguém. Finalmente estava começando a entender algumas de suas atitudes e reações à forma com que eu havia a tratado. Olhei pela janela da cozinha – parecia estar ventando lá fora, anunciando uma possível tempestade. Novamente, conjurei duas latas, respirei fundo e voltei para a sala. Entreguei uma a ela e abri a minha segunda. Rapidamente tomei um gole enquanto sentava novamente no sofá, e ela fez o mesmo.

\- A verdade é que... Jane odiava ele. E, um dia... Ela o matou.

Engoli em seco e tomei um gole forçadamente para disfarçar, que pareceu que estava descendo pelo lado errado. Ela não percebeu, ainda fixa naquele ponto do chão.

\- Ela usou a arma que ele mesmo tinha e usava para nos ameaçar nele mesmo. Um único tiro em seu pênis. Como ele estava ereto (ia começar outra sessão de estupro em mim), o sangue estava se concentrando nele de forma intensa. Não demorou muito para ele sangrar até a morte. Ela quis ficar até se certificar que ele havia morrido. Ouvimos sirenes, sabíamos que não podíamos continuar lá. – Beth tomou um gole demorado da cerveja – Fugimos. Sem dinheiro, sem conhecer nenhum outro lugar. Começamos vendendo a arma do crime. Isso fez com que, posteriormente, a polícia nos identificasse como suspeitas. Em breve, todos estavam nos procurando, emitindo alertas e recompensas para nos achar. Não somos de Montauk. Jane diz que sim, mas é só uma referência ao filme Brilho Eterno de Uma Mente Sem Lembranças. Ela não quer esquecer o que aconteceu, no que ela se tornou, mesmo esse sendo seu desejo interno mais desesperado.

Beth novamente tomou um gole de sua cerveja e eu fiz o mesmo. Aquele ponto no chão parecia muito interessante para se fixar o olhar. Talvez ela só não conseguiria olhar para qualquer pessoa, naquele momento. Nesse momento, decidi me sentar ao lado dela e segurar sua mão esquerda. Ela a apertou com certa força pela carga emocional do que estava me relatando, mas não se afastou ou repeliu o contato.

\- Não posso te dizer de onde somos... E também, não importa, realmente. Não podemos nunca mais voltar. Dez anos se passaram desde o incidente. Vamos de um lugar ao outro, e ela sempre cuida de mim. Não passamos necessidade e eu jamais pergunto de onde Jane tira o dinheiro que ela consegue. _Talvez seja melhor não saber._ – Finalmente, Beth olhou nos meus olhos – Foi numa dessas que conhecemos Gold. O homem que nos deu o saco de feijões mágicos. Nossa vida melhorou muito, pois, literalmente em um passe de mágica, estávamos em um lugar totalmente diferente. A polícia estava chegando perto, conseguindo nos cercar. Da última vez, escapamos por um triz. Os feijões fizeram com que a trilha esfriasse completamente, e eles não entendem o que aconteceu. – Mais um gole – Se eles soubessem... – Beth riu, tristemente – Mas agora, precisamos de mais, se quisermos continuar. Mas eu sei que há algo errado. Jane anda esquisita, nervosa... Ela sai sem mim em horários esdrúxulos e tem me afastado cada vez mais. Eu temo que ela esteja indo por um caminho que não há volta, sabe?

Fiquei em silêncio, olhando em seus olhos com a boca entreaberta por alguns segundos. Toda a história havia sido extremamente surpreendente, pra mim. Eu já havia passado por alguns horrores também, mas isso era diferente. A ideia de o seu próprio pai a violar tantas vezes, violar sua vontade e seu corpo, era inconcebível.

\- Tudo bem, eu sei que é informação demais... Na verdade... – Beth disse, se levantando e andando ao redor da mesa de centro. – Eu jamais havia falado isso pra alguém antes. – Beth terminou sua lata e a colocou na mesa de centro. – A cozinha é por ali? Eu pego mais latas pra gen...

\- Não! – Eu disse, apavorada. – Quer dizer, você é visita. – Forcei um sorriso que, felizmente, ela acreditou. – Eu pego, pode deixar.

 _Nota mental: Conjurar várias cervejas pra geladeira nesse instante!_

Levantei mais uma vez e fui até a cozinha, percebendo o início da chuva lá fora. Conjurei mais 20 latinhas de cerveja para a geladeira e retirei duas de lá. Ao voltar para a sala, percebi que ela havia retirado os sapatos e estava sentada segurando os joelhos – uma posição defensiva. Sentei-me ao seu lado novamente, mas a uma distância segura, para não espantá-la de alguma forma. Entreguei novamente uma cerveja a ela e abri a minha.

\- Então, nesse tempo todo... Imagino que vocês não tenham se aproximado realmente de muitas pessoas. – Eu disse, tomando um gole da cerveja. Estávamos bebendo consideravelmente rápido, eu sabia.

\- Não. Jane tem alguns contatos, mas nada relacionado à parte amorosa. Pasme, nós nunca namoramos. – Ela riu, antes de beber mais.

\- Mas você já se envolveu com outras pessoas antes, certo? – Eu perguntei, receosa.

\- Ah, sim, claro. – Ela disse, casualmente. – Quer dizer, você não foi minha _primeira_.

\- Oh. – Enrubesci, e ela riu. Tomei um longo gole da cerveja.

\- Tá tudo bem. Nós nunca ficamos muito tempo em nenhum lugar, então... Teve só uma vez que eu comecei a me envolver com uma mulher. Tem cinco anos, isso. Estávamos nesta cidade há alguns dias, e fomos até um bar. Passamos a noite toda nos olhando, mas ninguém tomou qualquer iniciativa. – Beth riu com a lembrança. Sorri para ela – Então, na hora de ir embora, eu fiquei bem brava comigo mesma, sabe? Pensando em como eu era estúpida, e se iria ver aquela mulher novamente... Jane percebeu, e, mesmo sendo arriscado, prometeu que voltaríamos lá na noite seguinte. Ela realmente cumpriu a promessa. – Beth deixou um sorriso escapar e olhou para o chão, tímida.

\- E como foi? Você a viu nesse dia?

\- Não. – Beth gargalhou. A olhei, confusa. – Na verdade, nós voltamos lá cinco noites seguidas, e nem sinal dela. – Beth soltou as pernas e se sentou confortavelmente no sofá. Parecia que, finalmente, ela estava relaxando.

\- E o que aconteceu depois? – Perguntei, genuinamente curiosa.

\- Bom, no sexto dia, vi ela entrando em um outro bar, por acaso, enquanto caminhava com a Jane. Imediatamente ela nos fez ir até lá, mesmo sob meus protestos... Não queria parecer uma _stalker_ ou algo assim.

\- E pareceu? – Eu ri em tom de descontração, e ela me acompanhou.

\- Um pouco. Assim que entramos, a vi, sentada no bar. Linda, com um vestido dourado bem justo, salto alto e uma bebida na mão. Dei apenas três passos até ela olhar pra mim. Congelei onde estava, e ela sorriu maliciosamente pra mim. Eu achei que fosse morrer, bem ali. – Beth riu e bebeu mais de sua cerveja. – E então, ela veio caminhando sedutoramente, devagar até a minha direção. Pude perceber que seu cabelo era acobreado natural, com lindos e volumosos cachos. Seus olhos eram verdes, com algumas sardas ao redor do nariz. Em nenhum momento ela tirou os olhos dos meus, e então, quando ela chegou perto o suficiente...

\- O que?! O que aconteceu? – Eu perguntei, animadamente.

\- Então ela chegou bem perto do meu ouvido... – Beth disse, imitando o gesto que ela estava descrevendo, me fazendo engolir em seco. – E sussurrou: _Ei, stalker._

Estávamos a uma distância mínima uma da outra. Assim que Beth sussurrou a frase no meu ouvido, virou seu rosto para me encarar, a cerca de dois centímetros de distância. Engoli em seco novamente, olhando em seus olhos.

\- E... O que você fez? – Perguntei, mordendo o lábio inferior.

\- Bom... – Ela disse, voltando à posição original, para o meu alívio. – Eu gaguejei bastante, tentei negar... Mas ela havia me dito que sabia que eu tinha ido no outro bar todos os dias. Disse também que havia entrado naquele de propósito, pra ver até onde eu iria por ela. – Beth parou para beber novamente, e continuou – Claro que eu fiquei furiosa, à princípio, mas tudo aquilo era extremamente _sedutor_ , ao mesmo tempo.

\- Eu consigo imaginar – Disse, me mexendo desconfortavelmente no sofá. Foi quando Beth colocou a mão esquerda na minha coxa, me fazendo engolir em seco mais uma vez.

\- Consegue? – Ela mordeu o lábio interior, olhando para a minha boca. _Céus, se Emma estivesse vendo isso..._

\- Sim... Er... A minha acabou, quer mais uma? – Menti, apontando para a minha lata (que esvaziei usando magia). Levantei-me rapidamente e fui até a cozinha, sem esperar pela resposta.

\- Ahn... Quero, por favor.

Na cozinha, respirei fundo algumas vezes, murmurando para mim mesma "vai ficar tudo bem, calma". Peguei mais duas latas e hesitei um pouco antes de voltar. Quando cheguei no batente, as luzes se apagaram. A chuva havia, de fato, se transformado em uma tempestade lá fora. _Ótimo, era tudo o que eu precisava._ Beth iluminou o caminho para mim com seu celular, e rapidamente peguei uma vela e a acendi. Coloquei-a na mesa de centro. Não podia negar que isso só alimentava ainda mais o clima que Beth estava criando entre nós, e teria que pensar em alguma coisa brilhante para que nada acontecesse entre a gente, esta noite.

\- Mas então, a mulher... – Perguntei, sentando-me no outro sofá. Beth havia retirado seu calçado e estava com as pernas dobradas ao lado do seu corpo. – O que aconteceu entre vocês?

\- Bom, nós vivemos um romance bastante intenso por três semanas. Nos encontrávamos geralmente no primeiro bar e íamos até o meu hotel, que era ali perto. No hotel, bom... Você sabe.

Assenti com a cabeça e tomei um gole demorado de cerveja.

\- E foi ótimo, enquanto durou. – Beth suspirou, olhando pela janela. – E então, tivemos que fugir, de novo. E eu nunca mais a vi.

\- Sinto muito. – Eu disse, genuinamente.

\- Não, tudo bem... Eu sei que romance é algo que eu jamais vou conseguir ter. Se eu voltar, serei presa. Não sei se veria a luz do sol novamente alguma vez. Se eu não voltar, jamais vou conseguir ficar em algum lugar por muito tempo. São ossos do ofício. – Quase imperceptivelmente, Beth limpou uma lágrima que teimou em cair. – Mas e você? Sinto que eu já falei muito. – Ela sorriu, mas seu sorriso não atingiu seus olhos.

\- O que quer saber? – Perguntei, tomando mais um gole da cerveja.

\- Por que uma mulher como você está solteira?

\- Uma mulher como eu? – Perguntei, confusa.

\- Ah, Regina. Você é maravilhosa. Além de tudo, tem se mostrado uma boa amiga, pra mim. – Ela tomou um gole longo de sua cerveja. – Eu sei que você gosta de outra pessoa, dá pra perceber. – Enrubesci muito com essa fala – Do contrário, nós não estaríamos apenas conversando esse tempo todo. – Beth olhou para mim de soslaio e riu.

\- Obrigada, eu acho. – Ri de volta. Ela tinha um tato e percepção excelentes – Respondendo à sua pergunta... As coisas são complicadas.

\- E eu não sei? – Ambas gargalhamos.

\- Storybrooke é uma cidade com muitos mistérios, eu diria. E isso traz muita coisa envolvida, muita responsabilidade. E, também, eu nem sempre fui assim. Já machuquei muitas pessoas no passado, e, por minha causa... Elas morreram.

\- Como é?

\- Eu tive dois namorados, e os dois acabaram morrendo, por minha causa. O primeiro foi morto pela minha mãe, e o segundo, pelo ex-namorado da minha irmã. Foi a vez de Beth ficar incrédula e boquiaberta. Ri de sua expressão e bebi um pouco mais.

\- Tá tudo bem, já faz tempo isso... Mas tenho que tomar muito cuidado, sabe? É como se tivesse uma parte minha que é... _Má_ , e coisas ruins acabam sempre acontecendo, por isso.

Beth assentiu sem entender direito o que eu queria dizer, e eu não poderia explicar. Como eu diria a ela que já fui a Rainha Má do conto de fadas, responsável por inúmeras mortes e tragédias? Ela jamais acreditaria em mim, e eu não tinha certeza se queria expor essa parte de mim que eu não apreciava para alguém.

\- E quando foi que você descobriu que gostava de mulheres, também? – Ela perguntou, me tirando do meu devaneio.

\- Oh. Faz pouco tempo, eu diria. Antes de você, eu havia tido apenas uma experiência com mulheres.

\- E como foi isso, pra você?

\- ... Foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu. – Olhei para o chão com um sorriso bobo no rosto, que não consegui evitar. – Eu a amo, muito.

\- Fico feliz por você, Regina. Você merece, de verdade. – Beth sorriu pra mim, e eu, pra ela.

\- Posso te perguntar uma coisa? Mudando de assunto...

\- Claro, à vontade. – Beth disse, terminando sua lata.

\- Esses feijões mágicos... Alguma chance de conseguir alguns pra Ruby? Sem pressão.

\- Bom, eu posso tentar. – Beth disse – Na verdade, ainda não sabemos quando o Gold vai nos dar esses feijões, mas posso tentar "perder" alguns, acidentalmente. – Ela piscou para mim e eu sorri. – Por quê? Se é que posso perguntar...

\- Ela precisa voltar para alguém, e o único jeito de fazer isso é através dos feijões. Do contrário... Ela tem uma passagem só de ida.

\- Vou ver o que eu posso fazer.

Beth disse isso na mesma hora em que as luzes voltaram. Pudemos perceber ao olhar através da janela que a chuva estava quase parando a essa altura, e o vento já havia cessado.

\- Bom, acho que essa é a minha deixa. – Beth disse, levantando-se.

\- Tem certeza? Você pode passar a noite aqui, se quiser. Tenho um quarto de hóspedes.

\- Obrigada, mas já vou, mesmo. Jane não ficaria nada feliz se eu passasse a noite fora de casa. Ela se preocupa muito, sabe.

Assenti com a cabeça e me levantei, também. Beth se aproximou de mim e me abraçou apertado por alguns segundos. Retribuí o abraço na mesma intensidade, sentindo alívio por nossa conversa. Quando estava me soltando, Beth me deu um selinho demorado. Como não estava esperando por aquilo, permaneci de olhos abertos, estupefata. Beth me soltou e sussurrou em meu ouvido:

\- Não deixe a garota escapar, tá?

Sorri para ela e fiz um joinha com a mão direita. Ela riu e foi até a porta.

\- Obrigada pela conversa, Regina. E por ser a minha primeira amiga em dez anos.

\- Eu que agradeço a confiança, Beth. Me liga se precisar.

Ela sorriu e saiu na chuva fraca, olhando para o céu. Parecia estar se divertindo com a sensação, e era bonito de olhar. Fechei a porta da sala, tranquei e pude ouvir a porta do quarto de Henry se abrindo. Meu coração acelerou enquanto eu ouvia passos apressados descendo as escadas. Eu estava levando as latinhas para a cozinha quando ouvi a voz de Emma me chamando. _Oh, céus. Espero que eu não tenha que dormir no sofá, hoje,_ pensei.

Quando me virei para olhar para Emma, senti seus braços me envolvendo e abraçando com força. Seu rosto estava enterrado no meu pescoço e eu pude ouvi-la emitir um choramingo leve.

\- Baby... O que houve? – Perguntei, soltando-me do abraço e depositando ambas as mãos nas laterais de seu rosto, preocupada. Olhei-a fixamente nos olhos, uma sensação de angústia e carinho incríveis se formando ao ver a mulher que eu tanto amo derramando lágrimas, com o queixo tremendo.

\- _Você_ houve, Regina.

Fiquei sem entender, olhando para ela com confusão no olhar, e ouvi a voz de Ruby atrás de nós, falando divertidamente:

\- Ela viu tudo o que aconteceu. – Emma lançou um olhar mortal para ela, que apenas riu e continuou. – E ficou toda derretida com sua declaração de amor por ela.

\- Então é isso? – Perguntei, aliviada. – Você não tá brava?

\- Brava? Oh, baby! – Emma me puxou pela nuca e me beijou apaixonadamente. Suas mãos me puxaram pra mais perto, nossos corpos parecendo que iriam se fundir a qualquer momento.

\- Ahem. – Ruby limpou a garganta para chamar nossa atenção. – Vão pra um quarto. – Ela disse, revirando os olhos e deixando a cozinha.

Voltamos a olhar-nos nos olhos e sorrimos uma para a outra. Ali era exatamente onde eu queria estar, nos braços da única pessoa que me fazia sentir daquela forma.

\- Querida, vamos dormir? Estou exausta. – Eu disse, rindo.

\- Vamos, amor.

Caminhamos juntas, de mãos dadas até o quarto. Retiramos nossas vestes e colocamos roupa de dormir sem perder o contato visual. Era incrível a ligação que tínhamos uma com a outra, e, definitivamente, algo que eu não queria perder. Eu _não_ _iria_ perde-la. Nos deitamos uma ao lado da outra, de mãos dadas. Demos um selinho de boa noite, sob várias juras de amor, até, por fim, dormirmos abraçadas.

Tudo estava bem, até os pesadelos começarem.

-x-

[P.V.: EVIL QUEEN]

Apesar de toda a overdose de amor, eu ainda assim consegui me manifestar. Foi difícil sair do abraço de Emma sem acordá-la, mas já era tempo de eu começar a colocar meu plano em prática. Antes, eu tinha apenas um vislumbre, uma ideia que poderia ou não dar certo, mas essa nova aliança me trouxe pensamentos grandiosos e uma perspectiva que até então eu não conseguiria realizar sozinha. Estava na hora de eu me tornar a Senhora das Trevas, de uma vez por todas.


	17. Capítulo 17 - Incidentes catastróficos

Capítulo 17 – Incidentes catastróficos

[P.V.: EMMA]

Acordei de madrugada, inquieta, com a sensação de que tinha alguma coisa errada. Virei-me na cama para ver se Regina estava acordada e meu coração disparou quando percebi que ela não estava lá, ao meu lado. _Bom, ela pode ter ido ao banheiro ou cozinha,_ pensei. Levantei-me da cama lentamente, uma dor de cabeça anunciando sua vinda gradualmente.

Andei até a janela, a abri e olhei para o céu por uns instantes. Uma brisa gélida e cortante entrava no quarto, me fazendo arrepiar. Protegi meu corpo do frio colocando os braços ao redor do meu peito e olhei para baixo. Meu coração novamente disparou quando percebi a silhueta de uma mulher vindo em direção à casa. _Regina? O que ela estava fazendo ali? Onde ela foi?_ Sem pensar direito, corri até o andar debaixo tentando não fazer tanto barulho, já que Ruby também estava dormindo lá. Cheguei ao final da escada ao mesmo tempo em que vi Regina abrir a porta da frente sorrateiramente.

\- Ahem. – Limpei a garganta de braços cruzados, encostada na parede. Regina se assustou, mas rapidamente se recompôs e forçou um sorriso. Cerrei os olhos.

\- Ah, oi, Emma! Por que você acordou tão cedo? – Ela disse, fechando a porta.

\- Eu te pergunto o mesmo! Onde você foi a essa hora?

\- Eu fui... Dar uma volta.

\- Sozinha, nesse frio? De madrugada?

\- Sabe... Depois de toda essa aventura, eu não consegui dormir direito. Eu não quis te acordar, então achei melhor dar uma volta na rua. Desculpa. – Ela disse, se aproximando de mim e colocando as mãos no meu quadril.

\- Tudo bem, me desculpa pela cobrança, também, eu só...

\- Ficou preocupada. – Regina sorriu pra mim. – Eu entendo, querida. O que acha de irmos deitar juntas de novo? – Ela piscou pra mim, e eu sorri com o canto da boca.

\- Deitar ou dormir? – Mordi meu lábio inferior.

\- Bom, quanto a isso... – Regina nos teletransportou imediatamente para o quarto e colou nossos corpos – É algo que podemos descobrir juntas.

\- Hmm, alguém voltou bem acordada, hein? – Perguntei a um centímetro de distância de sua boca com a cabeça inclinada.

\- Sabe o que mais tá acordado? – Regina sussurrou contra a minha boca, pegou minha mão direita e a colocou dentro de sua calça e calcinha.

Ofeguei quando senti que ela estava molhada. Introduzi um dedo em sua entrada, fazendo-a gemer levemente, olhando para mim com uma cara safada. Retirei o dedo rapidamente e o levei até minha boca, chupando o dedo devagar sem quebrar o contato visual com Regina. Seus olhos queimavam com desejo, mas não eram _seus_ olhos. Eu não sabia explicar, mas percebi algo diferente neles. Algo diferente _nela_. Antes que eu pudesse pensar um pouco mais sobre isso, Regina me atirou na cama, deitando em cima de mim, me beijando furiosamente.

De repente, Regina se sentou no meu colo e começou a passar as mãos nas laterais do meu corpo devagar, como se estivesse saboreando pela primeira vez. Ao chegar na minha cintura, suas mãos foram imediatamente para meus seios, apertando-os e massageando-os devagar. Ofeguei e ela pareceu gostar. Então, Regina deitou seu corpo todo em cima do meu, me olhando nos olhos. _Aqueles mesmos olhos diferentes,_ pensei. Ela me beijou devagar dessa vez, por cerca de quinze segundos, antes de abrir minhas pernas com violência e puxar meu quadril contra o seu.

\- Você é tão... _Macia e suave_. – Regina sussurrou no meu ouvido enquanto apalpava meus seios novamente. Abafei uma risada.

\- Até parece que você nunca me tocou antes, baby. – Sussurrei de volta, invertendo nossas posições. Sentei em seu colo e a olhei nos olhos novamente. Meu sorriso desapareceu do rosto. – Ei... Tá tudo bem com você?

\- Claro! Melhor impossível. – Regina disse, novamente forçando um sorriso. – Por quê? – Ela franziu o cenho.

\- Você tá... _Diferente_.

\- É só preocupação e cansaço. – Regina disse, me tirando de cima dela e virando para o canto, de costas pra mim. – Amanhã conversamos melhor, tudo bem?

Mal pude responder porque ela havia dormido instantaneamente, de roupa e tudo. Alguma coisa definitivamente tinha acontecido, e eu iria descobrir o que era, cedo ou tarde. Com um aceno de mão, troquei as roupas de Regina por pijamas, a cobri com o cobertor e fui até a janela, que ainda estava aberta. A fechei e voltei para a cama, deitando ao lado de Regina. Mais horas se passaram até que eu finalmente consegui dormir.

-x-

[P.V.: EVIL QUEEN]

Eu havia sido descuidada. Descuidada e me deixei levar pelos sentimentos que a Regina tem pela Emma. Sentimentos que _eu também possuo_ , infelizmente. Não era pra ela ter me pego fora da cama, ainda mais voltando de um outro lugar. Pior ainda foi todo aquele momento sensual que eu simplesmente não pude evitar. Ela sentiu que algo estava diferente e eu sabia – conhecia Emma o suficiente pra saber – que ela iria investigar isso afundo eventualmente.

Eu precisava tomar mais cuidado, e se Emma apenas conversasse com Regina pela manhã, ela saberia que Regina não teria nenhuma memória ou lembrança do que aconteceu. No máximo, alguns flashes. Claro, ela poderia dizer que é sonâmbula, mas a questão é: ela _diria_ isso? Por quê? Eu estava ficando inquieta, pensando em quão catastrófica aquela noite havia sido para tudo o que eu havia planejado. Eu não poderia mais sair, tomar o controle do _meu_ corpo. O que significa que eu teria que tomar uma atitude drástica, se ainda quisesse ter controle sobre mim mesma. A grande pergunta era: sim ou não?

-x-

[P.V.: HOOK]

Mais um dia amanhecia, e mais uma vez eu não conseguia dormir. O Jolly Roger era a minha casa, meu lar. Me sentia bem lá dentro, podia lembrar de todas as aventuras que vivemos juntos, toda a emoção de ser um pirata. Eu havia mudado muito, como todos em Storybrooke, mas algumas coisas eram profundas demais pra serem mudadas. Eu gostava daquilo.

Há dias eu me perguntava o motivo de estar fazendo o que eu estava planejando. Toda a história de vingança estava perdendo um pouco mais de força a cada dia, pra mim, mas eu não tinha nenhuma outra perspectiva de futuro a não ser isso. Antes, eu tinha a Emma. Agora...

Era justamente isso. Sem ela, eu não tinha nada. Nem mesmo a ideia de vingança fazia sentido. Olhei para minhas mãos, agora trêmulas. Na verdade, elas estavam trêmulas há algum tempo. Desde o término, eu mal consigo dormir ou comer, e minha afeição pelo rum parece ter aumentado – se é que isso era possível.

A verdade é que eu sentia a falta daquela _miserável._ Suspirei e tentei afastar os pensamentos. Era inconcebível ceder dessa forma aos meus sentimentos e me deixar levar. Ela fez a escolha dela, e eu, a minha. Infelizmente, por falta de algum sentido na minha ínfima existência, só me restava me prender ao passado, da forma que fosse, para não perder a cabeça. Por isso, só me restava a vingança.

Tentei me levantar da cadeira que eu estava sentado há pelo menos três horas. Meu corpo todo doeu e parecia que ia quebrar. Acho que ser um maldito pirata centenário tinha suas desvantagens. Andei lentamente até o colchão, tropeçando em uma garrafa vazia de rum do dia anterior. Consegui chutá-la para longe e não cair, até que, finalmente, cheguei ao colchão. Joguei todo meu peso de uma vez, soltando um gemido de dor no processo.

Fechei os olhos e deitei de bruços, respirando lenta e profundamente para tentar dormir mais rápido. Quando eu estava começando a dormir, a mesma imagem que me assombrava todos os dias antes de dormir apareceu novamente: o rosto de Emma sorrindo pra mim. Me virei, deitando de costas e olhando pra cima. Hoje seria mais um daqueles dias...

-x-

Acordei assustado com o som de um intruso no barco. Sentei-me o mais rápido que pude no colchão e olhei ao redor. Minha visão estava meio turva – eu estava fraco -, mas consegui distinguir uma silhueta feminina se aproximando de mim.

\- Quem tá aí?

\- Relaxa, sou eu. – _Jane_.

\- Quase me mata do coração, mulher. – Eu disse, relaxando um pouco e voltando a deitar no colchão.

\- Nossa, você está horrível.

\- Obrigado. Alguma novidade no plano?

\- Bom, o Gold parece não ter percebido a ausência de sua adaga ainda, o que é bom. Você falou com a Evil Queen?

\- Não, ainda não. De qualquer forma, ainda temos tempo.

Jane sentou-se em uma cadeira próxima ao colchão e pareceu _preocupada_. Olhou-me diferente, com um certo tipo de afeição que eu jamais havia visto até então. Assim como veio, o olhar desapareceu, e a fortaleza impenetrável tomou o seu lugar. Poderia ter sido apenas fruto da minha imaginação? Sentei-me no colchão e olhei para ela.

\- Jane, o que você quer?

\- Oi? O que quer dizer? – Perguntou ela, se mexendo desconfortavelmente na cadeira e olhando ao redor, distraidamente.

\- Quero dizer... Como você _soube_ da gente, como pensou nisso tudo? Ninguém fora dos contos de fada conseguiu isso antes de você.

\- Parece ter sido o destino. – Jane sorriu genuinamente para mim. Nunca havíamos, de fato, conversado muito sobre seu passado. – Encontrei Gold por acaso, em um bar. Ele nos deu feijões mágicos e pediu em troca um favor, se eu viesse para cá com a Beth. Digamos que eu não _posso_ voltar pra casa jamais, então depois de muitas viagens, acabamos vindo para cá. E então, o livro apareceu.

\- Livro? Quer dizer _O_ livro? – Olhei para ela, surpreso.

\- Sim. Eu estava sentada em um banco na rua, quando vi o livro do meu lado. Eu não havia percebido ele antes, só depois que um vento forte o abriu e bagunçou as páginas. Tive uma criação difícil com a Beth, minha única esperança naquela época eram os contos de fadas. Todos tinham um final feliz, de alguma forma, e eu queria o meu, a qualquer custo. Quando vi esse livro, não acreditei. Então, comecei a reconhecer as pessoas da cidade pelos nomes que estavam nele. Sei tudo sobre todo mundo, pode apostar.

\- E qual é esse final feliz? – Eu perguntei, procurando um cantil metálico próximo ao colchão, sem sucesso.

\- Um em que ninguém jamais ouse me desafiar. Onde eu seja poderosa o suficiente para proteger a mim e minha irmã.

\- Espera... – Eu disse, parando de procurar o cantil. – Você quer dizer que... _Você_ quer se tornar a Senhora das Trevas? - Jane pegou o cantil que estava embaixo da cadeira e me entregou, casualmente.

\- Pode ser que sim, pode ser que não. Eu não esperava fazer essa aliança, isso mudou completamente meus planos, mas... Ainda assim... – Ela disse, olhando distante. – Pode dar certo.

\- Se vamos trabalhar juntos, preciso saber de todos os detalhes, Jane. – Eu disse, resoluto. Abri o cantil e tomei um gole pequeno da bebida ardente. Ofereci para ela, e ela aceitou.

\- Me responda uma coisa. Você confia em mim, pirata? – Jane disse, tomando um gole também do cantil.

\- Não. – Eu disse, pegando o cantil de sua mão e tomando um novo gole.

\- Bom, somos dois. Então, como você quer fazer isso? Quem chegar correndo até a adaga primeiro é o legítimo dono dela?

\- Parece uma ótima ideia. – Levantei-me do colchão e Jane instantaneamente levantou da cadeira, também.

\- Você não tá falando sério. – Jane disse, arqueando a sobrancelha direita.

\- Ah, é? Então observe!

Disparei a correr, mas estava fraco. Rapidamente Jane me alcançou, e começamos a empurrar o outro, na tentativa de tomar a ponta. Estávamos chegando no convés quando tropecei e caí no chão, Jane caindo em cima de mim. Rapidamente ela se levantou, mas a puxei pelo pé, fazendo-a cair de novo. Tentei me levantar, mas Jane me chutou, fazendo com que eu caísse em cima dela. Por fim, sabendo que não iria vencer essa luta, segurei um de seus braços no chão com a mão, ainda em cima dela.

\- Como você é teimosa! – Disse, fazendo uma força que eu não imaginava que precisaria, usando o gancho para prender seu outro braço ao chão.

\- E você é um pirata que não sabe perder! – Eu não pude evitar e ri.

\- E qual pirata sabe perder, meu amor?

\- Isso é... – Jane pareceu pensar por um momento, pega de surpresa. Eu ainda estava rindo. – Droga, você tem razão, pirata. – Ela sorriu com o canto da boca, tentando não rir.

Só então percebi como estávamos perto um do outro. Eu estava em cima dela, segurando-a no chão. Nossas pernas estavam entrelaçadas acidentalmente, e pude, pela primeira vez, perceber os olhos azuis suaves de Jane. Lentamente, fui parando de rir, olhando-a intensamente nos olhos. Ela parecia confusa, talvez mais que eu naquele momento.

Apesar de ter tirado o atraso quando Emma terminou comigo, aquilo tudo era mais para passar uma impressão do que algo que eu realmente queria, naquele momento. Aquelas mulheres não significaram nada, e eu não havia sentido nada ao me relacionar com elas. O que eu estava vivenciando agora, nesse momento com Jane, era algo que, até então, eu só havia sentido com duas mulheres. Engoli em seco pela nova lembrança da minha ex e a profundidade daqueles olhos azuis olhando pra mim. Sem pensar e bruscamente, saí de cima de Jane e voltei para meus aposentos, andando meio desengonçado. Localizei o cantil mais uma vez e me sentei no colchão. Ia beber mais um pouco, quando um par de mãos o tirou de mim.

\- Você pode me explicar o que foi isso?! – Disse Jane, furiosamente colocando o cantil no chão e se sentando novamente na cadeira.

\- Isso... O que?

\- Você vai desistir? É isso? Não quer mais a adaga? Eu podia muito bem estar longe agora, ficando com ela inteiramente pra mim!

Olhei sério pra ela, apoiando meu peso nos dois braços inclinados para trás.

\- E por que não fez isso?

Jane parecia não ter uma resposta pra isso, ela apenas se levantou e começou a andar em círculos com as mãos na cabeça, murmurando coisas pra si mesma. Levantei abruptamente e a puxei pelo braço, forçando-a a me olhar.

\- Han?! Por que não fez isso?!

\- Eu...

\- ME RESPONDE! – Gritei, apertando seu braço sem perceber.

\- EU NÃO SEI! – Jane disse, me empurrando. – Qual é o seu problema?! – Ela agora passava a mão no braço machucado. Só então percebi o que fiz.

\- Jane... – Dei um passo para trás. – Me desculpa, eu... Não quis te machucar.

\- Eu vou atrás dessa adaga agora mesmo! – Ela disse, passando por mim. Ao esbarrar o ombro no meu, a segurei (gentilmente, dessa vez) pelo cotovelo e sussurrei:

\- Por favor... Não faça isso.

\- E por que eu devia te escutar? – Jane perguntou, raivosa, mas mudou sua expressão quando se virou para me olhar. Meus olhos estavam marejados.

\- Sem isso, eu... Eu não...

Antes de derramar uma lágrima, dei as costas pra ela e sentei no colchão, colocando a mão sobre os olhos, respirando fundo.

\- Essa _vingança_... É a _única coisa_ que eu tenho. Sem ela, eu não sou nada.

Senti um peso ao meu lado direito no colchão e sabia que Jane havia se sentado ali. Ela colocou uma mão nas minhas costas, carinhosamente, e a outra na minha perna. Olhei para sua mão e depois em seus olhos, surpreso.

\- Tudo bem. Vamos fazer isso juntos. Mas não ouse me trair, _pirata_. Senão, vai ser o seu fim. – Ela sorriu com o canto da boca, me fazendo sorrir de volta.

\- Digo o mesmo pra você, _mortal_.

E então, aconteceu. Nos aproximamos um do outro sem perceber, sem controlar. Quando dei por mim, meus lábios estavam tocando os seus, gentilmente, sem quebrar o contato visual. Apenas quando minha língua pediu passagem nossos olhos se fecharam – simultaneamente. Sua boca era macia e deliciosa, nosso beijo de alguma forma pareceu emanar eletricidade, e logo aprofundamos o contato. Não demorou muito para que ofegássemos durante as carícias. Ter duas mãos em determinados momentos _fazia a diferença_ , preciso confessar.

As mãos de Jane envolviam meu pescoço e arranhavam minha nuca, me puxando pra mais perto. A puxei de uma vez para o meu colo e percebi um sorriso malicioso em seu rosto, enquanto nossos quadris roçavam. Nos beijamos ferozmente mais uma vez, minha mão explorando seus seios com avidez. Quando Jane sentiu o toque, entretanto, enrijeceu e se afastou.

\- Eu... Desculpa, preciso ir embora. – Ela disse, levantando, parecendo um pouco desnorteada.

\- Jane, o que...

\- Nos falamos depois, pirata.

Jane saiu andando rapidamente e deixou o barco em poucos segundos. Não me propus a ir atrás dela, tudo aquilo havia sido demais para raciocinar em tão pouco tempo. _Eu e Jane? Sério?_ , pensei. Jamais havia imaginado esse cenário, mas confesso que havia sido uma experiência _interessante_. Meu amiguinho dos países baixos que o diga.

Deitei no colchão novamente, olhando para o teto. O que aconteceria daqui pra frente? Só o tempo poderia dizer.


	18. Capítulo 18 - Uma nova aliança

Capítulo 18 – Uma nova aliança

[P.V.: JANE]

Caminhei rapidamente para fora do Jolly Roger. Sem entender muito bem o motivo, algumas lágrimas caíam furiosas pelo meu rosto. Uma leve brisa jogava meu cabelo para trás em ondas, e, embora não estivesse frio, eu estava arrepiada. O motivo para tamanha sensibilidade não era o clima, e eu sabia disso. Desci as escadas pulando dois degraus por vez, apressando o passo. Minha alma estava inquieta, abalada pelos eventos recentes com o pirata. A verdade é que eu havia sentido _medo_. Haviam muitas coisas que ele não sabia de mim, e coisas que eu não sabia se valeriam a pena.

Na verdade, eu jamais havia me envolvido com alguém. Não romanticamente falando. Já havia me aproveitado de homens em troca de dinheiro, comida ou um local seguro pra ficar. Sei que Beth não sabia a extensão de toda a verdade, mas ela era inteligente o suficiente pra supor e imaginar. Por sempre estarmos na estrada, nunca tive tempo para conhecer ninguém profundamente. Honestamente falando, nunca o quis, também. Entretanto, desta vez era diferente.

Hook e eu nos aproximamos de forma totalmente acidental e inesperada. Na verdade, eu temia que ele fosse pegar a adaga em algum momento e concretizar sua vingança. Parando pra pensar agora, depois de tudo o que nos ocorreu, posso enxergar de forma diferente. Ele não quer pegar a adaga. Ele precisa dela por perto, tendo controle sobre ela... Mas concretizar a vingança acabaria com seu propósito de vida. O que seria dele sem isso?

Por isso ele me deixou ir. Esse é o motivo da súplica que ele havia feito, e eu respeitaria seu desejo. Em partes, era um pouco do que eu pensava, também. E à medida que eu ia caminhando com passos apressados em direção ao local de minha hospedagem, mais dúvidas se apossavam do meu ser. Eu sentia nas minhas entranhas um sentimento novo crescendo, algo que eu temia que poderia acontecer algum dia, mas sem qualquer tipo de esperança ou sentimentos positivos. _Afeto_.

O maldito pirata havia, de alguma forma, me conquistado. Eu não tinha percebido isso até ficarmos tão próximos um do outro. Até nossas bocas encostarem uma na outra e trocarmos um beijo como aquele. Sua boca tinha gosto de rum, mas esse não era o motivo da minha embriaguez momentânea. _Ele_ era. _Eu estava, definitivamente, ferrada._

Respirei fundo e entrei no local. Passei rapidamente por alguns transeuntes e me dirigi até o quarto sem mais delongas. Eu estava quase hiperventilando, sabia que isso poderia evoluir para um ataque de pânico ou algo do tipo. _Droga, droga, droga. Cadê a chave?_ Procurei em todos os bolsos, sem sinal dela. _Ela deve ter caído no barco,_ pensei. Suspirei e bati na porta. Beth estava lá, então ela abriria, pra mim.

Não demorou para que Beth fosse até a porta e perguntasse quem era. Me identifiquei e ela prontamente abriu, confusa.

\- Jane? Você não levou sua chave? – Ela me perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

\- Sim, eu devo ter deixado cair em algum lugar. – Respondi, indo até a minha cama.

\- Você tá bem? – Beth perguntou, parecendo legitimamente preocupada.

Deitei com as costas no colchão e olhei para o teto, completamente distraída. Acenei positivamente para ela, que parecia não ter se convencido do que eu havia falado. Apesar disso, ela não insistiu, e eu a agradeci internamente por isso. Virei para o lado da parede e fitei-a, como se alguma resposta fundamental para meus devaneios estivesse ali, naquele tom branco gelo.

Eu não podia romper a aliança com o Hook ainda, mas tinha medo de acabar me envolvendo ainda mais com ele. E se eu me _apaixonasse_? E se esse sentimento só crescesse com o tempo? Não. Não poderia. Eu não deixaria que isso acontecesse. Eu tinha objetivos claros, uma rota a ser traçada. Me envolver com alguém só me traria sofrimento e distração. Mas não posso negar que _seria uma distração e tanto_.

É estranho pensar que um homem que tinha apenas uma mão poderia ser tão forte a ponto de conseguir me puxar para o colo dele no meio de um beijo... _E que beijo_. Sua barba por fazer havia arranhado minha face, e agora eu sentia uma leve sensibilidade no local. Algo que poderia me fazer relembrar essa situação por um tempo, ainda.

Porém, de tudo o que aconteceu – todas as carícias acaloradas, beijos, atritos e quadris tocando um no outro -, teve um momento em particular que havia causado todo esse tormento dentro de mim. Segundos antes de nos beijarmos, ao encostarmos nossos lábios, de olhos abertos. Aqueles olhos azuis profundos me encararam de uma forma singular, única. Nossa aproximação corporal se deu de forma natural, mútua.

Virei novamente na cama, para encarar o outro lado. Será que eu seria capaz de dormir? Será que, se conseguisse, sonharia com ele? Mais uma lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto e eu me sentia desesperada, despreparada e insegura. Beth entrou no quarto no momento em que eu enxugava a lágrima e pareceu ainda mais preocupada que antes. Ela se ajoelhou na minha frente e colocou as mãos sobre o meu rosto, carinhosamente.

\- Por favor, Jane. Você pode confiar em mim. O que aconteceu? – Seus olhos cor de avelã me encaravam com certa súplica e determinação.

\- Eu... Não sei.

\- Como assim, não sabe? O que... – Sentei-me na cama e olhei para algum ponto distante dos olhos dela.

\- Eu acho que... Não, não é nada. – Beth arqueou uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços.

\- Nada? Ok. Eu não vou te pressionar, mas... Você precisa desabafar, às vezes. Já nos metemos em encrenca no passado por você não se abrir, você sabe.

\- Sim, eu sei. – Respirei fundo – É que... É tudo muito _novo_ , pra mim. – Beth se sentou ao meu lado esquerdo, na cama, e colocou sua mão direita sobre a minha esquerda. – Tá. Tá bem. Eu conheci um cara.

\- Você o que?! – Beth quase gritou, animada. Em seguida, ela mesma se conteve, e eu sorri.

\- ... E temos conversado, nos encontrado. Hoje nós... Nos beijamos. – Fiquei vermelha.

\- Uau. Quero dizer... _UAU._ Eu nunca te vi enrubescer, antes. Quem é ele?

\- Um pirata...

\- Hook?

\- Como você sabe? – Perguntei, assustada.

\- Bom, acho que ele é o único pirata da cidade, Jane. – Beth riu, me fazendo rir também.

\- Acho que tem razão. – Sorri para ela – A questão é que... Pela primeira vez na vida, eu _senti_ alguma coisa. Foi diferente, com ele.

\- Certo. – Eu podia ver que Beth estava se esforçando ao máximo pra não sair pulando e gritando de alegria.

\- Só que eu não sei o que fazer. Estou apavorada. – Soltei um sorriso triste.

\- Ah, mana... Se joga! – Beth levantou e dançou rodopiando pelo quarto. Dei uma gargalhada alta.

\- Uau, esse foi um conselho excelente. E o momento _Cantando na chuva_? Ainda melhor.

Nós duas rimos alto e Beth se jogou na cama ao meu lado, me fazendo cócegas. Ela tinha essa beleza e pureza dentro dela, mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Definitivamente era algo que eu não possuía, não seria capaz. Eu havia endurecido e amadurecido muito. Nem mesmo a Elsa seria capaz de congelar um coração ao ponto do meu. Apesar disso, eu começava a sentir uma fagulha – pequena ainda, mas o suficiente para começar a derreter o centro.

Quando paramos de fazer cócegas uma na outra, Beth se aninhou atrás de mim na cama e me abraçou. Eu amava muito ela, e sabia que era recíproco. Ao mesmo tempo, era de meu conhecimento que ela queria salvar minha alma de tudo o que nos aconteceu. Ela podia negar até o dia de sua morte, mas eu sentia que ela tinha medo de mim, às vezes. Naquele momento, entretanto, tudo o que eu mais precisava era daquele abraço. Me sentia protegida com ela e, mesmo sem querer, deixei minha vulnerabilidade aparecer. No acalento dos braços de minha irmã, adormeci.

-x-

Algumas horas antes...

[P.V.: EVIL QUEEN]

Assim que adormeci, pude me refugiar no inconsciente e planejar com calma tudo o que eu tinha que fazer. Regina ainda não estava no controle – e ela mal sabia que não estaria _nunca mais_. Eu havia separado uma poção algum tempo atrás e essa era a hora de usá-la. Como eu e Regina estávamos separadas dentro dela, a poção funcionaria apenas nela, se eu a usasse. A parte de colocar em prática seria a complicada. Eu teria que, novamente, sair sem que Emma percebesse, e eu sentia que ela não facilitaria as coisas. Em determinado momento, fingi que estava dormindo, apenas analisando os movimentos de Emma. Enquanto Regina ainda estivesse cansada o suficiente, eu conseguiria me manifestar.

Emma estava extremamente inquieta, mexendo-se de um lado para o outro. Uma parte de mim se sentia solidária, mas eu tinha propósitos muito claros. Esperei pacientemente, enquanto Emma virava de um lado para o outro. Não sei precisar quanto tempo havia se passado desde que eu havia me deitado, mas parecia ser bastante. O céu já estava começando a clarear, indicando que os primeiros raios solares não demorariam a se projetar no céu.

Então, finalmente, ouvi a primeira respiração mais pesada de Emma. _Finalmente._ Esperei mais alguns minutos, a fim de confirmar que ela havia, de fato, adormecido. Quando senti que era seguro o suficiente, levantei-me cuidadosamente. Emma pareceu não se perturbar, para o meu alívio. Foi quando percebi que ela havia, de alguma forma, trocado minhas roupas. _Que fofo_ , pensei. Peguei as roupas abandonadas no criado-mudo e vesti-me nelas com um movimento de minha mão. Ainda eram as roupas de Regina, mas, por algum tempo ainda teria que fingir ser ela. Para não correr riscos, dessa vez, me teletransportei até o Mausoléu. Entrando lá, foi fácil identificar o frasco com o líquido azul que eu estava procurando.

Apenas uma gota seria suficiente para colocar qualquer um para dormir para sempre. Eu estava ficando sem tempo, o sol já iria nascer e Regina poderia se manifestar a qualquer instante, então não me demorei nas minhas ações. Materializei uma maçã – a mais bonita que qualquer um já havia visto, e derramei uma gota do líquido azul em cima dela. Agora, só me restava esperar e torcer. Novamente, me teletransportei para o quarto, ao lado de Emma. Ela ainda estava dormindo, e pude testemunhar o primeiro raio de sol surgindo no horizonte. Rapidamente, com um movimento de minha mão, troquei minhas roupas e posicionei a maçã ao meu lado, no criado-mudo. Eu não poderia tomar a poção ou comer a maçã enquanto estivesse no controle, senão seria eu a dormir. Teria que ser Regina, e eu esperava que, assim que ela acordasse, comesse a maçã. Dessa forma, ela dormiria, e eu tomaria o controle desse corpo.

Fechei meus olhos e apaguei, dando lugar à Regina.

-x-

[P.V.: REGINA]

Acordei um pouco cansada, o sol estava começando a nascer. Olhei para o lado e vi Emma dormindo. Ela parecia um pouco inquieta, talvez tendo um pesadelo. Me aproximei e dei um beijo em sua testa, fazendo-a murmurar palavras indiscerníveis, ainda dormindo. Sorri ao perceber que ela havia se acalmado. Sentei-me na cama, me espreguicei e bocejei preguiçosamente. Foi quando percebi a maçã no criado ao lado. A mais bonita que eu já tinha visto, tão grande quanto bonita, repousando pacificamente contra a madeira.

Instantaneamente, senti vontade de comê-la, mesmo sem estar com fome. A tomei em minhas mãos, apreciando uma última vez sua beleza, antes de dar a primeira mordida. Seu gosto estava particularmente esplendoroso, macia o suficiente e com um leve amargo no final. À medida que mastigava esse primeiro pedaço de perdição, senti minha vista escurecendo. _Que estranho,_ pensei. Parecia até que tinha uma poção do sono nela. Não podia ser... Podia? Antes de perder totalmente a consciência, obtive a resposta para minha indagação, em forma de pensamento.

" _Ah, sim, Regina. E agora quem manda aqui sou eu." Evil Queen. Eu devia saber._

-x-

[P.V.: EVIL QUEEN]

 _Finalmente. FINALMENTE o domínio era meu._ Tudo havia corrido como eu esperava, Regina caiu direitinho no meu plano. Como era bom poder reinar, novamente. Sim, ainda havia muita coisa a ser feita, mas esse era o primeiro passo para a dominação total. Ninguém jamais conseguiria me deter. Principalmente se eu me tornasse a Senhora das Trevas. Ou eu me tornaria a Rainha das Trevas? _Dark Queen_. É, soava bem.

O próximo passo do meu plano seria encontrar a adaga. Hook e Jane a possuíam, mas jamais me falariam. Eu teria que arrumar um jeito de conseguir essa informação pacificamente. Primeiro, eu iria até o pirata. O conhecia há mais tempo e tínhamos um inimigo em comum: Gold. Eu ainda precisava conhecer bastante a Jane para saber como ela era, se podia confiar nela e quais suas reais intenções com a adaga.

Levantei-me da cama e fui até o guarda-roupas. Regina era conhecida por usar roupas mais sociais, nada muito _sexy_. Passei a mão pelos cabides todos até encontrar um vestido preto justo, que enalteceria todas as minhas curvas. Usei a magia para aumentar o decote o suficiente para se parecer mais comigo. Calcei um salto alto preto e saí do quarto, tentando não acordar a Emma.

Desci as escadas triunfante, com o meu melhor sorriso maléfico no rosto. Eu não podia descrever a sensação maravilhosa que estava sentindo. Sentia faíscas de eletricidade emanando da minha própria pele, vindas da energia poderosa que surfava dentro de mim, e uma certeza de que bons tempos estavam por vir. Eu não iria mais esperar o meu final feliz chegar – eu mesma o traria.

Saí da mansão e comecei a andar. Ainda estava muito cedo, mas eu sabia que conseguiria encontrar Gold. Caminhei devagar, apreciando cada momento de liberdade e soberania. As pessoas passavam e me olhavam com espanto – talvez pela roupa mais provocativa, talvez pela minha aura vitoriosa... Ou mesmo os dois.

Não demorou muito para que eu chegasse em sua loja. A placa na porta indicava que ela estava fechada, mas eu sabia que o encontraria ali. Não haveria outro lugar para ele estar, agora que Bela havia partido. Bati na porta três vezes e esperei. Aguardei cerca de trinta segundos, sem sinal. Bati na porta mais uma vez, e percebi alguém andando lá dentro. Rumplestiltskin apareceu, um pouco surpreso, e a abriu.

\- Regina. O que você quer?

\- Sinto te desapontar, meu querido, mas não sou a Regina. – Sorri maliciosamente enquanto entrava na loja. Rumple fechou a porta assim que entrei.

\- Ora, ora, ora. Vossa majestade. – Rumple se curvou levemente, fingindo um cumprimento real. – A que devo a honra?

\- Eu quero saber a verdade.

\- Que verdade?

\- Por que me trouxe de volta? Por que me separou da Regina?

Rumple sorriu e caminhou até o outro lado do balcão. Assim que se posicionou, colocou suas mãos cruzadas sobre ele, ainda sorrindo para mim. Alguma coisa naquele sorriso simbolizava uma ameaça, que ele estava um passo à minha frente. Eu teria que ser cuidadosa, como sempre. De todas as pessoas nesse e em todos os outros reinos, ele era a pessoa que eu poderia ser menos leviana.

\- Preciso de sua ajuda. – Ele disse.

Caminhei até ele, ficando do outro lado do balcão. Levantei o queixo levemente, em posição de superioridade. Me inclinei sobre o balcão, realçando o decote. Rumple olhou para ele sutilmente, seu sorriso desaparecendo de uma vez, e depois direcionou o seu olhar para meus olhos. Foi minha vez de sorrir.

\- Minha ajuda com o que?

\- Preciso que você lance outra maldição, assim como a primeira.

\- Por quê?

\- Há certas coisas que eu preciso esquecer. – Ele disse, olhando para baixo.

\- Não seria mais fácil tomar uma poção da memória? Como isso pode te ajudar?

\- Eu era respeitado, antes. Tinha um certo poder. Você e eu comandávamos essa cidade e ninguém se opunha. Agora, eu não tenho nada, nem ninguém.

\- Okay... E por que você acha que eu faria isso?

\- Pensei que você queria poder. Reinar em algum lugar... _Rainha._

\- Ah, isso eu quero. Mas encontrei outra forma de fazer isso. – Rumple riu debochadamente.

\- Com a adaga? – Olhei para ele espantada, mas me recompus em um segundo.

\- Não sei do que você está falando. – Rumple caminhou até mim e me olhou duramente nos olhos.

\- Ah, sim. Você sabe. Você pode não estar por trás disso, mas sei que você sabe. Eles não seriam capazes de me derrotarem sozinhos. O grande erro da pobre Jane foi achar que eu jamais descobriria. Na verdade, se ela não tivesse encontrado o Hook naquela noite, possivelmente ela já teria se tornado a Senhora das Trevas. – Não pude mascarar meu espanto, dessa vez. – Oh, ela não te contou? Esse era o plano dela, desde o início. Mas, agora... – Gold disse, retirando a adaga de seu cinto. – Não passará de um plano. Então, o que me diz?

\- Preciso pensar. – Dei as costas para ele e andei ao redor.

\- Ah, querida. Pense à vontade. Mas você e eu sabemos que não há oportunidade melhor do que essa pra nós dois nos darmos bem.

\- Por que você não lança a maldição então? – Perguntei, me virando de frente para ele.

\- Para lançar essa maldição, você sabe melhor do que eu que precisa sacrificar aquilo ou aquele que mais ama. Bom, não há ninguém que eu ame mais do que o próprio poder. Nem mesmo a Bela está aqui, mais. Agora, você... Você tem a Emma.

\- Como você...

\- Ah, querida. _Eu sei de tudo._ Mas, de alguma forma, as pessoas tendem a sempre esquecer disso. – Gold se aproximou o suficiente para encostar o rosto no meu ouvido direito e sussurrar – Pense em tudo o que poderíamos conquistar, juntos, novamente. _Nós dois_ sairíamos ganhando.

Andei em círculos pela loja, pensando em tudo. O que eu teria a ganhar? Tudo o que eu tinha antes de Emma chegar e destruir a vida que eu criei aqui, com Henry e sendo a prefeita. O que eu teria a perder? _Emma._ Eu sei que Regina jamais tomaria uma decisão dessas, talvez nem mesmo para salvar a própria vida... Mas eu não era a Regina, e tampouco era _boa,_ e a cada segundo que eu passava caminhando em torno de mim mesma, mais eu me convencia de que aquela ideia era, de fato, genial. Se eu tivesse uma consciência, talvez ela pesaria agora. A realidade é que eu estava farta de perdas, farta de sofrer e nunca ter meu final feliz. Farta das pessoas se aproveitando de mim, me usando e me enganando para ganho próprio. _Eu estava farta de ser boa,_ e sabia que a maioria das pessoas que já havia me feito mal estava apenas fingindo ser boa. Ninguém é 100% nada, nem mesmo eu. Foi justamente essa fadiga, esse cansaço, frustração e consciência da natureza humana que me convenceram à minha resposta final.

\- Ótimo. Quando começamos?


	19. Cap 19 - Não se pode fugir da verdade

Capítulo 19 – Não se pode fugir da verdade

[P.V.: EMMA]

Ouvi sons de passos apressados e alguns murmúrios. Parecia haver mais de uma voz, mas eu ainda não estava consciente o suficiente para entender a quem elas pertenciam, ou o que estava acontecendo. Girei inconscientemente na cama, a fim de abraçar Regina, mas ela não estava lá. Abri os olhos subitamente, percebendo a vastidão da cama ao meu lado. Suspirei. _Bom, ela pode simplesmente ter se levantado mais cedo para fazer alguma coisa,_ pensei. Mas, depois da estranheza da nossa última conversa, eu podia sentir que não era só isso – havia _mais_.

A porta estava aberta, o que me permitiu escutar com mais precisão os barulhos que aumentavam progressivamente em algum lugar da casa. As vozes agora estavam ficando mais altas, apressadas e urgentes. Era Ruby falando?

-... Isso não faz sentido, Snow. Assim como o meu desaparecimento.

\- É, mas você havia sido sequestrada! Não sabemos o que aconteceu com Regina, e...

Espera. _Regina? Ela sumiu?_ Sem esperar por uma resposta, levantei da cama rapidamente – o que me causou uma leve fraqueza, deixando minha visão turva. Ignorei a reação física e apanhei meu celular. Ele marcava 14 horas em ponto. _Caramba, eu havia dormido demais._ Segui a fonte das vozes: escritório. Entrei no cômodo e encontrei Snow e Ruby conversando acaloradamente. Elas mal perceberam a minha presença, até eu limpar a garganta de propósito.

\- Ahem!

\- Ahn? Ah! Oi, Emma! – Disse Snow, me abraçando amorosamente.

\- Hey, Emma. – Disse Ruby, esboçando um sorriso preocupado.

Soltei-me do abraço e sentei em uma cadeira, olhando para elas. Cruzei as mãos em cima da mesa e esperei que elas falassem alguma coisa. Quando nenhuma delas parecia se manifestar, perguntei:

\- Onde está a Regina?

Snow caminhou em círculos inconscientemente, enquanto Ruby mordia o próprio lábio em uma demonstração de nervosismo e ansiedade.

\- Bom, ela deu uma saída, e... – Snow começou.

\- Mãe, eu ouvi vocês conversando. Ela desapareceu? Quando foi isso? – Perguntei, com um nó na garganta e lutando contra algumas lágrimas que estavam ameaçando surgir. Ruby suspirou, e começou:

\- Não sabemos. Só o que sabemos é que eu acordei por volta de 9 horas e não a encontrei em lugar algum. Achei que ela pudesse estar com você, mas, já que a porta estava aberta, consegui ver que não. Imaginei que ela pudesse ter saído para resolver alguma coisa, mas não obtive nenhum sinal dela. Liguei para ela, mas ela não me atendeu. Comecei a me preocupar e resolvi ligar para a Snow na hora do almoço. Entramos em contato com todos os nossos amigos em comum, mas nenhum sabia do paradeiro dela, nem mesmo Zelena. Foi difícil, mas a encontramos. – Ruby respirou fundo de olhos fechados antes de continuar – Você tem alguma ideia de onde ela possa estar? – Ruby agora me olhava nos olhos atentamente, mantida por um fio de esperança que estava ali e jamais a deixaria.

\- Não, infelizmente. – Foi minha vez de levantar e andar em círculos - Ela deixou algum recado? Qualquer coisa?

\- Nada. É como se ela tivesse sido abduzida. – Respondeu Snow.

\- Ela parecia estranha de madrugada... – Pensei alto.

\- Como assim? O que houve? – Perguntou Ruby.

Olhei para ela, acordando de um devaneio. Só então percebi que havia falado, ao invés de pensar. Olhei para Snow que estava igualmente preocupada, expressões carregadas e ansiosas. Sentei-me novamente na cadeira e alcancei um copo que estava próximo. Materializei uma garrafa de whisky e servi no meu copo, e prontamente dois copos apareceram na mesa perto do meu. Servi para as duas também e brindamos silenciosamente. Alguns segundos se passaram enquanto apenas saboreávamos a forte bebida, olhando para pontos não específicos do cômodo. Respirei fundo antes de começar a falar.

\- Acordei de madrugada e notei que a Regina não estava... Pouco depois, ela voltou, mas sua explicação não me convenceu. Ela também estava _diferente_ , não parecia ser ela mesma. Quando disse para ela que ela estava diferente, ela desconversou e foi dormir.

Ruby bebeu todo o restante de seu copo e colocou mais, virando novamente tudo de uma vez. Suas mãos estavam tremendo, ela parecia ter se agitado mais do que antes, e Snow e eu nos olhamos nos olhos.

\- Ruby? – Snow perguntou, gentilmente colocando a mão em seu ombro.

\- Eu... – Ela respirou fundo, sentando-se no sofá – _Droga,_ eu sabia que isso podia acontecer.

\- Do que você tá falando? – Foi minha vez de perguntar, franzindo o cenho.

\- É a Regina, ela... Ai, por onde eu começo?!

\- Pelo começo. – Snow disse, sorrindo para ela e sentando ao seu lado. Ruby respirou fundo novamente, tentando se acalmar.

\- Ok. Digamos que, hipoteticamente, um dia ela estava dormindo, e... Disse que era a Evil Queen, e que estava voltando. – Ruby mordeu o lábio inferior, olhando para o chão – Quando Regina acordou, ela não se lembrava de nada disso, mas parecia ter tido um pesadelo com ela, sabe?

\- O que quer dizer? – Snow perguntou, já sabendo a resposta.

\- Eu acho... E estou apenas supondo, aqui – que a Regina e a Evil Queen, de alguma forma, estão separadas uma da outra, dentro dela. E que a Evil Queen tem tomado o controle enquanto a Regina dorme, ou está inconsciente.

O silêncio reinou de vez, junto com um peso de toneladas sobre nossas costas. Ninguém ousava falar nada, mas estava claro o que todas nós pensávamos: A Evil Queen havia tomado o controle. Se não permanentemente, em alguns momentos, e ela conseguiu esconder isso de nós por algum tempo. A questão é: Regina sabia disso? Como poderíamos confiar nela novamente, depois dessa revelação?

\- O que vamos fazer? – Snow perguntou.

\- Bom, não sabemos se é ela ou Regina que está no controle agora, e a extensão disso, então eu acho que deveríamos ser cautelosas. Você acha que Regina sabe disso, Ruby?

\- Não... Eu sei que ela estava com medo, mas se ela soubesse de algo assim, com certeza contaria pra gente.

\- Vocês estão querendo fingir? – Snow perguntou.

\- Acho que é a única opção viável, no momento... E ficar de olho 24 horas por dia, nela.

As duas assentiram silenciosamente. De repente, ouvimos um barulho no andar de baixo. Alguém estava abrindo a porta e entrando.

-x-

[P.V.: JANE]

O dia estava calmo, com um clima ameno e sem muitas novidades. Parecia perfeito para uma volta no parque, conversar com amigos, passar o tempo... Coisas que eu havia perdido o direito de fazer anos antes. Beth estava tirando um cochilo após o almoço, mas alguma coisa me dizia para ter cuidado, e que algo estava errado. Tentei cochilar também por algum tempo, mas meus pensamentos não me permitiam cair nos braços de Morpheus. Eu precisava andar, precisava descobrir o motivo para minha moléstia.

Saí dos aposentos e comecei a andar na rua, o sol brilhava poderoso no céu, me fazendo semicerrar os olhos para poder enxergar sem problemas. Respirei fundo e olhei ao redor. As pessoas que passavam por mim, em sua maioria, não me conheciam – mas eu conhecia a todos. Eu tinha uma vantagem significável sobre toda aquela cidade, mas por quanto tempo? E se eles descobrissem o que eu havia feito, e o que queria fazer? Eu teria que fugir, mais uma vez?

Eu estava ficando cansada. Matar aquele insolente tinha sido a melhor coisa que eu já fiz, mas, ao mesmo tempo, me tornou prisioneira dos meus próprios atos, e eu estava _cansada_. Cansada de fugir, de fazer a Beth passar por tudo isso de novo e de novo, sem expectativas de mudanças. Afinal, se eu não me tornasse poderosa, a Senhora das Trevas, o que aconteceria? Eu sei que ela precisava de esperança, de algo para a fazer acreditar... E o tempo estava acabando. Beth podia esconder, negar e até se envolver com outras pessoas, mas eu conseguia ver o desespero e a depressão que ela sentia. E também, o medo que ela tinha _de mim_.

A princípio, caminhei sem rumo, mas logo percebi que meus pés estavam me levando ao local que havia enterrado a adaga. Seria um sinal? A floresta estava um pouco mais quieta que o normal e o ar que circulava entre as árvores era gélido e cortante, completamente oposto ao clima agradável da cidade. Alguns passos me separavam da adaga, e meu coração começou a bater rápido. Me ajoelhei e pude perceber uma mudança na terra. _Alguém havia mexido ali_. Engoli em seco e comecei a cavar com minhas próprias mãos.

\- Ela não está aí.

Me assustei e procurei a fonte daquela voz. Olhei ao redor e encontrei Hook encostado em uma das árvores à minha esquerda, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e o cenho franzido.

\- O que você tá fazendo aqui?

\- Eu podia perguntar o mesmo, amor. Mas creio que pensamos na mesma coisa. Eu achei que estaria com você, que você havia me traído, mas, aparentemente... Você manteve sua palavra. Até agora, pelo menos.

\- O que quer dizer? Onde está a adaga?

\- É o que eu quero saber, também. Ela não estava mais aí. O que me faz pensar em duas possibilidades. Ou a Evil Queen a localizou e pegou antes de nós, ou o maldito crocodilo descobriu nosso plano e a recuperou.

Me ajoelhei, frustrada, com as mãos sujas. Tirei meu casaco bege claro que estava igualmente sujo e o usei para limpar minhas mãos, expondo a regata branca por baixo. Hook engoliu em seco e percebi que ele se mexeu desconfortavelmente, trocando a perna de apoio. Seu semblante estava sério, duro e ele estava ríspido.

\- O que foi? – Perguntei, confusa.

\- Você veio até aqui. Ia me trair, não é? Ficar com a adaga pra você. – Levantei-me, furiosa e andei até ele, apontando um dedo em sua face.

\- Escuta aqui, pirata! _Você_ chegou aqui antes de mim! Se alguém iria trair alguém aqui, esse alguém seria você. Eu vim aqui porque... – Me afastei, dando as costas pra ele, dando alguns passos – Sei lá! Alguma coisa me trouxe até aqui. E tem mais, eu não te devo satisfações! – Me virei para olhar pra ele. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e veio até mim.

\- Eu não ia trair ninguém, mulher! Eu fiz exatamente o mesmo que você. Parece que tinha alguma coisa me dizendo que algo errado tinha acontecido. – Hook se aproximou do meu rosto, segurou um braço meu com força e me puxou com o gancho pra mais perto, sussurrando – E nós temos uma aliança. Você me deve satisfação _sim_. - Me desvencilhei dele com dificuldade e dei um tapa em seu rosto.

\- Não sei quem você pensa que eu sou, mas não é assim que as pessoas me tratam. Eu teria cuidado, se fosse você. – Franzi o cenho ameaçadoramente e dei as costas para ele.

Hook me seguiu e puxou meu braço, me forçando a encará-lo. Tentei me soltar, mas ele havia me segurado com mais força, dessa vez. Quando vi que minha força não seria capaz de competir com a dele, dei uma joelhada em sua virilha, fazendo-o cair no chão instantaneamente, se contorcendo em posição fetal. Sorri com o canto da boca e apreciei aquela cena, até perceber que ele estava _chorando_. Engoli em seco e instintivamente me ajoelhei até ele, que tentou me empurrar com o gancho, sem muito sucesso.

\- Eu tô tentando te ajudar, pirata! O que houve?

Hook gritou, exasperado, tentando esconder seu rosto do meu campo visual. Tudo o que ele conseguiu foi virar de costas pra mim, ainda no chão, chorando de soluçar. Deitei no chão ao seu lado e abracei suas costas. Ele não protestou e permanecemos nessa posição por um tempo - o suficiente para que seu choro desesperado fosse gradativamente diminuindo, tornando-se apenas uma respiração devagar e profunda. De repente, Hook se virou e ficou de frente para mim. Apenas nossos joelhos se tocavam. Hook apoiou a cabeça em seu braço direito dobrado para trás, olhando fixamente em meus olhos. Levei a mão direita gentilmente até seu rosto e enxuguei a trilha de lágrimas em sua bochecha esquerda e boca, fazendo-o fechar os olhos por um instante. Com o gancho, ele me puxou para mais perto, fazendo nossos corpos ficarem quase inteiramente colados um no outro. Em momento algum quebramos o contato visual.

Meu coração estava acelerado e senti um calorzinho na barriga de antecipação. Sem pensar, puxei sua nuca com a mão direita e encostei nossos lábios. Só então nossos olhos se fecharam. Rapidamente nosso beijo se transformou – parecíamos desesperados por contato, nossas línguas dançavam uma contra a outra, disputando espaço dentro de nossas bocas. Em poucos segundos nossas respirações estavam descompassadas, e o beijo não era mais o suficiente.

Comecei a tirar seu sobretudo desajeitadamente e ele me ajudou, lançando-o para o lado. Num piscar de olhos Hook retirou também a camisa preta que estava por baixo, expondo seu peitoral nu. Mordi o lábio inferior e ele sorriu maliciosamente com o canto da boca, olhando para mim. Sem pensar duas vezes, sentei em seu colo passando uma perna de cada lado de sua cintura, fazendo seu sorriso malicioso aumentar, fruto de uma agradável surpresa.

Sem que eu esperasse por isso, Hook rasgou minha regata com o gancho e a retirou lentamente, me provocando. Coloquei minhas mãos sobre seus pulsos e os prendi no chão, imobilizando-o. Ficamos cara a cara e apenas nos olhamos por dois segundos. Era quase uma disputa por dominação, com ambos se deliciando com a audácia e atividade do outro. Lambi seu lábio devagar, dando uma leve mordida no inferior e puxando. Então, distribuí mordidinhas e lambidas por seu pescoço, fazendo-o arrepiar. Senti um volume entre minhas pernas se formando rapidamente e soltei um sorriso abafado em seu ouvido. Nesse momento, Hook inverteu nossas posições de uma vez, ficando por cima de mim. Com um movimento rápido, usou seu gancho para arrancar meu sutiã instantaneamente. Ele deitou novamente em cima de mim, me beijando com desejo e vontade incontroláveis, enquanto explorava meu corpo com a mão direita. Quando ele colocou a mão em meu seio esquerdo, enrijeci e o empurrei. Puxei meus joelhos para o corpo, tampando meus seios expostos e coloquei a cabeça entre os braços, para não olhar para ele.

\- Quem fez isso com você? – Hook perguntou, sentando do meu lado. Ele passou o braço esquerdo sobre o meu ombro, me abraçando carinhosamente.

\- Meu padrasto.

\- Eu sinto muito. Não sabia... Você quer ir embora?

Hook olhou pra mim com compaixão e respeito, e senti como se uma fortaleza de gelo derretesse de uma vez dentro de mim. Nos dois éramos inconstantes, mas conseguíamos nos entender. Eu não podia negar que estava sentindo algo por ele, e acreditava que ele também... E não podia negar que queria transar com ele, ali, naquele lugar e instante. Respirei fundo de olhos fechados e pensei, por um momento. O problema é que pensar com ele tão próximo estava se provando ser extremamente difícil. Olhei em seus olhos e respondi a sua pergunta com um beijo. Não demorou muito para que voltássemos a nos beijar de forma desesperada, nossas respirações novamente ficando ofegantes. Subi mais uma vez em seu colo, sentindo novamente seu volume na calça apertada. Ele ofegou contra minha boca e eu sorri maliciosamente.

Inclinei o corpo levemente para trás e puxei sua cabeça para meus seios, mordendo o lábio inferior. Hook não perdeu tempo e começou a lamber meu mamilo esquerdo com movimentos circulares da língua, eventualmente dando lambidas rápidas de baixo pra cima. Comecei a gemer baixinho, de olhos fechados, esfregando meu quadril contra o dele em movimentos de vai-e-vem. Hook ficou ofegante novamente e mordeu meu mamilo direito, me fazendo gemer alto.

Hook me deitou no chão gentilmente e distribuiu os beijos por meus seios e barriga até chegar no meu umbigo. Deu leves mordidinhas nele e desceu as lambidas até o cós da minha calça, me fazendo ofegar. Eu mesma abri minha calça jeans e a retirei juntamente com meus sapatos sem mais delongas, fazendo o mesmo com a calcinha vermelha de renda. Os olhos de Hook brilharam com desejo e ele engoliu em seco. Sem que eu pudesse reagir, ele se posicionou entre minhas pernas e lambeu minha xota devagar, até o clitóris. Lá, começou a distribuir lambidas e chupar com vontade, fazendo com que eu não controlasse mais meus gemidos. Puxei seu cabelo para trás rapidamente, encarando-o. Seu olhar malicioso foi tudo o que eu precisava para manda-lo sentar. Ele rapidamente obedeceu, e abri sua calça, puxando-a para baixo. Encostei os lábios no seu volume por sobre a cueca, fazendo-o ofegar e colocar a mão no meu cabelo. Contornei todo seu membro com a boca, da glande à cabeça, e pude sentir seu membro cada vez mais duro em minha boca. Quando senti que a tortura havia sido muita, puxei sua cueca para baixo.

Seu membro estava totalmente duro, esperando por mim. Mordi meu lábio inferior e levei o rosto até a parte interna de sua coxa, dando uma mordidinha. Hook gemeu baixinho e olhou para mim, com súplica no olhar. Lambi e chupei suas bolas com afinco, ainda sem encostar no seu membro desesperado por contato. Seu quadril estava se movendo involuntariamente contra minha boca. Olhei para Hook maliciosamente e dei um beijinho leve na cabeça do seu pênis, fazendo-o morder o próprio lábio em antecipação. Lambi a parte de baixo bem de leve, mas rapidamente. Depois, lambi da glande à cabeça algumas vezes, arranhando suas coxas com as duas mãos. Sem aviso, abocanhei todo seu membro e o chupei devagar, soltando-o todo de uma vez. Repeti o processo quatro vezes, antes de chupar continuamente. Hook não mais controlava seus gemidos e a respiração, puxando e empurrando minha cabeça contra seu pênis. Obedeci aos comandos, deixando-o me guiar. Após pouco tempo, Hook me puxou para cima e me beijou acaloradamente, ambos sentindo o gosto um do outro na boca.

\- Eu quero você dentro de mim. – Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Hook não demorou para me deitar no chão mais uma vez e introduzir seu membro ereto dentro da minha entrada molhada. Nós dois gememos ao mesmo tempo, ao sentir o contato um do outro. Hook apoiou seu peso em seus antebraços, olhando para mim enquanto se movimentava contra meu quadril – primeiro, lentamente. Não quebramos o contato visual. Coloquei minhas mãos em sua bunda, fazendo-o introduzir todo seu membro de uma vez e nossos quadris colidirem um contra o outro. Gememos alto e foi a deixa que Hook precisava para meter cada vez mais rápido. Não controlávamos mais os gemidos de forma alguma – por sorte, estávamos em um local remoto e sozinhos.

Levei uma mão às suas costas e alternei entre arranhar e apertar, enquanto a outra arranhava sua nuca e cabelo. Hook usava a mão livre para massagear meu mamilo esquerdo em movimentos circulares. Gemíamos contra o ouvido um do outro, o que só nos instigava e atiçava cada vez mais. Inverti nossas posições mais uma vez, sentando em seu membro. Apoiei os braços em seu peito e comecei a cavalgar rapidamente, fazendo a melhor cara de safada que conseguia. Hook mordeu o lábio inferior e apertou meu seio esquerdo, dando um tapinha em sequência. Não demorou muito para Hook começar a gemer mais alto e rápido – ele estava próximo de gozar. Rapidamente, ele levantou as costas do chão, ficando sentado comigo em seu colo, metendo contra meu quadril cada vez mais rápido. Ele voltou a lamber e chupar meus mamilos, me fazendo fechar os olhos de prazer. Agora eu também estava próxima de gozar, gemendo alto em seu ouvido. Hook me tirou de cima dele gentilmente e estava prestes a se masturbar, quando abocanhei seu membro mais uma vez – algo que ele não estava esperando. Ele gemeu alto, e eu o chupei rapidamente.

\- J-Jane... Eu vou...

Hook fez menção de retirar minha cabeça, mas eu afastei sua mão e engoli todo seu membro quando ele gozou, gemendo alto. Continuei chupando-o até que seus espasmos cessaram. Ele ainda estava muito ofegante, mas me deitou novamente no chão e começou a me chupar. Sua língua deslizava rapidamente pelo meu clitóris, dando leves chupadas de vez em quando. Foi minha vez de gemer alto, e ainda mais quando senti um dedo me penetrar e se mexer rapidamente contra minha entrada. Mordi minha mão para não gritar, enquanto gozava. Hook lambeu todo o líquido que saiu e engoliu, dando uma lambida final no meu clitóris antes de se deitar ao meu lado.

Olhamos nos olhos um do outro, ainda ofegantes e começamos a rir. Uma risada leve, despretensiosa, gostosa. Quando nos controlamos novamente, nos beijamos de forma calma e tranquila, como se as marés e ondas raivosas tivessem se acalmado.

-x-

[P.V.: GOLD]

Ouvi a porta se abrindo e o sino tocar, indicando que não estava mais sozinho. Não me surpreendi quando vi Regina entrar. Ou melhor... A _Evil Queen_. Ela caminhou com passos decididos até o balcão, com toda a confiança de outrora. Com certeza ela estava adorando tudo aquilo, adorando estar de volta... E confesso que eu adorava _ver_ isso. Em outros momentos, nosso relacionamento havia até tomado rumos diferentes... Mas não vinha ao caso, agora.

\- Olá, Gold.

\- _Minha rainha_.

\- Você tá preparado pra botar nosso plano em prática?

\- Quando você quiser.

\- Ótimo. Preciso apenas de mais uma coisa antes disso. Amanhã, à meia-noite.

\- O que vai acontecer?

\- Nesse horário, nós vamos voltar ao nosso lugar de direito, velho amigo. E ninguém vai nos impedir.


	20. Cap 20 - Prelúdios de uma tempestade

[P.V.: EMMA]

Ouvimos um barulho na porta de alguém entrando. Imediatamente, corremos para lá, achando que poderia ser a Regina... Ou a Evil Queen. Meu coração parecia que ia saltar pela boca. Se fosse ela... O que eu faria? O que eu _teria_ que fazer? Parei em um degrau e respirei fundo, antes de Snow e Ruby me alcançarem. Rapidamente me recompus e corri até o andar de baixo, me dirigindo até a porta.

Henry entrou pela porta, correndo. Parecia desesperado, suando frio, e tudo o que dizia saía rápido demais e de forma completamente incoerente. Snow e Ruby nos alcançaram na entrada, se entreolhando, aflitas. Coloquei minhas mãos sobre seus ombros e o olhei com ternura, tentando fazê-lo se acalmar um pouco.

\- Henry, querido, preciso que você olhe nos meus olhos e respire fundo, tá bem?

\- Mãe, eu... Eu... – Henry ainda parecida desolado.

\- Garoto, olha pra mim, por favor.

Henry olhou em meus olhos, relutantemente. Eu jamais havia visto tanto pavor em meu filho antes, e senti uma pontada de gelo e adrenalina em meu coração. Algo terrível havia acontecido, eu podia perceber. Henry não se deixava abater tanto tão facilmente assim.

\- Senta aqui, Henry – Ruby apontou para o sofá, carinhosamente. Henry apenas obedeceu, novamente olhando para o chão ou qualquer lugar que não fosse o olhar de alguém ali presente.

Snow foi até ele e sentou ao seu lado, pegando em sua mão. Henry então olhou pra ela, que estava sorrindo gentilmente. Sua mão livre estava cerrada a seu lado, longe do campo de visão de Henry. Snow estava demonstrando uma bravura enorme ao oferecer apoio a ele, e esconder seu próprio terror ao ver seu neto daquela forma. Me orgulhei ainda mais de tê-la como mãe.

Fui até a cozinha em passos rápidos, por causa de toda a urgência do momento. Sentia adrenalina percorrer todo o meu corpo, e um temor corria pela minha espinha. Eu _sabia_ que algo estava incontrolavelmente errado, e possivelmente tinha a ver com a Regina. Logo ela. O _amor da minha vida_ , _e a outra mãe de Henry_. Respirei fundo e abri o armário superior a fim de pegar um copo. Abri a torneira e coloquei um pouco de água nela. Com a mesma pressa, voltei para a sala, entregando o copo para Henry.

Ele apenas o segurou em suas duas mãos, olhando para a água. Parecia que ele tinha esperança de que uma resposta se formasse nas pequenas ondas que a água formava eventualmente, pelo tremor de suas mãos. Ninguém falou por alguns segundos, e o ar parecia pesar toneladas. Ruby e Snow frequentemente se olhavam, e eu estava a ponto de surtar.

Ajoelhei-me em frente ao Henry, retirando o copo intocado de suas mãos, colocando-o no chão à esquerda. Segurei ambas suas mãos nas minhas, e ele finalmente olhou em meus olhos espontaneamente. Foi então que percebi suas lágrimas silenciosas caindo, meio desesperadas e um pouco tímidas, mas presentes. Respirei fundo, e Henry também o fez. Após mais alguns segundos, ele resolveu falar. Sua voz saiu rouca e falha, possivelmente por causa das lágrimas e a comoção. Ele limpou a garganta e tentou novamente.

\- Mãe, algo vai acontecer. Amanhã.

\- O que, querido?

\- Você... Você...

\- Eu... – Comecei a perguntar, mas ele me interrompeu antes que eu terminasse a frase, com pânico em seus olhos.

- _Vai morrer!_

-x-

[P.V.: HOOK]

Depois de toda a emoção na floresta, Jane e eu fomos para o Jolly Roger. Senti como se nosso encontro tivesse sido um divisor de águas no nosso relacionamento – qualquer que ele fosse. Ela havia, de fato, confiado em mim e se entregado. Eu não poderia pedir qualquer demonstração de confiança maior que essa – não depois do que ela havia me falado.

Mas uma coisa era certa: alguém havia roubado a adaga. Quem, ainda era um mistério. Meus planos de finalmente me vingar do crocodilo haviam ido por água abaixo, e quaisquer que fossem os de Jane, também. A verdade é que eu não sabia, de fato, qual era a verdadeira motivação para Jane fazer o que quer que tenha feito até então. Eu sabia que ela queria poder, isso era óbvio. Eu sentia que ela queria ser respeitada, _temida_. Mas... _Por quê?_ Eu jamais havia dado liberdade para ela se abrir comigo.

Logo após chegarmos, nos deitamos em minha cama, um do lado do outro. Eu estava próximo à janela lateral, enquanto que Jane estava do lado do corredor. De repente, a intimidade não parecia tão desconfortável assim. De qualquer forma, ainda estávamos cautelosos com relação ao outro – Não nos conhecíamos o suficiente. Sem pensar duas vezes, segurei sua mão direita na minha esquerda, apertando-a de forma a transmitir confiança. Ela, por um momento, endureceu em sua posição, olhando hipnoticamente para a frente. Ela havia feito isso outras vezes em nossos encontros (amorosos ou não), mas eu jamais havia percebido as consequências e causas daquilo. Felizmente, assim como veio, a onda de rigidez passou, e ela relaxou em sua posição, indicando estar confortável com aquilo. O que quer que tenha acontecido, realmente mexeu com ela a ponto de seu corpo _sempre_ reagir defensivamente a algum estímulo externo.

\- Sabe, eu não queria trazer esse assunto à tona logo agora, mas... _E agora?_ – Perguntei, sem conseguir me segurar.

\- Bom... – Jane respirou fundo – _Quanto_ você quer essa vingança? – Ela perguntou lenta e pausadamente, se virando para me olhar de soslaio.

\- Ahn... Bom... Não sei... – Assumi, depois de alguns segundos, evitando seu olhar. – Por quê?

\- Porque claramente alguém pegou a adaga, e pode ser que isso tenha sido planejado desde o início. Meus planos fracassaram. – Jane suspirou – E isso me frustra de uma forma inexplicável. Eu havia depositado todas as minhas esperanças nisso. – Jane deitou de costas pra mim, olhando para o corredor.

Antes que pudesse pensar no que estava fazendo, abracei seu corpo em forma de conchinha, depositando minha mão direita em seu ombro, carinhosamente. Passei meu braço esquerdo embaixo de sua cabeça, com o gancho pouco além de sua face. Jane entrelaçou sua mão esquerda na minha direita, apertando forte, como se indicasse precisar de algum suporte. Sua mão direita cruzou em seu peito e apalpou lentamente o gancho, curiosamente.

\- Como é ter um gancho ao invés de mão? – Eu ri sutilmente. Essa era a última pergunta que eu estava esperando, no momento.

\- Bom... Na maior parte das vezes, incomoda. Não é algo muito prático, sendo sincero. Mas ajuda, em uma luta. Se você já não tem uma mão, não tem como te arrancarem ela, não é mesmo?

Jane olhou para mim de soslaio, esperando um tom de seriedade, mas, na verdade, eu estava contendo o riso. Começamos a rir incontrolavelmente, como se aquela tivesse sido a piada mais engraçada do mundo. Aos poucos, ela se soltou no meu abraço, se descontraindo como nunca havia feito antes – nem mesmo enquanto fizemos amor. Depois de um tempo, Jane voltou a falar:

\- É porque eu tava pensando... Eu... Acho que... _Gosto de você._ De verdade. – Jane se desvencilhou de mim e sentou-se na cama, olhando para o chão.

\- Você... _O que?_

\- Nada. Eu só... Desculpa. – Jane se levantou, mas eu levantei-me junto com ela.

Segurei sua mão esquerda e a puxei pra mais perto, com o gancho. Mas não foi uma puxada invasiva. Muito pelo contrário – dei o espaço suficiente pra que ela se sentisse confortável.

\- Por favor. Eu não quero fazer nada que não seja de sua vontade. Eu sei que já fizemos várias coisas um com o outro que não necessariamente a gente gostaria... Eu, principalmente. Me desculpa se alguma vez te forcei a qualquer coisa que fosse. Nunca, jamais foi minha intenção. Eu só queria que você soubesse que... – Afrouxei nossa aproximação – Eu gosto de você, também. E, na verdade... Isso tem me feito seguir em frente.

Jane me olhou nos olhos com intensidade, e percebi seus olhos marejando à medida que minhas palavras faziam sentido para ela. Sem que eu esperasse por isso, ela me abraçou, sua cabeça ficando a centímetros de meu nariz. A abracei apertado, e pude perceber que ela soluçava em meus braços.

\- Sabe, eu... – Jane tentou dizer, enquanto respirava fundo, tentando conter o choro – Deus! Eu... – Ela limpou suas lágrimas e deu as costas para mim. Para respeitar seu momento, não a pressionei de qualquer forma, apenas esperei que ela se manifestasse de novo. – Eu só... – Jane respirou fundo, e depois olhou pra mim. – Eu sinto muito, Hook. Nada disso era para ter acontecido. Eu queria a adaga para me tornar mais forte, respeitável, _imparável_. O livro, ele só... Se _materializou_ na minha frente. Eu acompanhei as histórias de todo mundo desde que eu era criança, na esperança de existir algo ali pra mim... Algum conto de fadas que pudesse me salvar. Mas, agora... Depois disso, a realidade se torna cada vez mais presente e dolorosa. Eu só dependo de mim para me salvar. E isso me assusta demais.

\- Entendo o que você diz, Jane. E sinto muito, muito mesmo por não perceber nada disso em você antes. Acho que eu tava tão focado na minha dor, antes, que não percebi que existia um mundo pra além da minha dor... Mas, justamente por você, eu... – Andei ao redor, dando as costas pra ela – Acho que percebi que eu não era o único que estava sofrendo, sabe... – Minha voz saiu baixa e quase inteligível. _Quase. –_ Me desculpa. – Me virei para ela, olhando-a intensamente nos olhos. – Você quer me contar sobre o que aconteceu?

\- Talvez, eu... – Jane se sentou no chão instintivamente, abraçando os próprios joelhos em posição defensiva. – Mas... Talvez não agora, não sei.

\- Tudo bem. - Me sentei ao seu lado, encostando minhas costas nas dela, tentando ser o menos invasivo possível. – Quando se sentir confortável.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns instantes, apenas sentindo a companhia e o corpo um do outro. Não havia excitação ali - havia _intimidade_ , apenas. Nada além de vínculo, sentimento. Nós havíamos desenvolvido sentimentos um pelo outro, isso era mais do que óbvio. Tudo o que eu queria naquele instante era saber as motivações e motivos que a levaram (ou trouxeram) pra perto de mim – o que ela realmente queria.

De repente, ouvi barulhos apressados no barco. Me assustei, levantei-me rapidamente, e Jane fez o mesmo. Eu pude perceber que ela era uma sobrevivente; Uma guerreira. Os passos ficaram mais urgentes e descompassados – a pessoa não era profissional. Me coloquei em posição de luta e aguardei. Congelei quando vi a silhueta de Beth se aproximando cautelosamente e ofegante de nós.

\- Jane?! O que você vai fazer?! – Ela perguntou, com os olhos marejados, segurando um pedaço de papel amassado entre as mãos.

-x-

[P.V.: GOLD]

Comecei a andar apressadamente na loja. Eu ainda tinha algumas coisas para resolver – alguns ingredientes para separar, caso precisasse. Respirei fundo. Não sabia mais há quanto tempo estava no meio disso tudo, buscando poder, buscando ser poderoso o suficiente para ninguém me ameaçar... A verdade é que o poder atraía o desafio. Mesmo quando isso acabasse, alguém viria atrás de mim, eventualmente. Pensei em Bela.

Ah, minha querida Bela. Desaparecida, desde que havia descoberto a gravidez. Eu não soube nem se seria um menino ou menina. Nosso filho... Uma incógnita. Por um lado, eu a entendia. Por outro... Haviam coisas que eu jamais aceitaria, na minha incessável busca e procura por poder. Sim, conscientemente eu entendia tudo. Mas eu jamais agiria da forma que ela esperava que eu agisse.

Então, um belo dia... Bela fugiu. Ela conseguiu escapar _de mim_. De uma forma completamente imprevisível. Não levou nada que pertencesse a ela, materialmente falando. A única coisa que ela vem carregando esse tempo todo é... _Meu coração._ Tentei encontra-la de todas as formas magicamente possíveis – e impossíveis. Tentei ter paciência e esperar... Mas ela jamais voltou.

Não somente eu havia perdido ela, desta vez. Havia perdido mais um filho ou filha – eu jamais saberia. E isso me consumia cada vez mais. Minha intenção inicial era que todos se ferrassem, nada mais me importava. Não importava ter poder ou não, se eu não podia usá-lo para o que queria – Bela.

Então, tive uma ideia. Lançar a maldição novamente. Assim, Bela voltaria. Ela _tinha_ que voltar. Com seu retorno, eu a conquistaria novamente. Faria tudo certo, dessa vez. Fingiria até não ser o pai da criança, se fosse necessário. Tudo, para garantir que ela fosse minha, de novo. Ah, como eu a amava. A amava mais que jamais havia amado qualquer outro ser humano até então.

Mas, para isso, precisava que o plano de Regina desse certo. Era a única forma. _Ela_ lançaria novamente a maldição, como da primeira vez – quando tudo começou. Para isso, ela precisaria matar aquilo que mais amava. Era óbvio para todos que essa pessoa só poderia ser Emma ou Henry. Na verdade, talvez nem ela mesma soubesse qual dos dois era o real dono de seu afeto máximo.

Regina... Ou, devo dizer: a _Evil Queen_ , havia me prometido lançar a maldição novamente. Tudo o que eu tinha que fazer era estar no lugar certo, na hora certa, para que ela pudesse atrair quem ela queria e fazer o que precisava. Ela já havia me dado o horário – amanhã, à meia-noite. Tínhamos pouco mais de 24 horas para preparar tudo.

Ela havia me dito que precisava de alguma coisa antes de começar – eu não havia perguntado, mas podia imaginar o que era. Ela iria precisar de todo o reforço que pudesse ter para lutar contra Emma – se fosse para matá-la, ou para matar Henry. Uma poção do sono seria o suficiente para impedir Emma de atrapalhá-la – se ela já não soubesse de seus planos. Para a minha sorte, eu tinha maneiras de descobrir isso em tempo hábil – _e é o que eu faria._


	21. Capítulo 21 - Tempestade

Capítulo 21 - Tempestade

[P.V.: EMMA]

\- Morrer? Como assim, garoto? O que você tá dizendo?!

\- Eu vi, mãe... – Henry se levantou e começou a andar em círculos, agitado. – Como uma visão, me veio de repente e muito, _muito_ real!

\- Ok, Henry, acalme-se...

\- COMO EU POSSO ME ACALMAR?! – Henry gritou, mas se arrependeu imediatamente. Ele se sentou no chão e algumas lágrimas despencaram furiosas de seus olhos. Ele respirou fundo e alto algumas vezes, de olhos fechados.

Ruby e Snow estavam apreensivas, mas pareciam petrificadas em seus assentos. Ajoelhei-me de frente para o Henry, gentilmente segurando suas mãos. Henry então me abraçou, soluçando contra meu peito. Não o pressionei para falar... Até porquê, provavelmente eu não entenderia qualquer coisa que ele pudesse dizer em meio a tantas lágrimas e soluços desesperados.

Estranhamente, não conseguia ouvir barulhos – é como se toda a natureza houvesse se congelado. Situações como essa ocorriam apenas quando havia perigo iminente ou um medo exacerbado nos animais. Senti um frio na espinha. De alguma forma, tudo aquilo estava interligado. O céu começou a escurecer vagarosamente, mas não de forma menos assombrosa. O começo da noite se anunciava, e podia sentir a temperatura caindo gradualmente.

Após um tempo, os prantos de Henry começaram a diminuir, nunca cessando por completo. Foi então que ele se desvencilhou de mim, enxugando algumas lágrimas na manga de sua camisa. Ele respirava lentamente, como se estivesse lutando bravamente contra novas lágrimas que teimavam em surgir. Seus olhos estavam extremamente vermelhos e apáticos, muito provavelmente indicando um mecanismo de defesa acionado para que ele pudesse lidar com o que quer que estivesse passando em sua cabeça, agora.

\- M-mãe... – Sua voz saiu trêmula, rouca e baixa. Henry limpou a garganta e tentou novamente. – Eu tive uma visão. Muito parecida com as que eu já tive antes... – Seu olhar se fixou em suas mãos, que se mexiam formando desenhos aleatoriamente no chão – E... – Henry respirou fundo, novas lágrimas se formando em seus olhos – Eu vi você morrer... _Na minha frente_.

\- Ok, foi só uma visão, querido...

\- Mãe. – Sua voz saiu extremamente grave e pontual. – Não foi só uma visão.

Novamente, senti aquele frio na espinha. Eu sabia muito bem do que ele estava falando. As visões de Henry nunca falharam.

\- Eu sei que isso é extremamente doloroso pra você, querido. Mas eu preciso que você me explique isso, tá?

\- Eu... Eu não pude ver tudo, eu só vi que... Havia uma batalha. Todos nós estávamos lá, e a minha mãe era... A... _Evil Queen_ , e...

Levantei-me instintivamente e olhei apreensiva para Snow e Ruby.

\- Mãe? – Henry me olhou, com os olhos semicerrados. – O que eu não tô sabendo?

\- Henry, querido... – Eu disse, sem saber por onde começar. Olhei para Ruby, desesperada. Ela acenou com a cabeça.

\- Henry, a Regina vem apresentado uns comportamentos... _Diferentes_ , há um tempo. Quando ela estava dormindo, mais precisamente. – Ruby suspirou – Em resumo: Ninguém sabia, nem mesmo a Regina, mas a Evil Queen se separou dela e estava agindo em seu inconsciente. Agora, ela conseguiu tomar o controle... Não sabemos como.

\- Então... A minha mãe...

\- Não sabemos como ela está. – Snow disse, também se levantando. – Mas suspeitamos que ela esteja inconsciente, dentro dela mesma.

\- Agora faz sentido... – Henry também se levantou e deu as costas para nós. Nós 3 nos entreolhamos, Ruby também se levantando.

\- O que faz sentido, Henry? – Ruby perguntou, mordendo o lábio inferior.

\- Foi ela que matou você na minha visão, mãe.

-x-

[P.V.: EVIL QUEEN]

Anos de miséria, enfim chegarão ao fim. Eu só queria ser feliz. Era tão difícil assim de entender?! Depois de tudo o que fizeram comigo, tudo o que eu passei... Eu teria, finalmente, meu final feliz. Não importa quem eu tivesse que matar, pra isso. Eu apenas ainda não sabia quem seria o afortunado a morrer para que eu conseguisse minha felicidade. Henry? Emma? No fim, qual deles eu amava mais? Eram sentimentos diferentes, claro... Mas ambos, intensos.

Ouvi um trovão ecoar na distância. Uma tempestade estava chegando, mas não sem anúncio. As nuvens lentamente se aglomeraram, indicando o prelúdio de algo devastador. Sorri para mim mesma. Sempre havia gostado de coisas intensas, e tempestades eram exatamente isso. Havia uma certa beleza na forma que a chuva caía, podendo ser tanto fonte de vida quanto de destruição, dependendo de sua quantidade, forma e intensidade.

Saí do mausoléu e apenas apreciei aquele momento. Olhei para o céu e senti as primeiras gotas d'água tocando meu rosto. Primeiro, gentilmente, como um gélido toque de carinho em um dia muito quente. Fechei meus olhos e sorri, abrindo os braços. Rapidamente, como esperado, a chuva se intensificou. As gotas não eram mais suaves e gentis – eram grossas, agressivas e urgentes. À medida que os segundos passavam, a quantidade de água que caía aumentava progressivamente, atingindo um ponto em que pareciam pequenas facas cortando minha pele e atravessando a minha alma. Eu estava encharcada, mas aquilo não importava. O barulho se tornou ensurdecedor de tamanha potência e virilidade em questão de minutos. Os trovões se aproximavam, assim como os relâmpagos se tornavam mais frequentes. O chão sob os meus pés tremia com tamanha demonstração de poder. Eu sentia aquela energia pulsando e caminhando por todo o meu corpo como se fosse pura eletricidade. Comecei a rir. _Gargalhar_ , na verdade. Aquele era o meu momento – e de mais ninguém. Abri meus olhos e senti meu corpo queimar como fogo. Eu estava _emanando eletricidade_ – havia atingido um patamar de poder que jamais havia conseguido... Ou _ousado_. Todo aquele sentimento, que antes conflitava dentro de mim, agora estava ali. Nas minhas mãos. Em minhas veias. Por _todo o meu corpo_ , se transformando em faíscas de energia pura e bruta.

Voltei para o mausoléu pouco tempo depois, encharcada, mas contente. A chuva ainda caía em cascatas lá fora, seu barulho indicando que ela não cessaria tão cedo. Desci as escadas escondidas pelo túmulo de meu pai e olhei ao redor. Era hora de esquematizar todos os detalhes do meu plano. A essa altura, todos já deviam saber sobre mim, inclusive Henry. Pegar o coração de um deles não seria nada fácil – principalmente, porque eles estariam todos _juntos_. Eu precisaria fazer alguma coisa para separá-los, mas... _Como_? Precisaria usar uma isca. Algo que fosse importante demais para eles não blefarem.

-x-

[P.V.: DAVID]

Já estava ficando tarde, e eu não havia tido sinais da Mary Margaret há um tempo. Tudo o que eu sabia é que ela e Ruby haviam saído para procurar Regina, que havia desaparecido, e mais nada. Neal estava comigo a tarde toda, bastante quieto – talvez por medo da tempestade, ou porque sentia falta da mãe. Eu me sentia deixado de lado, mas haviam coisas mais importantes, nesse momento, e eu teria que me acostumar.

Respirei fundo, enquanto abria uma cerveja. Havia colocado Neal no berço, próximo de mim, e liguei a tv. Nada de muito interessante estava passando, e confesso que minha cabeça não estava no melhor dos lugares para prestar atenção. De repente, a campainha tocou. _Quem poderia ser?_

Fui até a porta e a abri, me surpreendendo. Era Regina.

\- Regina? Onde você estava? Todo mundo está preocupado, te procurando...

\- Eu sei, eu... Achei Mary Margaret. – Ela estava assustada, molhada e se cobrindo com o próprio casaco, de forma desconfortável. – Ela tá na floresta, machucada. Precisamos tirar ela de lá, mas eu machuquei meu tornozelo... Eu só consegui chegar até aqui mancando, me desculpa, David! – Ela parecia desesperada, contendo lágrimas.

\- Onde ela tá?! – Eu perguntei, pegando meu casaco rapidamente.

\- Na floresta, perto da ponte do Pedágio! Por causa da tempestade, ela acabou caindo naquelas pedras instáveis...

\- Mas... O que você tava fazendo lá? – Perguntei, com os olhos semicerrados.

\- David, agora não é o momento. Mary Margaret precisa de nós! – Havia uma certa súplica em seus olhos.

\- Certo. Eu vou lá. Quem mais está lá? Quem mais sabe?

\- Só você... Vou avisar os outros, agora. Já estou ligando pra Emma. – Regina disse, colocando o celular no ouvido.

\- E quanto ao Neal, eu não posso deixa-lo...

\- Tudo bem, eu fico com ele. Afinal, não posso ir a lugar algum com o tornozelo desse jeito, mesmo. – Regina disse.

\- Cuida dele, tá? – Supliquei, antes de sair.

A chuva era densa, intensa e eu mal conseguia enxergar algo à minha frente. Corri pelas ruas da cidade o mais rápido que pude, me encharcando no processo. A ponte do Pedágio tinha um significado tremendo pra nós... Foi onde Mary Margaret salvou minha vida, após acordar de um coma. Mas o que elas estariam fazendo lá?

Não demorou muito para que eu chegasse até à ponte. Olhei ao redor, tentando distinguir alguma feição.

\- SNOW! – Gritei, tentando ouvir sua resposta. – MARY MARGARET!

Minha voz saía quase inaudível, mesmo gritando, pelos sons da tempestade. Procurei por algum sinal de movimento, atividade... _Qualquer coisa_. Nada parecia fora do lugar. Corri até a parte de baixo da ponte, que agora estava enchendo. Enquanto corria, sentia que a resposta estava se distanciando cada vez mais de mim. Decidi pegar o celular e ligar para Mary Margaret. Se ela estivesse com seu celular lá, seria mais fácil de acha-la. Após dois toques, ela atendeu.

\- MARY MARGARET, COMO VOCÊ TÁ?!

\- D-David? O que aconteceu?

\- Como assim, o que aconteceu?! A Regina disse que você...

\- REGINA?! DAVID, ONDE VOCÊ TÁ?

\- Na ponte do Pedágio, procurando você! Regina disse que você se machucou, então eu...

\- DAVID! A Regina não é mais ela mesma... A Evil Queen tomou seu lugar.

\- O... O que? – Sussurrei, sentindo a água da chuva percorrer todo o meu corpo e pingar no chão. Agachei nas pedras, sentindo uma fraqueza súbita. – Snow... Ela está com o Neal.

-x-

[P.V.: BETH]

\- Jane?! O que você vai fazer?! – Perguntei, com os olhos marejados, segurando um pedaço de papel amassado entre as mãos.

Eu sabia que ela estava deprimida, cansada de fugir e confusa. Esse novo sentimento pelo pirata havia mexido demais com ela... Talvez mais do que fosse saudável, pelo menos, naquele momento. Eu estava no quarto da pensão quando vi o bilhete em cima da minha cama.

 _Beth, querida irmã. Eu sei que te coloquei numa enrascada anos atrás, mas eu prometo consertar isso, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça._

Sem pensar duas vezes, corri até o barco – eu sabia que ela estaria lá. Não me surpreendi ao ver os dois juntos, mas também não me serviu de alento. Respirei fundo por causa da adrenalina e da corrida – havia saído em disparada assim que li o bilhete. Jane olhou para o papel em minhas mãos e depois para o chão. Ela se levantou lentamente, batendo a mão nas roupas como se as estivesse limpando. Caminhou lentamente, passando por mim silenciosamente e parou em um ponto distante do barco, longe de mim e de Hook. Jane parecia estranhamente calma e quieta, e, por fim, colocou as mãos sobre o quadril, apertando uma mão na outra.

\- Bom, eu decidi uma coisa. – Ela disse com uma voz trêmula e baixa, ainda olhando para o chão. Hook e eu nos olhamos apreensivamente. – Eu vou me entregar.

\- O QUÊ?! – Eu e Hook perguntamos, ao mesmo tempo. Eu não sabia o quanto ele sabia da história, mas definitivamente já era algo.

\- Isso mesmo que vocês ouviram. Vou me entregar. Eu tô... Cansada. – A última palavra saiu com um peso descomunal em meio a um suspiro, e Jane finalmente olhou para mim. – E não é justo que a gente passe o resto das nossas vidas fugindo daquele homem, ainda. É hora de encarar as consequências. – Um sorriso tímido se formou em seus lábios. Sua pele pálida estava ainda mais branca, seus olhos cheios de olheiras... Marcas de um sofrimento sem fim.

\- Mas... Se você se entregar... – Hook começou e engoliu em seco. – Você... – Ele não conseguiu terminar.

\- Eu posso nunca mais sair, sim... Posso até pegar uma sentença de morte, quem sabe. – Jane respirou fundo - ... Mas é melhor do que continuar fugindo. Do que colocar todos vocês em risco, ter que ficar me mudando... Eu só... _Cansei_.

Por um momento, fizemos silêncio no barco. Hook olhava intensamente para Jane, que olhava para o chão, e eu alternava entre os dois. Não era justo. _Não tinha como ser justo_. Ela fez o que fez pra nos salvar. Pra _me_ salvar.

\- Se você vai se entregar, eu vou junto. – Disse, resoluta.

\- Não! De forma alguma! – Jane esbravejou, apavorada. – EU o matei, você não teve nada a ver com isso!

\- Mas eu fugi junto com você! Nós somos cúmplices. Se você cair, eu caio junto. Você não entende? – Minhas lágrimas me traíram e eu me aproximei dela. – Estamos nisso juntas. Sempre estivemos. – Segurei suas mãos nas minhas. Elas estavam geladas, trêmulas e inseguras. Jane também começou a chorar e me abraçou.

\- Pode haver... Uma outra maneira. – Hook disse, olhando para o chão.

\- Qual? – Jane perguntou, enxugando algumas lágrimas e me soltando. Continuamos segurando a mão uma da outra.

\- Bom... Vocês podem ir comigo para outro reino.

\- O que? Onde?

\- Vocês mesmas já viajaram por vários deles, certo? Com os feijões mágicos. Tudo o que precisamos fazer é escolher um, e pronto!

\- Mas nós não temos mais feijões. – Eu disse, exasperada.

\- Então a gente consegue mais! Mas, por favor... Não se entreguem.

\- Por que não? – Jane perguntou com um nó na garganta.

\- Porque eu finalmente encontrei um propósito pra além da minha vingança. Vocês não podem simplesmente me deixar agora, isso... Não é justo com ninguém. Jane... – Ele disse, chegando mais perto. – Você sabe o que eu sinto. Por favor, não vá.

\- Esse outro reino... – Perguntei. – Por quanto tempo ficaríamos lá?

\- Pra sempre. – Jane respondeu, olhando nos olhos de Hook. – Não é?

Ele apenas assentiu, e eu olhei para o chão. _Pra sempre_ é muito tempo, mas, pelo menos, teríamos liberdade. E também, não é como se tivéssemos construído algo aqui, de qualquer forma. Não tínhamos amigos, parentes, nada. Poderia ser, finalmente, nossa oportunidade de começar de novo.

\- Mas e quanto à adaga? – Hook perguntou.

\- Bom... Eu só dependo de mim pra me salvar, lembra? – Jane sorriu, e Hook fez o mesmo. – O que você acha, Beth?

Pensei por um tempo. Um longo tempo, pra ser sincera. Caminhei ao redor do barco, ouvindo o rangido da madeira e a tempestade, lá fora. E então, tudo fez sentido. Eu ainda podia fazer isso porque estava _livre_.

\- Tô dentro. Como pegamos esses feijões?

-x-

[P.V.: Belle]

Muito tempo havia se passado desde a última vez que eu havia entrado em contato com qualquer habitante de Storybrooke. Eu havia pensado em mim e em meu filho, finalmente. Sim, _filho_. Um lindo bebê, que eu havia dado o nome de Gideon, longe de toda essa bagunça e disputa por poder, magia e controle. Por um lado, estava aliviada de me distanciar de tudo. Já que eu havia resolvido dentro de mim a questão de sempre sucumbir ao Rumplestiltskin toda vez, consegui apagar todos os meus rastros. Não deixei nenhuma ponta solta que ele pudesse seguir. Nenhuma magia seria capaz de me encontrar... Só se eu quisesse ser encontrada – e, até agora, eu não quis.

Mas coisas novas aconteceram, e eu não podia apenas deixar meus amigos sofrerem as consequências disso sozinhos. Afinal, Rumple queria auxiliar na maldição pra me ter de volta, e isso prejudicaria a todos. Com uma certa ajuda, consegui um espelho mágico, que me permitia ficar de olho no que estava acontecendo na cidade.

Eu havia me escondido no bosque, em partes que ninguém havia ido até então. Não me atrevi a ser vista. Tudo o que eu precisava, eu mesma plantava ou colhia, e morava em uma espécie de toca. Algo na superfície atrairia a atenção, mas algo subterrâneo era mais difícil de se achar. A entrada era coberta por uma estrutura de madeira e galhos, coberta por folhas grossas e pesadas. Lá dentro, eu e Gideon vivemos uma vida boa, confortável. _Livre_.

Infelizmente, havia chegado a hora de voltar, de confrontar Rumple e ajudar a impedir essa nova maldição. Eu precisava fazer isso, _por mim_ , e eu sabia exatamente quem eu procuraria para pedir ajuda. Peguei um pedaço de papel de um dos poucos livros que consegui trazer na minha fuga. Com uma pena, comecei a escrever um pequeno recado:

 _Zelena, é a Belle. Preciso de sua ajuda. O pássaro te trará até aqui._

Cobri o papel em um invólucro resistente à água e amarrei no pé de um pássaro fiel que havia se tornado meu amigo durante esse tempo.

\- Eu sei que é pedir muito de você, amiguinho... Tá chovendo bastante lá fora. Mas você precisa entregar isso pra Zelena, por favor.

O pássaro piou com convicção e eu sorri. Fui até a entrada da toca com ele apoiado em meu braço direito. Afaguei sua cabeça gentilmente e levantei a proteção da entrada. Ele voou triunfante na chuva, e eu suspirei. Agora, era só esperar.


	22. Cap 22 - Preparativos para a batalha

Capítulo 22 – Preparativos para a batalha

[P.V.: ZELENA]

A chuva estava começando a diminuir um pouco, e, por algum motivo, eu ainda não havia conseguido dormir. Já era tarde, por volta de 23h30 quando ouvi um barulho na janela. Inicialmente, pensei que pudesse ser a própria chuva, ou um galho, mas o barulho persistiu. Olhei com atenção e percebi um pássaro bicando a janela. _Coitadinho_ , pensei. Fui até a janela e a abri, rapidamente. O pássaro entrou desesperado, arrepiando e abanando todo seu corpo e penas. Posicionei minhas mãos sobre seu corpo e, com magia, o aqueci e sequei rapidamente. Ele piou em contentamento, e estendeu o pé para mim. Só então percebi algo amarrado nele. Cuidadosamente, retirei o invólucro dele e peguei o pedaço de papel que estava dentro, que dizia:

 _Zelena, é a Belle. Preciso de sua ajuda. O pássaro te trará até aqui._

 _Belle_?! Ela estava viva, então? E aqui, em Storybrooke?! O que será que ela queria?

Olhei para Robin, que estava dormindo, e para o pássaro. O que quer que fosse, teria que leva-la comigo. Peguei-a no colo, cuidadosamente. Ela não acordou, para meu alívio. Assobiei para o pássaro e ele pousou em meu ombro esquerdo.

\- Leve-me até ela. – E, com isso, nos teletransportamos para onde Belle estava.

-x-

[P.V.: SNOW]

Emma, Ruby, Henry e eu nos teletransportamos de volta para minha casa (nessas horas, a magia de Emma caía bem). A porta estava aberta, então adentrei o recinto com a maior velocidade que consegui, a fim de encontrar meu filho. Soltei um suspiro exasperado e parei de andar instantaneamente quando meus olhos encontraram Regina com ele em seus braços. Ou melhor... A Evil Queen.

\- Ora, ora, ora... Vocês demoraram pra chegar. David não foi esperto o bastante pra te contatar antes, não é? Ha ha ha ha. – Ela riu maleficamente, ninando Neal em seus braços.

\- Devolva. O meu. Filho. – Falei enquanto rangia os dentes, com os punhos cerrados. Um jato de adrenalina percorreu todo o meu corpo e eu estava pronta pra lutar para defender minha prole. Ela _não iria_ tirar _mais um filho_ de mim.

\- Shhhh... Fale baixo, querida. Não queremos acordar o bebê, não é mesmo? – Seu sorriso malicioso jamais deixava seu semblante, e isso só aumentava minha vontade de pular em seu pescoço a qualquer instante.

\- O que você quer? – Emma perguntou, se posicionando do meu lado direito. Ela parecia durona, mas sabia que estava travando uma batalha enorme dentro de si.

\- O que eu sempre quis, bobinha: ser feliz. E eu jamais consegui, por causa de _vocês_. A Regina pode ter se enganado por muito tempo, mas eu sei a verdade. Nós somos miseráveis por dentro. E estou _farta_ disso.

\- Deixe o Neal em paz, Regina. Devolva-o para nós. – Ruby disse, se posicionando do meu lado esquerdo. Henry se apressou e ficou na minha frente, de costas pra mim.

\- Mãe, eu sei que você tá aí dentro. Por favor, lute contra isso. Lute contra _ela_!

\- HA HA HA HA HA... Vocês realmente acreditam que isso vai funcionar? – A Evil Queen disse, andando em pequenos círculos. – Ela _se foi_. E, se vocês quiserem ver esse pequeno alguma outra vez novamente, terão que fazer _exatamente_ o que eu disser.

Nesse instante, David entrou correndo, todo molhado e sujo de barro na sala.

\- SOLTA MEU FILHO!

David estava prestes a passar por nós e avançar nela, quando o seguramos. Emma e eu de um lado, Ruby e Henry de outro, com dificuldade.

\- David, não! – Eu disse, tentando fazê-lo olhar pra mim.

\- Ela tá com nosso filho! Outra vez, ela quer destruir nossa vida e nossa família!

\- Eu escutaria sua querida Snow se fosse você, David. Você não tem escolha. – De repente, as roupas de Regina mudaram, voltando ao típico traje que ela usava em seus dias de Evil Queen: um vestido preto apertado e bastante decotado, salto alto e cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo alto.

Lentamente, David foi se acalmando e parou de lutar conosco. Mais lentamente ainda, o soltamos.

\- Amanhã, à meia-noite, vocês irão me encontrar em frente à torre do relógio. Sem atrasos, senão o pequeno Neal aqui sofrerá as consequências. Não façam nenhuma gracinha, nada de armadilhas.

\- O que você vai fazer? – Emma perguntou, enfurecida.

\- Você vai ver. – Regina riu diabolicamente, se teletransportando junto com o Neal.

David caiu de joelhos no chão, desferindo murros nele. Me agachei perto dele e o abracei de lado, chorando. Emma se ajoelhou na nossa frente e nos abraçou. Logo, Henry e Ruby se uniram à nós, todos em um abraço despido de palavras, mas contaminado por choros, soluços e angústia. Apesar de tudo, estávamos juntos, e sabíamos que lutaríamos até o fim, independente do que acontecesse.

\- Parece que vocês estão numa enrascada, dessa vez. – Todos olhamos para a porta ao mesmo tempo.

\- Você... O que você quer?! Veio rir da nossa desgraça, também? – David perguntou, com fúria em seus olhos.

\- Rir? – Rumplestiltskin gargalhou. – Ah, não... Eu vim aqui fazer um _acordo_.

\- Você e seus acordos. – Emma levantou e ficou cara a cara com ele, com os olhos semicerrados. – O que você quer?

\- Digamos que... Eu sei exatamente o que a rainha vai fazer e poderia contar pra vocês... _Por um preço_.

\- Qual preço? – Perguntei, ficando de pé.

\- Eu quero saber onde a Belle está.

\- Belle?! – Ruby perguntou, sem entender. – Mas nós não sabe...

\- Shhhh! - Henry disse, discretamente cutucando Ruby com o braço. – Não diga nada a ele!

\- Tenho razões pra acreditar que ela ainda está em Storybrooke, e quero acha-la. Se me ajudarem a encontrá-la... Eu conto tudo o que sei, e vocês se livram da Regina. O que me dizem?

\- Fechado. – Henry disse, antes de qualquer um de nós nos manifestarmos.

\- Henry?! – Emma protestou.

\- Confiem em mim. Volte aqui amanhã, ao meio-dia, e lhe diremos o que sabemos.

\- Por que não agora? – Rumple perguntou, desconfiado.

\- Porque não vamos apenas contar pra você. Vamos trazê-la até você. Mas você tem que ter paciência, não vai ser fácil a convencer disso.

Gold pareceu pensar por um instante, altamente desconfiado, mas acabou sendo traído por seus sentimentos.

\- Tudo bem. Ao meio-dia. Mas se não estiverem com ela... _Haverá consequências_.

Com isso, ele nos deu as costas e saiu do cômodo, fechando a porta com força atrás de si. O ar estava carregado e parecia pesar toneladas. Era difícil respirar.

\- Henry?! O que você pensa que tá fazendo? A última coisa que precisamos é de mais um problema em nossas mãos, você não vê? – Emma esbravejou, andando em círculos.

\- Mãe, confia em mim, eu sei o que tô fazendo.

\- Ah, e posso saber o que é isso?

\- Vai dar tudo certo. – Henry parecia calmo, confiante, até.

\- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? – Perguntei, olhando para ele com cautela.

\- Ela também estava na visão.

-x-

[P.V.: BELLE]

Zelena se teletransportou para meu esconderijo no bosque pouco tempo depois de o pássaro sair em sua procura. Suspirei aliviada quando vi ela e Robin caminhando em minha direção.

\- Que bom que veio, Zelena.

\- Sim, mas... Por que _eu_? De tantas pessoas que você poderia chamar, fiquei surpresa com essa atitude.

\- Bom... Digamos que nós duas estamos em uma situação que precisaremos ajudar a outra.

\- O que quer dizer?

\- Você não sabe, não é? – Sentei-me em uma cadeira feita de madeira reaproveitada encostada em uma das paredes. Para uma toca, o local era surpreendentemente grande e bem cuidado.

\- Sei o que? – Zelena perguntou, girando sua mão para fazer surgir um berço com sua magia.

Zelena Colocou Robin dentro, que ainda dormia. Logo depois, ela conjurou uma poltrona confortável e se sentou de frente para mim.

\- Regina quer lançar uma nova maldição na cidade.

\- O que? Mas ela estava bem, feliz! Ela não...

\- É, bom... A Evil Queen tomou seu lugar.

Zelena estava com a boca entreaberta, incrédula e sem conseguir processar direito as informações.

\- Como isso é possível?!

\- Ah, é uma longa história, e, pra falar a verdade, não sei todos os detalhes. Acontece que ela quer lançar essa nova maldição amanhã, à meia-noite, e com a ajuda de Gold.

\- E você tá me contando tudo isso, porque...

\- Porque nós somos as duas únicas pessoas capazes de impedi-los.

\- Por que você acha isso? – Zelena perguntou, semicerrando os olhos em minha direção.

\- Porque eu não tenho certeza se a Emma mataria Regina, se chegasse a esse ponto. Ou que outra pessoa saberia lidar com Rumple.

\- E presumo que você, sim?

\- Sim. Dessa vez... – Suspirei. – Sim.

O silêncio tomou conta do lugar – a chuva estava finalmente cessando, se resumindo apenas a uma garoa. A temperatura havia abaixado drasticamente, então peguei cobertores grossos de peles de animais para Gideon, que estava deitado em sua pequena cama feita de peles e pelos, no chão.

\- Você parece ter tido muito trabalho, por aqui. – Zelena disse, olhando ao redor.

Tudo que estava ali havia sido feito com minhas próprias mãos, de recursos da natureza. Eu havia levado duas trocas de roupas para mim e para Gideon, e o restante acabei improvisando.

\- Pois é... No começo, foi difícil. Agora, já me acostumei.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns instantes, apenas contemplando a fraca luz do lampião em cima de uma mesa que eu havia montado.

\- Bom, então me diga, Belle. Qual é o plano?

-x-

[P.V.: GOLD]

Eu podia sentir a presença de Belle novamente, especialmente depois do sonho que tive com ela. Senhores das Trevas não precisavam dormir, mas, de alguma forma, consegui vê-la. Foi quase como uma visão, um _prelúdio_. E ela estava segurando nosso filho nos braços.

Sabia que jamais poderia confiar naquelas pessoas, mas um acordo era um acordo, e todos nós precisávamos de informações. Poderia ser apenas um blefe, mas alguma coisa me dizia que Belle os encontraria, em breve.

Meia-noite já havia passado há tempos, o que significava que eu tinha por volta de 23 horas antes de Regina lançar sua nova maldição. Antes, era o que eu mais queria, mas, agora... Com Belle de volta, meu motivo para isso havia evaporado. Se eu pudesse pelo menos _conversar_ com ela, explicar... Talvez ela pudesse voltar pra mim, espontaneamente. De qualquer forma, eu teria que tentar. E, se não funcionasse... Então Regina – ou melhor, a Evil Queen – lançaria sua maldição e faria todos perderem a memória novamente, forçando Belle a voltar para mim.

De qualquer forma, eu sairia ganhando. Só queria que, dessa vez, fosse pelo jeito _certo_.

-x-

[P.V.: BETH]

Acabamos dormindo no barco, todos os 3. Hook era, de fato, um cara legal, e parecia gostar da minha irmã. Eu jamais havia visto Jane se envolver assim com alguém, e querer colocar um fim a tudo o que passou antes, e isso, de certa forma, me assustava... Mas a ideia de irmos para outro lugar em que ninguém jamais nos acharia, era reconfortante. Poderíamos, finalmente, ficar em um lugar e criar raízes. Poderíamos ser livres, agora que Jane não queria mais se tornar a Dark One. No fundo, eu sabia que ela queria poder e força para acabar com os problemas, mas, agora... Ela havia simplesmente desistido dessa ideia. Claro que não por livre e espontânea vontade, à princípio, mas, ainda assim, de forma libertadora.

Acordei por volta de nove horas da manhã, e vi Hook e Jane já de pé, conversando. Flagrei sorrisos e carícias discretas nas mãos um do outro, do tipo que só quem está apaixonado faz. Sorri para mim mesma, contente por ela finalmente ter achado alguém para confiar, além de mim. Principalmente se tratando de um homem.

Jane olhou na minha direção e corou um pouco, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, olhando pro chão.

\- Ah, bom dia, Beth. – Ela disse, e Hook olhou pra mim, sorrindo.

\- Bom dia, pombinhos. – Eles riram. – Tava pensando em ir no restaurante da Vovó tomar um café, o que vocês acham?

\- Ótima ideia, cunhadinha. – Hook piscou para mim.

\- Cunhadinha? Sério? – Eu perguntei, rindo.

\- Bom, se vamos todos para o mesmo reino, é hora de oficializar alguma coisa, né? – Hook olhou para Jane com ternura, e segurou suas mãos. – Jane, amor. Quer namorar comigo?

Jane ficou boquiaberta, e Hook começou a rir. Comecei a rir junto com ele, mal podendo acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

\- Então? Eu não tenho o dia todo. – Hook disse, ainda rindo.

\- Q-quero... Sim! – Jane respondeu, beijando-o apaixonadamente.

\- Aaah, vão pra um quarto! – Eu disse, rindo enquanto me dirigia até a proa do barco. Olhei para o horizonte enquanto puxava o ar. O céu estava um pouco escuro pelos resquícios da tempestade, e o cheiro do mar era inebriante, convidativo.

Pouco tempo depois, o casal se uniu à mim, de mãos dadas e riso fácil. Não podia estar mais feliz com a presença deles. Eles realmente faziam um casal incrivelmente fofo e bonito. Fomos caminhando até o restaurante rindo, brincando e fazendo piadas durante todo o percurso. Ao chegar lá, nos deparamos com vários rostos preocupados e ansiosos. Pude ver Ruby sentada em uma mesa mais ao fundo junto com outras pessoas, todos parecendo estar de luto por alguém.

Hook e Jane sentaram-se em uma mesa próxima da entrada, e eu silenciosamente me aproximei e coloquei a mão no ombro de Ruby, que se assustou e deu um sobressalto.

\- Jesus, Beth!

\- Ruby! Desculpa, eu... Não queria te assustar. – Disse, sentando-me na mesa ao lado. – Tá tudo bem? Você parece... – Não completei a frase. – Onde está a Regina?

\- Ela... – Ruby não conseguiu terminar a frase.

\- Você... É a Beth, não é? – Uma moça loira, com corpo atlético e olhos verdes me perguntou.

\- S-sou, e você...

\- Meu nome é Emma. Emma Swan. – Ela disse, estendendo a mão para mim.

\- Prazer, Emma. – Disse, apertando sua mão em cumprimento.

Ruby pareceu meio cautelosa, olhando de uma pra outra, sem se pronunciar direito.

\- Você também conhece a Regina, Emma?

\- Sim, eu sou a namorada dela. – Emma disse, com convicção.

Ruby engasgou no café que estava tomando, mas eu apenas sorri.

\- Então você é a mulher de sorte. Sabe... Ela te ama muito.

Emma sorriu genuinamente, e eu também.

\- Eu gostei de você, Beth. Você parece ser legal.

\- Você também, Emma. – Coloquei uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. – Eu, ã... Você viu a Regina? É que... – Olhei pra Ruby – Nós vamos embora, em breve, e eu queria me despedir.

\- Embora? – Ruby perguntou – Pra onde?

\- Não sabemos ainda. Precisamos dar um jeito de conseguir feijões, antes. E então... Bom, o céu é o limite. – Ri levemente, e Ruby me acompanhou.

\- Bom, a Regina... – Emma começou, olhando para Ruby.

\- Oh, olá! – Hook disse, e só então percebi que ele havia se aproximado juntamente com Jane, abraçando-a de lado.

\- H-hook, oi. – Emma disse, se endireitando na cadeira.

\- Olha, eu... Tá tudo bem entre nós, ok? Eu entendo. – Ele disse a ela, e fiquei sem entender muita coisa. A expressão de Emma se tranquilizou.

\- Obrigada, Hook. Significa muito, pra mim. Então, você é a...

\- Jane. Prazer, Emma. – Jane estendeu a mão, e Emma levantou uma sobrancelha. – Ah, é uma cidade pequena... Sim, eu sei quem você é. Vejo que já conheceu minha irmã, Beth.

\- Sim, conheci.

\- Eu estava contando a eles que vamos embora, e queria me despedir da Regina.

\- Ah, você contou. – Hook disse, olhando para Emma.

\- Espera, você também? – Ela engoliu em seco, mudando sua expressão.

\- Sim, Emma. Não há mais nada para mim aqui.

Um silêncio constrangedor pairou sobre todos, enquanto eles se olhavam nos olhos. Emma então olhou para Jane, depois para Hook, e, finalmente, sorriu.

\- Você tá feliz?

\- Sim. Pela primeira vez em algum tempo, sim.

\- Então, fico feliz por você. – Emma se levantou e se aproximou dele, abrindo os braços.

Hook sorriu e a abraçou apertado, como velhos amigos fazem depois de um tempo sem se verem.

\- E quanto a você, Emma? Você tá feliz com a Regina?

\- Sim, Hook. Muito. – Sua expressão se transformou, e Emma parecia que iria chorar.

\- Mesmo? Não parece...

\- É que... Céus. Sentem-se conosco, vou explicar tudo.

-x-

[P.V.: EMMA]

Juntamos as mesas e nos sentamos. Ao todo, estávamos em 8 pessoas: eu, Hook, Jane, Beth, Snow, Ruby, Henry e David. Expliquei toda a história para Jane e Beth, que já sabiam um pouco sobre a magia por trás de Storybrooke.

\- Emma... Isso é terrível! O que será que ela quer?

\- Eu acho que eu sei. – Ouvimos uma voz da porta. Era Belle.

\- Belle?! – Várias pessoas exclamaram, em surpresa.

Ela andou até nós em passos apressados segurando um bebê, com Zelena atrás, segurando Robin no colo. Elas puxaram duas cadeiras e se sentaram conosco. Muitas bocas estavam entreabertas – incluindo a minha, e ninguém soube o que perguntar, primeiro. Belle parece ter percebido isso, e disse:

\- Vamos conversar... Só não aqui. É muito perigoso. – Todos concordamos, silenciosamente. – Estão preparados? Zelena, por favor.

De repente, fomos todos teletransportados para um lugar no bosque, mais recentemente conhecido como a casa de Zelena. Não eram muitas as pessoas que sabiam da existência daquele lugar, e Zelena e eu colocamos feitiços de proteção ao redor do local, para impedir visitas inesperadas.

Zelena conjurou uma mesa grande, capaz de comportar os 10 adultos presentes, e dois berços para os bebês. Então, Belle começou a falar:

\- Eu nunca saí de Storybrooke. Eu apenas me escondi, de uma forma que foi impossível de rastrear. Porque eu realmente não queria ser encontrada, independente do meu sentimento pelo Rumple, obtive êxito, dessa vez. Então... Dei luz ao nosso filho, Gideon. – Ela disse, sorrindo em direção a um dos berços – Ele é a coisa mais preciosa, pra mim. – Ela suspirou, antes de continuar – Durante todo esse tempo, tive acesso ao que acontecia aqui, pra me proteger. Se soubesse de alguma aproximação, ou se alguém descobrisse meu paradeiro... Poderia me prevenir. Foi assim que descobri os planos da Evil Queen, e da aliança que ela fez com Rumple.

\- E que planos são esses? – David perguntou.

\- Ela quer lançar novamente a maldição.

Murmúrios eufóricos tomaram conta do local por alguns segundos, antes que Belle pudesse falar de novo.

\- Ela vai lançar a maldição como foi na primeira vez – com o coração daquilo que ela mais ama nessa vida. – o silêncio dominou o local – E o Rumple havia se unido a ela pra garantir que eu tivesse minha memória apagada e voltasse pra ele. Mas eu não posso deixar isso acontecer. Nem a mim, nem a meu filho, nem a ninguém.

\- Eu... Eu vi você, na minha visão. – Henry disse, em meio aos murmúrios que haviam recomeçado. – Você estava lá, conosco.

\- E o que mais você viu, Henry? – Hook perguntou.

\- Regina... Matando minha mãe. – Ele engoliu em seco e olhou para o chão, claramente sensibilizado pela lembrança.

\- Se essa visão se concretizar, vai ser o fim da vida que conhecemos. Não podemos deixar isso acontecer. – Snow disse.

\- Ela está com o Neal, Snow. O que podemos fazer? – David perguntou, exasperado.

\- Henry... Eu sei que é delicado, mas como _exatamente_ sua mãe matava Emma? – Zelena perguntou.

\- Ela arrancou o coração dela, quando ela entrou na minha frente, e o apertou até virar cinzas. – Ele engoliu em seco.

\- Então ela não tá atrás de mim, Henry... É de você! – Eu disse.

\- Eu tenho uma ideia. – Zelena disse. – Se a Emma não tiver um coração, não tem como ele ser destruído.

Um a um, os rostos foram se animando e sorrisos foram surgindo.

\- Então tudo o que eu tenho que fazer é...

\- Tirar seu coração. – Ruby completou.

\- E quanto a nós? O que podemos fazer? – Jane perguntou.

\- Nós precisamos de toda ajuda que pudermos ter. Temos dois bebês que precisam de proteção, e o coração da Emma. Não podemos estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo, mas podemos dividir a tarefa com pessoas que eles jamais pensariam. – Snow disse.

\- Isso é brilhante! – Henry disse.

\- Certo. Quem está comigo? – Perguntei, estendendo a mão no círculo de pessoas.

Um a um, as mãos foram preenchendo o espaço, se unindo, uma sobre a outra. Cada um dos integrantes se olhou nos olhos, sorrisos determinados surgindo em seus rostos.

\- Vamos salvar o mundo, pessoal.


	23. Capítulo 23 - A batalha final

Capítulo 23 – A batalha final

[P.V.: GOLD]

O horário marcado se aproximava, e eu definitivamente queria ver Belle novamente. Não apenas ela, mas nosso filho, também. Queria poder ter a vida que sempre sonhei ao lado da mulher que amava, custe o que custasse. Me aprontei, vestindo um terno todo preto, camisa preta e uma gravata vermelha. Fiz meu caminho até a casa de Snow e Charming à pé, aproveitando o tempo para pensar em possíveis eventualidades que pudessem surgir. Eu sempre estava passos à frente deles, em todas as situações, mas quando se tratava de amor... Eu ficava vulnerável. Volátil. Facilmente corrompível. Como quando Regina me enganou, pela primeira vez, com Belle, anos atrás. Eu poderia ter tido meu final feliz naquela época, mas estraguei tudo – como sempre fazia.

Hoje estava ainda mais frio que ontem, e as nuvens estavam extremamente carregadas. A chuva ainda não caía, mas não tardaria a desmoronar. Um vento gélido e cortante começava a surgir, tornando difícil manter os olhos abertos por completo. Sem mais delongas, cheguei ao meu destino e, casualmente, bati na porta. Não demorou para que Mary Margaret abrisse a porta e fizesse sinal para que eu entrasse. Quando o fiz, meu queixo despencou. Belle estava lá. Ela _realmente_ estava lá.

\- Belle... Meu amor, eu não acredito... – Comecei a caminhar até sua direção com os braços abertos, mas ela se afastou, erguendo uma mão no ar.

\- Não chegue perto de mim.

Abaixei os braços e suspirei. Sabia que isso não seria fácil, mas a realidade era ainda mais dolorida do que minha imaginação fértil nesse tempo todo. Caminhei lentamente até uma cadeira e me sentei, olhando para ela. Não falei nada, apenas esperei. Ela parecia resoluta, confiante e corajosa. Admirava muito essa sua garra e força, sendo totalmente o oposto do que eu era.

\- Eu vim pra impedir que você lance a maldição com Regina. – Assenti com a cabeça.

\- Então você sabe. – Ela acenou positivamente – Ora, esse é o acordo mais inusitado que eu já fiz. – Olhei para Snow e David – Ela mesma acabou cumprindo com as duas partes. – Apontei para Belle.

\- Sim, ela nos contou. – David disse, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, tentando me intimidar.

\- Mas você não sabe o motivo de eu querer te encontrar antes, Belle.

\- E que motivo é esse? – Ela perguntou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, em postura defensiva. Ela se sentou em uma cadeira afastada, sem perder o contato visual.

\- Eu não tenho mais nada além de poder, e... Tô cansado disso. Perdi quem eu mais amo, _você_ , e agora, nosso filho nasceu e eu nem pude vê-lo. – Respirei fundo. – Eu quero ter um papel na vida dessa criança, mesmo que você não me queira de volta. Não quero esquecer, ou que você se esqueça de tudo.

\- Eu não acredito em você.

\- Eu sei que não. Te dei todos os motivos pra não acreditar em mim um dia a mais sequer. Mas aí eu... _Sonhei_ com você. E com nosso filho. – Ficamos em silêncio por uns segundos – Belle... Eu não durmo, não posso sonhar. Mas, mesmo assim, sonhei com você. Foi como uma visão, e aquilo expandiu minha mente. Me fez enxergar o que realmente importa. Não quero mais ser sozinho.

\- Tudo isso é muito bonito, Rumple. Mas como você espera que eu acredite em uma única palavra do que você diz? – Seus olhos estavam marejados.

\- Eu não espero que você acredite no que eu digo. E sim, no que eu faço. E, o primeiro passo, é não ajudar Regina.

\- Vamos fazer um acordo, então. – Snow disse, desconfiada.

\- Ah, não... Sem acordos, querida. Chega disso. - Levantei-me e caminhei até a porta, sem ser perturbado. – Vejo vocês no fim dessa jornada, à meia-noite.

-x-

[P.V.: EMMA]

\- Belle... O que você acha? Você acredita no Gold? – Perguntei, quando me juntei aos outros, na casa de meus pais.

\- Não. – Ela respirou fundo. – Mas, contanto que ele não atrapalhe... Estaremos bem.

\- Certo... Bom, precisamos começar os preparativos. Não será nada fácil.

\- Definitivamente, não. Mas, será necessário. Não podemos te perder. – Mary Margaret segurou minha mão afetuosamente, e sorri para ela.

\- Não vão. Agora, onde está a Zelena?

\- Chamou? – Ela perguntou, se teletransportando para o nosso lado. Todos nos assustamos, e ela se divertiu. – Desculpem, força do hábito.

\- Bom, você conseguiu? – David perguntou, aflito.

\- Sim. Hook, Jane e Beth estão com Robin e Gideon, no esconderijo de Belle. Agora só falta seu coração, Emma.

Engoli em seco e respirei fundo.

\- Vamos, mãe... Por favor. – O olhar de súplica de Henry foi o suficiente para me convencer. Não poderia negar isso a ele.

\- Tá bem, vá em frente, Zelena. – Rapidamente, a bruxa projetou sua mão para dentro do meu peito, retirando meu órgão vital de seu lugar de direito. Devo confessar que não é uma situação nada agradável.

\- Como se sente? – Ela me perguntou, cautelosamente.

\- Estranha, mas vai passar. – Ela assentiu e colocou meu coração em uma pequena caixa de madeira.

\- Vou deixar seu coração com o trio e os bebês. O lugar é impossível de rastrear, e colocarei feitiços de proteção do lado de fora. Vou ficar de guarda, só por precaução.

Assenti com a cabeça, preocupada. Não estar no controle era uma situação que sempre me incomodava e tirava da zona de conforto, mas não havia nada que eu podia fazer para evitar isso.

\- Certo, e agora? – Snow perguntou.

\- Agora, esperamos.

-x-

As horas passaram devagar, excruciantes e implacáveis. Sentia como se fosse morrer de ansiedade, e o clima estava extremamente tenso. Não demorou muito para a tempestade cair, impiedosa e gloriosa. Ligamos a televisão e tentamos os distrair, mas a verdade é que ninguém ali conseguia prestar atenção em absolutamente nada.

David estava afiando distraidamente uma espada há meia hora – provavelmente já devia estar cortando até o ar de respiração. Mary Margaret estava fingindo ler um livro, mas estava na mesma página há cerca de vinte minutos. Quando ela finalmente mudou de página, voltou para a anterior. Henry estava tentando prestar atenção no filme que, sinceramente, ninguém sabia qual era. Belle estava andando em círculos, presa em sua cabeça. Eventualmente, ela pegava algum livro e lia alguma coisa aleatória, pra depois fechá-lo e pegar outro, compulsivamente. Ruby estava deitada no sofá, olhando para o teto.

Respirei fundo e peguei uma dose de Whisky. Precisava relaxar, não a ponto de me embriagar, mas pelo menos me soltar. Virei uma dose inteira de uma vez e servi outra, repetindo o processo.

\- Vou sair pra tomar um ar. – Eu disse, depois de alguns segundos.

\- Emma, pode ser perigoso... – Snow disse, preocupada.

\- Eu estou sem meu coração, vai ficar tudo bem.

Ninguém respondeu, então eu apenas saí. Comecei a caminhar ao redor do quarteirão – não queria me afastar muito dali e nem me colocar em uma posição vulnerável. O que menos precisávamos no momento era de mais alguém em situação de perigo. Eu sabia o que estava verdadeiramente acabando comigo por dentro. Eu precisaria fazer uma escolha, em algum momento, e eu não sabia qual lado ganharia – O da razão ou o da emoção.

A chuva era um conforto para a minha alma, lembrando-me de que eu ainda sentia alguma coisa externa, para além da minha turbulência interna. Estava extremamente frio, e eu tremia inteira.

Claro, eu tentaria impedir a Evil Queen de forma pacífica. Tentaria conversar com ela, acordar Regina. Mas e se isso não adiantasse? E se ela tentasse ferir quem eu amo? E se ela tentasse matar Henry? Eu não poderia deixar isso acontecer, mas a qual custo?

Minhas mãos começaram a tremer ainda mais e eu senti uma tremenda falta de ar. Estava prestes a ter uma crise de ansiedade, então resolvi voltar e ficar perto dos outros. Em pouco tempo, havia me juntado a eles.

\- Emma! Você tá encharcada! – David disse, preocupado.

\- Tudo bem, pai, eu vou só... Tomar um banho.

Entrei no chuveiro e deixei a água quente cair no topo da minha cabeça, lentamente percorrendo o restante do meu corpo. O contraste da temperatura e intensidade da água era gritante, assim como a escolha que eu teria que fazer dali a poucas horas. Não sei dizer exatamente quanto tempo fiquei ali, mas só recobrei os sentidos quando ouvi batidas na porta.

\- Mãe? Você tá bem? – Henry perguntou, preocupado.

\- Sim... Já vou sair. – Respondi alto, desligando o chuveiro. Respirei fundo, e saí do box.

Me enxuguei lentamente tomando o cuidado de retirar toda e qualquer molécula de água presente na minha pele. Meu cabelo pingava, então peguei um secador e o enxuguei. Coloquei uma troca de roupas limpa que havia conjurado, no meu estilo mais tradicional: regata branca, calça jeans azul, bota marrom de cano alto e a jaqueta vermelha.

Saí do banheiro pouco tempo depois, e encontrei todos ainda fazendo exatamente as mesmas coisas. Olhei no relógio. Para o meu alívio, faltava pouco mais de uma hora para o evento principal de nosso dia.

-x-

[P.V.: EVIL QUEEN]

Finalmente, a hora estava chegando. Eu tomaria meu lugar de direito na vida, no destino e na história. As pessoas jamais me fariam sofrer novamente – porque eu iria matar cada um deles _com as minhas próprias mãos_. Ah, eu podia imaginar como seria arrancar o coração de David na frente de Snow e lentamente apertá-lo, torturando-o até ela gritar que eu parasse. E, então, eu o destruiria na frente dela. Depois, faria o mesmo com ela, mas ainda mais lentamente. Ela deveria sofrer, afinal – foi ela que começou tudo isso.

A chuva havia parado, mas o céu não parava de ameaçar uma nova tempestade. Relâmpagos acendiam os céus, junto com barulhos de trovões na distância. Me teletransportei para a rua de frente para a torre do relógio segundos antes do gongo soar com o primeiro sinal da meia-noite. Tudo estava molhado e algumas coisas estavam destruídas pela onipotência da água, e eu sorri. O cheiro era suave e gostoso, contrastando com os pequenos destroços no chão. Uma neblina começava a se formar, tornando a visão difícil para além de cinco metros de distância. Poucos segundos depois, percebi um movimento e algumas sombras na noite se aproximando. Um a um, eles se aproximaram de mim, lado a lado. David, Mary Margaret, Henry, Belle, Ruby, com Emma ao centro.

Um vento gelado nos agraciou, compondo ainda mais a atmosfera aterrorizante de expectativa e tragédia prestes a acontecer. Senti uma presença perto de mim e olhei de soslaio. _Gold_.

\- Você está atrasado, Rumplestiltskin.

\- Sim. E também, vim para te informar que não serei mais seu aliado. – Ele começou a andar até onde os outros estavam, parando a poucos metros de onde Belle estava. Ela sorriu discretamente, e ele também.

\- Claro. _O amor_. – Fiz cara de desprezo e torci o nariz, dando uma risada debochada – Porque isso já te fez algum favor antes, eu suponho. – Rumple mudou sua expressão, ficando sério. – Bom, mais alguém quer mudar de lado? Ainda há tempo para vocês desistirem e se curvarem a mim. – Fiz uma reverência, sorrindo maliciosamente. – Afinal, nem tudo precisa acabar em tragédia, não é mesmo?

\- Nós jamais nos juntaremos a você. – Snow disse.

\- Ah, é mesmo, querida Snow White? – conjurei um carrinho de bebê para o meu lado e peguei Neal no colo. David teve que conter Snow para que ela não corresse em minha direção. – HA HA HA HA HA... E agora? Ainda vai ficar contra mim?

\- O que você quer?! – David perguntou, lutando contra sua própria vontade de me atacar.

\- Eu quero um coração. Uma vida por outra.

\- E de quem seria esse coração, querida? – Gold perguntou.

\- O de Emma.

\- Bom, considere feito. – Gold conjurou uma caixa de madeira. _A caixa que continha o coração de Emma._

Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse colocar as mãos na caixa, Gold havia retirado o coração dela e estava segurando-o em sua mão.

\- O que eu ganho com isso, Rainha? – Ele perguntou, andando lentamente na frente de cada um dos membros da resistência. Todos pareciam estar espumando de raiva dele.

\- O que você quer? É só dizer.

\- Eu quero me lembrar. Quero poder.

\- Eu já imaginava. Temos um acordo. – Respondi casualmente, como se estivéssemos decidindo o que comer no jantar.

\- Sim... É uma pena, não é mesmo... – Gold disse, enquanto apreciava e analisava o coração em suas mãos. – O poder que o amor tem nas nossas decisões. – Com isso, em um movimento brusco, Rumplestiltskin retornou o coração de Emma a seu devido lugar, em seu peito. – Ops. Escapuliu. – Ele disse, mexendo seus dedos das mãos de forma teatral.

Rumple veio em minha direção devagar, me olhando nos olhos. Conjurei uma bola de fogo com a mão direita ameaçadoramente. Meus olhos brilhavam na mesma intensidade do fogo.

\- Vamos, vá em frente.

Sem pensar duas vezes, atravessei seu peito com a mão em chamas e peguei seu coração. Rumple caiu no chão, agonizando. Sorri enquanto assisti Belle correndo até ele, gritando em preocupação.

\- REGINA! Por favor, por favor, não faz isso! – Ela suplicava, de joelhos, sem saber o que fazer para ajudá-lo. Apertei um pouco mais seu coração. – PARE! Não o machuque, por favor! – Ela estava em prantos, e eu, rindo.

Como era delicioso vê-la suplicar, ver a dor estampada nos olhos dos dois, e o pânico nos demais.

\- CHEGA! – Emma gritou. – Por favor... Eles não têm nada a ver com isso. Coloque o coração de volta. – Emma se aproximou de mim com os braços abertos em posição defensiva.

\- Mãe, não faça isso! – Henry tentou ir atrás dela, mas foi impedido por David.

\- O coração dele pelo seu. É sua escolha.

Emma continuou se aproximando com passos cautelosos.

\- Devolva o coração dele. Eu vou até você.

Emma estava a poucos passos de mim. Senti algo intenso dentro de mim, que eu não conseguia explicar. Ela se aproximou e estendeu a mão para que eu a entregasse o coração. Apertei ainda mais o coração de Rumple, e Emma me derrubou no chão. Belle rapidamente correu e se jogou no ar para pegar o coração de seu amado. Tentei empurrar Emma, mas ela era fisicamente mais forte que eu.

\- Regina! Regina, eu sei que você tá aí, e eu quero que você me escute... Por favor, amor, volta pra mim! – Emma disse, me olhando nos olhos. Ri descontroladamente.

\- Você realmente pensa que vai conseguir acordá-la fazendo isso? Eu sou muito mais poderosa do que você imagina, insolente. – Com um movimento rápido e inesperado, retirei seu coração do lugar e Emma caiu sentada para trás.

\- Mãe! – Henry correu até ela, se desvencilhando de David. – Regina, Rainha... Quem quer que seja, _por favor_. Não faça nada com ela.

\- Ora, ora! Mas temos muitos heróis aqui. Alguém mais quer oferecer seu coração pra mim? – Girei no mesmo lugar, olhando ao redor. - Não? Aw. Estou desapontada. – Disse, debochada. – Vamos ver... O que eu vou fazer com você? – Emma levantou e ia me atacar novamente, mas apertei seu coração levemente e ela caiu no chão, em dor. – Tsc, tsc. Vocês não aprendem, não é. – Balancei a cabeça negativamente e caminhei ao redor, brincando com o coração nas mãos. – Acho que posso te dar umas ordens, que tal? – Segurei o coração na altura da boca e sussurrei – Quero que você mate o David, seu pai.

\- Emma... Emma, não faça isso... – Snow estava desesperada e entrou na frente de David. – Escuta, você tem que lutar contra isso!

\- Lutar contra isso? Ah, que inocente. – Eu ri histericamente. – Não existe "lutar contra isso", Snow. Você sabe muito bem disso. Emma... Estou esperando. – Emma não estava se mexendo, resistindo à minha ordem. Apertei seu coração com mais ímpeto e ela começou a andar, seu corpo todo enrijecido e tenso. – Bom, assim que eu gosto de ver.

Henry tentou segurar Emma, mas ela o empurrava toda vez que ele conseguia contê-la. Enquanto isso, Belle havia colocado o coração de Rumple no lugar, que ainda estava sentindo dores, no chão.

\- Rumple, você perdeu sua astúcia, velho amigo. Já está na hora de se aposentar.

\- Era pra você... – Ele respirava com dificuldade. – Ter acabado... C-com isso, Regina.

\- Eu não sou a Regina. Sou a _Rainha_. – Disse, rangendo os dentes.

\- Eu não tô falando com você, _Rainha_. E sim, com a Regina. – O olhei, confusa – Ah, isso mesmo. – Ele começou a se levantar com dificuldade, Belle o ajudando. – Ela tá aí dentro, ouvindo tudo isso. Assim como você estava, antes. Foi um erro ter separado vocês... Mas você nem percebeu, não é?

\- Percebi... O que? – Dei um passo hesitante pra trás.

\- Ah, querida. Quanto mais perto, menos você enxerga. Você não percebeu o líquido da poção que joguei em você enquanto você arrancava meu coração e o fazia queimar.

\- O... Você... Tá blefando.

\- Não, não estou. É só uma questão de tempo até vocês se tornarem uma só, novamente. Então... Aproveite seus últimos momentos de glória... _Rainha_.

\- Emma. Emma, quero que você mate David e Snow AGORA! – Apertei mais violentamente ainda o coração, fazendo Emma cair no chão.

Estava com raiva – muita raiva. _Furiosa_. Eu não iria perder. Regina não iria voltar, nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse. Conjurei uma bola de fogo e a lancei na direção do casal Charming, que eles desviaram. David caiu para a esquerda e Snow para a direita.

Gold estava certo sobre uma coisa – quanto mais perto você está, menos você enxerga. E, por isso, não percebi quando Ruby se transformou em um lobo e mordeu minha mão – a que continha o coração. Henry percebeu e o pegou antes de cair no chão. Aquilo tudo não podia estar acontecendo. Gritei em frustração e corri até Henry, sufocando-o com minhas duas mãos. Ele estava prestes a perder a consciência quando senti uma dor intensa dentro do meu peito.

Caí sozinha, me arrastando no chão.

 _Regina: Você não vai encostar mais um dedo no meu filho, desgraçada!_

 _Queen: O que? Isso não é possível. Você não vai retomar o controle, eu não vou deixar!_

 _Regina: É o que vamos ver!_

Me contorci no chão, travando uma luta interna com Regina.

 _Regina: Vou te impedir... Mesmo que eu morra tentando!_

 _Queen: Se você morrer, eu também morro! Você é fraca. Sempre foi. É por isso que consegui controlar seu inconsciente. Você estava tão fragilizada e na sua própria dor que não conseguia levantar sozinha. Foi assim que eu consegui voltar!_

 _Regina: Pode até ser! Mas agora quem manda aqui sou eu, sua vadia!_

Comecei a ter uma convulsão no chão, e é a última coisa de que me lembro, antes de perder a consciência.

-x-

[P.V.: EMMA]

Henry devolveu meu coração ao seu devido lugar e chequei sua respiração. Ele estava bem, apesar das marcas em seu pescoço, então corri até Regina, Rainha... Quem quer que ela fosse, naquele momento. Tirei minha jaqueta de couro vermelha e coloquei a manga na boca dela, para evitar que ela mordesse a própria língua durante a convulsão. Olhei ao redor, aos poucos o restante do grupo se unia a nós, alguns feridos, todos cautelosos.

Regina se contorcia inteira, suas expressões eram de intensa raiva, medo e adrenalina, e seus olhos estavam completamente desfocados. Tentei dar tapinhas em seu rosto para que ela olhasse pra mim, mas seus olhos pareciam não ter mais vida alguma. A chuva recomeçou abundante, densa e cruel sobre nós.

\- Regina... Por favor, você consegue... Eu sei que você consegue vencer ela! Só... _Volta._ Volta pra mim, baby. – Minhas lágrimas caíram em seu rosto juntamente com a chuva, mas nada parecia adiantar.

Zelena se teletransportou até nós e andou tempestuosamente até Gold.

\- SEU MALDITO! Você me nocauteou! – Ela estava resoluta e completamente enraivecida, marchando em sua direção. Belle correu até ela.

\- Calma, ele fez isso de propósito, pra nos ajudar!

\- Que tipo de ajuda foi essa?! – Só então Zelena olhou ao redor e viu Regina caída no chão. – Oh, céus! Ela está morta?!

\- Não. Pelo menos... Não _ainda_. – David disse, e Snow cutucou sua costela com força. – Au!

Zelena se aproximou e se ajoelhou ao meu lado, colocando a mão sobre a testa de Regina.

\- Ela tá ardendo em febre, Emma... Precisamos leva-la a outro lugar, tirá-la dessa chuva!

\- Tem razão – eu estava em prantos, sem saber o que fazer -, vamos... – Me levantei e dei passos incertos sem qualquer direção certa, olhando pra todos ao meu redor.

\- Vamos leva-la pra mansão. – Ruby disse, segurando minha mão.

Não percebi como havia chegado lá, talvez através de Zelena, talvez não. Na verdade, não consigo me lembrar de muita coisa do que aconteceu. De repente, estava na mansão de Regina e era de dia. Que horas eram? Olhei para os lados e vi algumas pessoas, lá. Todas vestindo preto. _Que estranho_ , pensei. Um nó surgiu na minha garganta, e eu tinha a sensação de que minha mente esteve adiando o inevitável esse tempo todo. Engoli em seco – parecia que havia uma lixa em minha garganta. Olhei para Henry, que estava sentado no sofá olhando para mim. Ele estava vestindo um terno e gravata. Seus olhos estavam marcados por lágrimas e dor. Ele correu até mim e me abraçou apertado, como nunca havia feito antes.

\- Eu sinto tanto a falta dela, mãe... Tanto... – Henry soluçava em meu abraço, mas eu ainda não queria olhar. _Não podia_. Engoli em seco mais uma vez.

\- Emma... – Ruby se aproximou, parecendo preocupada. Henry se desvencilhou dos meus braços e saiu do meu campo visual. – Nós... Nós precisamos...

\- Não.

\- Emma... Não podemos manter o... O... – Ruby respirou fundo – O corpo dela assim pra sempre, nós precisamos enterr...

\- NÃO! SAI DAQUI! SAIAM DAQUI, TODOS VOCÊS! – Gritei, me ajoelhando no chão com as mãos nos ouvidos e olhos fechados.

Só percebi que continuei gritando quando ouvi a porta se fechar pela última vez, indicando que eu estava sozinha. Minha garganta doía, mas não mais que minha alma. Eu não podia aceitar. Não podia olhar pra ela e descobrir que ela jamais olharia pra mim novamente. Ela jamais iria sorrir pra mim e me chamar de "senhorita Swan" em tom de ameaça, quando discordássemos de algo. Ela jamais iria ser meu porto seguro, me abraçar e beijar com o puro amor que sentíamos uma pela outra.

Levantei-me lentamente do chão e comecei a chorar – inicialmente, pouco e discretamente, mas logo os soluços ficaram evidentes. Eu estava em prantos, mas nem meus gritos eram capazes de igualar o tamanho da dor que eu sentia em meu peito. A pior parte seria essa: me virar e encarar o caixão. Respirei fundo e lentamente algumas vezes, criando coragem. Me virei devagar, de olhos fechados, e os abri lentamente.

Ver a Regina ali dentro destruiu meu coração, quebrando-o em mil pedaços diferentes. Caí novamente de joelhos no chão, e tenho a sensação de ter ficado lá, chorando, nessa posição, por horas a fio. Quando não aguentava mais gritar e não tinha mais uma lágrima para cair, era de noite. Eu não sabia que dia era, ou o horário. Tudo o que eu sabia é que ela não dividiria mais seus lindos sorrisos comigo. Na medida que meu corpo conseguiu, me levantei, apoiando em seu caixão, e olhei seu rosto.

Para a minha surpresa, ela parecia serena... Calma. Como se tivesse encontrado paz, apesar de tudo. A última lembrança que eu tinha de seu rosto era dela tendo uma convulsão, lutando contra a Evil Queen dentro dela. Esperava que agora ela estivesse em um lugar diferente. Minhas lágrimas caíam sem parar em suas roupas, mas não acho que ela se importaria com isso. Coloquei minhas mãos sobre as suas. Não havia calor nem maciez em sua pele mais. Só o que havia era uma frieza e imobilidade não característicos.

\- _DEUS, Regina..._ Preferia que você tivesse deixado ela vencer... – Chorei incontrolavelmente, apertando suas roupas. – Pelo menos... – Sussurrei – Eu ainda te veria viva, de alguma forma. Mas isso... – Solucei alto, olhando para o teto. – Isso é _insuportável_.

Engoli em seco pela milésima vez e passei a mão em seu cabelo. Ela estava linda, como sempre foi. Me aproximei de seu corpo e dei um beijo delicado em sua testa, outro na ponta de seu nariz e um em seus lábios gelados, pela última vez. Só queria senti-los antes que ela fosse enterrada e eu passasse o resto de meus dias sem esse toque. Dei as costas para ela e me afastei, sem olhar para trás.

-x-

[P.V.: REGINA]

Tudo estava branco. Estava em um lugar que não parecia ter começo ou fim, se, sabe se era dia ou noite... Nada parecia ter uma continuidade, um passado ou um futuro. Sentei-me. Só então, percebi que estava em um caixão. Levantei com um salto, o coração acelerado pelo susto. Percebi uma figura se aproximando, mas a luz branca me impedia de ver claramente quem era. Só quando ela chegou a centímetros de mim, a reconheci.

\- Então, parece que toda essa luta acabou em morte. _A nossa_. – A Rainha disse, amargurada.

\- Não precisava ser assim. Nós somos a mesma pessoa. Nunca devíamos ter nos separado... Eu só precisava... Olhar pra você. – Coloquei minha mão direita no rosto da Evil Queen, que derramou uma lágrima. – Te entender. Não quer dizer que eu iria aceitar tudo isso, mas... Eu iria _te ver_. Te respeitar. E encontrar um equilíbrio.

\- Você acha mesmo isso possível? Como você pode confiar em mim?! – Ela se afastou, rejeitando minha mão.

\- Eu não sei... Eu não confio em mim mesma, às vezes. – Olhei para baixo e percebi a Rainha me olhando.

\- Então qual o objetivo disso?

\- Às vezes eu penso. – Olhei para a imensidão branca – Se eu escrevo uma frase agora e a releio daqui cinco minutos, posso mudar a pontuação e não concordar mais comigo mesma. – Respirei fundo, sentando-me de volta no caixão. Mas isso não é motivo para eu me odiar ou repudiar quem sou.

\- O que você faz com isso? Com tudo isso que acontece, que você passa, as dores, os erros...?! – A rainha chorava incontrolavelmente.

\- Eu não sei. Eu acho que... Eu ressignifico. Penso, repenso e procuro aprender cada dia mais comigo mesma. – Olhei para ela nos olhos – E com você, também. Eu entendo.

Ficamos em silêncio por uns instantes, apenas olhando nos olhos uma da outra.

\- Você acha que poderia me perdoar? – Ela me perguntou, limpando rapidamente uma lágrima que caiu.

\- Acho. E você, poderia me perdoar? – A rainha riu, mas não com desdém. Pela primeira vez, foi de remorso. De culpa.

\- Sim... Deus, claro que sim! – Nós duas rimos, não sendo capazes de conter as lágrimas mais. – E agora, o que faremos?

\- Bom... – Levantei-me e caminhei lentamente até ela, com serenidade. – Agora, a gente se reconhece, e vamos caminhar juntas pra qualquer direção que isso nos levar. – A rainha respirou fundo e fez que sim com a cabeça. – Preparada?

\- Sim.

Demos as mãos, olhando nos olhos uma da outra. Sorrimos uma pra outra, com empatia e amor. Dei um beijo em sua testa. Depois, tudo desapareceu.


	24. Felizes ou não, há sempre finais

Epílogo – Felizes ou não, há sempre finais

[NARRADOR]

Sabemos que o amor verdadeiro atua de formas misteriosas, incríveis e poderosamente mágicas. Às vezes esse amor pode vir de outras pessoas, ou ser um reflexo de nós mesmos. Ele pode salvar alguém que muito amamos, mas pode também ser a nossa salvação.

Tudo depende de como queremos que seja nossa narrativa, nossa história, nossos romances e amizades, e também nossas derrotas. Aprendemos mais sobre nós mesmos nos momentos de escuridão do que nos momentos de luz. É através de ações que julgamos ser erradas que definimos um padrão e entendemos nossos motivos. É através do perdão que vem a empatia.

Você deve estar se perguntando o que aconteceu com os personagens dessa história. Felizes ou não, há sempre finais. Felizmente, para nós, posso dizer que todos tiveram o final que consideraram felizes.

Gold finalmente se redimiu, apesar de tudo. Ele continua sendo o Dark One, mas entregou a adaga para Belle – de verdade, dessa vez –, e eles cuidam de seu filho juntos, como um casal. O mesmo Gold deu à Ruby seu tão esperado feijão mágico. Na verdade, uma porção deles, para que ela pudesse voltar sempre que quisesse para visitar as pessoas que ela aprendeu a amar com tanto afinco.

Ela voltou para Oz, para Dorothy, e juntas elas superaram suas desavenças, prometendo conversar sempre que surgisse qualquer problema. Ruby parou de beber, reconhecendo que havia desenvolvido um problema com álcool. Dorothy a apoiou incondicionalmente.

Hook, Jane e Beth pegaram feijões e partiram – ninguém sabe pra onde. Eu gosto de acreditar que foram para onde seus corações pediram, naquele momento, e que foi o melhor lugar que poderiam ir, dadas as circunstâncias.

David e Snow recuperaram Neal, são e salvo, e continuaram a prosperar como o casal encantado dos contos de fadas.

Zelena está com Robin, sua filha, e se tornou grande amiga de Belle. Seus filhos estão crescendo juntos, e elas se ajudam na criação deles.

Henry não teve mais visões e voltou para sua vida normal, recuperando-se de todos os eventos recentes de forma exemplar. Afinal, ele sempre foi o símbolo de esperança para todos de Storybrooke – e dos outros reinos.

Quanto à Regina... Ela deu seu beijo de amor verdadeiro – na Rainha... Ou deveria dizer, nela mesma? Graças a isso, ela pôde seguir seu caminho para a evolução. Assim que Emma deu as costas para seu corpo, Regina retomou a consciência. Puxou o ar como nunca, seus pulmões queimavam com a ausência de oxigênio prolongada. "Obrigada por não desistir de mim", foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer para uma Emma estupefata, ao que ela respondeu "jamais desistiria".

O que o futuro traria era um mistério – e, também, ele não importava. O que havia passado era aprendizado, lições aprendidas da forma mais dura. Finais de coisas que jamais voltariam, felizes ou não. Mas o agora... É uma dádiva. É um presente. E é o que realmente importa. E, agora, tudo está bem.


End file.
